Um amor inesperado
by Mickky
Summary: Depois de um longo tempo, Harry Potter finalmente volta para a casa onde viveu grande parte da sua infância. Tudo o que ele quer é exorcizar os fantasmas de seu passado, mas o que ele não sabe é que talvez acabe encontrando também o seu futuro
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DA AUTORA

Geralmente só posto N/A no final, mas como esta é a primeira fic UA sem magia que escrevo achei necessário essa "conversa" logo no início.

Eu sempre amei o universo HP e sempre perguntei pra mim mesma se conseguiria escrever algo utilizando os personagens sem, no entanto, entrar na questão da magia. Até que um belo dia reuni toda a minha coragem grifinória e resolvi tentar

Então aqui está a minha tentativa, já está bem adiantada mas ainda não está completa e embora eu já tenha definido o rumo da fic em termos gerais, como uma aspirante a escritora normal estou sujeita aos percalços da inspiração. Embora quem me conheça sabe que procuro postar com uma certa regularidade e odeio fics que não são terminadas.

Como estou em um terreno meio desconhecido vou perturbar vocês bastante para que me deem um retorno (leia-se reviews), afinal preciso saber como estou me saindo né.

Sem mais delongas vamos a fic!

* * *

_Harry olha para a suntuosa mansão, ele já está parado em frente a ela por mais tempo que pode precisar. Por um momento ele se lembra do menino que foi em uma das épocas mais felizes de sua vida. Ele se lembra do balanço sob o velho carvalho, das tortas de maçã feitas especialmente pra ele. Se fechar os olhos pode até mesmo sentir o cheiro delas, pode ouvir também a governanta, MInerva McGonagall, chamando seu nome para ir comê-las antes que esfriem._

_Bons tempos... Harry quase suspira ao se lembrar. Mas assim como as tortas deliciosas, os bons tempos também se foram. _

_A infância feliz e despreocupada deu lugar aos piores anos de sua vida na forma do acidente trágico que tirou a vida dos pais e à briga por sua custódia ou, melhor dizendo, a falta dela. Harry não pode evitar um sorriso sarcástico ao lembrar que Alvo Dumbledore abriu mão de lutar por ele com a desculpa que os Dursleys eram parentes de sangue_

_De fato, sua tia Petúnia Dursley, outrora Petúnia Evans, era irmã de sua mãe. No entanto, qualquer um que não as conhecesse diria que tal fato era impossível. Nunca existiram duas pessoas tão diferentes tanto fisicamente, quanto no caráter. Ou seria melhor dizer falta dele, já que o caráter era uma das principais características da mãe de Harry ao contrário de sua irmã. Mas Petúnia soube perfeitamente bancar a irmã inconsolável e poderia ter convencido qualquer juiz se fosse necessário, se Alvo Dumbledore não tivesse desistido_

_Harry nunca compreendeu porque, após a morte de seus pais, o homem que ele mais admirava abriu mão de brigar pela sua custódia deixando-o no inferno em vida que era a casa dos seus tios_

_A morte dos pais atingiu como um vendaval o garoto de dez anos. Seu mundo perfeito de repente veio abaixo e tudo que ele tinha de mais precioso dissipou-se no acidente que tirou a vida de Lílly e James Potter_

_O garotinho de olhos verdes e revoltos cabelos negros viu-se de uma hora pra outra jogado em uma casa onde primeiramente o viam como um grande pote de ouro. No entanto, após perceberem que todo do dinheiro que Harry havia herdado seria administrado por um grupo de gestores que controlariam minuciosamente o que seria gasto, o comportamento dos Dursleys mudou da água para o vinho. Não era bem isso que seus tios esperavam, na realidade os planos dos Dursleys era gozar a vida aproveitando a herança de Harry Potter. Nada mais justo visto que eles teriam que aguentar o garoto. Ao ver que a fonte não jorraria abundantemente o casal se viu em uma situação difícil_

_É claro que eles não poderiam abrir mão da custódia, pois pegaria muito mal perante a sociedade local e sim os Dursleys se preocupavam muito com a opinião alheia. Ao perceber que não poderiam por a mão na fortuna herdada por Harry e muito menos livrar-se do garoto sem que isso sujasse a imaculada imagem da família Dursley o casal passou a hostilizar e ignorar o menino fazendo com que ele vivesse os piores anos da sua vida._

_Isso durou até sua maioridade quando finalmente Harry tomou posse de sua fortuna. Enquanto os colegas da universidade estavam mais preocupados com festas e garotas, Harry tinha uma maturidade e um senso de responsabilidade surpreendentes para alguém tão novo. Havia festas e garotas, é claro, mas isso nunca tirou Harry de seu foco. Formar-se e assumir o negócio que seu pai havia legado. Suas inúmeras namoradas sempre foram avisadas que o homem não estava procurando um relacionamento sério. Amizade e satisfação de suas necessidades físicas eram o máximo que ele podia prometer em um relacionamento_

_E hoje, aos vinte e cinco anos, além de ser considerado um dos solteiros mais interessantes da Inglaterra, Harry James Potter é considerado também um gênio das finanças pelo mundo dos negócios. Tudo que ele toca vira ouro... Ou pó, conforme seu desejo._

_E apenas por este motivo ele está diante daquela casa novamente..._

XXXXX

_Escritório de Harry Potter duas semanas atrás_

_Harry acabou de dispensar sua secretária. A senhora Sprout, gordinha e baixinha na casa dos cinquenta anos, não seria o que a maioria de seus colegas executivos escolheria para sua assessora pessoal. Ele tinha consciência que a maioria dos homens de negócios tinha como secretárias mulheres altas e elegantes, um enfeite de vitrine com uma dose razoável de competência. Mas não Harry, tudo que ele queria era uma secretária eficiente que não passasse uma parte do seu período de trabalho sonhando com ele e desejando seduzi-lo. Depois de ver vários colegas seus amargarem com processos de assédio e paternidade Harry achou melhor não correr o risco._

_**Não posso me queixar.**__ Ele pensa. A senhora sprout, uma viúva sem filhos é mais competente que ele poderia esperar e a única coisa que ele tem que aguentar são as broncas quando ele trabalha demais ou não se alimenta direito, como a que ele acabou de levar quando a avisou que iria ficar trabalhando até mais tarde_

_Ele está perdido entre seus pensamentos e os últimos balanços de seus negócios quando um homem entra sem ser anunciado_

Você! – _Harry diz sem conter o espanto. De todas as pessoas que o procuram Severo Snape é o último que ele esperava ver em seu escritório_

Suponho que está curioso para saber o motivo da minha visita – _Snape fala usando um tom sarcástico que lhe é característico_

Pra falar a verdade, estou – _Harry fala usando um tom parecido. Na verdade mesmo na época em que seus pais eram vivos ele nunca foi com a cara do sombrio e taciturno assistente de Alvo Dumbledore _

Você não faz nem idéia Potter? Não imagina mesmo o que me traria aqui? - _Snape o encara_

Aconteceu alguma coisa com Alvo? (_Harry pergunta preocupado. Apenas algo assim faria com que Snape o procurasse) _ele está bem?

Você saberia se houvesse visitado nos últimos dez anos (_Snape fala acidamente),_ mas sim aconteceu alguma coisa com ele. Aliás, várias coisas, começando por um enfarto e terminando na possibilidade de perder a empresa que está em sua família há várias gerações.

Como? – _Harry balbucia sem entender. Afinal as empresas Dumbledore, até onde ele tinha conhecimento, eram uma das corporações mais sólidas do ramo têxtil_

_Mas isso não importa agora Harry ainda processa algumas das palavras de Severo Snape. Dumbledore sofreu um infarto_

Mas ele está bem... Não está? – _Harry fala esperançoso. A despeito de ele ter perdido completamente o contato com o segundo marido da sua avó paterna Harry sempre teve muito carinho pelo seu "avô padrasto"_

Sim. Ele sobreviveu (_Snape fala_) resta saber até quando

_Snape pode achar que não, mas estas palavras doem no peito de Harry. A despeito do contato interrompido Alvo Dumbledore é o mais próximo do que ele pode chamar de família_

Alvo não é mais um rapaz (_Snape fala)_ antes deste enfarto ele já estava tendo problemas cardíacos há cerca de seis meses. E não, ele não permitiu que ninguém avisasse você, disse que não deveríamos preocupá-lo com problemas naturais de um velho

_Harry olha para Snape procurando as palavras. As palavras, no entanto, não surgem e o silêncio predomina, um silêncio desagradavel que trás a Harry lembranças também desagradáveis, as lembranças de tudo que passou depois que seus pais morreram e que poderia ter sido evitado se ele não tivesse ficado sob a tutela dos tios_

_Snape o tira de seu devaneio, embora seja evidente que não está contente em estar lá, o assistente de Alvo Dumbledore tem uma missão a cumprir e ele o fará – _O fato é que, mesmo convalescendo, o velho teimoso se recusa a deixar de trabalhar e isso não está fazendo nada bem para a sua saúde. Se não fosse a senhorita Weasley não sei o que teria acontecido...

Na verdade Potter (_Severo Snape olha sério para ele) _eu vim aqui pedir para que você assuma os negócios de Alvo. Tenho certeza que você é o único em quem ele confiaria

_Harry não sabe o que dizer. Anos de mágoa vêm a sua mente mesmo que ele não queira. Harry luta para não deixar transparecer, mas Severo parece ler os seus pensamentos_

Você continua um menino mimado de dez anos (_ele fala acidamente)_ não percebe que Alvo, mesmo tendo errado, fez apenas o que julgou melhor pra você?

Realmente (_Harry fala no mesmo tom) _foi ótimo pra mim ficar com pessoas que me odiavam apenas por existir, foi ótimo ser jogado de um colégio interno a outro, foi ótimo passar natais e aniversários sozinho!

Quando é que você vai crescer Potter? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que Alvo sofreu tanto quanto você? Que você era o neto que ele nunca teve? (_Snape fala mais alto do que gostaria) _Se ele se recusou a brigar pos sua custódia foi porque achou que não faria bem pra você ser envolvido nesta confusão

Mas ele podia ter feito isso depois (_Harry fala tentando manter a calma)_ ele sabia como eu vivia com os Dursleys

Sim ele podia e não cabe a mim explicar porque ele não o fez. Acho que foi um erro vir pedir a sua ajuda – _Snape fala se preparando para sair_

Espere! (_Harry fala controlando a custo o tremor na sua voz)_ eu... Eu quero ajudar... Eu devo isso a ele apesar de tudo

Bem... (_Snape fala)_ não é bem gratidão que Alvo espera de você, mas terá que servir

_Então Snape passa os detalhes de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos anos. Desde a saúde precária de Alvo Dumbledore até o declínio das suas indústrias outrora tão sólidas_

_Harry ouve sem saber o que falar. Ele nunca imaginou que as coisas pudessem estar tão terríveis e a única coisa que lhe vem à cabeça é impedir sua ruína total..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA (Mais uma!)

E aí pessoal, o que acharam? Espero que gostem e que acompanhem esse meu novo projeto. E deixem a sua opinião please!

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Harry respira fundo e ultrapassa os portões. __**Não foi tão difícil assim... **__Ele pensa enquanto continua caminhando até a porta. Mas Harry sabe que isso é apenas o primeiro passo, que os anos de solidão e frustração não irão desaparecer apenas por que ele entrou na casa. Mesmo assim ele quer tentar e ele vai tentar_

_Ele toca a campainha e vê uma figura conhecida_

_Minerva McGonagall, embora mais velha, ainda permanece com seu costumeiro ar severo e aristocrático. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele se lembra que, apesar do ar sisudo da governanta, ele sempre conseguiu dela tudo que quis_

Você veio... (_ela fala com os olhos lacrimejantes)_ você veio... Meu menino está em casa novamente

Eu já não sou mais um menino – _Harry consegue balbuciar com a voz tomada pela emoção_

Pra mim você vai ser sempre o meu menino (_ela fala abraçando Harry e o conduzindo pra dentro)_ o mesmo menino que me botava louca correndo por estes jardins. Que bom que você está de volta

Eu estou feliz em estar de volta – _Harry fala e se dá conta assustado de que isso é verdade. Ele está feliz em estar de volta, depois de tanto tempo ele voltou pra casa..._

_A governanta conduz Harry para dentro da casa. Ele para por um momento e olha para os móveis, para as paredes... Tudo continua exatamente da mesma forma que a última vez, m__as não são os móveis e as paredes que importam agora. O que importa agora é a saúde de Alvo Dumbledore_

Como está Alvo? – _Ele pergunta para Minerva_

Descansando (_Minerva fala com um ar preocupado)_ ontem ele não estava nada bem, mas hoje está um pouquinho melhor. Se não fosse Gina...

Gina? – _Harry fala curioso_

É... (_Minerva esclarece) _a senhorita Weasley. Uma moça excelente, é o braço direito de Alvo nestes últimos tempos, se dependesse dela tomaria conta dele vinte e quatro horas por dia. Se eu não ficar de olho se esquece até de comer

Ela é secretaria de Alvo? (_Harry pergunta sentindo-se um pouco enciumado ao ver que existe uma pessoa tão importante na vida dele)_ pensei que Snape continuasse sendo o assessor

Ela é uma espécie de faz tudo _(Minerva responde percebendo o tom enciumado de Harry) _e Snape não é mais assessor. Ele agora é sócio de Alvo

Sócio? – _Harry olha para Minerva sem acreditar, até onde ele sabia Severo Snape era apenas o filho de uma antiga funcionária que estudou graças a boa vontade de Dumbledore_

_Minerva não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela percebe que a animosidade entre os dois ainda existe – _Se não fosse por isso a corporação Dumbledore já teria falido. Na verdade não foi vantagem nenhuma para Severo, ele só fez isso por gratidão a Alvo.

Não sabia que ele tinha tanto dinheiro_ – Harry não pode deixar de falar_

Muita coisa aconteceu Harry (_Minerva fala de forma carinhosa)_ vai demorar um tempo até você se inteirar de tudo. Vou ver se Alvo já acordou

_Harry fica sozinho por alguns minutos até que a governanta retorna_

Ele está acordado agora (_ela fala enquanto guia Harry através dos corredores)_ Alvo gostaria de vê-lo

_Harry se prepara para ir ao quarto do ancião, mas sente a mão de Minerva no seu ombro._

Eu sei que você guarda muitas mágoas (_ela fala olhando pra ele),_ mas agora não é hora...

_Harry assente com a cabeça, um pouco chateado. __**Quem diabos ela pensa que eu sou? Um insensível?**_

_Harry abre a porta do quarto, um silêncio pesado inunda o local. Nada o preparou para encontrar Alvo Dumbledore tão debilitado. O homem, que outrora era forte e vigoroso e brincava com ele nos jardins da mansão, encontra-se pálido e magro. Não é preciso sequer ser médico para notar o quanto ele está doente_

Chegue mais perto Harry_ (ele ouve uma voz vinda do leito)_ não fique parado olhando como se eu já estivesse num caixão. Eu não estou e nem pretendo estar tão cedo

_Harry não pode deixar de sorrir.__** Este é Alvo Dumbledore. Capaz de fazer piada nas piores situações**_

Vejo que você não perdeu seu senso de humor – _Harry fala enquanto se aproxima _

Nem o senso de humor, nem minha barba... – _Alvo responde de modo zombeteiro_

_De fato, a barba e os cabelos brancos muito longos davam ao velho uma aparência excêntrica. Alvo Dumbledore parecia mais um cientista maluco do que um executivo_

Sente-se Harry (_Alvo fala com a foz enfraquecida)_ sente-se a meu lado... Tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de esclarecer quanto à empresa

A gente pode deixar isso pra depois – _Harry o interrompe. Ele pode perceber que Alvo Dumbledore está muito fraco. Fraco demais para conversar sobre isso no momento_

Não Harry. Eu quero colocar tudo em pratos limpos agora (_Dumbledore olha para ele)_ você vai ter carta branca dentro da empresa. Eu confio em você...

_Harry olha para ele emocionado. Alvo continua_ – a única exigência que eu faço é que a senhorita Weasley fique a par de tudo

_**De novo esta tal Weasley.**__ Harry pensa chateado.__** Quem é ela? Por que ela tem essa influência sobre Alvo Dumbledore? **__Por um momento sua imaginação cria asas e ele chega a pensar que ela pode ser uma pessoa perigosa, alguém que se aproveita da saúde de um velho frágil para conseguir vantagens. Ele decide concordar com as condições de Dumbledore, mas promete a si mesmo que ficará de olho em Gina Weasley._

O que está acontecendo aqui?

_Harry ouve estas palavras de uma voz desconhecida. Ele se vira e vê dois olhos cor de chocolate que o fitam furiosamente_

_Mas a dona daqueles olhos que o fitam com tanta intensidade não fala nada. Apenas corre rapidamente até Alvo Dumbledore e lhe afrouxa os botões da camisa, depois vai certeira ao armário e tira dois comprimidos e entrega a ele com um copo d'água_ – você sabe que não pode se cansar Alvo (_ela fala lançando um olhar carinhoso ao ancião e um olhar furioso a Harry)_

Eu estou bem (_Alvo fala)_ eu tinha que acertar alguns detalhes com Harry

Mas agora você vai descansar. Eu liguei para o doutor Lupin, ele vai passar aqui no final da tarde – _ela fala enquanto afofa seu travesseiro._

Você me trata como uma criança Gina (_ele fala e olha para Harry)_ a propósito, vocês ainda não se conhecem. Harry Potter, Gina Weasley. Gina Weasley, Harry Potter

_**Então esta é a senhorita Weasley...**__Ele pensa consigo mesmo e tem que admitir que não estava preparado para isso. Definitivamente ele não esperava cabelos ruivos como o fogo, servindo de moldura a um rosto ao mesmo tempo angelical e decidido. Definitivamente ele não esperava uma mulher com uma boca rubra e convidativa e intensos olhos cor de chocolate que o fitavam com... Desprezo?_

Finalmente conheci o famoso Harry Potter! _– A ruiva olha pra ele e fala. Harry não precisaria ser inteligente para notar o sarcasmo na sua voz_

_A ruiva fita Harry por algum tempo e então se volta para Alvo_. – Espero que vocês já tenham conversado. Se não, vai ficar pra outra hora, pois agora você precisa descansar.

A menina está certa (_uma senhora de meia idade entra e começa a medir a pressão de Alvo Dumbledore)_ você se esforçou demais hoje Alvo. Aliás, não sei por que você contratou uma enfermeira se não segue as minhas ordens.

Eu não contratei (_ele fala parecendo um garoto emburrado)_ Minerva e Gina o fizeram. A propósito Harry, está senhora simpática é o meu carcereiro particular também conhecida como Madame Pomfrey.

Apenas uma enfermeira, senhor Potter. E se Gina e Minerva me contrataram é sinal que elas se preocupam com você, senhor Dumbledore – _madame Pomfrey fala como quem explica algo a uma criança_

_Harry observa a cena sentindo-se um mero expectador até que sente um toque em seu braço_ – por favor, senhor Potter (_a ruiva fala suavemente, mas Harry sente um traço de rispidez na sua voz)_ Alvo precisa descansar.

Eu volto depois – _ele consegue dizer enquanto é praticamente colocado pra fora do quarto_

_Minerva os espera do lado de fora_ – Como ele está?

Sendo medicado _(Gina fala)_ se eu não tivesse entrado com certeza ele teria uma crise (_ela olha para Harry e fala de forma ríspida) _você não parecia ter muito tempo pra ver Alvo não é mesmo? Mas mesmo assim não precisa prejudicar a saúde dele pra compensar o tempo perdido

_Harry olha pra ela sem acreditar. __**Quem essa ruiva pensa que é?**_

_Antes que ele fale alguma coisa, Minerva apazigua_ – Crianças, não briguem!_ (ela olha para Harry) _Você vai ficar no seu antigo quarto. Por que não vai até lá dar uma olhada? (_Ela se vira pra Gina)_ E a senhorita vai comer alguma coisa e não adianta dizer que não está com fome, eu tenho notado que você vem se alimentando muito mal desde que tudo aconteceu. Alvo vai ficar preocupado se souber que você não comeu nada (_ela fala categórica)_

Então eu como um sanduíche. _(Gina fala derrotada)_ Mas tem que ser rapidinho, eu tenho que ir para o escritório em no máximo meia hora.

_Harry olha para ela e a despeito da animosidade latente ele fala_ – Já que a senhorita vai para o escritório, eu vou junto. Eu preciso me inteirar do funcionamento de tudo.

_Gina olha para ele. A última coisa que quer é ficar na companhia de Harry Potter, mas ela não pode falar que não sem parecer indelicada diante da governanta, então ela assente e fala_ – O motorista deve sair em meia hora. Não se atrase

_Harry assente com a cabeça e vai para seu quarto_

_Ele não consegue conter um suspiro ao ver que tudo está exatamente do jeito que deixou. A coleção de miniaturas em cima da cômoda, a bola de basquete jogada num canto. Harry se lembra perfeitamente das tardes em que ele e Dumbledore passaram jogando. Ele era apenas um garotinho e Dumbledore brincava com ele durante horas ensinando-o a jogar a bola na cesta_

_Harry ainda não sabe como definir seu encontro com Alvo Dumbledore, o fato dele não ter falado nada a respeito do passado tanto o frustrou quanto o deixou aliviado. Harry entende que Dumbledore não está em condições de ter esse tipo de conversa no momento, mas isso não impede que ele tenha esperado que uma explicação fosse dada. Ao mesmo tempo ele se sente aliviado pelo assunto não ter vindo à tona pois Harry não sabe se gostaria de levantar esse fantasma agora. Não quando há tanto a fazer_

_**Não é hora pra ficar pensando nisso!**__ Harry fala para si mesmo e se apressa em tomar banho. __**Do jeito que a tal Weasley é, não duvido nada se ela me deixar com a desculpa que eu me atrasei.**_

_Pouco depois, ele desce as escadas e encontra Gina esperando por ele_ – desculpe a demora (_ele fala)_

_Gina olha pra ele_ – Na verdade Hagrid estava terminando de lavar o carro (_ela fala deixando claro que, se dependesse dela, já teria ido para o escritório)_

Tudo bem! (_Harry suspira)_ eu não conheço você e você não me conhece. Eu posso saber por que essa agressividade?

Talvez porque eu não tenha ido com a sua cara (_Gina olha pra ele e fala)_ talvez porque eu não vá com a cara de homens feitos que deixam um senhor de idade abandonado por anos

_Harry olha pra Gina sem acreditar. __**Quem ela pensa que é pra fazer um julgamento desses?**_– Acho que a senhorita é muito boa pra realizar seus julgamentos (_ele rebate de modo irônico)_

Desde que eu tenha o material adequado (_a ruiva fala no mesmo tom)_ agora, por favor, já estou atrasada e sinceramente não quero continuar com essa conversa aqui (_ela fala indo em direção ao jardim)_

_Harry olha para a ruiva que se retira e se apressa em segui-la. __**Ela é definitivamente louca!**__ Ele pensa. __**Louca e mal humorada! **__Ele olha pra ela e conclui. __**Louca, mal humorada e com um belo trasei...**__ Harry quase tropeça ao se dar conta do pensamento que se formou na sua mente. __**Você está ficando louco Harry Potter! A última coisa que tem a fazer agora é admirar certas partes da anatomia dessa maluca**_

_Os pensamentos do moreno são interrompidos quando ele avista uma figura avantajada. __**Eu devia saber que ele também estaria aqui... Definitivamente algumas coisas nunca mudam**_

Hagrid! (_Harry fala satisfeito)_ vejo que você ainda está por aqui

Claro Harry (_Hagrid fala enquanto lhe dá um abraço de quebrar costelas)_ onde mais eu estaria a não ser ao lado de Dumbledore? É bom ver você

Eu também fico feliz em te ver Hagrid – _Harry fala ignorando deliberadamente o olhar de Gina_

Deixa eu olhar pra você (_Hagrid fala afastando-se um pouco) _você agora é um homem! Como cresceu!

Nem tanto assim... – _Harry sorri ao olhar para o motorista que possui mais de dois metros. Rubeo Hagrid era um homem de proporções descomunais com uma barba longa acompanhada de cabelos igualmente compridos, mas Harry ainda está pra conhecer pessoa mais sensível. Ele se lembra bem o quanto choraram juntos quando seus pais morreram_

Acho bom a gente ir Hagrid_ (Harry fala afastando as lembranças tristes)_ a senhorita Weasley tem pressa (_ele olha para Gina que definitivamente não gostou de ser ignorada)_

Eu já falei que ela trabalha demais (_Hagrid fala olhando para a ruiva)_ você volta pra cá depois?

Não _(Gina fala para o motorista)_ eu deixei meu carro no escritório. De lá vou pra casa se estiver tudo bem

Você ainda está com aquela lata velha que você chama de carro? – _Hagrid fala sorrindo_

Mais respeito, por favor, (_Gina fala fingindo-se de ofendida)_ aquele carro tem idade pra ser seu pai.

Meu avô, você quer dizer – _Hagrid fala e sorri quando Gina lhe mostra a língua_

_Harry e Gina entram no carro e vão para as empresas Dumbledore_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer de coração a todo mundo que leu, colocou a fic nos alertas, favoritou e principalmente a quem deixou uma palavrinha de incentivo. É muito importante pra gente que escreve receber este tipo de retorno

Em segundo lugar quero, desde já, me desculpar por eventuais demoras. Eu amo escrever, mas de vez em quando a chamada vida real não me deixa dedicar às fics o tempo que gostaria. Como todos vocês eu também tenho trabalho, casa, família e, é claro, uma vida social já que ninguém é de ferro! Mas não se preocupem que eu tenho verdadeiro pavor de fics inacabadas, então nem passa pela minha cabeça fazer isso com vocês. Então compreendam e perdoem eventuais atrasos ok

Espero que tenham gostado deste segundo capítulo. Vou ficar aguardando as reviews. Façam essa autora feliz!

Bjos


	3. Chapter 3

_Já é noite quando Harry volta para casa. Ele ficou mais tempo do que gostaria analisando a situação da empresa, uma vez que Gina Weasley apenas lhe indicou a sala de Alvo e se retirou sem maiores explicações. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra perceber que aquela mulher não gostou nada da sua presença ali, o que deixou Harry Potter ainda mais cismado. Não apenas cismado, Harry tem que admitir, ele também está furioso pela forma que foi tratado por ela. __**Ruiva metida!**__ Ele pensa. __**O que ela sabe sobre mim? O que ela sabe da minha vida para me julgar desse jeito?**_

_Ele está perdido em seus pensamentos, quando Minerva chega com um homem que Harry percebe que não lhe é totalmente estranho._

Harry Potter! (_Remo Lupin fala abrindo um sorriso)_ Deixe-me olhar pra você! Está cada dia mais parecido com seu pai!

_Minerva olha para Harry_ – você não deve estar lembrando, era muito pequeno na última vez que se viram. Este é o doutor Lupin. Ele foi amigo de infância de seu pai

_Harry para por um momento, o nome não lhe é estranho. Ele então se lembra de seu pai lhe contando histórias sobre seus amigos e tudo que aprontaram na escola. Não consegue conter um sorriso triste ao se lembrar do semblante entusiasmado do pai lhe contando suas aventuras e das broncas que a sua mãe dava no marido dizendo que ele seria uma péssima influência para o filho_

_Lupin olha para Harry, seu olhar mostra que ele também está perdido nas recordações – _éramos uma turma e tanto (_ele fala saudosista) _Fico feliz que tenha voltado

Como está Alvo? – _Harry pergunta dando fim às recordações_

Não muito bem _(Lupin suspira desanimado) _ele não descansou muito hoje _(Lupin fala usando um tom profissional) _muita emoção. Ele não dá o braço a torcer, mas sua presença trouxe muitas recordações, Harry.

Eu não tinha intenção. Desculpe – _o moreno fala desconcertado, a última coisa que ele queria era ser o responsável por uma recaída de Alvo Dumbledore_

Não estou culpando você, Harry (_Remo fala condescendente)._ Pra falar a verdade, acho que se você não estivesse aqui seria pior. Ele está fraco, é verdade. Mas há muito tempo eu não o via tão animado, isso se deve a sua volta.

_Harry fica sem saber o que dizer, ele luta para esquecer os anos de solidão e abandono. Harry sabe que não é mais um garotinho, mas essa sensação teima em persistir_

_Remo Lupin dá fim ao seu devaneio_ – Harry, o Alvo não é mais uma criança. Ele já sofreu muito, seu coração está fragilizado. Mas ele pode sair dessa se tiver ajuda, ele tem uma vontade incrível de viver e isso pode fazer toda a diferença

Se eu puder ajudar... (_Harry fala sinceramente) _Existe alguma chance dele se recuperar? Uma operação, talvez...

Eu não aconselho uma cirurgia nesta altura do campeonato. As chances de recuperação total são pequenas, isso se ele sobrevivesse ao procedimento, o que eu acho difícil por causa da idade. O melhor é que ele aproveite os anos que lhe restam da melhor forma possível (_Remo Lupin de forma realista) _Isso significa que, se ele se restabelecer, deverá levar a vida sem muitas preocupações ou aborrecimentos que possam lhe causar outro infarto

_Harry suspira e não fala nada por um momento. No entanto, ele precisa conversar com alguém a respeito de Gina e Remo Lupin, por ter sido amigo de seu pai, lhe parece uma pessoa confiável. Então ele decide arriscar _– E essa senhorita Weasley? De onde ela surgiu?

_O semblante do médico se abre num sorriso_ – Gina? Ela trabalha para Alvo há três anos, foi a melhor coisa que surgiu na vida dele

_**Pronto.**__ Harry pensa.__** Mais um para o fã clube da Weasley**__. O moreno ainda tenta argumentar – _eu percebi que ela tem muita influência sobre ele. Ela praticamente toma conta das empresas, Snape raramente aparece por lá.

É verdade (_Remo concorda)_ Severo apenas emprestou o capital para evitar que as indústrias abrissem falência. Ele não gosta da parte da administração e não tem muito jeito pra isso. Com a doença do Alvo, ficou muita coisa nas costas da Gina...

_Harry olha para o médico tentando processar as informações – _Snape era apenas um assistente e de repente tornou-se sócio de Dumbledore e essa tal Weasley surgiu não se sabe de onde e praticamente leva as empresas nas costas? _(Ele fala ironicamente)_

_É Minerva quem responde – _muita coisa aconteceu enquanto você esteve fora, Harry. Um dia com mais calma eu conto tudo. Agora Alvo quer vê-lo novamente

Não seria arriscado? (_ele pergunta receoso)_ Eu vi que ele não estava bem, talvez minha presença não seja aconselhavel...

Não se preocupe quanto a isso (_Remo o tranquiliza)_ essas crises são comuns, mas o pior já passou. O senhor Dumbledore é um paciente meio difícil. Não gosta dos remédios e se recusa a acreditar que a situação é realmente grave, por isso ele passa mal.

Aquele velho teimoso acha que é um adolescente! _– Minerva fala exasperada_

_Harry não segura um sorriso. Ele se lembra que um dos fatores mais cativantes de Alvo Dumbledore é exatamente seu espírito jovial_

_Ele sobe as escadas e bate na porta. Uma voz lhe pede que entre, Harry abre a porta e vê Alvo mais corado encostado em seus travesseiros._

Tanto tempo... (_Alvo balbucia)_ tanto tempo, Harry. Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes...

_**Mas não foram. **__Harry pensa consigo mesmo e uma onda de tristeza invade seu peito. Ele respira fundo, um dia talvez Harry irá colocar Alvo Dumbledore na parede e perguntar porque ele foi abandonado com seus tios. Um dia, mas não hoje._

_Dumbledore interrompe seus pensamentos_ – Minerva me disse que você foi à empresa. Diga com sinceridade, o que você achou?

_Harry pensa em mascarar a realidade, mas o olhar de Alvo o desencoraja. Como aos dez anos de idade, Harry nunca conseguiu mentir ou esconder algo dele._

A situação está ruim, mas não tão desesperadora (_Harry apressa-se em dizer ao ver o semblante do ancião)_ não vou mentir que será fácil, mas a empresa se recuperará

Mas a que custo? (_Alvo pergunta preocupado) _Demissões? Deixar pais de família sem emprego?

Às vezes esse é o único jeito. – _Harry explica_

Não! (_Alvo fala categórico)_ Não posso permitir! Gina concorda comigo.

_**Sempre essa tal Gina! **__Harry pensa consigo mesmo e controla a custo a sua contrariedade_

_Alvo olha pra ele. Harry pode ver no fundo daqueles olhos azuis a mesma intensidade com que lhe fitavam há alguns anos, é como se apesar do corpo doente aquele homem ainda tivesse muita vivacidade escondida em algum lugar_ – Harry, eu trabalhei naquela empresa durante toda a minha vida. Eu conheço cada funcionário, em alguns casos conheço seus filhos e netos. Não é por mim que eu quero salvar a empresa. Eu tenho dinheiro para viver bem o resto da minha vida, se a questão fosse essa eu não me preocuparia em abrir falência. Eu quero salvar a empresa por todos aqueles que dependem dela para viver

_Harry pigarreia, procurando as palavras certas_ – eu vou fazer o possível. Alvo. Mas deste jeito fica difícil. Nós vamos precisar cortar gastos, aumentar a produção... Se não houver algum sacrifício, não sei se vou conseguir

_Alvo olha pra Harry_ – eu confio em você, Harry. Eu sei que você é competente, como seu pai era. Tenho certeza que você e a senhorita Weasley vão conseguir contornar essa crise. Por falar nisso, ela não veio?

_Harry suspira e morde a língua para não dar uma resposta mais ríspida do que deve_ – Não a vi depois que fui para a fábrica, mas ela comentou com o Hagrid que ia direto pra casa.

Quando você sair, peça para Minerva ligar e ver se está tudo bem com ela – _Alvo pede sem perceber a animosidade no olhar de Harry_

Tudo bem (_Harry se esforça para falar)_ agora você deve descansar

_Harry sai do quarto. Ele não quer admitir nem para si mesmo, mas todo o cuidado e preocupação com que todos cercam a mulher ruiva o incomoda. É como se ela tivesse ocupado o seu lugar na casa. __**Pare com isso, Harry Potter! Você não é mais criança!**__ Este é seu último pensamento antes de se dirigir para o jantar_

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capitulo, espero que gostem. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou. Com certeza vocês me incentivaram muito! Confesso que estava receosa de postar uma UA. É muito difícil pra quem está acostumada a escrever apenas no universo da magia (tenho que me policiar pra não usar termos como trasgo, ou não dizer que o Harry aparatou...)

Vou viajar em alguns dias, mas espero não enrolar muito com a postagem. No entanto, caso isso aconteça, conto com a compreensão de vocês ok. Eu posso demorar, mas não deixo minhas fic inacabadas.

Bjos e façam uma autora feliz deixando um recadinho ok


	4. Chapter 4

_No outro dia_

_Embora tenha demorado para dormir, Harry foi cedo para o escritório. Ele tem muita coisa a analisar e quanto antes começar, melhor. A despeito de saber que será muito mais difícil salvar as empresas sem demissões; ele de alguma forma se sente aliviado, Harry também não gostaria de privar várias famílias de seu sustento. Mesmo sendo considerado um gênio das finanças, prático e sem coração por muitos, ele nunca se sentiu bem em tomar atitudes extremas. Infelizmente não são todos os donos de empresas que pensam como Alvo Dumbledore, a maioria deles quer apenas salvar seu patrimônio custe o que custar, e cabe a Harry Potter fazer o trabalho sujo_

_Ele passa a manhã inteira lendo os relatórios de lucros e prejuízos da fábrica. Harry percebe que se não fosse a injeção de capital de Snape, as Indústrias Dumbledore já teriam ido a falência há vários anos, ele percebe também que as coisas começaram a ir mal um pouco depois da morte de seus pais. Qualquer outra pessoa menos experiente não perceberia os sinais. Mas Harry não é um gênio das finanças a toa, não foi difícil pra ele perceber que Alvo estava indo por um caminho que afundaria as empresas mais cedo ou mais tarde_

_Harry não pode deixar de pensar que isso talvez seja reflexo da morte de seus pais. Ele se lembra o quanto Alvo e seu pai eram ligados, o quanto ele sofreu com a tragédia que abalou a família _

_O moreno sacode o cabelo e tenta não pensar nisso. É hora de trabalhar_

_Ele está abrindo os arquivos do computador quando ouve alguém bater na porta_

Entre – _Harry fala curioso. Embora ele saiba que a sua presença na empresa deve estar causando um certo burburinho, Harry achou que demoraria um pouco mais antes que alguém tivesse coragem de checar com os próprios olhos_

Desculpe incomodar, senhor Potter_ (uma morena muito bonita, apesar dos cabelos cheios, entra)_ eu sou Hermione Granger e cuido dos assuntos jurídicos da empresa. Vim aqui me colocar a sua disposição

Muito prazer, senhorita Granger (_Harry fala e sorri)_, por favor, sente-se (_ele fala e puxa uma cadeira para que a mulher se acomode)_

XXXXX

_Lá fora, Gina Weasley anda de um lado para outro xingando mentalmente a sua amiga. __**Advogada da empresa, pois sim! Ela entrou lá única e exclusivamente para checar se o senhor Potter é realmente tudo aquilo que as outras funcionárias andam falando... Garota assanhada! **__Gina pensa, mas não consegue deixar de sorrir. Hermione Granger é a sua melhor amiga, muito antes que Gina começasse a trabalhar nas empresas Dumbledore. No entanto, a despeito da amizade, Gina sabe que Hermione nunca entendeu bem a animosidade gratuita que Gina Weasley tinha contra Harry Potter_

_Meia hora depois, Hermione sai da sala com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios_ – eu volto amanhã, Harry. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

_**Harry!**__ Gina pensa exacerbada. __**Harry! Em meia hora, ela já é toda sorrisos e chama ele de Harry?**_

_A ruiva mal espera Harry fechar a porta e arrasta Hermione até sua sala_ – Muito bem, conte tudo! (_Gina fala asperamente)_

Gina... Gina... Gina (_Hermione fala sorrindo)_ você me falou que ele era arrogante, prepotente, sem coração, mas esqueceu de falar que é um pedaço de mau caminho!

Credo Hermione, que termo mais adolescente! _(Gina fala contendo o riso. Ela olha para a amiga e fala usando um tom sério)_ Quem diria que a advogada tão séria teria uma paixonite instantânea pelo chefe!

Claro que não, Gina! (_Hermione sorri)_ Mas isso não significa que eu não posso olhar... E como vale a pena olhar! Você não pode negar que ele é um homem lindo

Não sei não... _(Gina fala com desdém) _eu pessoalmente não gosto muito de homens de óculos... E aquele cabelo que parece que não é penteado há anos?

Ora Gina! (_Hermione continua sorrindo) I_sso dá um certo charme! Agora falando sério, independente de ser lindo de morrer, Harry Potter é muito simpático e gentil. Nós conversamos como se já nos conhecessémos a muito tempo

Eu não consigo achar um homem que abandona um velho, simpático e gentil _– Gina __argumenta_

Toda história tem dois lados (_Hermione fala racionalmente) _por que não lhe dá o benefício da dúvida? Todos têm direito a defesa. Ele tem o direito de contar a sua versão

_A ruiva olha para a amiga e não responde. Seu lado racional diz que Hermion tem razão, que Harry deveria ter o direito de se explicar. Mas quando Gina pensa no olhar triste de Alvo Dumbledore, nos aniversários e natais que ele esperou em vão por notícias de Harry Potter, ela não consegue deixar de sentir a raiva e o rancor invadir seu coração. __**Ninguém merece ser tratado assim...**__Ela pensa, e de abandono ela entende muito bem_

_Uma batida na porta interrompe seus pensamentos. Anete, uma estagiária que deve ter cerca de dezenove anos, a chama e diz – _o senhor Potter está lhe chamando _(ela para por um momento como se estivesse em dúvida sobre o que falar),_ ele parece meio zangado...

_Gina suspira e se dirige à sala que outrora fora de Alvo Dumbledore. Ela encontra Harry Potter lendo alguns relatórios e não pode deixar de pensar que Hermione realmente tem razão, a despeito de tudo Harry é um homem muito atraente_

Bem senhorita, Weasley (_ele fala sério olhando pra ela)_ eu creio que lhe pedi um levantamento de todos os funcionários da empresa.

Sim, senhor Potter... _(Gina assente com a cabeça) _O senhor pediu _(ela fala lembrando-se que nos primeiros minutos da manhã havia um recado que dizia que Harry Potter estava solicitando a ficha completa de todos os funcionários da empresa, do vice-presidente ao faxineiro, com urgência)_

Então por que ele não está na minha mesa ainda? – _Harry fala de forma autoritária_

Talvez porque o senhor não tenha falado que queria isso para os próximos cinco minutos! _– Gina fala exasperada sem acreditar que está sendo repreendida por ele_

Eu pensei que a senhorita, sendo tão competente, iria providenciar o mais rápido possível – _Harry fala de modo irônico._

_Gina se segura para não dar uma resposta à altura enquanto sente seu sangue subir. __**Quem ele pensa que é?**_

Pois bem, senhor Potter. Devo dizer que está sendo providenciado, mas o senhor já deve ter conhecimento que nem todos os funcionários trabalham neste prédio. Os formulários foram entregues e serão recolhidos amanhã (_ela respira fundo e fala)_ agora, se o senhor fizer questão eu posso parar as linhas de produção para que eles façam isso imediatamente. Está tudo muito bem, nada que algumas horas paradas vá prejudicar (_ela fala de modo irônico e magoado)_

_Harry respira fundo. Ele tem consciência que a sua atitude foi infantil e anti-profissional, mas esta ruiva lhe tira do sério. Além disso, ele precisa saber quais são as verdadeiras intenções dela e de vez em quando, nada melhor do que provocar uma pessoa para que ela mostre quem realmente é. No entanto o olhar que a ruiva lhe dá mostra que ela não caiu na sua armadilha. _

Escute (_ele decide mudar de tática e fala olhando para a ruiva)_ eu não sei por que, mas já percebi que não começamos bem.

Você nem imagina por quê? – _Gina olha para ele desafiadoramente_

Por favor, deixe que eu continue (_Harry fala se esforçando para não se exaltar) _eu não estou pedindo que você goste de mim até porque acho que isso seja impossível, mas querendo ou não, temos que trabalhar juntos! Sabe-se lá porque Dumbledore confia em você e eu creio que você quer fazer de tudo para ajudá-lo (_ele olha para Gina e vê que ela quer argumentar)_ não fale nada agora, eu quero terminar. Como eu falei, eu acho que você quer fazer tudo para ajudá-lo e infelizmente isso significa trabalharmos juntos, não importando se você gosta de mim ou não. A senhorita acha que pode fazer isso por ele? Ou será que toda essa sua preocupação é apenas da boca pra fora? Há algum motivo para você se fazer de boazinha e prestativa, senhorita Weasley?

_Harry não consegue concluir a frase, o som de uma bofetada estalando interrompe seus pensamentos. Ele leva a mão à face que começa a arder instantaneamente ao mesmo tempo em que olha para Gina. Dá pra ver que ela está realmente furiosa._

_Harry olha para ela sem saber o que dizer, a raiva tomando conta de todo o seu ser. A sua vontade é retribuir na mesma moeda, mas Harry Potter nunca seria capaz de agredir uma mulher, mesmo uma mulher que lhe tira do sério. Então, para que ele não a esbofeteie, ele faz a única coisa que é possível fazer no momento..._

_Simplesmente a beija!_

_Sim. Ele a beija como uma forma de castigo, como uma forma de aplacar sua raiva e sua frustração diante daquela ruiva petulante que o olha como se ele fosse uma das pragas do Egito._

_Mas o que Harry não esperava era a reação dele mesmo ao capturar os lábios rubros. __**Canela...**__ Ele pensa. __**Ela tem gosto de canela...**__Harry nunca poderia imaginar que gostasse tanto deste sabor..._

_Ele enrosca seus dedos pelos cabelos ruivos macios. __**Como algodão. **__Ele pensa.__** Não... Como seda... Fios de seda...**_

_E o cheiro... Ah... O cheiro de Gina... Algo que Harry não pode precisar direito, um cheiro doce, inebriante... Ele poderia ficar assim por horas_

_E seria o que ele iria fazer se a ruiva não o empurrasse e olhasse pra ele com expressão furiosa_

O que você está fazendo? Você ficou louco! _– Ela fala enquanto seus olhos praticamente faíscam de raiva e estarrecimento e algo mais que ele não sabe ainda definir_

Nunca mais faça isso!_– ela fala enquanto passa a mão nos lábios. Harry pode notar que ela treme ligeiramente enquanto sai da sala_

XXXXX

_Gina chega a sua sala ainda trêmula de raiva. __**Como ele pôde se atrever!**__ Ela pensa consigo mesma lutando para controlar as batidas de seu coração. __**Eu o odeio! Odeio com todas as minhas forças! Homem arrogante, sem coração! Uma pessoa que tem coragem de abandonar alguém como Dumbledore só merece o meu desprezo. **__Ela pensa enquanto se larga em sua cadeira e fecha os olhos tentando se acalmar._

_Péssima idéia! A imagem e as sensações do beijo lhe vêm à mente no mesmo instante_

_**Droga! **__A ruiva pensa. Ao contrário do que imaginava o beijo, após a repulsa inicial, lhe trouxe sensações que há muito tempo ela não sentia_

_**Arrogante? Sim... Prepotente? Também... Mas como beija este desgraçado!**_

XXXXX

_Em sua sala Harry tenta conter o sorriso que se forma em seus lábios toda vez que se recorda do beijo da ruiva. __**Metida... **__Ele pensa. __**Mas como beija...**__ Sim, porque apesar de tudo ela correspondeu a seu beijo... Ah, como correspondeu!_

_**Ela deve estar me odiando. **__Ele conclui.__** Mas querendo ou não temos que trabalhar juntos. Só quero ver como ela vai me encarar daqui pra frente...**_

_**

* * *

**_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capitulo. Desculpem a demora, mas como já havia avisado eu viajei e isso acabou atrapalhando um pouco as minhas postagens.

Espero que tenham gostado, vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar muito com o próximo, o problema é que final de ano é meio complicado no meu trabalho, então se demorar um pouquinho já sabem o motivo

Bjos a todos. Vou ficar esperando os comentários que podem ter certeza fazem uma autora muito feliz


	5. Chapter 5

_Depois do incidente, Harry tentou encontrar a ruiva. Não que ele quisesse pedir desculpas ou algo do tipo, digamos que o que ele queria realmente era ver como ela iria encará-lo depois daquele beijo. _

_Mas ele não a vê pelo resto do dia, parece que Gina Weasley evaporou das empresas Dumbledore. Os dias passam e Harry não a vê pelo resto da semana também. Ela mandou as fichas dos funcionários que Harry havia pedido através de um estagiário que avisou que a ruiva havia ido visitar as linhas de produção e faria isso durante toda a semana. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra perceber que ela está evitando encará-lo _

_**Mas você vai ter que me enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde, Weasley. E eu quero ver se você vai continuar com sua arrogância...**__ Harry pensa consigo mesmo enquanto sorri_

_Este encontro se daria mais cedo do que Harry imaginava ou que Gina pretendia!_

_Já passa a muito das seis. Harry, após um dia exaustivo, dirige-se ao estacionamento para pegar seu carro. Embora Hagrid tenha se colocado a sua disposição, Harry gosta de dirigir. Além disso, ele prefere que o motorista fique na mansão para alguma emergência com Dumbledore ou no caso de Minerva precisar do carro._

_Ele está prestes a caminhar até seu carro, quando ouve alguém praguejar. Harry vira-se e vê uma figura ruiva ao lado de um carro que há dez anos já seria considerado extremamente velho_

_Harry esboça um sorriso e começa a caminhar em sua direção_

Vamos carrinho, não faz isso comigo! _(Gina fala para a velha máquina)_ Por favor... Nós já tivemos tantos momentos juntos, você não vai fazer isso agora (_ela fala enquanto tenta ligar o carro mais uma vez)_

Tudo bem! (_Ela fala agora de forma ríspida)_ Quem manda aqui sou eu! Funciona carro maldito!

Acho que se você continuar tratando ele desta forma, o carro vai ficar ofendido – _Harry fala de forma divertida._

_**Ah não! **__Gina reconhece a voz e geme internamente. __**Era só o que me faltava. De todas as pessoas que poderiam estar aqui, tinha que ser justamente este poço de arrogância**_

Chega pra lá (_Harry fala enquanto se abaixa e começa a mexer no motor. Isso dura alguns minutos, então ele olha pra Gina)_ acho que você vai precisar arranjar outro meio de transporte por enquanto.

_Gina suspira_ – Muito bem, senhor mecânico, me diga algo que eu já não tenha descoberto sozinha! Droga! (_ela fala desanimada)_ Ele tinha que me deixar na mão justo hoje! Eu preciso ir logo pra casa...

Não seja por isso, meu carro está ali_ – Harry olha pra ela e fala. É um impulso ele sabe, mas Harry também sabe que é uma ótima oportunidade de descobrir algo sobre Gina Weasley_

O que? – _Gina fala sem acreditar_

Você tem outra idéia? – _Harry fala divertido e vangloriando-se internamente pela oportunidade que ele não pretende desperdiçar_

De onde você vem, tem uma coisa chamada táxi? – _a ruiva retruca de forma ácida. É claro que ela não iria aceitar um oferecimento assim vindo de Harry Potter_

Ora, vamos (_Harry insiste, usando sua melhor cara de bom moço)_ já escureceu e vai demorar para um táxi chegar até aqui. Eu estou oferecendo uma carona e uma oferta de paz, afinal querendo ou não a gente vai ter que conviver por um bom tempo...

_Gina olha para ele sem saber o que dizer, a última coisa que ela queria era dever um favor ao homem que está na sua frente, mas o adiantado da hora faz com que ela diga – _tudo bem... Eu aceito a carona.

E a oferta de paz? – _Harry fala sorrindo_

Vamos ver... _– Gina diz enquanto ambos se dirigem ao carro de Harry_

Onde você mora? – _Harry pergunta depois que a ruiva se acomoda_

Vá pela estrada principal por oito quarteirões, depois vire à direita. Não é tão longe assim (_a ruiva fala)_ dá até pra ir a pé

Nem pensar! (_Harry interrompe)_ Mesmo que eu tivesse louco pra deixar, Alvo me mataria e Minerva terminaria o serviço se ainda sobrasse algo (_ele olha pra ela)_ por falar nisso, Alvo está sentindo a sua falta. Ele disse que você costuma jantar lá pelo menos duas vezes por semana

Eu fiquei meio enrolada estes dias... – _Gina fala sem encará-lo. Ela não quer que Harry perceba que estava o evitando_

É ali (_ela fala mudando de assunto sem que Harry perceba) _a segunda casa à direita

_Harry vislumbra o sobrado simples. Ele olha ao redor e vê que aquele aparenta ser um bairro calmo, onde residem apenas famílias. __**Diferente do local que uma golpista escolheria para morar. **__Ele não pode deixar de pensar._

_Ele para em frente à casa, Gina está prestes a agradecer pela carona quando eles ouvem um grito vindo de dentro_

Ah não... (_Gina geme) _de novo não... (_ela fala e sai do carro apressada)_

_**Como assim, de novo não? **__Harry pensa.__** Deve estar acontecendo algo lá dentro, talvez um assalto ou um acidente... Essa louca vai entrar assim?**_

_Quando ele vê que a ruiva já está no portão, sai apressadamente do carro tentando alcançá-la._

Senhorita Weasley, não faça isso (_Harry fala tentando impedi-la)_ você não sabe o que aconteceu lá dentro. Pode ser algo perigoso

Ah, mas eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu lá dentro! – _Gina abre a porta decidida, _

_Harry fica alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer e acaba entrando atrás_

CODY ARTHUR WEASLEY! (_a ruiva grita)_ Eu não acredito que você fez de novo!

_Harry olha atônito e vê um garotinho ruivo de uns quatro ou cinco anos de idade que segura algo nas mãos. Ao fundo, em cima de uma cadeira, uma senhora aparentando estar apavorada_

Desculpa mãe, ele escapou – _o garotinho fala com ar de quem sabe que está muito, muito encrencado._

_**Mãe?**__ Harry pensa enquanto olha repetidas vezes para Gina e para o menino. __**Ela tem um filho? Ela é casada e eu a beijei... **__Ele fala para si mesmo, escandalizado.__** Por isso ela ficou tão revoltada... Por isso ela vem me evitando... Droga! Eu nunca poderia imaginar...**_

_Alheia a tudo, a ruiva ajuda a mulher descer_ – desculpe mais uma vez, senhora Xavier (_ela fala enquanto a mulher desce)_

Eu... Eu odeio esse bicho – _a senhora Xavier fala ainda tremendo_

_Gina pega um copo com água e oferece à senhora – _não vai acontecer de novo (_ela olha para o filho)_ o Cody vai providenciar para que ele não fuja de novo, não é? _(Ela fala duramente para o garotinho)_

Vou sim (_o menino fala e olha para a senhora)_ desculpe, senhora Xavier

_A mulher termina de tomar a água e balbucia_ – Eu... Eu preciso ir pra casa

Vou acompanhá-la_ (Gina fala e olha para o pequeno ruivo)_ E você comporte-se! (_Ela olha para Harry)_ obrigada pela carona e desculpe a confusão

Se você quiser, eu espero você voltar – _Harry fala olhando para o menino_

Imagine, é só atravessar a rua (_ela olha para o filho)_ este mocinho sabe se comportar por alguns minutos, ele já arranjou muita confusão hoje

Mesmo assim – _Harry fala_

Tudo bem, eu prometo que não demoro _– Gina fala enquanto acompanha a senhora até a porta_

_Harry fica sozinho com a criança, o garotinho olha pra ele com curiosidade_ – você trabalha com a minha mãe?_ (ele pergunta)_

Trabalho (_Harry fala meio sem jeito, ele não tem muita experiência com crianças)_ acho que nós não fomos apresentados, eu sou Harry Potter.

Harry Potter! – _O menino fala como quem acaba de conhecer seu astro favorito_

Você já ouviu falar de mim? – _Harry pergunta meio ressabiado.__** Se a senhorita Weasley falou algo, não deve ter sido coisa boa.**__ Ele pensa_

Ora, claro que sim! _(Cody fala radiante) _o vovô Dumbie sempre fala de você! Ele dizia que você jogava basquete como ninguém, ele contou que vocês fizeram uma casa na árvore

_Harry não pode deixar de sorrir diante da espontaneidade da criança. Neste momento, um pequeno camundongo branco escapa das mãos do menino e corre pra baixo do sofá._

Ah não... (_Cody fala desanimado)_ Hoje minha mãe me mata. Eu não acredito que ele escapou de novo... (_o menino fala enquanto se enfia em baixo do sofá e pega o bichinho, triunfante) _vem cá Rodolpho, você é muito teimoso. Deste jeito a mamãe vai acabar me fazendo me livrar de você.

Rodolpho? – _Harry fala entre espantado e divertido_

É _(Cody fala)_ é o nome de um garoto lá da escola... Um garoto que eu não gosto e que parece com um rato

_Harry esboça um sorriso ao ver a lógica do garotinho. O menino olha pra ele meio desanimado._ – Minha mãe vai me matar... Ela jurou que ia me fazer sumir com ele se ele escapasse outra vez. A senhora Xavier fica apavorada toda vez que isso acontece. Não sei como alguém pode ter medo de um bichinho deste tamanho!

Você pode pedir para o seu pai reforçar a gaiola, _(Harry sugere)_ ele pode colocar outra tranca.

_O menino olha pra ele mais desanimado ainda_ – meu pai não mora com a gente (_ele olha pra baixo)_ eu nunca sei quando ele vai vir

_Harry olha meio sem jeito para o pequeno ruivo. O garotinho parece tão perdido que Harry se arrepende por ter tocado no assunto._ – Vamos fazer o seguinte... (_ele fala para o menino)_ me deixa dar uma olhadinha na gaiola

_O menino pega uma gaiola de tamanho médio e Harry logo vê que as travas estão bem frouxas - _Você sabe onde a sua mãe guarda o alicate?

Eu estou economizando pra comprar outra _(Cody fala enquanto pega a ferramento)_, mas ainda demora algum tempo até eu ter dinheiro. Foi o trato que eu fiz com a minha mãe, ela disse que se eu quisesse ter um bichinho eu teria que arcar com todos os cuidados.

_Harry ainda tenta argumentar –_ Mas você não pode pedir pra ela?

Eu bem que falei que você ainda era muito novo pra cuidar de um bichinho _(Cody coloca as mãos na cintura e faz uma imitação quase perfeita que arranca um sorriso de Harry)_ é isso que a minha mãe vai falar se eu pedir dinheiro pra ela (_ele olha pra baixo)_ e se eu pedir para o Dumbie ela me arranca o fígado. Ele já te dá coisas demais (_ele imita a mãe de novo)_

_O moreno tenta apertar um pouco as travas - _Isso deve segurar por um tempo, mas não muito. Não sou um especialista nisso...

_Neste momento Gina chega. Ela não dá nenhuma bronca no filho, mas seu olhar diz que esta vai ser uma conversa pra mais tarde_

Mãe, eu estou com fome _– Cody fala tentando desviar o assunto_

_Gina suspira, a despeito do dia atarefado, a ruiva ainda precisa preparar algo para ela e o filho comerem_ – eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente, meu bem. Espera só um pouquinho

Vai demorar? (_O menino fala de modo suplicante)_ Eu estou com muuuuita fome

_Ela olha para Harry – _obrigada por tudo (_suspira)_ não vou te prender mais por aqui, até porque tenho que alimentar uma boca faminta (_ela olha para o filho)_

_Harry olha para a ruiva. Dá pra ver no seu semblante que Gina está exausta. __**Não deve ser fácil... **__Ele fala com seus botões.__** Trabalhar na empresa e ainda ter que dar atenção a uma criança. Uma criança que ela cria sozinha. **__Ele pensa ao se lembrar das palavras do pequeno ruivo_

Vamos fazer o seguinte (_ele fala num impulso) _eu levo vocês pra jantar

Não Potter, imagine... (_a ruiva fala meio sem jeito)_ você já me deu carona

Ah não mãe, o carro de novo! _– Cody fala desanimado_

É filho, mas amanhã eu chamo o mecânico e ele dá um jeito nisso (_Gina olha para o filho)_ eu faço alguma coisa rapidinho (_ela olha para Harry)_ não precisa se incomodar

Imagine, não é incômodo nenhum (_Harry fala)_ eu também estou com fome. Não que Minerva não tenha deixado alguma coisa pra mim, mas fiquei morrendo de vontade de comer uma pizza

Oba! (_Cody grita com os olhinhos brilhando e Gina suspira derrotada. Seu filho é louco por pizza)_ Por favor, mãe. Podemos...

Tudo bem... (_ela concorda ao ver a animação do filho)_ não dá pra lutar contra dois ao mesmo tempo. Vá trocar de roupa, Cody

_O menino olha para a mãe e para as próprias roupas_ – o que há de errado com essas?

Cody... – _Gina fala e lança um olhar que não admite réplicas_

Ta bom... – _o menino suspira resignado e sobe as escadas de dois em dois degraus_

_Harry e Gina, agora sozinhos na sala, evitam se olhar ambos meio constrangidos. Ela por ter o moreno dentro de sua casa e ele por começar a ver que a senhorita Weasley está longe de ser tudo o que ele imaginava no início_

_Harry finalmente quebra o silêncio incômodo – _gostei do seu filho... É um garoto esperto

_O semblante da ruiva se abre num sorriso. Ela não quer admitir, mas neste momento Harry Potter ganhou muitos pontos com ela_

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capítulo! Espero que gostem, desde já peço mil desculpas se tiver algum erro de ortografia, concordância, etc e tal. É que eu vou viajar no dia 25 de dezembro e não queria deixar vocês sem capítulo então se eu deixei passar alguma coisa, por favor relevem

Antes que me esqueça, a cena do rato e do carro eu adaptei de um livro que eu li há muito tempo atrás, não vou colocar os créditos porque não tenho a mínima idéia do nome do livro e nem do autor (eu li no século passado, acreditem). Se alguém percebeu alguma semelhança, já foi avisado. Não quero levar a fama pela idéia de outra pessoa

Vou ficando por aqui, desejo a todos vocês um feliz natal e um ano novo cheio de realizações. Que 2011 venha repleto de coisas boas para todos nós

Bjos mil, e façam uma autora feliz deixando uma palavrinha


	6. Chapter 6

_Na pizzaria_

_Cody serve-se de mais um pedaço enquanto Harry olha divertido para o menino, dá pra ver que ele é mesmo louco por pizza. O moreno contém a custo sua curiosidade, ele quer saber mais sobre a vida de Gina e Cody. Harry já percebeu que ela e o menino vivem sozinhos e, pelo que Cody falou, o pai não é uma pessoa muito presente_

_Ele olha para a ruiva e não vê em seu olhar o desprezo que via nos primeiros dias e i__sso lhe deixa bem feliz e confortado, Harry não pode negar_

_O pequeno ruivo quebra seu devaneio ao falar_ – olha mãe, uma máquina de fliperama. Eu posso?

Já está tarde, Cody. O senhor Potter precisa ir – _Gina responde para o menino, cujo olhar dança entre Harry e a mãe, visivelmente decepcionado_

Por mim não tem problema, eu não estou com pressa (_Harry interfere sorrindo)_ uma das vantagens de ser adulto é poder chegar em casa na hora que quiser

E quais são as outras vantagens? – _Cody pergunta curioso_

Deixe ver... (_Harry fica pensativo)_ não comer brócolis...

Tudo bem! (_Gina interrompe)_ Pode ir, mas só vinte minutos, ok (_ela olha para Harry)_ antes que o senhor Potter arruíne todo um trabalho de educação que estou fazendo. Não comer brócolis! Pois sim!

_O ruivinho dá um beijo na mãe e sai correndo. Harry olha para a ruiva esperando a bronca, mas vê que ela está sorrindo_

Ele é um garotinho incrível – _Harry fala e Gina alarga o sorriso_

Eu sei que sou suspeita, mas vou concordar. Meu filho é mesmo um garoto incrível – _ela fala_

_Eles ficam se encarando por um momento dá pra perceber que ambos querem falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum tem coragem. Até que os dois começam a falar ao mesmo tempo_

_Olham se desconcertados e o silêncio predomina por alguns instantes_

Desculpe... O que você ia dizer? – _A ruiva diz_

Imagine, primeiro você – _Harry retruca_

Não _(Gina insiste)_ pode falar

_Harry olha para a ruiva e respira fundo_ – eu queria pedir desculpas, eu não sabia que você era casada (_Harry não fala porque ele quer pedir desculpas, mas ambos sabem do que ele está falando)_

_Gina abaixa os olhos por um momento_ – Eu não sou casada... Pelo menos não mais, há quase cinco anos

_Harry faz as contas rapidamente e olha pra ela sem acreditar. Pelos seus cálculos o filho de Gina deve ter mais ou menos essa idade. Não entra na cabeça dele que alguém possa abandonar uma mulher com um garotinho recém nascido_

Eu me separei dois meses depois que o Cody nasceu (_ela adivinha os pensamentos dele e fala tristemente), _mas as coisas já não estavam indo bem há algum tempo. Desde que eu fiquei grávida pra ser mais exata.

_Harry fica calado. Gina suspira e continua_ – eu era muito nova quando me casei... Nós dois éramos muito novos. Eu tive todas as chances de ver o que o Adam era na verdade, mas estava cega, não conseguia ver a minha vida sem ele... Meus pais avisaram, meus irmãos avisaram, mas nada adiantou

Você tem irmãos? – _Harry pergunta curioso_

Seis, na verdade. Seis irmãos mais velhos. _(Gina sorri ao ver o espanto do homem a sua frente)_ meu pai queria uma menina de qualquer jeito

Todos homens? (_Harry pergunta espantado) S_eu ex-marido deve ser um herói, vendo as coisas por este lado.

Ele era o típico cara popular. Capitão do time da escola, família tradicional... Eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte e ansiava acabar o colégio pra me casar... No fundo não é um mau sujeito (_ela suspira)_ só que não estava preparado para ser marido e pai. Quando ele soube que eu estava grávida acho que se assustou... Agora ele está bem, troca de namorada a cada seis meses e não tem a responsabilidade de cuidar de um garotinho

_Harry olha indignado para a ruiva. __**Como um homem tem coragem de abandonar uma mulher e um garotinho? Ainda mais uma mulher como Gina Weasley.**__ Ele não pode deixar de pensar_

Agora você (_o moreno fala sorrindo)_ o que ia dizer?

_Gina olha pra ele e por um momento desvia o olhar para o filho que brinca alheio a conversa dos adultos_ – deixa pra lá (_a ruiva tenta desconversar)_

Nada disso (_Harry argumenta)_ eu falei o que estava pensando

É que eu não quero criar um clima chato (_Gina fala)_ agora que as coisas estão mais amenas entre a gente. Deixa pra lá

Agora eu fiquei curioso. Fale, por favor – _Harry fala e toca suavemente na mão de Gina._

Tudo bem (_a ruiva fala meio desconcertada com o toque),_ mas, por favor, não fique chateado... Eu ia te perguntar por que você sumiu por tanto tempo, por que você deixou Dumbledore sozinho...

_Harry olha pra ela e respira fundo. Ele não vê recriminação no olhar da ruiva, apenas curiosidade_ – é uma história meio longa, meio complicada. Começou com a morte dos meus pais (_ele fica calado por um momento como se estivesse lembrando do acontecido)_ eu esperava uma atitude dele e ele não teve... Depois que eu cresci acho que procurei me vingar meio inconscientemente. Mas hoje eu vejo que nunca quis magoá-lo de verdade

Mas acabou magoando – _Gina_ _fala sem medir as palavras_

Foi recíproco (_Harry retruca tentando não deixar a contrariedade transparecer. Ele olha no relógio) _já é tarde

_Gina olha meio arrependida por haver atrapalhado uma conversa civilizada. A primeira de ambos_ – desculpa senhor Potter, eu tenho que segurar a minha língua...

_Harry olha pra ela, mas antes que fale alguma coisa, Gina continua_ – mas já que eu estraguei tudo, vou continuar. Independente de quem tenha razão nesta história, vocês precisam resolver isso. Vai fazer bem não só pra ele, mas pra você também.

_Antes que ele fale alguma coisa Gina vai buscar o filho no fliperama e o assunto morre por aí_

XXXXX

_Casa de Dumbledore_

_Já passa das onze quando Harry chega. Ele entra vagarosamente para não fazer barulho quando vê que a luz da biblioteca ainda está acesa, ele caminha até lá e encontra Minerva lendo e tomando chá_

Chegou tarde, Harry (_a governanta diz olhando para o relógio na parede )_ Dumbledore perguntou por você

Como ele está? – _Harry pergunta meio preocupado_

Recuperando-se (_Minerva tranquiliza Harry)_ ele queria apenas conversar (_ela olha para ele) _o Alvo sente sua falta... Ele sentiu durante estes anos todos

Eu estava com a senhorita Weasley (_Harry fala tentando mudar de assunto)_ na hora em que ia sair, vi ela tendo problemas com o carro...

Ah não! De novo! (_Minerva interrompe desanimada)_ Não sei por que ela mantém aquele museu. Alvo já se ofereceu para emprestar o dinheiro pra ela comprar outro, mas ela sempre recusa. Estou pra conhecer mulher mais orgulhosa!

Eu fui deixá-la em casa – _Harry fala e recebe um olhar de aprovação da senhora_

Então você conheceu o Cody – _Minerva fala sorrindo_

Sim (_Harry confirma)_ ele me disse que vem aqui sempre

Alvo gosta muito dele (_Minerva fala)_ ele lembra você quando criança. Não fisicamente é claro, mas o jeito...

McGonalgall (_Harry muda de assunto)_ faz muito tempo que Gina trabalha pra Dumbledore? (_ele vê que Minerva olha pra ele meio ressabiada e logo se explica)_ é que ela parece estar a par de tanta coisa... Coisas demais para uma simples secretária. Não é que eu desconfie dela ou algo assim (_Harry fala e olha para a governanta)_ pelo menos não mais. Mesmo assim é estranho... Outros funcionários trabalham na empresa há mais tempo e não tem esta liberdade

Gina é muito competente Harry, ela só precisava de alguém que acreditasse em seu potencial (_Minerva fala)_ e Alvo acreditou. Já está tarde, eu vou me deitar. Boa noite

_Harry suspira e também vai se deitar sem ter sua curiosidade sobre Gina Weasley aplacada_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_A ruiva termina de por a roupa na máquina e deixa a mesa do café da manhã pronta. A sua rotina doméstica é intensa. Todos os dias ela chega, ajuda o filho com as tarefas escolares, brinca um pouco com o garoto e ainda faz várias tarefas domésticas. O tempo para si mesma é pequeno, mas em nenhum minuto ela se arrepende da vida que leva. _

_Ela passa no quarto do filho, Cody dorme o sono dos justos. Gina acaricia os cabelos ruivos e dá um beijo em sua face antes de diminuir a luz e sair do quarto. __**Preciso lembrar de comprar pijamas novos pra ele.**__ Ela anota mentalmente antes de fechar a porta. _

_Quando finalmente termina de fazer todas as suas tarefas domésticas e se recolhe é quase uma hora da manhã_

XXXXX

_No outro dia_

_Harry levanta um pouco mais cedo que de costume. Ele quer ver Alvo antes de sair para a empresa, ele se encaminha a direção ao quarto de Dumbledore quando vê a enfermeira fechando a porta –_ Tudo bem com ele? (_o moreno pergunta)_

_Madame Pomfrey esboça um sorriso_ – melhor do que eu esperava (_ela fala)_ eu pensei que desta vez fossemos perdê-lo depois deste último enfarto, mas se ele continuar assim em breve vai ter permissão para deixar o quarto. Poderá até dar uma volta pelo jardim se não se esforçar demais

Fico feliz (_Harry fala)_ posso vê-lo agora?

_A enfermeira faz que sim com a cabeça e Harry entra._

Olá Harry (_o ancião fala e o moreno pode ver que ele está mais corado)_ dormiu bem? Notei que chegou tarde ontem

Dormi sim, obrigado (_Harry fala)_ eu fui levar a senhorita Weasley em casa ontem

O carro de novo... (_Dumbledore adivinha) _ela teima em manter aquela lata velha! (_ele olha para o moreno)_ Me faça um favor. Peça ao Hagrid pra levá-la ao trabalho e buscá-la ao final do dia. Aquela teimosa deve estar se preparando para ir a pé

Tenho uma idéia melhor (_Harry sugere após pensar um minuto)_ eu estou indo para a empresa mesmo, eu passo lá e pego a senhorita Weasley. Assim o Hagrid fica aqui para qualquer eventualidade

_Harry não percebeu o brilho no olhar de Alvo Dumbledore_ – faça isso, meu jovem. É uma excelente idéia. E já que você está tão prestativo, traga ela e o Cody pra jantar aqui, diga que eu não aceito recusas, não se abandona um velho moribundo assim.

_Harry não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto se retira. Embora a sua curiosidade sobre Gina Weasley ainda continue, ele é obrigado a admitir que está começando a ver aquela mulher de uma forma diferente da sua primeira impressão_

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capítulo, né. Desculpem a demora, eu estava viajando, aproveitando um pouquinho minhas merecidas férias. Agora já estou de volta e prometo me dedicar um pouco mais às fics.

Por falar em fic, eu tenho outra H/G que estou postando. Eu comecei a escrevê-la antes do lançamento do sétimo livro e cogitei não postá-la já que não tem muito a ver com a história original. Mas sabe como é... Ela ficou martelando na minha cabeça pra ser postada e eu estou postando. Quem quiser dar uma passadinha lá eu agradeço. Ela se chama Muito além das horcruxes. O link está no meu perfil

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Juro que vou tentar não enrolar tanto com o próximo (eu disse, tentar. Se eu enrolar não me avadem, ok)

Bjos e até o próximo


	7. Chapter 7

_Casa da Gina_

_A ruiva e o pequeno ruivo terminam de tomar café da manhã. Gina sabe que, por mais que ela se apresse, nada impedirá que chegue atrasada hoje. **Que hora pra ficar sem carro! **Ela se maldiz enquanto engole uma torrada_** – **coma todo seu cereal, Cody (_ela fala para o filho que termina de tomar o leite, apressado)_

O ônibus deve estar chegando, mãe – _o menino argumenta tentando se livrar_

Nada disso, rapazinho. Termine o seu café da manhã (_ela ordena sabendo da tentativa do filho)_ você não me engana e lembre-se...

É necessária uma boa refeição para começar bem o dia – _ele fala imitando a mãe_

_Gina segura o riso_ – mais respeito, mocinho! E pare de tentar me enrolar!

_Cody toma seu leite e come o cereal. Gina olha pra ele e sorri, satisfeita_ – Muito bem, agora vá escovar os dentes, o ônibus deve chegar a qualquer momento.

_Neste momento a campainha toca. __**Estranho...**__ Gina pensa.__** O motorista do ônibus de Cody apenas toca a buzina.**__ A ruiva abre a porta e vê que não é o motorista e sim Harry Potter _

Oi... – _Ela o cumprimenta meio desconcertada enquanto pensa. __**Que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?**_

_Harry fala adivinhando seus pensamentos_ – como você está sem carro, e como nós vamos para o mesmo lugar resolvi vir te buscar

Confesse! (_Gina sorri)_ Isso foi idéia do Dumbledore...

_Harry retribui o sorriso_ – Na verdade, ele sugeriu o Hagrid. A idéia de te buscar foi minha... Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, você está intimada a ir jantar com ele. Você e o Cody

Oba! Oi Harry! – _O menino chega e fala ao mesmo tempo em que ouve a buzina do ônibus_

_Gina dá um beijo no filho e lhe entrega a lancheira_ – eu te amo (_ela fala se despedindo)_

Eu também te amo mãe. Tchau, Harry! – _Cody fala e sai apressado_

_Gina fica na porta até o menino entrar no ônibus, depois se vira para Harry_ – só um minutinho, eu vou pegar minha bolsa... (_ela sobe as escadas deixando o moreno sozinho na sala)_

_Harry aproveita pra analisar o local. Dá pra ver que a casa não é muito grande, aquele não é um bairro chique. Ele vê vários porta-retratos na estante mostrando diversas fases da infância de Cody além de alguns brinquedos espalhados pela sala. Uma típica casa de família_

_Neste momento Gina desce as escadas – _pronto, podemos ir

XXXXX

_Os dias passam e animosidade entre Harry e Gina parece ser coisa do passado ou pelo menos diminuiu consideravelmente, embora eles ainda tenham algumas discussões principalmente a respeito de como conduzir a crise. Ao passo que Harry quer fazer cortes de pessoal e realocar pessoas em funções diversas; Gina, talvez por conhecer a maioria daquelas pessoas sempre vê algum tipo de empecilho para estas mudanças. _

_Mas apesar disso, quem visse a ruiva conversando com Harry Potter agora, nunca imaginaria que os dois praticamente não se suportavam a alguns dias atrás. Gina e Cody voltaram a frequentar a casa de Alvo Dumbledore que, aliás, apresenta uma grande melhora. Ele ainda está convalescendo e não pode ter aborrecimentos nem fazer várias coisas, mas pode-se dizer que o perigo maior já passou_

XXXXX

_Mansão Dumbledore, alguns dias depois_

_Gina e Alvo caminham pelo jardim. A ruiva vê que o semblante do homem a sua frente está mais corado, mas ainda há um resquício de tristeza em seus olhos. Gina sabe muito bem de onde esta tristeza vem, da mágoa que Harry Potter guarda. __**Mas agora não é hora de falar sobre isso.**__ A ruiva pensa.__** Ele precisa primeiro se restabelecer completamente**_

_Eles observam Cody tentando acertar a bola no cesto sem sucesso. O menino é muito pequeno e ainda não tem a força necessária_

Ei Dumbie! (_o garoto fala)_ você acha que Harry Potter me ensina como fazer isso se eu pedir?

Você vai ter que falar com ele – _Dumbledore fala sorrindo_

A propósito onde ele está? – _Gina pergunta. Pergunta esta, aliás, que ela estava querendo fazer desde que chegou_

Ele está no escritório vendo as suas correspondências (_Dumbledore fala)_ o Harry não pode simplesmente abandonar todos os seus negócios

Entendo... – _Gina fala e logo muda de assunto, mas a ruiva está meio cismada, ela percebeu que Harry nunca participa destes momentos entre ela, Cody e Dumbledore_

XXXXX

_No quarto, Harry observa a ruiva e Dumbledore. __**Ele parece rejuvenescer anos quando está com ela e o garoto... **__Ele pensa. __**Parece aquele Dumbledore do qual eu me lembro**_

_Ele já se perguntou várias vezes porque não se junta a eles, mas algo dentro dele o impede. É como se ele se sentisse sobrando_

_Por mais que ele tente ainda não consegue ficar totalmente à vontade com Alvo Dumbledore. É como se algo tivesse quebrado depois da morte de seus pais, ele sabe que tem que tentar resgatar a sua relação com Alvo, afinal este foi um dos motivos da sua vinda, mas Harry ainda não se sente preparado pra isso. Além disso, Harry sabe que esta será uma conversa difícil e a última coisa que ele quer é provocar uma recaída do ancião _

_Ele vê o garotinho tentando acertar a cesta em vão e não pode conter o sorriso. __**Realmente **__**ele lembra muito a mim.**__ Ele pensa se lembrando dele mesmo naquela mesma situação_

_Sim... Ele se lembra do quão frustrado ficava e da paciência que Alvo Dumbledore tinha para lhe ensinar_

_Num impulso, ele sai do quarto e se dirige ao jardim_

XXXXX

_Gina e Dumbledore sentam-se numa sombra perto da piscina – _e o Adam?_ (o ancião pergunta)_ Tem vindo ver o Cody?

_Gina suspira desanimada_ – daquele jeito que você sabe... Fala que vai aparecer e não aparece, na maioria das vezes. O Cody fica tão decepcionado que eu tenho ganas de voar no pescoço do meu digníssimo ex. Não sei como eu pude me casar com alguém como ele!

_Dumbledore sorri_ – você ainda era uma menina

É... (_Gina fala desanimada)_ Uma menina teimosa, diga-se de passagem. Todo mundo me avisou...

Todo mundo precisa cometer seus próprios erros – _Dumbledore filosofa_

O problema é que meu filho paga por isso... (_a ruiva suspira)_ O Adam disse que vai pegar o Cody pra passar duas semanas com ele no final do mês

Isso é bom (_Dumbledore fala, embora a sua voz não revele tanto entusiasmo)_ é bom o Cody conviver com o pai

Isso se "o pai" não mudar de idéia _(Gina fala de forma irônica)_ de qualquer forma eu só vou contar para o Cody quando faltarem uns dois ou três dias, assim se o Adam der pra trás, meu filho não fica tão frustrado...

_Ela olha na direção onde o menino está e vê estupefata que ele e Harry estão jogando basquete, o moreno ensina o pequeno ruivo a encestar com a maior paciência do mundo_

_Dumbledore também olha, mas não fala nada, apenas sorri de forma enigmática. Neste momento Minerva chama todos para almoçar._

Depois a gente pode jogar mais? – _Cody pergunta para Harry_

_Antes que o moreno responda, Gina intervém_ – você sabe muito bem as regras, Cody...

_O menino rola os olhos entediado_ – nada de exercícios depois do almoço

Isso mesmo, mocinho! (_a ruiva fala enquanto faz cócegas no filho)_ Agora vai lavar as mãos que a Minerva falou que fez a sua sobremesa preferida

Oba! – _O menino fala e sai correndo sendo observado por Harry_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Harry está no escritório, ele termina de ler os relatórios de todos os funcionários. Não é de hoje que o moreno vem percebendo vários erros básicos, pessoas mal aproveitadas, outras sem grande potencial ocupando cargos importantes. Pelo que ele pode perceber alguns diretores aproveitaram que Alvo não estava cuidando das empresas como deveria e colocaram amigos e parentes para trabalhar e infelizmente muito destes sem qualificação alguma._

_Ele está concentrado em suas anotações, quando alguém bate na porta e ela se abre. Gina entra_ – desculpe atrapalhar, eu vim saber se você ainda precisa de alguma coisa

Talvez chinelos e jornal (_Harry fala divertido. Ele olha para Gina que o encara como se de repente um nariz extra tivesse surgido no seu rosto) _foi uma piada

Desculpe, estou meio distraída (_ela fala)_ você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Acho que não, Ginevra – _Harry diz olhando para a ruiva_

Repita isso e Dumbledore vai precisar arranjar outra pessoa pra salvar a empresa! – _Gina retruca mal humorada_

_Harry sorri_ – bem que a Hermione disse que eu correria um sério risco se chamasse você assim...

E por que você chamou? – _A ruiva rebate, ácida_

Eu gosto de viver perigosamente (_Harry fala sorrindo)_ mas você me perguntava se eu ia precisar de algo

Sim (_Gina olha pra ele, meio sem graça)_ é que eu preciso sair um pouco mais cedo, tenho que comprar umas coisas para o Cody. Ele viaja amanhã com o pai (_ela fala e Harry percebe que a ruiva não está tão animada)_

E isso não é bom? – _Harry fala com cuidado_

Seria... (_Gina para por um momento como se pensasse se deve ou não falar da sua vida pessoal)_ se o Adam, meu ex-marido, não costumasse transformar uma visita de um mês em apenas uma semana. O Cody fica inconsolável

Não pode ser tão terrível assim – _Harry fala tentando animá-la_

Não... É pior (_Gina rebate)_, mas não posso evitar. Ele é o pai, têm direito de passar um tempo com o filho (_ela suspira)_ então... Posso ir? Está tudo bem?

Você quer uma carona? – _Harry pergunta num impulso_

Não obrigada, a Hermione vai comigo. Não sei se você sabe, mas ela é a madrinha do Cody (_Gina __sorri)_ ela quer comprar um presente pra ele antes da viagem.

Nesse caso, tudo bem (_Harry fala)_ e seu carro?

Ele lutou bravamente, mas não resistiu. _(ela fala de forma conformada) _O mecânico falou que o conserto ia ficar mais caro do que o próprio carro em si. Estou procurando outro dentro do meu orçamento

Não me parece que Dumbledore te pague mal – _Harry fala se culpando mentalmente por não saber sobre isso_

Realmente não paga, mas criar uma criança dá despesas _(Gina fala)_ não posso me dar ao luxo de gastar tudo num carro.

Dumbledore disse que emprestaria o dinheiro... – _Harry começa a dizer, mas Gina o interrompe._

Nem pensar! _(A ruiva o interrompe exasperada)_ de Dumbledore só quero o meu salário, que é mais do que eu mereço, e a sua amizade

E de mim? (_Harry não consegue deixar de perguntar)_ será que eu já mereço a sua amizade?

Digamos que eu acho que estava enganada a seu respeito na maior parte – _a ruiva fala depois de fingir pensar um pouco_

Acha? (_Harry enfatiza)_ E o que falta pra ter certeza?

Conhecer você melhor _(Gina fala e olha no relógio)_ já estou atrasada, até amanhã, Harry

_A ruiva sai e Harry fica pensando em suas palavras. Conhecer você melhor... Num impulso, o moreno vai atrás dela e alcança Gina na porta do elevador_

Gina!_ (Ele fala e ela se volta)_ Já que você falou que precisa me conhecer melhor a gente podia... Sei lá, jantar junto qualquer dia desses...

Como um encontro? – _A ruiva fala espantada_

Eu não havia pensado nestes termos (_Harry sorri)_ mas sim, como um encontro

_Neste momento o elevador chega_

Vamos ver... – _Gina fala enquanto entra no elevador e a porta se fecha_

_Harry volta para o escritório. Se ele se visse no espelho iria notar um sorriso luminoso em sua face neste exato momento_

XXXXX

_Algumas horas depois, no shopping_

_Hermione e Gina tomam um lanche, ambas estão carregadas de sacolas._

Estou exausta (_a ruiva fala enquanto toma um gole de seu suco)_ só você mesmo pra me fazer gastar desse jeito!

Ora Gina, nem foi tanto assim (_Hermione sorri e fala)_ e você mesma falou que o Cody precisava de roupas novas

O Cody _(Gina frisa) _e este vestido caríssimo que você me fez comprar?

Nem estava tão caro assim (_Hermione argumenta) _estava em liquidação (_ela olha para a amiga)_ Além disso, há quanto tempo você não se dá um presente?

_Gina suspira_ – nem sei há quanto tempo (_ela admite)_ mas eu não preciso de um vestido como esse. Eu nunca saio

Pois já é hora de começar (_Hermione a repreende)_ você não pode viver assim! Já tem quase cinco anos que você se separou. Você não sente falta?

De um homem em minha vida? _(Gina fala irônica)_ Eu já tenho um, o Cody. É o único que eu quero

_Hermione olha para a amiga_ – você não pode colocar esse tipo de expectativa no seu filho, Gina! Não é papel dele suprir isso. É um fardo muito grande para um garotinho

Eu sei (_Gina suspira)_ mas sinceramente não me interesso por ninguém e nem tenho tempo de pensar nisso, o Cody...

Não use o Cody como desculpa! (_Hermione fala de forma enfática)_ Você sabe muito bem que eu ficaria com ele com o maior prazer para você sair com alguém, não só eu, Minerva também faria isso, você sabe muito bem. E a propósito... (_ela olha para a amiga)_ Como vai o senhor Potter?

_Gina se engasga com o suco_

Muito sugestiva a sua reação (_Hermione fala sorrindo e lhe passando um guardanapo)_ mas você não me respondeu

Ora Mione, você sabe muito bem como ele está _(Gina fala sem encará-la)_ ou pensa que eu não sei que vocês passam muito tempo juntos

Ciúmes? (_Hermione não resiste em provocá-la)_ Eu gosto muito do Harry, admito. Mas você sabe melhor que ninguém que meu coração já tem dono

Um dono muito ciumento por sinal _(Gina fala sorrindo ela olha o relógio)_ já está tarde daqui a pouco a senhora Xavier vai pra casa

_As duas mulheres se levantam e saem. Gina está tão distraída que não percebe que a sua amiga carrega um sorriso muito sugestivo em sua face..._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não é miragem, eu estou realmente aqui! Nem sei o que dizer pra me desculpar pela demora, quem lê a minha outra fic já sabe que andei passando por problemas no trabalho e isso além de ter tomado o meu tempo ainda me deixou sem ânimo pra escrever por alguns dias. Agora as coisas estão se normalizando e eu estou voltando a escrever aos poucos.

Não se preocupem que não passa pela minha cabeça desistir ou colocar as minhas fics em "hiatus". Pelo contrário, já estou com outras em andamento, além de algumas idéias para as próximas. Pena que nem sempre o tempo colabora né.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até o próximo e lembrem-se, as reviews são um incentivo pra gente que escreve, não doem, não transmitem doenças e usam só um minutinho do tempo de vocês.

Bjos e até o próximo


	8. Chapter 8

_Alguns dias se passam, Cody foi ontem passar as férias com o pai. Os planos de seu ex-marido eram passar duas semanas com o filho, mas Gina não tem esperança que dure tanto assim. __**Nunca dura.**__ Ela pensa com um sorriso triste. _

_A ruiva já está morrendo de saudades do garotinho. Ela sabe que vai sentir uma falta imensa dele quando chegar em casa e por este motivo Gina resolve ficar mais um pouco no escritório pra adiantar um pouco o trabalho, mas as horas passam e ela não sente_

Ainda aqui? – _Ela ouve uma voz perguntar. Gina se vira e vê Harry Potter _

Olha quem fala (_ela sorri)_ você também já deveria estar em casa

_Harry também sorri – _Confesso que perdi a hora. Fiquei analisando uns relatórios e quando eu vi o tempo havia passado. E você, qual a sua desculpa para deixar o Cody esperando?

_Ela suspira_ – Ele viajou ontem. Foi passar uns dias com o pai

Ah... (_Harry fala adivinhando) _então você está aqui pra não chegar em casa e se deparar com os brinquedos dele e a casa vazia, acertei?

_Gina segura as lágrimas ao imaginar a cena. Toda vez que o filho se ausenta é a mesma coisa._ – É mais ou menos por aí... (_Ela responde fazendo força para não chorar)_

Ei... (_Harry fala se sentindo um pouco culpado por tocar no assunto)_ ele só vai ficar alguns dias, não fique assim... (_o moreno se segura para não abraça-la e acariciar os cabelos ruivos)_

Eu fico meio besta quando o assunto é o Cody (_ela fala enxugando as lágrimas)_ mas não se preocupe, vai passar. Se não passar agora, passa quando ele voltar

Vem comigo – _Harry fala segurando instintivamente a mão da ruiva_

Ir com você? Onde? _– Ela fala, curiosa_

Comer alguma coisa (_Harry responde sem soltar a mão de Gina) _se eu te conheço, quando chegar em casa, você não vai ter ânimo em fazer nada e vai dormir com fome

_Ela não pode argumentar, pois isso seria exatamente o que iria fazer. Ela olha para sua roupa simples – _eu não estou vestida adequadamente

Você esta ótima (_Harry fala olhando-a de cima a baixo)_ talvez não para um restaurante francês, mas eu estava pensando em algo mais simples.

E se eu quiser um restaurante francês? – _Gina olha pra ele e fala_

Bem... (_ele fala depois de pensar um pouco)_ eu posso subornar um maitre ou dois pra gente poder entrar desse jeito. Você quer?

Não (_a ruiva se apressa em dizer)_ você não precisa se incomodar comigo, eu como qualquer coisa quando chegar em casa

_Harry olha pra ela sem acreditar_ – eu sei que você não vai fazer isso, Gina. Deixe de ser teimosa! Eu também preciso de companhia para comer, você está sozinha em casa... O que lhe custa?

_Ela suspira desanimada_ – na verdade não estou com muita vontade de comer, nem de sair.

São só algumas semanas, ruiva. Logo o Cody está de volta (_ele fala)_ vamos fazer o seguinte. Se você não quer sair, eu vou pra sua casa com você, lhe dou uma carona e lá a gente pede algo. Tudo bem?

_Gina olha pra ele sem saber o que dizer. Harry completa_ – assim você não fica sozinha sentindo falta do Cody, a gente pode assistir a um filme antigo na tv...

_Gina sorri_ – Tudo bem... Você ganhou

XXXXX

_Casa da Gina_

_A ruiva não pode conter um suspiro ao ver que Cody não está lá para recebê-la, Harry percebe e sorri_ – ele só foi passar uns dias com o pai. Não é como se o Cody tivesse entrado para uma seita maluca que proíbe terminantemente o contato com as mães

Pode rir... _(Gina fala meio emburrada)_ um dia você vai passar por isso, um dia você vai ter filhos e vai saber como é horrível quando eles estão longe.

_Harry olha pra ela meio constrangido_ – pra falar a verdade, acho difícil isso acontecer um dia

Você não gostaria de ter filhos? _– A ruiva pergunta_

Não é questão de não gostar (_Harry fala meio sem jeito, ele não quer passar a Gina a falsa impressão que não gosta de crianças)_ é que eu nunca pensei sobre isso... _(Ele baixa os olhos por um momento)_ eu perdi meus pais muito cedo, não gostaria que um filho meu passasse pelo que eu passei

Não há como prever, Harry... _(Gina fala encarando o moreno) _ninguém é eterno, mas o sorriso de uma criança compensa tudo...

Pode ser. Mas o que vamos comer? – _ele interrompe mudando de assunto_

Você escolhe (_Gina diz percebendo que Harry não se sentiu muito a vontade com o rumo da conversa)_ se você quiser, eu faço alguma coisa...

Nada disso! (_Harry interrompe enfático)_ Eu convido, eu providencio a comida. Você gosta de comida chinesa?

Adoro (_a ruiva fala sorrindo)_ você pode ficar a vontade que eu vou tomar um banho rápido

Enquanto isso eu peço a comida – _ele fala e a ruiva sobe as escadas_

_Vinte minutos depois ela volta. Gina veste um jeans surrado e uma camiseta branca de alcinhas. A ruiva não usa nenhuma maquiagem e Harry nota que ela fica ainda mais bonita_

_Ela abre a geladeira_ – não tem muita coisa aqui... (_ela suspira desanimada) _eu deveria ter feito compras hoje, mas... Você aceita um vinho?

Pra mim está ótimo (_Harry concorda)_ não sou muito de beber

_Gina pega duas taças e serve para Harry e ela mesma_

A comida não deve demorar (_Harry fala enquanto toma um gole do vinho)_ você está com fome

Agora que você perguntou, eu vejo que estou (_a ruiva sorri ela senta no sofá e pega o controle remoto)_ o que será que está passando agora?

Provavelmente um filme que já foi exibido milhares de vezes – _Harry responde_

Ótimo! (_Gina fala)_ Assim se a gente não prestar atenção, não tem problema

_Neste momento a campainha toca, antes que Gina vá atender Harry se adianta. Ele paga pela refeição e a coloca na mesa - _Você se importaria se coméssemos em frente à televisão? Acho que não faço isso desde moleque

_Gina sorri - _É o jeito preferido do Cody comer... _(ela suspira e balança a cabeça para afastar as lembranças) _eu confesso que também gosto. Além disso, se a gente for pra mesa vai acabar perdendo o filme, mesmo que seja uma reprise

_Cada um faz seu prato e ambos sentam-se no tapete, apoiando os pratos na mesinha de centro. Realmente os filmes exibidos são todos reprises. A ruiva joga o controle para Harry_ – você escolhe (_ela fala)_ a programação não está colaborando com a gente

_O moreno passa os olhos pela programação e acaba escolhendo uma comédia romântica, mas ele não presta atenção. Ele acha mais interessante observar a ruiva a seu lado_

O que você está olhando? (_a ruiva pergunta depois de algum tempo)_ o filme está assim tão ruim?

Eu estava olhando pra você – _Harry fala_

Isso eu percebi _(Gina retruca)_ caiu molho agridoce na minha roupa? _(Ela pergunta olhando para a camiseta)_

Não (_Harry sorri)_ eu estava pensando... Nós não começamos muito bem

Você tem certeza que quer começar com essa conversa? _(Gina fala)_ Não seria melhor a gente deixar isso de lado? Esquecer e começar do zero?

Você acha que dá? Que se a gente não esclarecer tudo essa história nunca mais vai vir à tona? Que esta animosidade nunca mais vai surgir? – _ele argumenta_

Ponto pra você, senhor Potter (_a ruiva fala desligando a televisão)_ vamos conversar com uma condição, sem evasivas por parte de ninguém.

Tudo bem (_Harry respira fundo e fala)_ eu começo então (_ele olha pra a ruiva)_ eu sei que você se ressentia comigo por eu ter ficado tanto tempo sem aparecer, mas você não acha que foi uma reação exagerada? Em momento algum eu fiz qualquer coisa contra você e você agiu como se eu fosse um monstro

É... _(Gina concorda meio sem jeito)_ eu tenho uma tendência em ser protetora demais e Dumbledore me ajudou no momento em que mais precisei. Quando ele falava de você seu olhar se iluminava de uma forma... (_ela para e Harry vê que ela faz esforço pra não chorar)_ e depois se apagava ao lembrar que você nunca mais o procurou. Eu acho que mesmo inconscientemente comecei a comparar você ao meu ex... Eu via como o Cody ficava quando o Adam prometia aparecer e nem ligava pra dar satisfação e via como Dumbledore ficava a cada natal ou feriado em que ele esperava uma visita, uma carta, um telefonema. Não teve como evitar a comparação. Eu sei que não deveria ter sido tão passional, mas foi mais forte que eu _(Gina dá um sorriso triste e Harry nota o quanto ela fica bonita sorrindo)_

Agora você, senhor Potter (_ela fala)_ não pense que eu não percebi que você também não foi com a minha cara. Que você odiou ter que trabalhar comigo.

_Harry suspira. Não passou pela sua cabeça que fosse assim tão evidente –_ É verdade... (_ele afirma desanimado)_ desde que fiquei sabendo o que havia acontecido com Alvo que em todas as frases seu nome aparecia. Senhorita Weasley isso... Senhorita Weasley aquilo... Se não fosse a senhorita Weasley... Até o chato do Snape te elogiava (_ele abaixa a cabeça meio envergonhado)_ acho que fiquei com ciúmes

Ciúmes? _– Gina repete sem acreditar_

É... (_Harry sorri meio envergonhado)_ eu senti como se você tivesse tomado o meu lugar na casa e na vida de Alvo, como se eu não fosse mais importante. Eu sei que foi infantilidade minha, principalmente depois que eu o abandonei, mas não é algo que a gente possa controlar (_ele olha pra ela e acaricia seu rosto e se aproxima lentamente)_ como eu também não posso controlar isso...

_Antes que a ruiva fale alguma coisa, Harry a beija. Não um beijo como o primeiro, mas um beijo doce, cheio de carinho._

_Gina sente os lábios de Harry capturar os seus e corresponde avidamente. Há muito tempo ela não era beijada, quer dizer, sem contar o beijo roubado por Harry no escritório. Ela não contém um suspiro e enlaça o moreno _

_Harry aprofunda o beijo. Suas mãos percorrem as costas da ruiva, eles permanecem assim por algum tempo. Mas isso é pouco, ambos querem mais, muito mais. Mas ambos sabem que não e o momento, não ainda._

_Eles param e se entreolham ofegantes, nenhum dos dois sabe explicar como isso foi acontecer e muito menos conseguem explicar as sensações intensas que ambos estão sentindo._

_Gina olha pra Harry ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios na sua boca_ – eu... Eu não sei o que dizer (_ela finalmente fala)_

Então não diga nada... – _Harry fala e a toma nos braços novamente_

Não... _– Gina fala desvencilhando-se _

E por que não?_ – Harry pergunta_

Isso não está certo. A gente não ia com a cara um do outro até pouco tempo atrás – _a ruiva tenta pensar racionalmente_

Acho que já passamos desta fase – _Harry argumenta_

Tem o Cody... – _Ela tenta novamente_

Eu não estou vendo ele por aqui – _Harry retruca de forma irônica_

Você entendeu (_Gina fala sem muita convicção já que ela mesma não entende direito o que esta acontecendo)_ eu não sou uma mulher livre! Eu tenho um filho!

Pelo amor de Deus, Gina! Foi só um beijo! Eu não lhe pedi em casamento ou jurei amor eterno! – _Harry fala num rompante_

É por isso mesmo. _(Gina retruca meio chateada)_ Eu não posso ficar aos beijos com alguém que mal conheço. Eu tenho um filho, todas as minhas atenções são voltadas pra ele. Imagine como o Cody ia se sentir se eu ficasse por aí aos beijos com qualquer um!

_Harry olha pra ela, ele ainda não acredita no que está ouvindo. __**Diabo de mulher complicada!**__ Ele pensa enquanto caminha em direção a porta_

Aonde você vai? _– Gina pergunta meio arrependida_

Pra casa! (_Harry fala ríspido)_ Antes que eu fale ou faça o que eu não devo!

_A porta bate e Gina fica alguns minutos olhando pra ela com uma mistura de exasperação e arrependimento_

XXXXX

_Já passa da uma da madrugada e Harry ainda não pregou o olho. Toda vez que ele os fecha a imagem ruiva de Gina surge instantaneamente na sua cabeça. __**Droga! **__Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Foi só um beijo! Por que ela tinha que agir como se eu a tivesse desonrado publicamente?**_

_Ele não que admitir, mas Gina o fascina e o intriga ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles cabelos ruivos, os olhos castanhos e sinceros, o corpo escultural... Mas ele sabe que Gina é mais do que isso, ele já percebeu que ela é uma ótima profissional, uma excelente mãe e dona de um caráter e uma personalidade únicos_

_Pela reação da ruiva, Harry já percebeu que ela não é mulher para relacionamentos fortuitos. __**Ela nunca aceitaria um caso sem compromisso.**__ Ele pensa. __**E é apenas isso que eu posso oferecer**__. A verdade é que, em momento, algum passa pela sua cabeça ter algum tipo de compromisso com alguém. É assim desde a época da faculdade e é assim que ele quer que a sua vida permaneça_

_**É uma pena Gina... **__Ele não consegue deixar de pensar.__** Eu tenho certeza que a gente se daria muito bem**_

_Sim... Harry nunca pensaria em ter um relacionamento sério com Gina Weasley ou com qualquer outra mulher_

_Pelo menos era isso que ele achava..._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim! Não é miragem, eu realmente estou postando! Eu sei que do jeito que eu andei enrolando com minhas fics ultimamente, muitos de vocês não esperavam atualização assim tão cedo, né. Eu consegui adiantar esse capítulo e como sou uma autora muito legal, aqui está ele!

Espero que tenham gostado, e vou ficar aguardando as reviews. Já que eu colaborei com meus amados leitores, vocês também poderiam colaborar e deixar uma palavrinha de incentivo.

Bjos


	9. Chapter 9

_Dois dias depois, Harry está em seu escritório. Ele reparou que Gina o está evitando deliberadamente. __**Droga!**__ Ele pensa. __**Nós dois somos adultos, podemos lidar com isso!**_

_Ele não quer admitir, mas está sentindo falta da ruiva, está sentindo falta da sua presença, de seus comentários sarcásticos, da amizade que mal se iniciou, e até das brigas._

Sonhando acordado? (_Harry ouve uma voz conhecida ele levanta os olhos e vê Hermione Granger na sua sala)_ desculpe entrar assim, mas eu bati duas vezes...

Você viu a Gin... A senhorita Weasley? – _as palavras saem da sua boca sem que ele tenha controle_

_Hermione não pode conter o sorriso ao dizer_ – você é o chefe. Se você não sabe, então...

Droga! – _Harry pragueja sem conseguir se conter. _

Isso é por me ver, ou você anda tendo problemas com uma certa ruiva? – _Hermione olha pra ele e fala_

_A despeito do pouco tempo que Harry conhece a morena de cabelos cheios, a afinidade entre os dois foi imediata e ele se sente totalmente a vontade em conversar com ela, mesmo que Hermione seja a melhor amiga de Gina e madrinha de seu filho. Então ele simplesmente diz – _Ela está me deixando louco

Devo presumir que você e minha amiga continuam tendo problemas? – _Hermione fala enquanto se senta_

Eu pensei que não, eu... Eu achei que já estava tudo resolvido (_ele fala desanimado)_ mas ela está fugindo de mim. Eu não há encontro desde que eu...

_Harry para de falar abruptamente maldizendo a sua língua_

Desde que você o que? (_Hermione fala com um ar curioso)_ O que você fez? O que vocês fizeram?

_Harry olha meio desconcertado para a morena. Definitivamente não estava nos seus planos falar tanto_

Desde que vocês fizeram o que? – _Hermione repete_

_Ele olha novamente para a morena que lhe dá um olhar inquisidor Harry percebe que nada fará com que ele escape sem falar o que aconteceu_

Desde que eu a beijei... _– Ele fala respirando fundo_

_Hermione mal consegue disfarçar o sorriso. Ela sabe que um homem como Harry Potter é tudo que sua amiga precisa_

E depois disso, ela o está evitando (_a amiga adivinha. Ela suspira)_ Já era de se esperar... É é típico da Gina fugir deste tipo de coisa, mas isso só significa que ela não é indiferente.

E por isso ela some? _(Harry fala exasperado)_ ela trabalha aqui. Não pode se dar ao luxo de desaparecer! Ela é uma funcionaria como outra qualquer não importa o grau de amizade que tenha com Dumbledore.

Alto lá, senhor Potter! (_Hermione fala pronta pra defender a amiga)_ você já deve ter visto que Gina é muito profissional. Ela está te evitando, não vou negar. Mas duvido que tenha negligenciado as suas funções

_**Quem disse que as mulheres não podem ser unidas...**__ Harry pensa desanimado. Ele olha para Hermione e fala_ – mesmo assim não há porque ela me evitar. Nós somos adultos! Foi só um beijo, eu não a pedi em casamento!

_Hermione suspira. __**Homens! Como podem ser estúpidos!**__ Ela pensa, olha para Harry e fala_ _pacientemente_ – A Gina só vive para o filho desde que se separou Harry. É difícil pra ela lidar com isso

E por causa de um beijo ela foge? _– Ele fala desanimado_

Harry... (_Hermione fala pacientemente)_ isso deve ter mexido com a cabeça dela. Aconteceu num momento em que ela estava frágil já que o Cody viajou. Ela não deve saber direito o que está sentindo. Então o que ela faz? Evita você

E ela vai continuar me evitando pra sempre? – _Harry pergunta exasperado_

Não digo pra sempre (_Hermione fala sorrindo)_ mas ela vai tentar fazer isso por um bom tempo

Isso é o que vamos ver! – _Harry fala decidido enquanto sai deixando a amiga em sua sala com um sorriso nos lábios_

XXXXX

_Harry chega à rua de Gina e vê uma movimentação em sua porta. Ele reconhece Cody que está acompanhado de um homem e vê também uma senhora morena que ele lembra ligeiramente de estar na casa da ruiva na primeira vez que foi lá. Ele nota que a senhora e o homem discutem acaloradamente, sua curiosidade faz com que ele se aproxime._

_Ele olha para Cody e vê que o menino parece desolado. Em sua face resquícios de lágrimas. __**O que será que aconteceu?**__ Ele pensa_

Algum problema? (_Harry fala olhando para o homem depois ele olha para o menino)_ Olá Cody, tudo bem? Onde está sua mãe?

_A senhora Xavier olha para Harry por um momento, e se lembra vagamento de já tê-lo visto_ – Gina não está (_ela fala)_ eu estou falando ao pai do Cody que ele não pode deixar o garoto aqui. Eu estou de saída, vou viajar pra ver meu filho e não posso ficar com ele e de maneira alguma o garoto pode ficar sozinho

Você não ia ficar duas semanas? – _Harry pergunta e de imediato se arrepende ao ver o semblante do garoto, então ele se lembra então que Gina havia lhe dito que o ex-marido sempre dava um jeito de encurtar as visitas. Harry contém a custo a vontade de esmurrar o homem a sua frente_

_A vontade aumenta quando o pai de Cody responde_ – É que surgiu uma viagem de última hora. Para o Havaí! Eu não posso levar uma criança! Melany não gostaria...

Melany? – _Ele fala mais alto do que gostaria_

É... _(Cody fala)_ Ela é a nova namorada do papai

_O tom que o menino usa mostra que ele não gostou da nova namorada do papai e que provavelmente foi recíproco_

E por isso você manda seu filho pra casa? – _Harry pergunta contendo-se para não arrebentar a cara do sujeito_

E você não mandaria? (_O pai de Cody fala como se tal comportamento fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ele olha para a mulher a sua frente)_ Você pode viajar outro dia, eu pago.

Nem pensar! _(Ela fala exaltada)_ Eu não estou a venda, guarde seu dinheiro

Então você fica bonzinho até a sua mãe voltar, viu Cody. Ah! Liga pra ela e diz que está em casa – _ele fala antes de fazer um carinho na cabeça do menino e entrar no carro_

_Harry observa atônito a cena, se arrependendo amargamente por não ter dado uma lição no cafajeste quando teve oportunidade_

_Ele vê Cody dando um último adeus ao pai com lágrimas nos olhos_

_Neste momento a senhora Xavier se manifesta depois de dizer vários palavrões em castelhano._ – E agora como vai ser? Eu não posso ficar, meu vôo sai em uma hora, eu já estou atrasada... (_Ela enxuga uma lágrima e solta mais alguns palavrões)_

Eu fico bem sozinho _(Cody fala)_ eu juro que não mexo no fogão nem faço nada proibido

Eu fico com você (_Harry fala num impulso. Ele olha para a mulher)_ eu trabalho com a mãe dele, eu já vim aqui com ela no dia que o bichinho do Cody fugiu. Lembra?

Eu posso ficar sozinho, Harry (_Cody fala) _eu não sou um bebê!

_Harry olha para o menino e não pode conter um sorriso terno_ – Eu sei que você não é um bebê, Cody, eu confio em você. Mas eu vim falar com a sua mãe e iria esperá-la de qualquer jeito e sinceramente eu prefiro esperar aqui dentro com você que no meio da rua. Será que eu posso?

Claro que pode, Harry (_Cody fala)_ você é amigo da mamãe e é meu amigo também

_A senhora Xavier parece vascilar por um momento, mas ela não tem muita escolha então entrega a chave ao garotinho que entra na frente_ – cuide do meu menino (_ela fala para Harry)_

Eu vou cuidar, fique tranquila (_o moreno fala) _pode deixar que eu ligo pra Gina e aviso

Ela vai ficar furiosa – _a senhora Xavier profetiza_

_**Ah, se vai!**__ É só o que Harry pensa_

_Ele entra na casa e vê o garotinho sentado no sofá; seus olhos, tão iguais aos da mãe, se fixam na televisão. Mas Harry sabe que ele não está assistindo, Harry sabe que ele está se fazendo de forte. __**Droga!**__ Ele pensa. __**O Cody é só uma criança! Como seu próprio pai pode fazer isso? Como um pai pode abandonar um filho dessa maneira? Como um ser humano pode ser tão insensível? **_

_O moreno não pode deixar de pensar que foi exatamente o que Alvo Dumbledore fez com ele na hora que mais precisava, mas ele também não pode deixar de pensar que fez o mesmo anos mais tarde._

Você quer comer alguma coisa? – _Harry pergunta para o menino_

_Cody balança a cabeça negativamente_

Nem pizza? – _Harry insiste. Ele sabe que provavelmente Gina não gosta que o filho coma esse tipo de coisa com frequência, mas Harry vai tentar de tudo para fazer com que o garotinho se anime._

_Em vão. Cody balança novamente a cabeça dizendo que não. Então ele se vira para o homem a sua frente – _Harry...

_Harry olha para o menino que continua – _por que o meu pai não gosta de mim?

XXXXX

_Casa de Dumbledore_

_Gina caminha com Alvo pelo jardim, ela não deixa de notar que o homem melhorou bastante e ela sabe que, mais do que aos cuidados médicos, isso se deve a presença de Harry Potter._

_Harry... A ruiva não pode deixar de pensar no turbilhão de emoções que o simples nome lhe proporciona. Emoções que ela não estava preparada para sentir e por isso ela o vem evitando deliberadamente_

_Sim, não estava em seus planos sentir algo por Harry Potter. Não está em seus planos. Ela não pretende ter nenhum envolvimento com homem algum, uma vez foi o suficiente. Mas como mandar em seus hormônios? Como dizer a seu coração para não disparar cada vez que se lembra do beijo? Como dizer a seus sonhos que eles não podem ocorrer na forma de um moreno de cabelos bagunçados e que este moreno definitivamente não pode transar com ela em uma praia sob a luz da lua?_

Gina, você está bem? – _Dumbledore pergunta com um sorriso curioso nos lábios_

Sim, por quê? – _A ruiva fala olhando para o amigo_

_Dumbledore continua sorrindo_ – faz pelo menos uns cinco minutos que você está olhando para o nada e suspirando

Eu não estou suspirando – _Gina fala sem graça_

Ah sim, você está! (_Dumbledore afirma)_ Eu sei que sou apenas um velho moribundo, mas ainda conheço os sintomas

Ora, pare com isso! _– Gina fala exasperada encerrando a conversa_

XXXXX

_De volta à casa de Gina_

_Harry olha para o menino sem saber o que dizer. Ele não esperava que Cody lhe fizesse uma pergunta como esta, não esperava principalmente que ele o olhasse com uma expressão suplicante como se a sua própria vida dependesse da resposta._

Quem disse que ele não gosta de você? – _Harry fala sem encarar a criança_

Eu sei que não gosta (_Cody fala quase em um sussurro)_ ele nunca vem e quando vem me buscar logo me traz de volta... Eu faço tudo certinho, só como o que ele me dá, não corro pela casa, não levo o Rodolpho e mesmo assim ele me trás de volta. O que eu faço de errado?

_Harry olha para o garoto e vê que ele luta para conter as lágrimas. Ele não sabe o que fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo Harry sabe que precisa fazer alguma coisa pelo menino_

_O moreno se senta ao lado do garotinho ruivo_ – Cody... (_ele fala procurando as palavras)_ às vezes os adultos são complicados, muito complicados mesmo, mas isso não significa que seu pai não o ama, pode ser que ele apenas não saiba como mostrar.

Mas ele sabe (_Cody argumenta)_ eu vi ele beijando a Melany, eu sempre vejo ele beijando as namoradas. A gente faz isso quando gosta, não faz?

_Harry olha pensativo para o garoto. Ele não pode deixar de se lembrar dos beijos de Gina. Então a realidade o assola, ele precisa avisar a ruiva que o filho está em casa, mas como encontrá-la?_

A gente precisa achar sua mãe (_Harry fala para o garoto)_ ela precisa saber que você voltou

Ela vai ficar furiosa com o papai – _Cody fala pensativo_

_**Ah se vai! **__É só o que Harry pensa ao mesmo tempo que diz – _mas ela não está no trabalho e eu não sei onde pode estar

É só ligar pra ela (_Cody fala como se Harry não visse o óbvio) _no celular

_**Claro Harry.**__ O moreno se recrimina. __**Você é mesmo uma toupeira! Em momento algum se lembrou de checar as fichas dos funcionários e ver se ela tinha um celular**_

_O moreno respira fundo. Ele tem certeza que esta será uma ligação muito difícil_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Dumbledore_

_Gina e Dumbledore caminham em silêncio. O ancião achou melhor não insistir, mas a ruiva tem certeza que a mente jovial do homem a seu lado está fazendo mil conjecturas por causa de seu devaneio há pouco_

_**Droga! **__Ela pensa. __**Ele vai ficar na minha cabeça pra sempre?**__ Mas logo isso sai de seu pensamento, mais precisamente no momento em que seu celular toca_

_Ela atende e o que ouve lhe tira do chão..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não! Não é miragem, vocês realmente acabaram de ler um capítulo. Eu postei mais rápido do que o normal! (autora explode de orgulho) Como eu tenho alguns capítulos prontos estou fazendo o possível pra não enrolar tanto (eu disse que estou fazendo o possível, não posso prometer mais que isso)

Esse capítulo foi particularmente difícil de escrever, me deu uma dozinha do Cody... Espero que tenham gostado, vou ficar aguardando as reviews ok

Bjos


	10. Chapter 10

_Casa da Gina _

_Gina chega apressada, ela ainda não acredita na ligação que recebeu. Não que seu ex-marido não fosse capaz de tal ato, mas das outras vezes ele sempre lhe avisava e a pedia para pegar o filho. __**Ainda não acredito que aquele cretino fez isso! **__Ela pensa tentando em vão conter sua fúria. __**Não acredito que ele ia deixar o Cody sozinho! Meu filho só tem quatro anos! Se não fosse o Harry...**_

_Então ela para como se finalmente houvesse se dado conta.__** O que o Harry veio fazer aqui?**_

_Ela entra na sala e a cena que vê a enternece. Harry está deitado no tapete, dormindo ao som da televisão ligada, Cody está com a cabeça em seu peito e também dorme, na mesa restos de pizza. Ela sorri e enxuga uma lágrima ao mesmo tempo. __**Por que o Adam não é assim com o filho?**__ Ela pensa_

_Ela não saberia precisar por quanto tempo ficou embevecida vendo a cena e ficaria por muito mais tempo se Harry não abrisse os olhos, tirando-a de seu devaneio_

Desculpa (_ele fala meio sonolento) _acho que cochilei...

Cochilar é bondade... Você dormiu pesado. Aliás, vocês dois (_ela fala olhando para o filho) _deve ser efeito da pizza

Desculpe por isso (_Harry fala enquanto se levanta tomando cuidado para não acordar o garoto)_ mas ele estava tão desanimado... Na verdade, ele recusou a pizza no início, mas eu pedi assim mesmo e ele acabou comendo, mesmo sem muita vontade

Imagino... (_Gina murmura com o semblante entristecido. Ela sabe muito bem como o filho volta depois de cada visita ao pai)_ Ele chorou?

_Harry faz que sim com a cabeça_ – ele se segurou por um bom tempo, mas acabou chorando

_Gina logo adivinha_ – aí você resolveu animá-lo com pizza e desenho animado

Sim (_Harry admite)_ mas não foi fácil. Ele sempre questiona tanto?

_Gina faz que sim com a cabeça e não pode deixar de sorrir_ – experimente passar um dia inteiro com ele. O Cody quer saber o porquê de tudo

É... (_Harry fala desanimado)_ Só não sei se consegui responder a contento. Ele queria saber por que o pai não gosta dele

É complicado _(Gina suspira)_ o Adam não é de todo mal... (_ela olha para Harry que a encara como se a ruiva tivesse ficado louca)_ Não realmente, Harry. Ele apenas não cresceu. Sempre foi filho único e um menino mimado... O filho, de certa forma, foi um rival pra ele, alguém que iria disputar o amor dos que o rodeavam

_Harry escuta sem acreditar. Não entra em sua cabeça que alguém não conseguisse amar um garotinho tão especial quanto Cody_ – E você ainda o defende? _(ele fala lutando para não dar um tom de acusação à pergunta) _Por quê? Você ainda o ama?

_As palavras escapam de sua boca sem que ele tenha controle_

_Gina olha para Harry, meio espantada com a veemência de suas palavra_s – não Harry, eu não o defendo. Como poderia defender alguém que faz meu filho sofrer? Mas não posso deixar de ver o que está na cara. Meu ex-marido é uma criança grande, alguém que não estava preparado para ser pai, alguém que nunca vai amadurecer. E quanto a amá-lo...

_Ela_ _faz uma pausa e Harry sente seu estômago se contorcer_

_Gina continua_ – Não... Eu não o amo. Acho que nunca o amei. Foi apenas um encantamento de adolescente, o primeiro namorado... O problema é que o príncipe logo desceu do cavalo branco (_ela fala tristemente)_ mas apesar dele me deixar louco quando faz essas coisas com o Cody, eu não o odeio. Como poderia odiá-lo quando ele me deu meu bem mais precioso? _(Ela olha ternamente para o garotinho) _Embora seja verdade que neste momento eu poderia matá-lo, ah se poderia!

_Neste momento Cody acorda_ – Oi mãe... (_ele fala esfregando os olhos e Gina pode ver que, embora o menino tente se mostrar bem, o garotinho está desolado)._ Meu pai falou que não podia ficar mais comigo e me mandou voltar... Ele disse que tinha que viajar, eu juro que eu não fiz nada

Eu sei, meu bem. Eu sei que você não fez... (_Gina fala lutando contra as lágrimas)_ Eu estou feliz que você voltou, já estava com saudades suas e Dumbledore também... Ele até disse que se você estivesse aqui iria chamá-lo para passar o dia lá. Ele quer ver se você já consegue acertar a cesta

Claro que eu consigo! (_Cody fala abrindo um sorriso)_ O Harry me ensinou, lembra?

_Gina e Harry se entreolham e sorriem. Harry, por achar graça do jeito espontâneo do menino, e Gina por saber que, apesar de tudo, o filho superará mais esta decepção _

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde_

_Gina acabou de colocar o filho na cama. Ela sabe que o menino está muito chateado, mas sabe também que ele vai superar. Felizmente ou infelizmente Cody já se acostumou com o temperamento volúvel do pai. __**Não foi a primeira vez e nem será a última.**__ Ela pensa tristemente._

_Ela olha para Harry que a espera na sala, Gina sabe que se ele foi até a sua casa foi por algum motivo e embora ela não queira admitir a ruiva sabe exatamente por que foi. Inconscientemente ela passa a mão em seus lábios, por mais que queira não pensar nisso o gosto da boca de Harry sobre a sua ainda permanece_

_Harry se levanta ao ver Gina descer as escadas. Com toda a confusão o moreno até se esqueceu que foi à casa de Gina para esclarecer de uma vez por todas as coisas entre eles, mas ao ver a ruiva descer as escadas vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta simples com os cabelos soltos caindo pelos ombros mais parecendo uma adolescente que uma mulher feita a última coisa que vem a sua cabeça é conversar_

_Gina desce as escadas evitando olhar para Harry, ela não sabe se deve iniciar a conversa ou deixar que ele o faça_

Ele dormiu? – _Harry pergunta_

Sim, (_a ruiva responde aliviada pelo assunto estar em território neutro)_ deu um pouquinho de trabalho, mas já estou acostumada (_ela suspira)_ não é a primeira e nem a última vez que acontece algo parecido. Ele vai sobreviver... Você está com fome? – _Gina pergunta mudando de assunto _

_Harry olha para a pizza e sorri_ – acho que não. Ainda tem pra você... (_ele fala observando que ainda sobraram alguns pedaços)_

Eu também não estou com fome, comi na casa do Dumbledore (_a ruiva fala enquanto coloca a pizza que sobrou em um recipiente e coloca na geladeira) _o Cody dá conta dela mais tarde

Ele é louco por pizza – _Harry deduz_

Se é! _(Gina sorri)_ Por pouco a primeira palavra dele não foi pizza, ao invés de mamãe. (_ela olha pra baixo)_ Eu queria agradecer por você ter ficado com o Cody. Não sei o que teria acontecido se você não aparecesse

Provavelmente a senhora Xavier perderia o avião (_Harry fala depois de pensar um pouco. Ele olha para Gina. É a deixa que ele precisava para retomar ao que lhe trouxe)_ Na verdade, eu vim por que acho que precisamos conversar.

Conversar? – _Gina se faz de desentendida, mas a ruiva sabe que não esta obtendo sucesso_

Sim... (_Harry fala meio desconcertado)_ eu nunca mais te vi. Você parece estar fugindo...

Impressão sua... – _Gina desconversa e neste momento ela percebe que as suas palavras só serviram para Harry ter certeza que ela estava realmente fugindo_

_Harry esboça um sorriso. __**É... Ela está fugindo.**__ Pensa_

_Então Gina senta-se – _tudo bem... Vamos conversar

_Harry senta-se a seu lado e percebe que se sentou mais perto do que deveria. Neste momento ele já não se lembra que ambos precisam colocar os pingos nos is, ele não se lembra que há um garotinho dormindo no andar de cima, ele não consegue se lembrar de mais nada. Não quando a boca de Gina está tão perto da sua, a única coisa que passa por sua cabeça é beijá-la mais uma vez._

_E contrariando toda a sua racionalidade é isso que ele faz_

_Gina mais uma vez se vê envolta pelo turbilhão de sensações que os lábios de Harry lhe trazem. Ela não pode negar para si mesma que vem sonhando com isso todas as noites. Seu lado racional diz que ela é uma mulher que precisa se dedicar apenas à criação de seu filho, mas seus hormônios dizem que ela precisa de alguém que faça seu coração bater com vontade_

Você disse que queria conversar... _– A ruiva fala usando o restinho de sanidade que ainda tem_

Eu quero (_Harry fala e nota que a sua voz saiu mais rouca do que o normal. Ele a beija novamente) _eu juro que eu quero... Mas neste instante não consigo fazer mais nada a não ser te beijar... Eu não consigo raciocinar quando estou perto de você, feiticeira

Isso é loucura... (_Gina fala e nota espantada que sua voz é pouco mais do que um gemido)_ a gente se detestava... Você me detestava

E você a mim (_Harry fala enquanto morde o lóbulo da orelha de Gina fazendo que ela emita um gemido rouco)_ isso só quer dizer que não somos pessoas aptas a fazer um primeiro julgamento eficiente

Você disse que queria conversar... – _Gina repete e tem consciência que a sua voz foi praticamente um ronronar e se não houvesse um garotinho lá em cima ela tem certeza que conversar seria a última coisa que fariam_

_Ou melhor, um garotinho ao pé da escada observando a cena..._

Mãe? – _ele fala meio espantado. Cody não sabe ao certo o que está sentindo. Ele sabe que os adultos beijam desta forma, Cody já se acostumou em ver o pai com inúmeras namoradas, mas... A sua mãe?_

Mãe! – _Ele fala novamente, agora um pouco mais alto, sem se conter_

_Harry e Gina se separam como se tivessem levado um choque_

O que foi, filho? – _A ruiva fala meio desconcertada. Ela sabe que Cody viu mais do que devia, mas sinceramente não sabe como agir_

Nada... Eu perdi o sono e ouvi um barulho – _ele fala enquanto o seu olhar dança entre a mãe e o homem que a beijava. Ele quer perguntar algo, mas não sabe se deve._

É melhor eu ir – _Harry fala meio desconcertado. Ele gostaria muito de continuar a conversa, mas sabe que não é o momento._

_É com alívio que Gina vê Harry sair. Só Deus sabe onde aquela conversa poderia levar... __**Meu Deus!**__ Ela pensa.__** Eu esqueci completamente que meu filho estava em casa! Que espécie de mãe eu sou?**_

_Ela olha para o garotinho que encara a mãe com um olhar inquisidor. Gina espera que ele pergunte alguma coisa, mas para sua surpresa o menino não fala nada_

Está tudo bem? – _ela pergunta meio receosa. Ela sabe que deve conversar com o filho sobre o que aconteceu, mas não sabe direito como. Nunca em sua vida Gina imaginou passar por uma situação semelhante_

Está, mãe (_o menino responde)_ eu só acordei

Tudo bem, filho (_Gina abraça Cody)_ mas você precisa dormir. Já está tarde

Você fica no quarto comigo? – _Ele pergunta_

E conto uma história bem legal – _a ruiva completa enquanto sobe com o filho_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Dumbledore_

_Harry chega e encontra o ancião a sua espera_ – como o Cody está? (_Ele pergunta)_

_O moreno suspira_ – tão bem quanto possa estar um garotinho cujo pai encurtou as férias de repente. Mas Gina disse que ele vai superar. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece

Não é mesmo... (_Minerva entra e completa)_ você quer comer alguma coisa?

Não, obrigado (_ele fala)_ comi pizza com o Cody. A única coisa que eu quero neste momento é deitar. Estou pregado

_Ele se prepara para subir, mas Dumbledore o chama_ – Está tudo bem? (_O ancião pergunta com um olhar inquisidor)_

Sim (_Harry fala)_ o Cody vai ficar bem

Não foi isso que perguntei, Harry. _(Dumbledore fala olhando nos seus olhos da mesma forma que fazia quando ele era criança e estava com algum problema)_ Eu quero saber se está tudo bem com você

Ah... (_ele balança a cabeça sem entender aonde Dumbledore quer chegar)_ Sim, claro. Por que não estaria?

_Harry sobe sem notar que Dumbledore o segue com o olhar enigmático e um sorriso na face_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_A ruiva termina de lavar a louça e prepara-se para dormir, ela adia o momento ajeitando os brinquedos de Cody e procurando pequenos serviços domésticos. Gina faz isso porque sabe que se deitar agora seus pensamentos e seus sonhos irão para Harry Potter. __**Droga!**__ Ela pensa. __**Por que ele mexe tanto comigo? Não era pra ser assim! Ele é o homem que deixou Dumbledore sozinho! Ele é o homem que eu odiava! Era assim que devia ficar...**_

_Gina sabe que há muita coisa escondida nesta história. Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que parece ser frio e distante, deixou transparecer pra ela um lado diferente e a ruiva não está pensando apenas nos beijos apaixonados. Ela se lembra da paciência que o moreno teve para ensinar seu filho a acertar a bola no cesto, lembra do carinho e consideração dele com todos na empresa e com os empregados da casa. Ele só é diferente com Dumbledore, mas por quê?_

_Ela sabe que vem pensando nele com mais frequência do que gostaria e que este foi o principal motivo de seu afastamento. __**E depois tem o Cody**__. Ela fala para si mesma pensando no filho com doçura. Separar-se do ex marido foi a coisa mais difícil que ela fez. Não que ainda o amasse, mas Gina sentia como se estivesse negando ao filho a oportunidade de crescer numa família como ela cresceu, sentia como se tivesse traindo seu garoto. _

_O tempo mostrou que ela realmente fez a coisa certa, que o marido nunca iria ver o menino como filho. Não que ele não o amasse, mas Adam parecia ver o menino como um companheiro ocasional para algumas situações quando não tivesse nada melhor pra fazer. __**E mesmo assim ele adora o pai.**__ Gina pensa tristemente_

_Ela jurou para si mesmo que não iria se envolver com nenhum homem, que iria viver apenas para criar seu filho. A ruiva não achava justo colocar alguém em sua vida para dividir os cuidados e atenção que por direito pertenciam a Cody. Não, não é justo colocar alguém na sua vida principalmente uma pessoa que tem um estilo de vida parecido com o do ex-marido. Sim, Gina sabe que as palavras compromisso e envolvimento passam longe de Harry Potter. Ela ouviu comentários sobre ele feitos pelo pessoal da casa de Dumbledore e ficou bem claro que Harry trocava de namorada a cada mês e não queria saber de compromisso, seu único compromisso era com o seu trabalho._

_**Isso tem que parar!**__ Gina fala para si mesma de forma decidida. __**Nada de beijos, nada de abraços e, definitivamente, nada de sonhar com ele Gina Weasley!**__Ela pensa enquanto se prepara para dormir_

XXXXX

_Mansão Dumbledore_

_Harry se recolhe. Sua mente está a mil, a ruiva não sai de sua cabeça. Ele jura para si mesmo que tentou conversar com ela para esclarecer as coisas. Ele pensou até em dizer para que esquecessem o que aconteceu e voltassem a ser apenas companheiros de trabalho se ela assim quisesse. Sim, essa era a sua intenção ao ir à casa de Gina, apenas conversar com ela. Intenção essa que caiu a tona no momento em que olhou nos olhos da ruiva _

_Ele fecha os olhos com força tentando fazer a imagem de Gina sair de sua mente. Em vão, a face da ruiva está desenhada em sua cabeça cada vez que ele fecha os olhos. __**Pare com isso Harry! Ela não é uma das suas garotas, ela não vai querer se envolver num caso sem compromisso.**_

_E depois tem o garoto... Harry não queria, mas ele não pode deixar de gostar do menininho ruivo, e a última coisa que ele quer é confundir a cabeça de Cody, o que com certeza acabaria magoando-o_

_**É... Talvez Gina tenha razão...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo.__** Talvez seja melhor que isso termine antes mesmo de ter começado. **__Ele pensa e se prepara para dormir, fingindo não notar o aperto que se forma em seu peito_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo pronto, finalmente! Espero que tenham gostado e mais uma vez desculpem a demora.

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, principalmente aqueles que "perdem" um minutinho do seu tempo pra deixar uma palavrinha de incentivo. Eu sempre digo que não escrevo por causa de reviews, e isso é a mais pura verdade. Mas não posso negar que elas incentivam e muito. Então você aí, que acabou de ler o capítulo, não seja tímido! Deixe uma palavrinha pra fazer uma autora feliz!

Bjos


	11. Chapter 11

_Alguns dias depois_

_Gina e Cody estão na casa de Dumbledore. Finalmente a ruiva sucumbiu e acabou aceitando um dos inúmeros convites para levar Cody para passar o dia com o ancião. Ela estava recusando por causa de Harry, pois embora não tenha acontecido mais nada entre eles, Gina achou melhor não encontrá-lo em qualquer local que não fosse o escritório e mesmo no escritório a ruiva só o procurava para assuntos estritamente profissionais. _

_Gina sabe que Harry notou a sua mudança e intimamente ela esperava alguma reação por parte dele. Reação essa que não veio. __**Ele viu que assim é melhor. **__Ela fala para si mesma, mas não pode evitar um ligeiro aperto em seu coração quando pensa desta forma_

_Ela olha o filho que está tentando acertar a bola na cesta. O menino melhorou consideravelmente depois das dicas que Harry lhe deu. Cody não tocou mais no assunto do beijo que flagrou e Gina fica sem saber se deve ou não conversar com ele sobre isso ou deixar que ele pergunte algo, esta é uma situação totalmente nova pra ambos._

_Ela não deixou de perceber que Cody está mais quieto do que de costume. Mais de uma vez Gina o viu olhando para a porta como se estivesse com receio de que Harry aparecesse, ela já percebeu que o filho o vem evitando deliberadamente. Ainda há pouco o menino largou a bola exatamente no momento que viu Harry e só a pegou novamente quando viu que ele entrou na casa_

_**Ele está confuso.**__ Ela pensa e decide tentar conversar com o filho e nada melhor do que agora, uma vez que ela e Cody estão sozinhos nos jardins da mansão..._

XXXXX

_Cody bate a bola no chão, meio desanimado. __**É muito chato jogar sozinho!**__ Ele pensa. __**Se ao menos o Harry... Não! **__Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Ele não é meu amigo! Ele estava beijando a minha mãe**__. Cody não sabe direito como se sente em relação a isso. É tudo confuso na cabeça do garoto. Ele está imerso em suas dúvidas quando percebe que a mãe sentou-se ao lado dele_

Cansou de brincar? – _Ela fala bagunçando seus cabelos_

É muito chato jogar sozinho! – _O menino retruca_

Por que você não chamou o Harry para jogar com você? Ele apareceu lá na porta ainda agora... – _a ruiva argumenta_

_Cody encara a mãe de maneira desafiadora_ – eu não quero mais jogar com o Harry! Nunca mais! Ele não é meu amigo!

_Gina se espanta. Ela sabe que o filho ficou confuso com o que viu, mas não esperava esta agressividade. Isso não é próprio de seu filho. __**Ele só está confuso...**__ Gina fala para si mesma, ela respira fundo e prepara-se para ter uma conversa com o filho..._

XXXXX

_Quarto de Harry _

_Ele olha pela janela e vê duas figuras ruivas sentadas perto da tabela de basquete. Harry não é bobo, ele percebeu que Cody o vem evitando desde que o flagrou com a mãe. **Deve ser mal de família. **Harry pensa, recordando que Gina vem agindo exatamente da mesma forma_

_**Ele deve estar confuso...**__ Harry pensa. Pelo que ouviu de Hermione e de Dumbledore Gina sempre viveu para o filho e nunca teve outra pessoa em sua vida. __**Deve ser estranho para o Cody dividir a mãe com alguém**_

_**Que diabos estou pensando!**__ Harry se repreende mentalmente. __**Ela não é e não vai ser nada na minha vida, não aconteceu nada de mais entre a gente. Foram apenas alguns beijos e só. Além disso, já acabou!**_

_Ele fala isso para si mesmo várias vezes, como se tivesse que ser convencido e tenta não perceber que seu estômago se contrai a cada uma delas_

_Harry sabe que a situação deve ser esclarecida, ele sente que deve conversar com o menino. E é isso que ele vai fazer..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao jardim_

_Gina olha para o filho, há muito tempo ela não vê o garoto com um olhar tão perdido. Ela se sente culpada por ter protelado a conversa, mas como poderia tocar no assunto__ sem saber direito como fazê-lo?_

Filho... – _ela respira fundo e murmura_

Ele não é meu amigo, mãe... (_ele fala enfaticamente enquanto olha para baixo)_ ele não é meu amigo... Eu pensei que ele fosse, mas ele te beijou. Eu vi!

_A ruiva suspira. Ela sabe que seu garoto está confuso, ele se acostumou a ter a mãe só pra ele e se sente ameaçado. Gina se lembra de quando Hermione disse que este é um fardo pesado pra um garotinho. Ela olha para o filho e vê nele uma atitude protetora que não é característica de alguém com tão pouca idade_

Cody... (_ela fala pacientemente)_ o fato dele ter me beijado não significa que ele não é mais seu amigo...

Mas ele não é! (_Cody fala de forma enfática)_ Ele só queria te beijar!

Isso não é verdade! – _Gina fala categoricamente. Nem ela sabe por que tem tal certeza, mas a ruiva sente que Harry foi espontâneo com seu filho, que os laços criados entre eles nada tem a ver com a sua pessoa. Não da forma que Cody acha pelo menos_

_O menino olha para a mãe, dá pra ver que ele não está acreditando_

Cody... (_Gina fala olhando nos olhos do menino, uma coisa que ela sempre procurou foi ser sincera com o filho)_ nós nos beijamos, isso é verdade... Eu não vou mentir pra você, mas isso não significa que ele não pode gostar de você, que vocês não possam ser amigos...

Mas vocês vão se casar e vão ter filhos e ele não vai mais gostar de mim! Eu não quero um irmão! – _Cody fala meio emburrado_

_Gina olha para o ruivinho. Ela não sabe se ri da conclusão estapafúrdia do filho ou se fica estupidificada com suas palavras, a sua vontade é dizer ao filho que ela nunca terá outro filho, que nunca haverá um homem em sua vida. Mas as palavras de Hermione continuam martelando em sua cabeça _

_Por mais que Gina tenha consciência que seu relacionamento com Harry não chegue a tanto, por mais que ela queira viver exclusivamente para seu garoto, ela sabe também que não pode prever o futuro e que outra família e outros filhos, mesmo que ela não pense nisso, não podem ser totalmente descartados e é apenas por isso que ela diz - _Cody... (_ela fala procurando as melhores palavras. ) _eu amo você de uma forma que nunca vou amar a mais ninguém. Se você tivesse um irmão eu o amaria tanto quanto eu amo você, mas de forma diferente. As mães sempre amam seus filhos, cada um de um jeito, mas sempre com a mesma intensidade Você não gosta dos seus tios? (_ela pergunta)_ de todos eles?

Gosto... Eles são legais – _O menino ruivo fala sem saber aonde a mãe quer chegar_

Se eu não tivesse irmãos, eles não existiriam. Irmãos são legais! Se você tivesse um irmão eu tenho certeza que você ia gostar (_ela fala para o filho)_. Você iria se divertir, eu tenho certeza! Eu tenho vários irmãos e adoro

_O menino fica pensativo por um minuto ou dois como se analisasse as palavras da mãe. Só então Gina e Cody vêem que Harry assiste tudo a uma distância não muito grande, como se esperasse a melhor oportunidade para se juntar a eles._

Harry! (_Cody fala num pulo e vai atrás dele)_ eu quero ser seu amigo de novo! E você pode beijar a minha mãe, eu não ligo se eu tiver um irmão

_Gina olha a cena, ela tem consciência que a sua expressão está tão estupidificada quando a do moreno a sua frente. Definitivamente não era a esta conclusão que ela queria que o filho chegasse._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Harry já se recolheu há um bom tempo. Ele não pode negar que está cansado, afinal brincar com um garotinho a tarde toda exige certo preparo físico. Cody voltou a tratá-lo bem, como se não houvesse presenciado nada entre ele e sua mãe. Quer dizer, quase. Afinal as palavras do pequeno ruivo não saem de sua cabeça... Você pode beijar a minha mãe, eu não ligo se eu tiver um irmão._

_Pela cara estupidificada de Gina, Harry percebeu que ela não esperava que o filho dissesse algo desta natureza. Ele nunca viu a ruiva tão vermelha e desconcertada, nem quando lhe roubou um beijo_

_**O que será que aconteceu?**__ Este é o último pensamento dele antes de cair em sono profundo_

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo na casa de Gina_

_Ela termina de bater um bolo. Gina precisava de algo para se ocupar. Cody dormiu pouco depois que voltaram da casa de Dumbledore, cansado do dia cheio de atividades e com isso Gina ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos._

_Não é preciso dizer que os pensamentos da ruiva estão todos voltados apenas a uma pessoa, Harry Potter. Mas desta vez ela não pensa em seus beijos, ela pensa em seu semblante desconcertado ao ouvir as palavras de seu filho_

_Infelizmente a presença constante de Cody não deixou que ela esclarecesse o mal entendido. __**O que será que ele está pensando?**__ Gina se pergunta mesmo lutando para não pensar nisso_

_Ela coloca o bolo no forno. __**Amanhã Cody vai ter uma surpresa.**__ Ela pensa. Bolo de chocolate é o favorito do menino _

_Terminada a tarefa culinária, ela tenta achar algo com que se ocupar até o bolo ficar pronto, algo que evite que sua mente volte ao moreno de cabelos revoltos que ocupou um espaço indevido em sua vida._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_A vida segue seu curso normal, a despeito do que aconteceu, mas Gina sabe que Harry vem lhe olhando meio estranho. É como se as palavras de Cody viessem a sua cabeça cada vez que eles se encontram. Ela não pode afirmar isso com certeza, mas pode afirmar que as palavras ditas de forma inocente por seu filho sempre vêm a sua cabeça quando ela encontra Harry Potter. A ruiva precisa rapidamente se concentrar em outras coisas pra não ficar imaginando as diversas formas que poderiam fazer para dar um irmão a Cody._

_Felizmente ninguém percebe o clima estranho entre as duas pessoas de maior confiança do presidente das empresas, até porque no âmbito profissional eles se tratam com extrema cordialidade_

_Retificando, quase ninguém. Uma pessoa percebe que sim, eles se tratam de forma cordial. Cordial demais..._

Ginevra Molly Weasley! (_Hermione irrompe pela sala e fala categórica)_ O que está acontecendo?

_A ruiva usa a sua melhor cara de paisagem_ – acontecendo? Não está acontecendo nada Hermione... Como assim, o que está acontecendo?

Não subestime minha inteligência, Gina. O que está acontecendo entre você e o Harry desta vez? – _a morena fala num tom que não admite desculpas_

Por que você acha que está acontecendo algo? _(Gina argumenta)_ Nós estamos nos tratando com toda a cordialidade do mundo

Cordialidade demais para quem já andou se agarrando por aí – _Hermione fala sem medir as palavras. Não é hora pra ser sutil, não se ela quiser saber o que se passa_

Mione! _– Gina olha assustada para a amiga_

Não faça essa cara de donzela, não pra mim (_a morena retruca de forma categórica)_ você vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou eu vou ter que perguntar direto pra ele? E você sabe que eu sou bem capaz

_Gina olha para a sua melhor amiga. Definitivamente ela sabe que Hermione é bem capaz de chegar a Harry e perguntar o que está acontecendo. A ruiva suspira desanimada –_ está bem, eu conto pra você (_ela olha no relógio)_ já é quase hora do almoço. Eu não ia sair, mas é melhor conversar em outro local

XXXXX

_Uma hora mais tarde, no shopping_

_As duas mulheres estão em uma lanchonete, em uma mesa afastada onde podem conversar apesar do barulho dos transeuntes. Hermione está vermelha e seus olhos lacrimejam de tanto rir. Ela imagina a cara de Harry ao ouvir as palavras do ruivinho... Pode beijar a minha mãe, eu não ligo se eu tiver um irmão!_

Para de rir, Mione! – _Gina fala já sem paciência_

Eu juro que estou tentando (_a morena fala caindo na risada novamente)_ mas deve ter sido hilário

Foi horrível, isso sim (_Gina fala)_ eu não sabia o que fazer. Não consigo olhar direito para o Harry desde então. Eu sempre tenho a impressão que ele vai perguntar quem foi que colocou essa história de irmão na cabeça do Cody

Ah Gina... (_a amiga fala agora com uma expressão séria)_ você acha que ele vai pensar que foi você?

Sinceramente eu não sei (_a ruiva fala)_ tudo que eu ouvi falar dele antes de conhecê-lo é que ele foge de compromisso como o diabo da cruz

E você quer algum compromisso com ele? – _Hermione pergunta categórica_

Sim... Não! (_Gina fica totalmente ruborizada)_ Você está me deixando confusa, Mione. E já passou da hora. Não posso dar motivo pra ninguém falar. Vamos.

Não ainda (_Hermione fala e olha sério para a ruiva)_ você não pode continuar evitando o Harry, Gina. Você sabe disso! Vocês precisam conversar. A pior coisa que existe é deixar este tipo de assunto inacabado

Eu sei, Mione (_Gina fala desanimada)_ eu sei que deveria pedir desculpas pelo que o Cody falou e dizer que nós podemos ser amigos e colegas de trabalho, apenas isso. Vamos agora?

_Hermione e Gina se levantam e se retiram. Mas a morena não pode deixar de pensar que o que Gina quer dizer a Harry não é bem o ela está sentindo_

XXXXX

_No escritório, Harry examina os últimos relatórios. __**Já era para os lucros terem se estabilizado...**__ Ele pensa. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O balanço mostra que, embora a situação tenha amenizado, a empresa ainda corre perigo. __**É como se alguém tivesse fazendo o possível para que ela não se recupere**__. Ele não consegue deixar de pensar. __**Mas quem?**_

Desculpe... (_Ele ouve alguém falar, levanta a cabeça e vê uma figura ruiva)_ eu bati, mas você não ouviu

Tudo bem? – _ele pergunta curioso afinal tem dias que eles não se falam, não realmente_

Tudo. Quer dizer... (_ela fala meio sem jeito)_ eu queria conversar sobre o que o Cody disse...

_**Droga!**__ Ela pensa ao sentir que está ficando da cor de seus cabelos_

_Harry sente um pouco de pena ao ver o quão desconcertada Gina fica. Seu primeiro impulso é dizer que sabe como são as crianças, mas ele resolve deixar Gina prosseguir. Afinal de contas ele não sabe como são as crianças. Harry nunca conviveu com crianças depois de adulto e suas experiências quando criança após a morte dos pais não foram exatamente agradáveis_

_Ele indica uma cadeira e faz com que Gina se acomode, ele passa a mão pelo cabelo e espera que Gina fale_

Eu queria pedir desculpas (_ela fala meio sem jeito)_ pelo comportamento do meu filho

Antes ou depois da parte do eu não ligo se eu tiver um irmão? (_Harry não se contém, mas logo se arrepende ao ver que a ruiva fica mais desconcertada ainda)_ ah, Gina (_ele fala)_ foi uma brincadeira pra descontrair

_Ela olha atônita pra ele e vê que Harry está sorrindo_ – não teve graça nenhuma (_ela balbucia e logo também sorri)_ tudo bem, foi engraçado... Você devia ter visto a sua cara

Eu vi a sua (_Harry retruca)_ e bastou

_Ele tenta ficar longe da ruiva, mas suas mãos parecem ter vontade própria e sem que ele se dê conta logo elas estão acariciando o cabelo de Gina._

_A ruiva tenta manter a racionalidade_ – eu queria pedir desculpas pelo comportamento do meu filho quando chegamos à mansão... Eu vi que ele estava sendo grosseiro

É só uma criança (_Harry fala)_ ele estava com ciúmes (_ele fica calado por um momento)_ eu só não entendi direito a parte do irmão

Isso é coisa da cabecinha dele _(Gina fala meio sem graça)_ ele viu a gente se beijando e uma coisa levou a outra e logo ele se viu tendo um irmão

Ele não é muito novo pra saber essas coisas? – _Harry fala abismado perante a lógica do menino_

É claro que ele perdeu uma parte do processo _(Gina fala)_ ele sabe que os bebês são feitos pelo pai e pela mãe, mas nada de detalhes por enquanto. Acho que esse foi o problema... Ele sabe que os casais se gostam, se beijam, casam e tem filhos... (_ela fala e sente seu rosto em chamas. __**Droga! **__Ela pensa.__** Por que você tinha que falar isso pra ele, Cody?)**_

_Mas não é o filho que ocupa seus pensamentos agora, a única coisa que ela pensa é que Harry está chegando cada vez mais perto..._

_Ou seria ela quem está chegando cada vez mais perto?_

_Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, mas o fato é que sem que tenham controle e se esquecendo totalmente do local onde estão, Harry e Gina se jogam um nos braços do outro..._

_A ruiva quase pode ouvir as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração quando a boca de Harry toma a sua com urgência_

_E ela não pode fugir. Na verdade nem passa pela sua cabeça fazer isso. Os lábios de Harry cobrem os seus encaixando-se com perfeição. Ela geme baixinho quando as mãos de Harry capturam seus seios, neste momento ela se esquece completamente que está no escritório._

_O barulho de alguém pigarreando faz com que o casal se separe como se estivesse levado um choque. Gina vê Severo Snape entrar_

Desculpe a interrupção... (_ele fala olhando Harry de uma forma irônica)_ ligaram da casa de Dumbledore...

_O semblante de Snape mostra que algo não vai bem..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Espero que não tenha ninguém querendo me matar por causa da demora ou por eu ter parado justamente nessa parte... Eu sei que de vez em quando eu enrolo, mas são por fatores alheios a minha vontade. Infelizmente a vida real nem sempre me permite ter tempo pra escrever . Quanto a ter parado num momento crucial... Bem... Um pouquinho de suspense não faz mal nenhum, não é mesmo? (esconde atrás do pc antes que alguém resolva atirar alguma coisa)

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, principalmente aqueles que apertam o botãozinho aí de baixo e me fazem muito feliz deixando uma palavrinha de incentivo. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e por favor comentem

Bjos


	12. Chapter 12

_Mansão Dumbledore_

_Harry e Gina chegam exacerbados. A ruiva está com o coração aos pulos, ela não sabe se vai suportar caso algo aconteça com o seu melhor amigo_

Como ele está? – _Harry pergunta ao doutor Lupin tentando não deixar sua angústia transparecer. Ele sabe que para Severo Snape se dar ao trabalho de ir chamá-lo, a situação não deve ser boa_

Já foi medicado e está estável (_O médico responde usando um tom profissional)_ ele começou a sentir fortes dores no peito e de início suspeitamos de um novo princípio de enfarto _(ele olha para Gina que está visivelmente assustada) _Não se preocupe Gina, não era. Foi apenas esforço excessivo...

Ele não deveria ir para o hospital? – _Harry interrompe sentindo um bolo no estômago. Apenas agora ele viu o quanto é frágil o homem a quem ele quer como um avô. Harry percebe que seu tempo é curto e que se algo acontecesse a Dumbledore antes que eles pudessem conversar realmente, ele nunca se perdoaria. Mas Harry sabe que esta não é a melhor hora, não com Dumbledore convalescendo e, pelo que ele pode perceber, correndo o risco de uma recaída _

Sim, ele deveria... _(Remo Lupin fala)_ mas infelizmente não há muito a fazer (_ele olha para Gina que lhe dá um olhar de compreensão)_

_A ruiva se vira para Harry e esclarece_ – ele nos fez prometer que não o ligaríamos a nenhum tipo de aparelho, ele não quer ser apenas um vegetal...

Como assim? (_Harry fala exasperado)_ Ele não pode!

Sim, ele pode! (_Snape interrompe) _Ele está totalmente lúcido e se não quer viver como um vegetal, a escolha é dele!

Muito conveniente pra você! (_Harry fala num impulso)_ Pra todos vocês! (_Ele só se dá conta do que falou quando vê o olhar magoado que Gina lhe lança)_

_Sem saber o que dizer, Harry vai para seu quarto como um menino a quem disseram que não poderia comer sobremesa_

_Os presentes olham estarrecidos, ninguém esperava essa reação. Gina também olha estarrecida, mas além do estarrecimento há algo mais em seu olhar, mágoa._

Eu vou atrás dele – _Remo quebra o silêncio_

Não! Eu vou! (_Snape contesta)_ Já está na hora de alguém dizer umas verdades pra esse rapaz

_Ele sobe antes que alguém fale alguma coisa_

XXXXX

_Harry chuta a mesa em sua frente fazendo a sua antiga coleção de carrinhos voar longe. Ele sabe que esta é uma atitude infantil, mas Harry precisa extravasar a sua raiva de alguma forma_

_Pelo que conhece de Dumbledore, Harry admite que a última coisa que ele iria querer era ter a sua vida atada a aparelhos, mas mesmo assim Harry não se conforma, agora que ele estava começando a pensar na probabilidade de dar uma chance aos dois, o destino lhe prega essa peça_

_De uma maneira quase cruel, Harry percebeu que os anos que passaram foram mais pesados para Dumbledore que para si. Dumbledore já não era um homem jovem quando Harry perdeu os pais e ele tem a impressão que Dumbledore envelheceu muito mais do que os quinze anos passados. Essa constatação trás um aperto em seu peito aliado a uma grande revolta. Ele já perdeu pessoas demais em sua vida, não é justo que Dumbledore parta também._

_Ele senta-se em sua cama e segura a cabeça com as mãos, Harry luta para não deixar as lágrimas fluírem. Há muito tempo ele não sabe o que é chorar, desde que percebeu que chorar não adiantaria, que lágrimas não tinham o poder de mudar a sua situação. Nesse momento ele se pega pensando que todo o rancor que guardou não o levou a nada, ele tentou arrancar Dumbledore da sua vida, mas está percebendo da maneira mais dura possível que não é tão fácil assim, que mesmo após tantos anos Harry quer bem ao ancião como um neto ao avô, e é como um neto que ele sente seu coração apertar diante da possibilidade de perdê-lo_

_Ele está absorto em seus pensamentos quando Severo Snape entra sem bater na porta_ – eu pensei que você tivesse crescido, Harry. Mas pelo jeito você continua o mesmo menino mimado de sempre, um menino que só vê o seu lado. Você acha realmente que Dumbledore seria feliz vivendo como um vegetal?

_Harry levanta os olhos torcendo para seu semblante não revelar a sua dor e pensa em responder de forma grosseira, mas ele não consegue. Talvez porque Snape esteja correto_

Eu sei que não... _(Harry concorda, desanimado)_ Mas eu não estou preparado para...

Ninguém está, Harry... _(Snape interrompe, mal humorado)_ Acredite, ninguém está. Mas nem por isso saímos ofendendo pessoas que também amam Dumbledore

_O homem taciturno não fala mais nada. Harry sabe que não é preciso e as palavras dele ficam martelando na cabeça do moreno mesmo depois que Snape se retira_

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois, já mais calmo, Harry sai do quarto. Lupin e Minerva tomam chá na sala e Harry vê a cena aliviado. Se eles estão tomando chá isso significa que Dumbledore deve estar fora de perigo. Mas seu alívio some quando percebe que Gina não está mais lá._

Como ele está? _– Harry pergunta_

Dormindo _(Minerva responde deixando o alívio transparecer em sua voz)_ foi um belo susto, mas ele vai superar

Alvo é mais forte do que imaginamos – _o doutor Lupin fala sorrindo_

Desculpe meu comportamento anterior _– Harry fala meio sem jeito_

O que é isso, querido _(Minerva fala)_ nós entendemos. Pra gente também foi difícil aceitar a decisão dele, mas ele vai se recuperar. Alvo é forte e agora com você aqui, ele tem outro motivo para ficar bem...

_Harry sente-se estranhamente mal ao ouvir estas palavras, mais ainda, ele se sente ainda mais culpado por deixar o rancor tomar conta de seu coração e ter sumido por tanto tempo – _onde está a Gin... A senhorita Weasley (_ele pergunta tentando mudar de assunto)_

Ah, ela já foi _(Minerva explica)_ Nós falamos para que esperasse, mas ela disse que o Cody ia ficar sozinho. Ela ficou de passar aqui amanhã ou depois com o Cody. Eu falei pra ela esperar que o Hagrid a levasse, mas aquela lá quando cisma (_a governanta fala lançando um olhar a Harry. Está na cara que ela sabe que a ruiva ficou chateada com suas palavras)_

Eu vou ligar pra ela _– Harry deixa escapar num impulso_

Sim, faça isso _– Minerva fala como se soubesse exatamente o que passa em sua cabeça e seu coração_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_Ela ajuda Cody com as tarefas da escola, ou melhor, tenta ajudar. Sua cabeça está longe. Por sorte o menino não precisa de muita ajuda para colorir alguns desenhos. __**Ainda bem que ele ainda não estuda matemática... **__A ruiva pensa.__** Eu não seria de grande ajuda hoje**_

_Ela não seria de grande ajuda porque neste exato momento seu pensamento está totalmente voltado para Harry Potter. Primeiro, nos beijos e carícias ousadas que trocaram no escritório, depois na atitude infantil que ele teve na casa de Dumbledore. Atitude essa que a magoou mais do que esperava – _idiota!

O que eu fiz, mãe? – _o garotinho pergunta assustado e Gina se dá conta que pensou alto. Alto demais_

Nada, meu bem (_a ruiva trata de acalmar o filho)_ a mamãe só pensou alto

E quem é idiota? – _o menino pergunta_

_Gina olha para o filho desconcertada_ – ninguém Cody, deixa isso pra lá

_Neste momento o telefone toca e Cody corre pra atender_

Mãe! É o Harry! Ele quer falar com você! – _o ruivinho grita depois de alguns minutos_

_Gina sente seu coração falhar uma batida. A última coisa que ela quer agora é ouvir a voz dele, a ruiva está magoada com as palavras do moreno na casa de Dumbledore. Ela se conhece e sabe que falar com ele agora não é uma opção_

Diz pra ele que eu estou no banho – _ela fala para o filho_

_Cody dá um olhar curioso para a mãe e Gina lhe devolve um olhar que diz que é melhor obedecer sem perguntar_

Ele disse que liga mais tarde – _o menino desliga o telefone fala ainda meio cismado_

Se ele ligar de novo, diz que eu estou com dor de cabeça e fui deitar, ok – _ela fala para o filho_

_Cody a olha espantado, não é do feitio da mãe fazer essas coisas_ – você está com dor de cabeça, mãe?

Um pouquinho (_Gina fala sem mentir, toda a história realmente lhe deu dor de cabeça)_ eu vou descansar um pouco no sofá, você me ajuda se não fizer muito barulho.

Eu posso assistir televisão? - _Ele pergunta_

Se não colocar muito alto, pode _(Gina responde se sentindo um pouco culpada. Ela dá um beijo no ruivinho)_ não se preocupe, filho. Daqui a pouco passa

_Para seu espanto Gina acaba realmente cochilando. Ela é acordada com o barulho do telefone e ainda sonolenta ouve o filho dizer o que havia mandado, ela se sente um pouco culpada pela mentira, mas a culpa logo se esvai ao lembrar as palavras duras de Harry na casa de Dumbledore. __**Idiota!**__ Ela pensa_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Dumbledore_

_Harry desliga o telefone, frustrado. __**Droga**__! Ele pensa. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra perceber que a ruiva não quis atendê-lo e ele não tira a sua razão. Harry sabe que as suas palavras a atingiram profundamente mesmo que não tivesse sido essa a intenção. Pelo que conhece do gênio da ruiva, Harry sabe que vai ter muito trabalho com ela. É como se estivesse voltado à estaca zero_

XXXXX

_Os dias passam, e logo Harry vê que seus temores estavam corretos, Gina o vem evitando deliberadamente, desta vez sem procurar esconder a sua mágoa. A ruiva se dirige a ele apenas de maneira profissional, totalmente fria, sem lhe dar oportunidade sequer de se desculpar_

_E Harry bem que tentou, mas Gina agora foge dele com uma convicção ainda maior do que a que tinha antes, e embora ele não veja mais a animosidade que existia quando a conheceu, a mágoa que vê substitui a antiga animosidade perfeitamente_

_**Mas eu domo essa ruiva teimosa! Eu vou me explicar nem que seja a força!**_

_Ele se levanta num impulso e sai a sua procura_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso Gina está em sua sala. Por enquanto ela conseguiu se livrar de todas as tentativas de aproximação de Harry, mas ela tem consciência que não vai ser sempre assim. __**Idiota!**__ Ela pensa. Aliás, esta é a palavra com que se refere a ele com mais frequência nestes últimos dias. Quando a ruiva pensou que finalmente estavam se entendendo, ele faz isso. Gina não pode evitar um rubor quando se lembra o quanto estavam se entendendo bem. _

_Ela sabe que Harry agiu num impulso. Mesmo assim ela ficou magoada, não apenas com suas palavras, mas pela forma como ele a olhou e ela sabe que esta mágoa ainda vai demorar um tempo pra passar. __**Melhor assim.**__ Gina pensa, ela sabe que lá no fundo alguma coisa em seus sentimentos por Harry estava começando a mudar. Estavam mudando de uma forma que ela não tinha controle e perder o controle é a última coisa que ela quer_

_Um toque do seu celular lhe tira do devaneio, os pensamentos em Harry Potter se afastam de sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que Gina abre um sorriso e sai de sua sala apressadamente_

_Ela desce as escadas correndo e se não o fizesse iria com certeza dar de cara com Harry Potter que acaba de sair do elevador indo a sua procura_

XXXXX

_Harry entra na sala de Gina sem bater. Na verdade ele nem pensou nisso, apenas após estar dentro da sala que Harry percebeu que seu ímpeto poderia causar mais uma discussão com a ruiva. No entanto, ao contrário de uma Gina enfurecida com a sua atitude, o moreno dá de cara com a sala vazia_

_**Bem... Ela pode ter ido ao banheiro ou talvez tomar um café.**__ Ele pensa enquanto sai da sala e senta-se na sala de espera. Harry quer fazer as pazes com Gina e definitivamente estar em sua sala sem permissão não é a melhor forma de conseguir uma conversa civilizada. __**Ruiva impossível!**__ Ele pensa sem conter um sorriso_

_Ele espera por alguns minutos e nada de Gina retornar, durante esse tempo Harry pensa na relação conturbada que construíram. Se é que se pode chamar alguns beijos e muita briga de uma relação. Mas uma coisa é certa, a ruiva o intriga. O intriga e o faz se sentir vivo como há muito tempo não sentia. Harry não pode deixar de admitir que, de algum jeito, ele acabou gostando dela, dela e do garotinho _

_A chegada de alguém interrompe seu devaneio_

Senhor potter? (_um homem baixinho acima do pelo o chama olhando-o com curiosidade)_ Harry Potter? (_ele fala entusiasmado)_

_Harry olha pra ele, por mais que force a memória não o reconhece_

Não espero que você lembre, afinal você não passava de um garotinho (_o homem fala meio sem jeito)_ fui muito amigo de seu pai, desde a época do colégio (_ele estende a mão)_ Peter Pettigrew, eu trabalho aqui ,no departamento de finanças.

De fato não me lembro, desculpe _(Harry fala meio sem jeito enquanto aperta a mão do homem)_ prazer em conhecê-lo, o senhor viu a senhorita Weasley?

Eu a vi há uns cinco minutos, ela estava no estacionamento – _ele responde aparentemente feliz em ser útil_

Desculpe a pressa _(Harry fala enquanto se retira)_ tenho que falar com a senhorita Weasley com urgência. Foi um prazer, senhor Pettigrew

Se precisar de algo me procure, senhor Potter – _o homem ainda fala enquanto o elevador se fecha_

_Ele se dirige rapidamente ao estacionamento logo vê os cabelos flamejantes de Gina, mas o que ele vê definitivamente não era o que estava esperando. Sem perceber, Harry aperta suas mãos até sentir suas juntas ficarem dormentes, então ele se vira e sai_

_Antes que chegue à porta, Harry sente uma mão grande em seu ombro, sem mesmo se virar ele já sabe de quem se trata, então ele diz_ – eu avisei que voltaria dirigindo, Hagrid. Não precisava vir me pegar (_então_ _ele se vira meio receoso) _aconteceu algo com Dumbledore?

Não (_o motorista o tranquiliza) _pelo contrário, ele está terrível. Está colocando Minerva louca querendo vir ao escritório pra ver como estão as coisas

Ele não pode – _Harry fala, preocupado. Ele sabe que Dumbledore ainda não está em condições de receber as notícias que não são assim tão boas_

Por isso eu vim (_Hagrid explica)_ eu prometi que conversaria com você, com o Snape e a senhorita Weasley e traria algumas notícias

Você pode ver a senhorita Weasley no estacionamento (_Harry fala acidamente)_ embora eu não saiba o que ela está fazendo lá na hora do trabalho

_Hagrid se vira e vê Gina ele abre um sorriso_ – Gina! (_ele grita)_ Vamos lá Harry! Vamos falar com eles...

_E Harry se vê arrastado pelo homem descomunal sem poder falar nada_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo postado! E um pouco mais rápido desta vez (autora quase explodindo de orgulho). Eu sei que pra muita gente eu enrolo muito, e eu mesma admito que isso é verdade. Mas eu juro que não faço de propósito! O problema é o mesmo de sempre, tempo (ou a falta dele).

Eu sei que muita gente deve estar curiosa com o que aconteceu. No próximo capítulo vocês vão saber o que deixou Harry tão chateado. Aguentem a curiosidade só mais um pouquinho e, é claro, quem quiser deixar uma palavrinha pode ter certeza que eu vou gostar muito

Bjos


	13. Chapter 13

_Alguns dias depois, na casa de Dumbledore_

_Harry ainda tenta conectar seus sentimentos. Definitivamente ele não esperava que o ódio lhe subisse a cabeça quando viu Gina cair nos braços daquele ruivo alto, o sorriso dela o machucou mais que mil punhaladas. Harry queria que esse sorriso fosse direcionado a ele. Sim, Harry queria que Gina sorrisse apenas pra ele, que abraçasse apenas a ele e a mais ninguém. A simples idéia de ver a ruiva dispensando qualquer tipo de atenção a um outro homem mexeu com Harry mais do que ele gostaria de admitir_

_O moreno sabe que não conseguiu disfarçar o alívio que sentiu ao ser apresentado ao ruivo. __**Rony, irmão dela, noivo de Hermione**__. Ele pensa sorrindo e se sentindo extremamente idiota por ter chegado a pensar em armar uma cena de ciúmes e mais idiota ainda ao notar o olhar frio que Gina lhe deu. Não é preciso ser inteligente pra saber que ela ainda está magoada e que ele vai ter muito trabalho em fazer com que ela o perdoe..._

XXXXX

_Há algumas semanas atrás_

_Harry se vê sendo puxado por Hagrid, sem que possa fazer ou falar algo e quando menos espera está em frente à Gina e a um rapaz ruivo e alto._

_Meio catatônico, ele vê o motorista abraçar o ruivo efusivamente e dar um beijo no rosto de Gina se queixando se seu sumiço, então Harry se vê sendo puxado novamente_

Chegue mais perto, Harry _(Hagrid fala colocando-o em frente ao ruivo) _Acho que vocês não se conhecem, esse é Rony Weasley, irmão da Gina

_Depois disso Harry não se lembra ao certo o que aconteceu. Ele pode dizer que apertou a mão do ruivo sentindo um alivio indescritível e que eles trocaram meia dúzia de palavras. Ele não sabe direito sobre o que, a única coisa que ele se lembra é do semblante ainda magoado de Gina..._

XXXXX

_Como se não bastassem seus problemas com uma certa ruiva, ele ainda tem outra coisa com que se preocupar. Por mais que ele se esforce nada consegue tirar completamente as Empresas Dumbledore do vermelho, Harry relutou muito antes de considerar a hipótese, mas agora ele pode dizer quase com certeza que há alguém realizando desfalques, alguém que vem se aproveitando da doença de Dumbledore talvez até mesmo antes do infarto.__** Mas eu vou descobrir direitinho o que está acontecendo...**__ Esse é seu único pensamento, quase uma obsessão. Sim, Harry se sente na obrigação de descobrir o que vem acontecendo, mas ele não sabe como, pode ser qualquer um. Ele não sabe em quem confiar e algo lhe diz que ele não pode realmente confiar em ninguém_

_Por um momento Harry se sente frustrado, de mãos atadas, afinal todas as medidas foram tomadas e as coisas ainda não funcionam como deveriam. Mas Harry Potter não é um gênio do mundo dos negócios à toa e num lampejo ele já sabe exatamente o que vai fazer. Basta conhecer a pessoa certa, e ele pode afirmar que a conhece..._

_Um pouco mais aliviado por finalmente ver uma luz no fim do túnel, ele pode pensar em algo tão ou mais importante. Em como fazer as pazes com uma certa ruiva teimosa_

_Harry nunca foi muito bom com sentimentos. Ele não teve muitos parâmetros. Depois que foi morar com seus tios, ele sempre se preservou mesmo inconscientemente. Era como se temesse perder mais alguém caso resolvesse amar e se entregar. A dor da perda dos pais, aliada a um fim de infância precoce e a uma adolescência sem carinho fizeram dele um homem com dificuldade de lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Até fazer amizades pra ele é uma coisa difícil, ele pode contar nos dedos as pessoas de quem é verdadeiramente amigo. Harry estranhou ter se relacionado tão bem com Hermione Granger logo de cara. Durante a sua adolescência ele sempre se perguntou como seria se tivesse irmãos, talvez não se sentisse tão sozinho. E ao conhecer Hermione percebeu que o destino havia lhe presenteado, embora tardiamente, com a irmã que ele nunca teve. __**E agora o Rony**__. Ele pensa sorrindo com a ironia do destino. Depois de desfeito o mal entendido, ele descobriu que o noivo de sua amiga era uma pessoa bem agradável e que eles tinham muitas coisas em comum. Sim, embora o conheça a pouco tempo Harry pode sem dúvida alguma colocar Rony Weasley no pequeno grupo de seus amigos. E falando nele..._

Pensando na minha irmã? _– Rony abre a porta do quarto e fala com um sorriso que lembra muito o da sua noiva_

A Mione bem que podia manter a boca fechada! _(Harry fala mal humorado)_ Ou foi a Gina quem falou algo? (_ele pergunta num rompante um pouco esperançoso por Gina ter falado dele, um pouco receoso dela haver contado detalhes)_ Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora num domingo?

Vamos por partes... (_o ruivo fala)_ Eu fui intimado a arrastar você da toca. Quanto a minha irmã, claro que ela não falou nada! Você imagina aquela ruiva fazendo confidências amorosas pra um irmão mais velho e ciumento? (_Rony fala e Harry não deixa de perceber que ele frisa a última palavra)_ E quanto a minha noiva... Ela guarda bem os segredos da amiga, mas pode ser persuadida a falar uma coisa ou duas (_ele fala com um sorriso maroto)_

Sem detalhes, por favor, (_o moreno fala fazendo uma careta e depois olha para o novo amigo)_, aliás, ainda não entendo porque você veio (_ele suspira ao ver o semblante do ruivo)_ eu avisei que você teria que arrumar outro parceiro pra jogar, que eu iria aproveitar o tempo livre pra analisar alguns relatórios.

Ora Harry! A vida não pode ser só trabalho! (_Rony fala de maneira filosófica)_ Se a gente não se divertir de vez em quando, pra que trabalhar tanto?

Eu gosto do meu trabalho! _(Harry retruca de forma enfática)_ Eu me divirto com ele!

Eu também me divirto muito com o meu trabalho _(Rony continua argumentando)_ Eu adoro o que eu faço, mas eu gosto de outras coisas também.

_O ruivo é treinador de um time de futebol americano em uma famosa universidade do sul do país e em breve pretende se mudar para a cidade que a noiva mora e se casar. Ele jogou profissionalmente durante algum tempo após a faculdade. Mas a distância de Hermione que até então era apenas a sua melhor amiga acabou pesando e ele fez o impensável, abandonou a carreira e se candidatou a um emprego em que não tivesse que viajar tanto e pediu a ex melhor amiga em casamento. Um conto de fadas moderno como Gina gosta de dizer para provocar o irmão mais velho_

_O ruivo suspira_ – eu adoro o que eu faço. Mas eu gosto também de ter um tempo livre no final de semana. Sair com amigos, namorar e esquecer que tenho que aturar um bando de garotos recém saídos do colegial que acham que o futebol americano é tudo

Eu pensei que você também pensasse assim (_Harry fala provocando o amigo)_, além disso, achei que você gostasse de seus alunos

Não digo que seja exatamente tudo na vida, mas com certeza é uma grande parte (_o ruivo sorri)_, mas meus alunos não precisam saber disso ainda. E eu gosto de meus alunos, só que eles também não precisam saber. Agora levanta esse traseiro da frente deste computador! Está um dia lindo lá fora!

_Harry suspira percebendo que o amigo pegou o jeito mandão da noiva_ – eu já falei Rony, não vai dar! Vá você e divirta-se

É uma pena (_Rony fala parecendo não ligar muito para a recusa)_ eu vou ter que falar para o Cody que você não vai poder ensinar novos truques de basquete pra ele... _(o ruivo suspira de forma dramática) _O jeito vai ser fazê-lo trocar as cestas pelo futebol americano, mas acho que minha irmã não vai gostar. Eu não sei por que as garotas teimam em achar meu esporte violento...

_Harry levanta rapidamente a cabeça e percebe que sua atitude não passou despercebida ao amigo_ – sua irmã também vai estar lá? Ela sabe que eu vou? (_as palavras lhe escapam sem que tenha controle)_

Na verdade, Hermione está nesse exato momento tentando tirar minha querida irmã de casa, ela está tentando convencer a Gina a passar a manhã no clube com a gente (_Rony fala com um sorriso vitorioso, o sorriso de uma aranha que sabe que a mosca caiu na teia) _e conhecendo a minha noiva, eu sei que ela vai usar todas as suas armas. De argumentação racional a chantagem emocional devidamente auxiliada pelo meu sobrinho (_o ruivo suspira)_ vocês dois se merecem! Você o tempo todo trabalhando e ela vivendo apenas para o filho. A vida é curta! (_o ruivo se levanta)_ Sem desculpas Harry, eu espero você lá embaixo em dez minutos. Leve roupa de banho e sua raquete de tênis

_Ele fecha a porta sem dar a Harry o tempo de argumentar _

_Harry suspira e vai trocar de roupa, a despeito de todo o trabalho que tem a fazer ele tem que admitir que o dia está realmente muito bonito para ficar trancado em casa trabalhando em pleno final de semana. __**Isso pode esperar.**__ Ele pensa. __**Afinal já tenho uma ideia de como começar a tomar as minhas providências**_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no clube_

Cody, você passou protetor direito? _– Gina grita para o filho_

Deixa o menino, Gina! Eu mesma passei o protetor no Cody. Deixa ele se divertir! _– Hermione fala para a amiga_

_Alheia a tudo, a ruiva grita_ – não vá pra onde não dá pé! (_ela fala enquanto o menino pula na água)_

Gina! (_Hermione perde a paciência)_ Deixa o Cody se divertir! A piscina não é funda e, além disso, nós estamos aqui do lado (_ela olha para a amiga)_ você está sufocando seu filho!

Eu falei pra você trazer ele e me deixar em casa – _ela fala num tom acido e infantil_

Então é isso? Vingança? _– Hermione fala de forma inquisidora_

Claro que não, Mione _(Gina fala desanimada)_ eu só não estava muito a fim de sair, não vou ser uma boa companhia. Que mal há em passar o domingo esparramada no sofá assistindo reprises na tv?

_Hermione suspira_ – Não haveria nada de mais se você não fizesse isso todo domingo! A vida vai passar na sua frente e você vai ficar parada? Só sob o meu cadáver! Pelo amor de deus, menina! Você tem vinte e quatro anos, um filho lindo! Por que tem que agir como se não tivesse mais nada pra viver? Aliás, não acha que é hora de perdoar o Harry?

_Gina olha meio emburrada para a amiga, ela tem que admitir que sua raiva do moreno já se dissipou em sua maior parte. A ruiva entende a revolta que Harry sentiu, mas ela se recusa a abrir a guarda. Inconscientemente ela sabe que isso é uma forma de se preservar, de manter seu mundo solitário e seguro como era antes de Harry Potter aparecer em sua vida_

_A amiga olha para a ruiva. Gina pode até achar que não, mas Hermione sabe o que ela está sentindo. Resguardadas as devidas proporções, Hermione também se apavorou e tentou afastar Rony quando começou a perceber que estava se apaixonando. Sim, a morena tinha medo de que isso estragasse a sua amizade com o ruivo, e ela vê que e exatamente isso que Gina está fazendo. Hermione reconhece os sintomas e em se tratando de Ginevra Weasley e Harry Potter as coisas são muito complicadas pelo fato de Gina ter se fechado após o fim da relação com o pai de Cody e de Harry não levar nenhum relacionamento a sério._

_Hermione sempre foi uma mulher muito inteligente e perspicaz e logo percebeu o mútuo interesse de Harry e Gina e percebeu ainda mais, percebeu que ambos iriam negar e lutar contra esse sentimento que começava a nascer e percebeu também que ambos precisavam um do outro e que precisavam de um certo incentivo dos amigos_

_Mas ela sabe também que esse incentivo deve ser sutil ou o tiro pode sair pela culatra. Sim, Hermione sabe que deve ser sutil na maioria das vezes, mas ela sabe também que a amiga precisa ser sacudida de vez em quando e é exatamente isso que ela está fazendo agora_

Harry! – _A voz de Cody se faz ouvir e o menino sai correndo da piscina em direção ao amigo_

_Gina olha pra Hermione que é a própria personificação da inocência e fala entredentes_ – isso foi golpe sujo, Mione

_A amiga a encara sem um pingo de arrependimento_ _quando diz –_ ora Gina, vocês são adultos! O Harry errou, eu admito, mas essa situação já está insuportável! Conversem, briguem se for preciso, mas resolvam isso

_A ruiva pensa em dizer que vai embora, mas não sabe como fazer isso sem parecer uma menina birrenta. Além disso, a felicidade do seu filho ao ver Harry é tão evidente que ela se sentiria um monstro em estragá-la_

_Harry olha para a ruiva e não precisa ser inteligente pra notar que ela não gostou da sua chegada. Cody, ao contrário, parece exultante. O menino corre até ele ainda molhado com um sorriso radiante_

Oi Harry! (_o garotinho o cumprimenta)_ Eu estou aprendendo a mergulhar! Você quer ver?

É claro! – _O moreno responde sem deixar de sorrir da espontaneidade do ruivinho que praticamente o arrasta para a beira da piscina_

XXXXX

_Quase duas horas depois, Harry já fez praticamente tudo que se pode fazer num clube. Já nadou, brincou com Cody, jogou tênis conversou com os amigos. Sim, ele já fez praticamente tudo, menos conversar com Gina. A ruiva só trocou com ele algumas poucas palavras de cortesia e ele desconfia que ela assim o fez para não gerar um constrangimento no grupo e para não incitar perguntas do filho, que é lógico que perceberia. _

_Por falar em filho, a ruiva percebe que já tem algum tempo que não o vê. A última vez que o fez foi quando o menino pediu para ir ao parquinho a poucos metros do local onde os adultos estão, mas olhando direito agora, não há sinal de Cody..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo saindo do forno, espero que gostem. Pra falar a verdade a minha intenção era ter atualizado na semana passada, mas a ansiedade do último filme fez com que eu não me concentrasse como deveria.

E aí assistiram? O que acharam? Eu não vou falar muito aqui pra não soltar spoillers pra quem ainda não viu. Só o que vou dizer é que o último filme fechou a série com chave de ouro, mesmo havendo algumas partes meio "viajantes", mas nem isso lhe tira o brilhantismo (minha modesta opinião, não sou crítica de cinema ou nada parecido)

Mais uma vez agradeço a todo mundo que está lendo e vou aproveitar pra fazer um pedido. Não vou pedir por reviews desta vez (embora elas continuem sendo bem vindas). O que eu quero pedir é que não deixem HP morrer em seus corações, a série acabou, os livros acabaram, mas pelo menos pra mim tudo continua muito vivo. Eu fico chateada quando percebo que o número de fics está diminuindo que o número de acessos caiu e eu temo que agora vá diminuir mais ainda. Não vamos deixar isso acontecer, please!

Vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar com o próximo capítulo, aguardo os comentários de vocês

Bjos


	14. Chapter 14

_A ruiva sente a sua respiração falhar, há poucos minutos o menino estava a seu lado e agora..._

Algum de vocês está vendo o Cody? – _ela pergunta com o coração na mão, olhando para todos os lados sem achar sinal do filho_

Ele deve estar no parquinho, ele disse que ia pra lá (_Hermione fala)_ daqui não dá pra ver direito

Eu vou dar uma olhada_ – Rony completa antes que a irmã se desespere. Ele sabe que clube é bem seguro e o sobrinho é um garoto esperto, mas as tendências super-protetoras da ruiva aumentaram muito ultimamente_

Eu vou com você – _Gina fala antes que o irmão saia e os dois ruivos vão em direção ao parque infantil que fica apenas a alguns metros do local onde estão_

_Mas não há sinal de Cody. __Gina respira fundo para conter o pânico que ameaça tomar conta. Rony segura a sua mão tentando tranquilizá-la_ – calma maninha, o Cody já veio aqui várias vezes. Ele conhece o clube, deve estar só dando uma volta

Mas ele nunca fez isso antes, ele sabe que não pode ir longe sozinho – _ela fala lutando para não chorar_

Ele não sumiu, Gina. _(o ruivo tenta acalmar a irmã) _Ele deve estar aqui por perto. Vamos chamar a Mione e o Harry e procurá-lo

_Os dois irmãos voltam e __Hermione logo adivinha – _ele não estava lá

Não... – _Gina fala lutando para não deixar seu lábio inferior tremer. Ela tenta ser racional, mas no momento a única coisa que sente é o pânico aumentar. Ela sabe que Cody deve estar por perto. Seu estômago, no entanto, não consegue deixar de se embrulhar e ela sabe que essa sensação irá continuar até que seu filho esteja em seus braços_

Calma, Gina (_a amiga fala)_ vamos procurar por ele, o Cody deve ter se distraído com alguma coisa

Eu e a Mione vamos (_o ruivo fala e olha para a noiva que balança a cabeça em concordância)_ você e o Harry ficam por perto, caso ele volte

Não! (_Ela fala, assoberbada)_ Eu não posso simplesmente sentar e esperar. É o meu filho, eu também vou!

Gina... (_Hermione argumenta)_ você está muito nervosa, se o Cody encontrar você assim vai ficar assustado, além disso não podemos sair todos, e se ele voltar? Fique aqui pelo menos até se acalmar, o Harry te faz companhia

_Ela olha para o irmão e o olhar que o ruivo lhe dá mostra que ele concorda com a noiva – _Dez minutos (_a ruiva balbucia)_ se o Cody não aparecer em dez minutos eu também vou atrás.

_O casal assente com a cabeça sabendo que isso é o máximo que vai conseguir de Gina e sai à procura do menino_

_Ela olha para Harry e tenta afastar todos os pensamentos ruins que teimam em passar por sua mente. Gina sabe que seu filho é um garoto esperto e conhece bem o clube afinal ele já esteve diversas vezes lá, mas uma vozinha teimosa teima em dizer que Cody nunca sairia sem dizer aonde foi. __**Meu filho só tem quatro anos. **__Ela pensa__**. Como alguém pode querer que eu, a mãe dele, fique parada aguardando notícias? E se algo aconteceu com ele? E se ele entrou na piscina dos adultos? Oh meu deus! Ele não sabe nadar direito**_

_Ela sabe que seu irmão está certo, que alguém deve ficar esperando no caso dele retornar, mas isso a angustia demais, ela se sente impotente e se sente culpada. Foi apenas um minuto de descuido, mas um minuto que serviu para que seu garotinho desaparecesse_

Não fique assim, Gina (_Harry fala tirando a de seu devaneio) _o Cody deve ter ido dar uma volta e se esqueceu de avisar, garotos fazem isso de vez em quando

Mas ele nunca fez (_Gina fala desanimada, tentando segurar as lágrimas)_ e se ele estiver ferido? E se ele caiu na piscina? (_ela fala com o terror estampado na face)_

_Harry chega mais perto e segura a mão da ruiva_ – ele é um garoto esperto. Não entraria em uma piscina funda sem a supervisão de um adulto e depois (_ele olha pra ela)_ se isso tivesse acontecido com certeza haveria alguém para socorrê-lo. O clube está cheio, um garotinho de quatro anos se afogando com certeza chamaria atenção

_Harry abraça a ruiva e a sua vontade é ficar assim por muito tempo, mas neste momento eles têm outras preocupações_

Vamos fazer o seguinte (_ele fala beijando seus cabelos)_ você fica aqui enquanto eu vou à administração e peço pra eles anunciarem no alto falante que estamos procurando por ele. Tenho certeza que quando o Cody ouvir seu nome, ele volta rapidinho

_Ele beija seus lábios suavemente, tentando ignorar o calor que passa por seu corpo. __**Não é hora pra isso.**__ Ele pensa – _eu juro que não demoro_ (Harry fala enquanto se dirige para a administração)_

_Ele anda rapidamente esperando de todo coração que a sua idéia funcione. Ele fez o possível pra não deixar transparecer, mas Harry também está preocupado. __**Onde esse menino se meteu?**__ É o seu pensamento_

_No entanto, ele não chega à sede do clube. Uma cena na porta de saída o detém, ele vê Cody indo em direção à saída, acompanhado de um homem estranho_

Cody! – _Harry grita enquanto corre a seu encalço. Ele não sabe quem é aquele homem muito menos o que ele quer, mas no fundo do seu coração Harry sente que não é boa coisa_

Oi, Harry (_o garotinho fala e vai a seu encontro)_ ele disse que vocês estavam me esperando lá fora

_Neste momento Harry e Cody percebem que o homem sumiu_

_Harry olha para a porta se maldizendo pelo minuto de distração, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ver que o ruivinho está ileso. Ele olha pra o garoto_ – o que aconteceu, Cody?

_O menino olha pra Harry sem entender direito e fala_ – eu estava no parquinho... Aí fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Na hora que eu estava indo esse homem me chamou e disse que a minha mãe ia embora e que estava me esperando lá fora. Eu falei que queria ir ao banheiro, mas ele disse que ela estava com pressa...

Você conhece esse homem? (_Harry pergunta e vê o menino balançar a cabeça negativamente)_ Sua mãe nunca lhe disse para não conversar com desconhecidos? (_ele pergunta, preocupado)_

Sim, ela sempre fala (_o menino admite e logo explica)_ eu não sei quem ele é, mas ele me chamou de Cody. Então eu achei que conhecia e não estava lembrando

_Harry olha para o menino. Ele tem consciência que o garotinho ruivo não é sua responsabilidade, que isso é algo que a mãe ou o tio ou outra pessoa da família deveria fazer, mas nesse momento isso não importa. Então ele o encara e diz –_ Cody... Eu sei que ele te chamou pelo nome, mas ele pode ter ouvido sua mãe ou outra pessoa qualquer te chamar e por isso sabia o seu nome. Se alguém que você não conhece vier falar com você, você não deve conversar com ele ok (_ele_ _vê o menino afirmar com a cabeça)_ e principalmente não deve sair com nenhum desconhecido. Promete?

Prometo, Harry – _o garotinho fala sem ter a mínima noção do perigo que correu_

Agora vamos (_o moreno fala)_ sua mãe está preocupada

Cody! (_O grito de Gina se faz ouvir assim que ela avista Harry com o garotinho. A ruiva corre até o menino e o abraça furiosamente)_ Onde você estava? Eu estava morrendo de preocupação

Ai mãe! Você está me apertando! (_ele fala num gemido)_ um homem falou pra mim que vocês estavam me esperando lá fora

Um homem? (_ela fala, preocupada)_ Que homem? O que ele disse?

_Antes que Cody responda Rony e Hermione chegam_

Rapaz! Que susto você deu na gente! (_Rony fala pegando o sobrinho)_ Onde você se meteu?

Depois a gente fala sobre isso, Rony (_Gina interrompe)_ agora vamos embora, por favor. Eu já estou cansada

_Cody na verdade ainda gostaria de ficar, mas ele conhece a mãe e os momentos em que não deve questioná-la e esse definitivamente é um deles. Então ele apenas balbucia_ – eu quero ir ao banheiro

Não dá pra esperar chegar em casa? – _Gina argumenta. Ela sabe que está sendo irracional, mas só em pensar ficar longe do menino novamente, ela estremece_

Eu to apertado, mãe – _Cody fala e seu olhar mostra que ele realmente precisa ir ao banheiro_

Eu vou com ele, Gina (_Rony fala percebendo a apreensão da irmã)_ eu juro que fico de olho nesse garotão, até entro no banheiro com ele se você quiser

Tio!_ (o menino fala escandalizado)_ Eu não sou um bebê! Eu vou ao banheiro sozinho!

Eu espero na porta então – _o ruivo fala segurando o riso_

Eu vou aproveitar pra ir também – _Hermione fala e sai com os dois ruivos deixando Harry e Gina a sós_

_A ruiva evita olhar para Harry, ela não sabe direito como agir. Ela não vai negar que continua chateada com as palavras ríspidas dele, mas ao mesmo tempo percebe a infantilidade de continuar ignorando-o, principalmente depois do acontecido. Além disso, Gina está grata demais a ele. Se Harry não fosse à administração naquele exato momento só Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido ao seu filho. Ela não pode conter um estremecimento só em pensar na hipótese, então ela olha pra ele e fala_ – obrigada por tudo... (_ela abaixa os olhos se permitindo derramar algumas lágrimas de alívio por não haver acontecido nada a seu filho e de apreensão em pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Harry não resolvesse ir à administração do clube naquele exato momento)_

Ei! (_Harry fala sorrindo)_ não precisa ficar assim. O importante é que está tudo bem, o Cody está com a gente agora (_ele olha meio sem jeito e fica subitamente sério, Harry não sabe se deve falar isso agora, mas teme não ter outra oportunidade)_ olha Gina, eu não sei se a hora é adequada, mas sobre o que eu disse quando Dumbledore passou mal...

Não... (_Gina o interrompe)_ não vamos mais falar nisso. Eu fiquei magoada, mas já esqueci

Não, Gina (_ele a encara) _você não esqueceu. Se você tivesse esquecido, por que você estaria me evitando como vem fazendo nos últimos dias?

Tudo bem, eu ainda estou um pouquinho (_Gina admite)_ eu sei que você falou aquilo num impulso, mas mesmo assim doeu ouvir... Realmente passou pela sua cabeça que eu não iria sofrer se algo acontecer com Alvo?

_Harry não resiste ao impulso e acaricia a sua face – _eu sei que você iria sofrer, ruiva. Eu falei sem pensar... _(ele abaixa os olhos e parece meio sem jeito)_ o Dumbledore sempre foi como um avô pra mim e quando meus pais morreram, eu me senti traído. Pra falar a verdade eu ainda me sinto às vezes... Eu vim não apenas pra ajudá-lo a salvar a empresa, eu vim pra tentar dar uma chance pra gente e quando eu vi que ele poderia morrer (_ele abaixa a cabeça)_ me descontrolei e acabei falando besteira, desculpe

Tudo bem (_Gina fala)_ já passou... Eu não estou mais chateada, eu juro. Se eu ainda estava, agora não estou mais

_Antes que Gina continue, ela se vê envolvida nos braços fortes do moreno_ – eu senti sua falta, ruiva (_ele fala antes de lhe dar um beijo terno)_ eu senti falta dos seus beijos, do seu cheiro e até mesmo da sua língua afiada...

_Gina não sabe o que falar, seu lado racional diz que ela está terrivelmente encrencada por permitir que Harry a beije. Mas quem consegue ser racional quando está sendo beijada de modo tão carinhoso? Mesmo assim ela tenta –_ eu não sei se a gente devia...

Eu também não sei, ruiva... (_Harry fala enquanto a abraç_a) mas acho que já é tarde demais agora. Eu me sinto lutando contra o inevitável e perdendo...

_Gina se aconchega nos braços de Harry_ – então... O que a gente deve fazer?

_Harry olha para a ruiva, ele sabe que essa é uma resposta difícil. A sua vontade agora é tomar Gina nos braços e fazer amor com ela até que seus corpos não aguentem mais se mover. No entanto ele sabe que há um garotinho a espera da mãe neste momento. _

_Sua grande amiga, Hermione Granger, resolve isso pra ele. Neste exato momento um funcionário do clube aparece e entrega um bilhete para Gina. A ruiva lê e sente seu rosto pegar fogo_

O que foi, ruiva? – _Harry pergunta_

A Hermione e o Rony já foram – _ela fala, furiosa_

Como assim,eles já foram? – _Harry olha pra ela sem entender_

Indo! (_Gina fala exasperada)_ E o pior, levaram o Cody!

_Harry faz um esforço sobre humano pra não rir e colocar tudo a perder. __**Valeu Hermione! Eu estou te devendo uma.**__ Ele pensa com seus botões_

Eu posso ver esse bilhete? –_ Ele fala e olha pra Gina_

Só sob meu cadáver – _a ruiva fala e Harry sente que ela está sem jeito, o que lhe aguça mais ainda a curiosidade_

Ora ruiva, o que custa? (_ele fala sorrindo e diante da negação dela, insiste)_ e se eu adivinhar parte do que está escrito?

_Ela olha pra ele, incrédula. Harry sorri e continua_ – a Mione diz que não queria atrapalhar a gente e que resolveu levar o afilhado pra passar o resto do dia com ela e o Rony... Acertei?

_Gina balança a cabeça afirmativamente e lhe dá o papel_ – E que vestido é esse que ela diz pra você usar? (_Harry pergunta após ler o bilhete)_

_A ruiva sorri meio sem graça_ – É um vestido que a Mione praticamente me obrigou a comprar. Disse que eu tinha que ter algo decente pra usar caso alguém me convidasse pra sair. Eu não sei por que eu comprei (_ela fala)_ eu nunca saio

Então está na hora de começar_ (Harry fala num impulso)_ Quer sair comigo essa noite? Já que o Cody não vai pra casa...

Acho que não, Harry (_ela fala desanimada)_ eu ainda não me recuperei do susto do Cody, não estou muito no clima pra sair (_ela vê o desapontamento em sua face então completa)_ mas se você não se importar, eu faço alguma coisa pra gente lá em casa e a gente assiste um filme ou ouve musica, pode ser?

_O rosto de Harry se ilumina em um sorriso_ – e você veste o vestido pra mim?

Não abuse da sorte, Potter – _ela fala, mas também sorri ao sentir os dedos de Harry se entrelaçarem com os seus. É hora de ir pra casa..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não tenho muito a dizer, só (pra variar) me desculpar pela demora (desta vez não foi tanto assim). Eu havia planejado postar até o final da semana passada, mas infelizmente faltou tempo. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, principalmente aos que comentam. Eu não gosto de fazer chantagem exigindo comentários. Mas não posso negar que eles são um incentivo e tanto

Bjos e até o próximo


	15. Chapter 15

_Na casa de Gina_

_A ruiva coloca a bolsa no sofá e se dirige a cozinha_ – o que você quer comer?

Eu posso pedir algo (_Harry propõe)_ não quero que você tenha trabalho

Nada disso, senhor Potter!_ (a ruiva coloca a mão na cintura de modo pedante)_ Eu convidei, esqueceu? E caso você não saiba, eu cozinho muito bem! Se você ousar duvidar estará ofendendo não apenas a mim, mas também a minha mãe que foi quem me ensinou. E ofender a comida da senhora Weasley não é algo muito inteligente. Gosta de massas?

Adoro! (_Harry sorri)_ Mas eu só aceito se você me deixar ajudar

Nem pensar, senhor Potter! Você vai ficar sentado me fazendo companhia, _(Gina pensa por um momento) _se quer realmente ajudar pode abrir um vinho pra gente. Acho que o fato de estar tudo bem com o Cody merece uma comemoração – _ela vai até o armário, pega uma garrafa e um saca-rolhas e os entrega a Harry_

Esse é um bom vinho – _Harry exclama ao ver o rótulo_

_Gina balança a cabeça, concordando_ – E se eu te falar que foi um presente que o Adam deu para o Cody?

_Harry olha pra ela sem acreditar, a ruiva continua –_ ele chegou aqui duas horas após a festa de aniversario do Cody ter terminado sem ter nada nas mãos, aí quando eu disse que ele era um insensível que se esquecia do aniversário do próprio filho, ele foi ao carro e pegou essa garrafa. Ainda teve a coragem de dizer que quando ele tivesse maior iria agradecer

Ele não fez isso! – _Harry fala, abismado_

Ah, fez! (_Gina fala)_ E por pouco eu não joguei a garrafa na cabeça dele! Só não fiz isso pra não acordar o Cody que havia dado um trabalho danado pra dormir questionando a ausência do pai. É verdade que no outro dia ele veio e trouxe uma bicicleta para o filho e um milhão de desculpas esfarrapadas por não ter vindo na festinha e eu acabei guardando a garrafa, nem sei porquê _(ela sorri) _talvez inconscientemente eu estivesse pensando em usar quando ele aprontasse mais uma das suas...

_Harry olha para Gina sem saber o que dizer. Por um momento ele se viu em um dos inúmeros colégios internos que frequentou esperando em vão uma visita no seu aniversário_

Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, agora não é hora pra pensamentos ruins (_a ruiva o tira do seu devaneio)_ abra logo essa garrafa e vamos fazer de conta que você acabou de comprá-la (_ela coloca a água no fogo e olha o relógio na parede da cozinha)_ eu vou tomar um banho rápido enquanto a água para o macarrão ferve, você se incomoda?

Claro que não – _Harry fala tentando espantar de sua mente a imagem da ruiva envolta apenas em uma toalha de banho_

XXXXX

_Quinze minutos depois, Gina retorna e encontra Harry com um álbum de fotografias na mão_ – espero que não se incomode (_ele fala fechando o álbum)_ estava em cima da mesa e eu não resisti (_ele sorri)_ você foi uma criança bonitinha

Ah não! (_Gina fala tentando pegar o álbum)_ Você não está vendo essas fotos!

Claro que estou (_Harry sorri e fala enquanto se levanta com o álbum na mão impedindo Gina de pegá-lo)_ eu estou adorando ver você quando criança, principalmente as que você está banguela

O Cody adora essas fotos, ele vive pegando e se esquecendo de guardar (_ela fala enquanto tenta em vão pegar o álbum)_ me dá o álbum, Harry! (_Ela tenta manter o tom sério, mas acaba também sorrindo)_

Eu também gostei delas (_Harry fala se desvensilhando enquanto Gina pula tentando pegar o álbum)_ ora deixa de ser chata! _(ele não resiste em provocar a ruiva) _Eu estou me divertindo!

Eu pessoalmente não gosto de ser motivo de chacota – _ela ensaia uma reclamação, mas acaba se calando ao notar que eles estão extremamente próximos e que Harry agora a olha intensamente _

_Ela sente seu coração falhar uma batida ao ver que Harry abaixa lentamente a mão, o moreno solta o álbum que cai no sofá sem que nenhum dos dois se dê conta. E a mão que outrora segurava o álbum se dirige ao queixo de Gina, obrigando a ruiva a encará-lo, enquanto sua outra mão enlaça a cintura dela fazendo com que não haja praticamente distância alguma entre seus corpos_

Harry... – _ela ainda tenta balbuciar, mas o moreno coloca o indicador sobre seus lábios_

Não diga nada – _ele sussurra enquanto a enlaça nos braços_

_E mesmo que Gina quisesse falar algo ela não poderia, pois os lábios de Harry já cobrem os seus_

_Se Gina estivesse em condições de pensar, ela se recriminaria por corresponder ao beijo de forma tão calorosa. Mas ela não está. Então ela faz a única coisa que lhe parece certa neste momento, ela enlaça o pescoço de Harry e se entrega ao turbilhão de sensações que seus lábios lhe proporcionam._

Você tem idéia do que faz comigo, ruiva? – _Harry fala com um gemido. Seus corpos se colam mais ainda e Gina logo tem uma ideia do que faz com ele_

_A boca de Harry percorre seu pescoço de maneira sedenta e logo eles estão no sofá, Gina mal se dá conta do momento em que os botões de sua blusa são abertos e ela sente os dedos dele tocando a sua pele_

_Harry sente a textura da pele alva entre seus dedos, ele geme ao ouvir o suspiro de Gina quando ele acaricia um seio_

_Gina faz uma vaga tentativa de recuperar a sanidade, mas ela tem que admitir que a última coisa que ela quer neste momento é pensar racionalmente, não quando tem um homem como Harry Potter a beijando e acariciando desta forma_

_Ela sente o coração do moreno bater de forma descompassada. Gina sabe que o mesmo acontece com ela. A ruiva está se sentindo novamente como uma garota do colegial prestes a ter a primeira vez com seu primeiro namorado_

_Gina não pode negar que essa perspectiva a assusta um pouco, ela não pode se chamar de uma mulher experiente. Seu único relacionamento foi com o pai de Cody e depois da sua separação ela viveu apenas para o filho. Mas ela não pode negar também que deseja Harry Potter com uma força que nunca imaginou ser capaz, é como se cada milímetro de sua pele clamasse por ele_

O jantar... – _ela ainda consegue tirar um resquício de sanidade_

Esquece o jantar – _Harry sussurra com a voz rouca _

Vai queimar – _ela ainda tenta_

E você se importa? – _Harry fala enquanto traça uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço_

_Na verdade ela não se importa, a fome que Gina sente neste exato momento é outra_

_Os beijos de Harry se tornam cada vez mais famintos e Gina corresponde a contento, ela não pode mais negar para si mesma, ela quer a ele tanto quanto ele a ela, as mãos do moreno percorrem seu corpo de tal maneira que Gina chega a pensar por um momento em quantas mãos ele tem, ela solta um gemido abafado Harry para por um momento e olha em seus olhos_ – você me quer, Gina? (_ele sussurra)_ Você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero?

_Mas Gina não chega a responder, neste momento um barulho na porta faz com que ela se levante rapidamente_

_Harry suspira frustrado, mais do que nunca ele se sente um garoto de catorze anos, a vontade dele é dizer a ruiva que ignore a porta, mas ele sabe que não deve fazer isso, principalmente quando vê o semblante preocupado de Gina_

Será que foi alguma coisa com o Cody? – _ela fala ajeitando a roupa e caminhando rapidamente até a porta. Harry não pode deixar de achá-la ainda mais bela ruborizada_

_Um homem na porta faz com que a ruiva perca as palavras_ – onde está o Cody? (_ele fala e entra na sala sem cerimônia, só então vê que ela está acompanhada)_ Está tudo bem? _(ele pergunta com uma expressão confusa)_

_Gina olha para o ex-marido tentando se convencer que isso é um pesadelo e não é verdade que Adam a pegou quase transando com Harry no sofá da sala_ – o que você está fazendo aqui? _(ela respira fundo e consegue balbuciar)_

_O homem parece meio desconcertado, mas se recupera rapidamente e diz_ – cadê o Cody?

_A ruiva olha sem entender_ – ele está com os padrinhos (_então ela se lembra da última que o pai do seu filho aprontou)_ agora você quer vê-lo? Depois de simplesmente despachar meu filho quando lhe convinha?

Ora Gina... (_ele fala como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo se livrar do filho para fazer uma viagem)_ foi uma emergência, uma viagem de última hora. Eu não podia perder...

_A ruiva suspira e Harry percebe que ela somente com muita dificuldade contém a irritação – _Eu sei que tudo sempre é mais importante que seu filho, Adam. Mas como eu já disse, ele não está aqui

_Ela espera que ele se despeça, mas Adam não parece estar a fim de ir embora, ao contrário, ele diz_ – não vai apresentar o seu amiguinho? (_ele sorri de maneira cínica)_ Espertinha você, Gininha. Mandar o pobre garoto pra ficar com os padrinhos...

_Harry sente seu sangue subir e só a muito custo se contém, ele já conhece a ruiva e sabe que ela não gostaria da intervenção_

O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer (_ela fala e Harry percebe que Gina fica cada vez mais ruborizada) _não lhe diz respeito e Gininha é a...

_Adam a interrompe com uma gargalhada_ – Certas coisas nunca mudam. Você continua com seu gênio terrível!

Fala logo o que você quer! – _ela diz sem se preocupar em ser educada, definitivamente seu ex marido a tira do sério_

Eu só queria ver meu filho (_ele fala sem se alterar)_ ver se ele está bem. Por que? Eu não posso?

O Cody está perfeitamente bem, não graças a você (_ela retruca de forma ácida)_ e quanto a vê-lo, quando ele voltar pra casa amanhã eu vou perguntar se ele gostaria de ver você. Mas já fique sabendo, se ele disser que não eu não vou forçá-lo. Se dependesse de mim você nunca mais colocaria os olhos nele

Cuidado com ela! (_Adam se dirige a Harry)_ A Gininha pode ser um anjo no primeiro momento, mas depois vira isso aí (_ele se cala ao ver o semblante da ex mulher que parece que vai pular em seu pescoço a qualquer momento)_ bem, eu vou indo, não quero atrapalhar, eu ligo depois. Diz para o Cody que eu trouxe um presente

_Ela mal espera o homem sair para fechar a porta e desaba no sofá. Não é preciso ser nenhum gênio pra saber que qualquer clima foi para o espaço _

Calma, ruiva (_ele fala ao notar que Gina está a um passo de romper em lágrimas)_ não fique assim

É incrível como o Adam é cara de pau! (_ela fala enquanto limpa raivosamente uma lágrima que teima em escapar)_ Ele faz o que quer com o Cody e depois aparece com essa cara lavada! E sabe o que me deixa mais revoltada? É que por mais que o Cody tenha sido magoado, meu filho sempre fica feliz em ver esse cretino! O Cody sabe que o pai sempre vai deixá-lo na mão, mas mesmo assim ele o perdoa

É o pai dele (_Harry tenta argumentar)_ e ele é apenas uma criança

Eu sei (_Gina fala)_ mas meu filho vai crescer e um dia vai perceber que o pai não se importa. Eu tenho medo de quando isso acontecer, ele não vai suportar a decepção...

Ei... (_Harry fala abraçando-a)_ o Cody é um garotinho muito especial... Ele é mais forte do que pensa e quando isso acontecer você vai estar ao lado dele. Ele vai ter em quem se apoiar

Dói tanto pensar que eu não posso fazer nada para evitar que meu filho sofra (_ela fala e então sacode a cabeça como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos tristes)_ não vou ficar pensando nisso agora. O Adam até veio rápido, geralmente ele demoraria muito mais pra ter coragem de encarar o filho...

_Ela suspira e vai até a cozinha onde a água que colocou no fogo já está praticamente seca. Harry a segue, meio frustrado. Ele sabe muito bem que todo e qualquer clima foi embora junto com o ex-marido de Gina_ – você tem certeza que quer cozinhar? Deve estar cansada...

Cozinhar me relaxa, por incrível que pareça – _ela fala enquanto abre a geladeira e começa a procurar os ingredientes. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra ver que ela está fugindo. __**Diabo de mulher complicada! **__Ele pensa, mas decide não forçar uma conversa. __**Isso é novo pra ela, já deu pra perceber. E pra mim também... **__Harry admite para si mesmo_

Bolonhesa ou molho branco? – _a ruiva pergunta, tirando-o do seu devaneio_

Ahn? – _ele balbucia_

O molho, Harry. Você prefere bolonhesa ou molho branco? (_ela revira os olhos)_ Você parecia estar em outra dimensão

_**Na verdade eu estava.**__ Ele pensa se lembrando do que acontecera na sala momentos atrás. Harry olha para a ruiva e vê que ela aguarda uma resposta_ – o que for te dar menos trabalho

Se você falar que eu estou tendo trabalho mais uma vez, a gente vai brigar! –_ ela fala meio emburrada_

Bolonhesa, então – _ele suspira resignado. A última coisa que ele quer agora é brigar, a não ser que eles façam as pazes depois de uma maneira bem caliente..._

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois eles estão na cozinha comendo em silêncio. A ruiva parece meio desconcertada e não o encara em nenhum momento_

Isso é muito bom (_ele fala para quebrar o gelo)_ me lembre, se algum dia eu conhecer a sua mãe, de agradecê-la por ter te ensinado a cozinhar

A senhora Weasley vai ficar feliz – _ela fala sorrindo _

_Harry também sorri. Eles ficam em silêncio por um momento. Sem conseguir se conter ele pega um guardanapo e passa delicadamente no canto da boca de Gina_ – você fica vinte anos mais nova quando come (_ele não resiste em provocar e fazer um carinho em sua face. Harry não pode mais fugir, a ruiva mexe com ele de uma forma que ele nunca imaginou. É como se ele fosse mais completo ao lado dela)_

_A ruiva fecha os olhos ao sentir os dedos de Harry em sua pele. Ela ainda fica assustada com a forma que seu corpo reage ao toque dele, mesmo sendo um carinho inocente. Ela não pode negar que nunca sentiu algo desta natureza_

Não vai ser agora (_a voz de_ _Harry a tira do devaneio)_ mas a gente vai ter que conversar sobre o que está acontecendo conosco (_ele fala de forma suave enquanto continua acariciar seu rosto) _

_Gina apenas balança a cabeça_ - eu sei... (_ela sussurra)_ mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sei direito! Eu me sinto...

_Ela para de falar ela, na verdade não sabe explicar direito como se sente_

_Harry olha para a ruiva. Ele pode ver toda a confusão em seus olhos, principalmente por que ele também se sente desta forma. Se há alguns meses alguém tivesse lhe dito que ele se envolveria com uma ruiva esquentadinha com um filho pequeno, ele provavelmente iria dar gargalhadas e duvidar da sanidade desta pessoa_

_Mas é isso que está acontecendo, Harry é forçado a admitir. Ele sabe que se envolveu com Gina de uma forma que ele nunca esperava e é apenas por isso que ele beija a sua testa de modo casto e diz_ – você deve estar cansada... É melhor eu ir

É... Talvez seja – _Gina fala sem convicção. Ela não quer que ele vá, mas sabe que no momento e o melhor a fazer _

Você ainda está me devendo um encontro (_ele fala sorrindo)_ eu quero ver aquele vestido

_Gina se ruboriza e Harry acha que ela fica ainda mais bela quando diz_ – e eu sempre pago as minhas dívidas

_Ambos sabem que não podem mais fugir, não vai ser naquele momento mas chegará em breve o dia em que deixarão a paixão fluir_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Espero sinceramente que não tenha ninguém querendo me matar pelo fato do nosso casal não haver chegados aos "finalmente"... Para aqueles que estão pensando, eu só digo uma coisa. Não fui eu, foi o Adam! (corre e se esconde atrás do pc antes que seja atingida por um objeto pontiagudo)

Falando sério agora. Espero que tenham gostado e que ninguém tenha ficado muito chateada por não ter rolado mais nada entre os dois. Tenham paciência, eles vão se acertar, mesmo que demore ok

Por falar em demora... Eu sei que estou enrolando e peço desculpas, mas nem sempre consigo escrever com a frequência que gostaria. Coisas da vida real

Pra quem gosta de fic fannon eu vou começar a postar uma Draco/Hermione ainda esse mês. Eu sei que muita gente só lê os shipers oficiais, mas sei também que alguns gostam de variar e eu espero ver vocês por lá quando eu começar a postar.

Talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco mais, eu tenho duas viagens programadas em setembro e isso pode atrapalhar um pouco. Espero que compreendam. E desculpem qualquer errinho que tenha passado em branco, é que eu viajo amanhã e não queria deixar vocês sem capítulo

Bjos e deixem uma palavrinha pra fazer uma autora feliz


	16. Chapter 16

_No outro dia_

_Gina chega ao escritório e nem bem coloca os pés na sua sala é interpelada por Hermione – _muito bem! Eu quero saber tudo! E nem adianta fazer essa cara de que não sabe do que eu estou falando

_Gina suspira e olha para a amiga. Ela sabe que não pode fugir, Hermione sabe ser muito insistente quando quer. Então a ruiva olha para a amiga e fala, resignada –_ eu posso antes ao menos perguntar como está meu filho?

_A morena rola os olhos antes de responder_ – Ele e o Rony assistiram desenho animado e comeram pizza, ele foi dormir na hora certa e eu o deixei na escola antes de vir pra cá. Seu filho está muito bem, obrigado. Agora não me enrole!

Tudo bem, sua curiosa. O que você quer saber? (_Gina fala de forma conformada. Ela sabe que nada irá deter a curiosidade da sua cunhada)_ às vezes você parece ter quinze anos querendo que a sua amiga conte como foi o primeiro encontro

Eu sei como foi o seu primeiro encontro (_Hermione responde com desdém)_ você me contou, lembra? Sinceramente eu não estou mais interessada em saber como foi o encontro de garotinhas de quinze anos com meninos de cheios de espinhas de dezesseis; eu prefiro saber como foi a noite de uma mulher de vinte e quatro com um homem maravilhoso... Vamos lá, desembucha!

Você já ouviu falar em privacidade? – _Gina encara a amiga e tenta_

Sim (_Hermione fala ironicamente)_ foi aquilo que eu aleguei quando tive a minha primeira noite com seu irmão, mas você não deu ouvidos, lembra?

A vingança é algo muito baixo, Mione (_Gina suspira e fala)_ mas para sua decepção eu não tenho nada pra contar, pelo menos não aquilo que você está pensando (_ela fala diante da feição incrédula da amiga)_

Como não, Gina? (_Hermione pergunta sem acreditar)_ Eu levei o Cody pra passar a noite comigo... O que faltava então?

Mione (_a ruiva fala tentando manter a calma)_ eu não tenho nada sério com o Harry, como você pode achar que iria acontecer algo apenas porque ficamos sozinhos?

_A morena sorri_ – talvez porque a tensão sexual quase exploda quando vocês estão juntos, talvez pela forma como você olha pra ele quando pensa que ninguém está reparando, talvez porque você nunca se interessou por mais ninguém depois que se separou, talvez porque você seja uma mulher normal (_ela olha para a amiga) _ou você não é?

Eu sou... – _Gina admite meio constrangida, ela sabe que se o ex-marido não houvesse aparecido de repente nada a impediria de dormir com Harry na noite passada_

Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? – _Hermione olha para a amiga. Isso é mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta _

Aconteceu (_Gina fala tentando conter a raiva. O simples pensar em seu ex-marido já lhe tira do sério)_ aconteceu o Adam

Como assim, o Adam? – _Hermione pergunta sem entender _

É. O Adam (_Gina respira fundo)_ meu digníssimo ex-marido resolveu aparecer pra fazer uma visitinha para o filho

_Hermione olha para a sua futura cunhada, ela não sabe se ri da situação que deve ter sido no mínimo hilária ou se sai a procura do ex-marido de Gina para lhe dar uma surra. Ela se senta e respira fundo para conter a sua raiva_ – aquele cretino nunca liga para o Cody e quando ele aparece é pra te atrapalhar!

Calma, Mione (_Gina fala ao ver que o semblante da amiga mostra que ela está revoltada) _eu fiquei chateada, não vou negar. Mas não é pra tanto

Não é pra tanto? (_a morena fala exasperada)_ Você nunca se interessa por ninguém e quando isso acontece, o filho da mãe chega pra cortar todo o clima!

Por um lado foi até bom isso acontecer – _Gina fala evitando encarar a amiga que a olha como se ela tivesse enlouquecido_

_Hermione respira fundo pra não perder a paciência com a amiga_ – me explique (_ela fala pausadamente)_

Como assim? – _a ruiva olha pra ela, curiosa_

_Hermione suspira_ – Eu estou me segurando pra não gritar com você, então me dê um bom motivo pra não fazer isso e me explique direitinho porque foi até bom o cretino do seu ex-marido aparecer e cortar todo o clima

_Gina respira fundo e tenta_ – é complicado, Mione

É complicado ou vocês complicam as coisas? (_a morena pergunta)_ Ele é lindo, você se sente atraída por ele e ele evidentemente está atraído por você

É complicado... Tem o Cody (_antes que a amiga fale alguma coisa Gina frisa)_ É, tem o Cody sim Mione. Eu não posso me esquecer que eu tenho um filho. Não se trata de colocá-lo como o homem da minha vida, não é isso. Mas ele tem que ser levado em conta. Você viu como ele gosta do Harry. E se a gente ficar junto e depois ele for embora? Meu filho vai sofrer... Já basta ele ter um pai que não liga a mínima

_Hermione abraça a amiga. Só então Gina percebe que está chorando. __**Definitivamente eu voltei pra adolescência. **__Ela pensa.__** Isso só podem ser hormônios!**_

Vamos fazer o seguinte _(Hermione fala enquanto a ruiva limpa as lágrimas)_ você não vai refrear o que sente, dê tempo ao tempo. Eu não conheço o Harry a muito tempo mas ele sente algo por você eu tenho certeza

Atração (_Gina fala)_ eu sei que ele está atraído por mim, não sei por que

Como não sabe, Gina? (_Hermione fala exasperada)_ Você é linda e sabe disso

Mas pelo que eu sei dele, Harry andava com as mulheres mais bonitas, atrizes, modelos... E seus namoros nunca iam além de uns poucos meses quando tanto, por que comigo seria diferente? (_a ruiva olha para a amiga)_

_Hermione fica calada por um instante, até que percebe_ – Ai meu Deus... Não é só atração! Você está apaixonada por ele (_Hermione suspira desanimada)_ ah amiga, em que enrascada você foi se meter?

_Gina olha para sua cunhada sem acreditar – _Como assim? Até agora pouco você estava praticamente me obrigando a sair com o Harry!

É verdade, Gina (_a morena fala de forma racional)_ mas em momento algum eu falei em amor, eu só esperava que você conhecesse alguém legal, que pudesse sair um pouco. O Harry, pelo pouco que eu conheço, é uma pessoa complicada, ele tem dificuldade em se envolver

_Gina segura as lágrimas com dificuldade_ – como eu disse antes, foi melhor não ter acontecido nada... Pode demorar, mas eu vou esquecer

Nada disso! – _Hermione retruca e recebe o olhar atônito da amiga_

Eu não entendo você (_Gina suspira)_ acabou de dizer que não falou em amor, que eu não deveria me envolver

Realmente eu falei (_Hermione devolve)_ mas agora é tarde demais não é mesmo? Só resta uma coisa (_ela sorri ao ver a amiga olhando curiosa pra ela)_ fazer Harry Potter se apaixonar por você...

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Harry passa as últimas informações a seu homem de confiança e vê em seu semblante que suas suspeitas têm fundamento, realmente existe uma pessoa ou mais fazendo de tudo para que a empresa de Dumbledore vá à falência_

O que eu devo fazer? (_Harry pergunta)_ pode ser qualquer pessoa... Quer dizer, é lógico que não estamos falando aqui de operários ou funcionários menores, mas entre o pessoal que ocupa os postos maiores pode ser qualquer um

_O homem olha pra ele e fala_ – eu não posso cuidar disso pessoalmente pelos motivos que você já conhece, mas eu tenho o homem certo pra isso. O cara é um gênio, se tiver algo errado ele vai descobrir e eu confio inteiramente nele

Se você confia pra mim é mais do que suficiente – _Harry fala e não pode deixar de respirar aliviado. Finalmente alguma coisa vai ser feita _

_O homem bagunça o seu cabelo como se Harry tivesse onze anos de idade – _senti sua falta, garoto. Você sumiu esses últimos meses

Pela situação aqui, dá pra ver porque eu sumi (_Harry fala sorrindo)_ eu prometi ao Dumbledore que iria salvar as empresas e eu não quebro as minhas promessas. O problema é que eu não tenho tempo pra mais nada

_O homem olha pra ele por alguns instantes antes de falar_ – Ah, sei... E quem é ela?

_Harry se engasga com o próprio ar – _Como assim, quem é ela?

Ora Harry (_o homem fala sorrindo ao perceber que acertou em cheio)_ eu te conheço! Desde o dia em que eu entrei no seu internato com uma desculpa esfarrapada e quase fui preso, que você nunca ficou muito tempo sem dar notícias por mais que esteja trabalhando. Então eu só posso desconfiar que há uma mulher envolvida. Quem é ela?

_Harry suspira desanimado, ele nunca conseguiu esconder certas coisas de seu amigo mesmo. Mas o ele não está disposto a fazer confidências, não enquanto não souber definir esse estranho relacionamento – _depois a gente fala sobre isso _(ele desconversa)_, vamos primeiro acertar a vinda do seu homem

Não fale assim! (_seu amigo faz uma careta)_ Faz isso parecer tão gay!

_Harry sorri. Seu amigo não muda mesmo. Continua sendo uma criança grande, mas uma criança grande que sabe exatamente o que fazer e que com certeza ajudará a descobrir quem está roubando as empresas Dumbledore_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Harry entra em sua sala. Há dois dias ele não vê Gina, ele estranharia se não houvesse sido informado que a ruiva deveria passar alguns dias vistoriando as linhas de produção. Não que houvesse uma vistoria programada para o momento, mas Dumbledore, cada vez melhor e mais inquieto, ameaçou várias vezes voltar ao trabalho e o modo que Gina conseguiu para mantê-lo calmo foi dizer que iria vistoriar pessoalmente e passar a ele um relatório completo do que se passa. _

_O próprio Harry teria se oferecido pra fazer isso, mas a sua presença nos escritórios neste momento é imprescindível. __**Pelo menos nas linhas de produção não há problema**__. Ele pensa, aliviado. De fato, os problemas se concentram principalmente na parte financeira_

_Neste momento ele ouve uma batida em sua porta _

Desculpe incomodar (_um homem baixinho fala meio sem jeito. Harry puxa pela memória para lembrar-se dele)_ desculpe não haver avisado (_o homem continua)_ mas eu pensei que talvez pudesse ser útil, já que fui amigo de seu pai..

Ah sim, senhor... – _Harry fala tentando lembrar o nome do homem com quem ele trocou meia dúzia de palavras há alguns dias_

Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew – _o homem se apresenta novamente _

Ah sim (_Harry fala)_ desculpe não poder dar muita atenção no momento

Eu entendo (_o homenzinho fala em tom confidencial)_ eu sei que as coisas andam difíceis e se eu puder ajudar (_ele parece meio desconcertado)_ eu não estou querendo duvidar do seu potencial, afinal de contas todo mundo conhece o nome Harry Potter no mundo das finanças, mas é que eu trabalho aqui há mais tempo...

Eu agradeço a oferta (_Harry o interrompe)_ em breve pretendo marcar uma reunião e realmente vou precisar contar com o auxílio de todos

_O moreno fala e ao ver o sorriso no semblante do homem a sua frente ele sabe que tomou a decisão certa, não que ele pretenda contar a todos o que pretende fazer, mas é melhor que pensem que ele está contando com a ajuda de todos, até mesmo daquele que está fraudando a empresa. __**Seja ele quem for... **__Harry pensa com seus botões_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em uma das fábricas_

_Gina passeia pelas tecelagens, acompanhada do supervisor. Ela tenta não pensar na sua cabeça latejando desde o dia anterior. Pra falar a verdade tudo que a ruiva gostaria era de estar em casa tomando um analgésico ou talvez uma xícara de chá. Mas ela não pôde negar o pedido de Dumbledore, principalmente porque, se ela não o fizesse, era bem capaz do velho teimoso arranjar um jeito de fazer ele mesmo, e é claro que se alguém naquela casa soubesse que ela não está se sentindo bem com certeza a obrigariam a descansar _

_Gina sabe que às vezes ela extrapola, fica preocupada com o trabalho e com o filho e acaba não se cuidando como deveria. __**Afinal de uma forma ou de outra eu sou pai e mãe.**__ Ela pensa, a ruiva sabe que não pode contar com o ex-marido absolutamente pra nada. Nem na parte financeira, nem na parte afetiva. __**O **__**Adam disse que iria ligar para o Cody e até agora nada. Ele apareceu lá em casa e depois simplesmente sumiu. Ainda bem que eu não disse para o Cody que ele havia estado lá ou meu filho iria ter outra decepção**_

_Neste momento a voz do supervisor faz a ruiva voltar para a realidade_ – Gina, você está bem?

_Não há tempo de responder, não quando você sente sua cabeça rodar e tudo mergulha na mais profunda escuridão..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capítulo! E só pra não perder o costume, desculpas pela demora... Desta vez eu tenho uma desculpa nova! Além dos motivos habituais, tem outra coisa que "atrapalhou" meu ritmo de escrita. O Pottermore! Sério gente, esse troço vicia! E pra quem já está conseguindo acessar eu sou LumosBronze27, estejam a vontade pra me adicionar

Espero que ninguém esteja querendo me matar por ter terminado justo nessa parte, mas algo me diz que eu devo me proteger de um ataque. Estou certa? Espero que não...

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha. Vocês não têm idéia do quanto isso faz bem pra gente que escreve.

Bjos e até o próximo


	17. Chapter 17

_Enquanto isso na sede da empresa_

_Harry se prepara para sair quando o telefone toca, ele mesmo atende visto que sua secretaria já foi, e o que ele ouve faz com que seu coração dispare. A única coisa que ele diz é – _estou a caminho, chame um médico

XXXXX

_Um pouco depois_

_Harry entra correndo em uma das tecelagens, ele não sabe definir o que sentiu quando ligaram dizendo que Gina havia desmaiado durante a vistoria, na verdade ele não pensou muito, a única coisa que ele queria era chegar até ela_ – onde a senhorita Weasley está? (_o moreno pergunta para o supervisor)_

Está na enfermaria (_o homem fala e como se tivesse medo de sua reação, ele diz) _ela logo acordou e não nos deixou chamar um médico

E vocês obedeceram? – _Harry fala, exasperado_

A senhorita Weasley sabe ser incisiva quando quer (_ele fala meio sem jeito e, ao ver o semblante de Harry, logo completa)_ nossa enfermeira a atendeu e disse que provavelmente é apenas uma gripe aliada à má alimentação e stress

_Antes que o homem acabe, Harry entra na sala onde Gina está. Ele vê a ruiva ligeiramente pálida, Harry percebe também algumas olheiras_ – Que susto você me deu! (_ele fala indo em sua direção)_

É só uma gripe, eu acho. Devo ter pego um vírus bravo (_ela fala e é interrompida por um acesso de tosse)_ desculpe ter incomodado, mas o celular da Hermione não atendia e eu não quis preocupar o Dumbledore

Eu vou levar você ao médico (_ele fala ignorando as desculpas de Gina e antes que ela diga que não, Harry argumenta)_ você está muito fraca, dá pra perceber. Se isso é realmente apenas um vírus é melhor a gente saber direitinho o que fazer antes que o Cody pegue

_Este argumento cala Gina que assente com a cabeça. Ela tenta se levantar, mas antes que o faça Harry a pega no colo_

Ei! (_ela fala assustada)_ Não precisa fazer isso, foi só um ligeiro desmaio, não vai acontecer de novo

Deixa eu brincar de cavalheiro (_Harry sorri)_ vamos lá (_ele fala enquanto anda com Gina nos braços)_ e reze para que eu não caia

Não se atreva a cair! (_ela fala assustada)_ A última coisa que eu preciso é uma perna quebrada ou algo parecido

Fique tranquila, mulher de pouca fé (_ele sorri)_ eu não costumo deixar uma dama em apuros cair no chão

_Gina revira os olhos e respira pausadamente para controlar as batidas de seu coração, ela se lembra da conversa com Hermione. __**Seria tão bom **__**se ele também estivesse apaixonado...**__ Ela pensa e logo afasta essa idéia. Gina é, acima de tudo, uma mulher realista, mesmo que isso doa_

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde no hospital_

_Gina está no consultório médico, ela não pode deixar de pensar que o pronto atendimento aconteceu pela influência de Harry Potter. A ruiva aguarda enquanto o médico observa uma chapa do seu pulmão – _realmente é apenas uma gripe forte _(o médico fala num tom profissional) _podemos descartar pneumonia ou qualquer coisa do tipo

Eu não disse! – _Gina fala, aliviada_

Calminha aí, senhorita Weasley (_o médico interrompe)_ o fato de ser apenas uma gripe não significa que não possa se tornar algo pior. Seu quadro é, além da gripe, uma ligeira anemia e isso pode complicar as coisas (_ele a encara de forma inquisidora)_ você anda trabalhando muito, dormindo pouco e se alimentando mal, acertei?

_A ruiva não fala nada, mas o olhar que ela dá diz tudo, um olhar de colegial que foi pega colando na prova_

_O médico suspira e dá a Gina um olhar de reprovação_ – pois você tem que se cuidar. No momento é apenas uma forte gripe, mas pode causar um grande estrago em um corpo enfraquecido (_ele começa a preencher um receituário)_ certifique-se de tomar na hora certa

_Gina vai pegar a receita, mas Harry se adianta_ – não se preocupe doutor, ela vai fazer tudo direitinho. Eu mesmo me certifico

Ótimo! (_o médico responde ignorando a fisionomia indignada da ruiva)_ e certifique-se também que ela fará bastante repouso. Eu quero vê-la na quarta, mas se ela piorar me ligue

Será que vocês dois poderiam parar de agir como se eu não estivesse presente? (_a ruiva fala exasperada)_ Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma!

Não se preocupe, doutor (_Harry faz de conta que não ouviu deixando a ruiva mais indignada ainda) _ela vai descansar e tomar os remédios. Eu vou me assegurar pessoalmente

_Ele se despede do médico, passa a mão na cintura de Gina de forma protetora e ambos saem do consultório_

_Ele abre a porta do carro para Gina. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra perceber que ela ficou chateada com a sua atitude protetora, mas Harry simplesmente não conseguiu evitar e sinceramente neste minuto isso não importa, só o que importa é ver a ruiva restabelecida _

_Antes de dar a partida, ele liga na casa de Dumbledore e explica para Minerva o que aconteceu pedindo que avisasse a Alvo com cuidado _

Você não devia ter feito isso – _a ruiva fala assim que Harry desligar o telefone_

Isso o que? Ligar para Minerva? (_ele a encara)_ É claro que eu deveria! É melhor ela saber logo pra procurar uma forma de contar ao Dumbledore, ou você acha que alguém consegue esconder algo daquele velho teimoso?

_Gina tenta sorrir, mas um acesso de tosse a impede_ – isso também, Harry. Mas você não deveria ter agido como se fosse a minha babá. Eu me cuido sozinha faz anos

E como você pretende fazer? (_ele fala com ironia)_ Pra cuidar de um garotinho, debilitada desse jeito? Ou você pensa que realmente vai chegar em casa e fazer o jantar?

_A ruiva fica calada. Esses eram seus planos, mas mesmo com toda a sua teimosia Gina tem que admitir que neste exato momento só o que ela quer é descansar_

_Gina assente com a cabeça cansada demais pra discutir, Harry encosta a mão na sua testa – _você está com um pouco de febre, o Cody está em casa?

_A ruiva olha para o relógio_ – deve chegar dentro de uns vinte minutos. A senhora Xavier fica esperando, então não se preocupe em correr

_Harry assente com a cabeça e eles partem_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

Harry! –_ o grito de Cody se faz ecoar _

Oi campeão (_o moreno também saúda o garotinho)_ eu estava com saudades

Eu também (_Cody fala, entusiasmado, e olha pra mãe)_ a gente vai sair pra comer pizza de novo?

_É Harry quem responde_ – desta vez não. Sua mãe está muito gripada, ela precisa descansar. Não se preocupe não é tão grave assim (_ele logo completa ao ver a feição do menino mudar do entusiasmo para a apreensão)_ ela só precisa de descanso e tomar os remédios (_ele olha para Gina)_ por que você não descansa um pouco enquanto eu e o Cody aqui providenciamos o jantar?

_Ela olha com descrédito_ – não sei em qual dos dois eu confio menos na cozinha

_Harry suspira e ri – _pode confiar. Sua cozinha vai estar intacta, eu garanto (_ele coloca a mão em sua testa)_ você está um pouco quente, mas ainda não está na hora do remédio. Por que não toma um banho? Se a febre não ceder eu ligo para o médico

É só uma febre! (_Gina fala aborrecida)_ Eu não sou um bebê!

Quando eu fiquei com febre, você ligou para o médico _(Cody entra na conversa) _e eu também não sou um bebê!

Desisto! (_Gina rola os olhos)_ Homens... Eu vou tomar um banho, depois a gente conversa

_Harry pensa em oferecer ajuda, mas já arriscou muito o seu pescoço por um dia. Então ele só diz – _não tranque a porta do banheiro (_e antes que ela retruque ele completa)_ você não está bem, se acontecer alguma coisa eu vou precisar arrombar. E, por favor, não demore

_Ela apenas assente com a cabeça e sobe_

XXXXX

_Pouco depois, a ruiva desce as escadas novamente e para a sua surpresa a mesa está posta e uma sopa fumegante e convidativa a aguarda. Ela olha para Harry com incredulidade_

O que foi? (_ele pergunta adivinhando o que passa pela sua cabeça)_ Não acredita que eu fiz o jantar?

_Ela sorri_ – Você, cozinhando? Sinceramente, acho mais fácil ter sido o Cody. Fale a verdade, Harry Potter. Existe um serviço de entrega de sopa e eu não sabia?

Bem... (_ele passa a mão pelo cabelo)_ quando eu liguei para Minerva para avisar que você não estava bem, ela me disse que iria mandar Hagrid trazer o jantar (_ele a encara de modo desafiador)_ eu disse que iria providenciar o jantar, em momento algum disse que ia cozinhar. Agora sente-se (_ele puxa a cadeira)_ você deve estar com fome e mesmo que não esteja, precisa se alimentar

_Ela se senta e embora realmente não esteja com muita fome, o cheiro da sopa lhe bastou para despertar algum apetite. Ela começa a comer enquanto Harry e Cody observam_

Vocês não vão comer? – _ela fala entre uma colherada e outra_

_Harry e Cody trocam um olhar cúmplice, um olhar que Gina conhece bem, um olhar que diz que eles estão aprontando algo_ – muito bem, o que foi?

_O ruivinho olha para a mãe, para Harry e depois novamente pra mãe –_ É que eu não estou doente mãe, doente é que toma sopa

Não são apenas os doentes que tomam sopa, Cody (_ela fala enquanto continua comendo)_ e a sopa está ótima, você devia provar

É que eu não estou com fome de sopa – _ele fala com uma carinha culpada que Gina conhece muito bem_

Muito bem, mocinho. A sua fome é de que então? – _ela pergunta embora já saiba a resposta_

_Cody olha para a mãe e sorri. O garoto não sabe, mas seu sorriso é capaz de amolecer o coração da sua mãe, embora ela disfarce muito bem. Afinal pra educar um garotinho é preciso disciplina, é o pensamento dela_ – ah mãe, eu estou com fome de coisa gostosa (_ele parece pensar)_ quem sabe de pizza...

_Gina olha para o filho e faz cara de séria_ – então enquanto eu tomo sopinha, vocês dois comem pizza? Bela solidariedade, hein?

_Cody olha para a mãe com o arrependimento brilhando em seus olhinhos_ – poxa mãe, desculpa... Eu não imaginei que você ia ficar com vontade, a gente guarda pra você. Se você quiser a gente nem come...

_Gina sorri enternecida com a solidariedade do filho_ – não precisa, meu lindo. Você pode comer a sua pizza, eu não estou com vontade

Posso mesmo? (_os olhos do filho brilham enquanto ele fala)_ Puxa mãe, obrigado! (_ele para por um minuto e olha sério pra ela)_ você tem certeza que não vai ficar com vontade?

Tenho sim, meu amor. Eu juro que não estou com vontade (_ela fala beijando os dedos em cruz)_ pra falar a verdade eu não estou com vontade nem de tomar a sopa (_ela logo completa perante o olhar de Harry)_ só vou comer porque eu sei que preciso me alimentar pra ficar boa logo

_Cody sorri, um sorriso que acalenta o coração de Gina. O menino fala_ – eu vou guardar o maior pedaço pra você, aí quando você ficar boa você come

Eu tenho uma idéia melhor (_Harry fala)_ quando a sua mãe ficar boa a gente pode sair pra comer uma pizza e comemorar. O que vocês acham?

Oba!_ (Cody fala entusiasmado ao mesmo tempo em que lança a mãe um olhar suplicante) _A gente pode?

_Gina sorri_ – você não se cansa de pizza não?

_O menino balança a cabeça_ – não (_ele fala enquanto se prepara para atacar o primeiro pedaço)_

XXXXX

_Depois do jantar Gina mal contém o sono em frente à televisão. Ela não fala nada para não preocupar o filho, mas a ruiva tem quase certeza que a sua febre não baixou mesmo com os remédios. Ela sente a sua garganta arder e sua cabeça dói, mesmo assim a sonolência a ataca sem piedade e ela acaba dormindo_

_Harry olha para Gina preocupado, ele notou que ela não está bem. __**Será que este remédio não vai adiantar?**__ Ele fala para si mesmo, Harry sabe que ela está se fazendo de forte para não preocupar o menino, então ele vira para o ruivinho_ – e aí campeão, já não está na hora de você deitar?_ (Harry sorri ao ver que neste exato momento o menino boceja)_

Eu quero ficar com a minha mãe (_o menino fala, preocupado)_ eu preciso cuidar dela, ela sempre cuida de mim quando eu estou doente

_Harry respira fundo, Cody precisa dormir, além disso não é preciso entender de crianças pra saber que um garotinho morrendo de sono não é a pessoa ideal para cuidar de alguém doente, mas ele também não quer que o garoto pense que ele o está menosprezando_ – vamos fazer o seguinte, Cody. Você vai dormir e eu prometo que cuido dela

Promete mesmo? (_Cody fala mal contendo os olhos abertos)_ Você fica com ela o tempo todo? (_ele boceja)_ A minha mãe sempre fica comigo quando eu estou doente...

Eu prometo (_Harry fala num tom muito sério)_ eu não vou deixar a sua mãe sozinha

_Cody dá um beijo na mãe que abre os olhos, meio grogue. Gina tenta se levantar para ajudar o filho a se recolher, mas Harry a impede_ – deixa eu faço isso (_ele vê que Gina quer argumentar)_ não deve haver nenhum segredo de estado em por uma criança na cama, ou há?

Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes – _ela fala para o filho já caindo de novo no sono e mal ouve o filho dizer que sim e subir com Harry Potter_

_O moreno conduz o menino ao banheiro_ – o que você está fazendo? _(Cody pergunta_)

_Harry olha confuso para ele_ – vou ajudar você, não é isso que a sua mãe faz?

Claro que não, Harry! (_o garoto fala escandalizado)_ Eu não sou um bebê! Eu sei usar o banheiro e escovar os dentes sozinho!

Então o que a sua mãe faz? – _Harry pergunta parecendo confuso_

Enquanto eu escovo os dentes, ela arruma a minha cama (_Cody explica pacientemente)_ depois ela olha se eu escovei os dentes direito e se eu não preciso tomar outro banho, depois eu me deito a gente conversa um pouquinho, ela me dá um beijo de boa noite e acende o abajur (_ele parece envergonhado nesta hora)_ É que eu não gosto de dormir com tudo escuro...

_Harry sorri, embora seja um sorriso triste. Ele também não gostava de dormir no escuro, principalmente após a morte dos pais. Mas ao contrário do garotinho ruivo não havia ninguém para segurar a sua mão e dizer que nada aconteceria. Ele teve que descobrir isso por conta própria e seu medo do escuro foi embora quando ele descobriu que o escuro o fazia ficar mais próximo dos pais – _eu vou te contar uma coisa, Cody_ (ele vê que o menino o fita com curiosidade)_ todos os garotos tem medo do escuro em alguma época da sua vida

Eu não tenho medo! (_Cody o corrige meio sem jeito)_ Eu... Eu só não gosto

Entendo... (_Harry fala)_ eu também não gostava quando era pequeno. Mas isso vai passar, pode ter certeza

_Cody sorri. É como se a palavra de Harry Potter pra ele fosse lei, e se Harry diz que vai passar, então é porque vai_

_O menino está caindo de sono. Basta Harry fechar as cortinas e ligar o abajur que Cody adormece quase instantaneamente, Harry fica alguns instantes observando o pequeno ruivo. __**Ele se parece com a Gina...**__ Harry pensa e não consegue conter um sorriso. __**Só espero que ele não tenha herdado aquele gênio terrível dela**_

_A porta é fechada com cuidado e ele vai ver como está a sua doente_

_Harry desce silenciosamente, Gina pode ter dormido novamente e ele não quer acordá-la. __**Ela se faz de forte, mas está derrubada.**__ Ele fala consigo mesmo. Harry sabe mais do que ninguém como é chato adoecer sem ter alguém para ajudar ou mesmo para fazer companhia. Depois que seus pais morreram, ele nunca mais soube o que era isso. Claro que sempre teve toda assistência médica, a melhor possível, afinal seus tios nunca iriam suportar o escândalo de ter alguém da família morto por falta de cuidados médicos. _

_Depois que ficou adulto, Harry sempre evitou qualquer tipo de envolvimento mais sério e embora houvessem várias mulheres mais do que dispostas a lhe trazer uma xícara de chá, medir sua temperatura ou mesmo fazer companhia durante uma possível convalesça, o moreno sempre achou que isso levaria a uma intimidade doméstica que ele não queria, Então para não encorajar ninguém, Harry sempre passou seus períodos de doença de forma solitária. Talvez por esse motivo ele quase nunca ficasse doente_

_Ele se aproxima da ruiva e coloca a mão na sua testa, Gina se mexe, mas não acorda. Harry acha que ela ainda está um pouco quente, mas talvez não tenha mais febre. O ideal seria um termômetro, mas ele não quer acordá-la pra perguntar onde ela guarda. Ele olha para o relógio. __**Falta pouco para os remédios.**__ Ele pensa. __**Aí quando ela tomar eu pergunto e meço a temperatura**_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na casa de Dumbledore_

Até quando eu vou comer essa comida sem gosto? (_ele pergunta para Minerva)_ isso não vai me ajudar em nada a me recuperar!

_Minerva respira fundo, a despeito dos quase quarenta anos que conhece Alvo Dumbledore, às vezes ele a tira do sério. Aliás, quase sempre ele a tira do sério –_ me mostre seu diploma de medicina, aí a gente conversa (_ela retruca e o olha com o mesmo olhar que dava a Harry Potter quando ele era apenas um menininho que não queria comer os legumes)_

_Dumbledore apenas suspira e começa a comer. Minerva tem sérias desconfianças que muito do que esse velho teimoso faz é deliberadamente para irritá-la_

Gina deu alguma notícia? – _ele pergunta entre uma colherada e outra_

Não _(Minerva fala escolhendo as palavras)_ mas o Harry ligou e disse que ela não estava se sentindo bem. É apenas uma gripe (_a governanta completa para não assustar o doente)_ mas ele achou melhor que ela fosse pra casa

Fez bem _(Dumbledore concorda)_ essa menina se preocupa com todo mundo menos com ela. O Harry está lá?

_Minerva assente com a cabeça_ – eu pedi para o Hagrid levar uma sopa para o jantar. Do jeito que eu conheço aquela teimosa é bem capaz dela chegar e ainda querer se meter na cozinha

E provavelmente o Harry não vai ser de muita ajuda (_Dumbledore conclui enquanto Minerva concorda)_

De qualquer forma ele deve ficar por lá. _(A governanta completa) _O Harry pareceu bem preocupado mesmo me garantindo que não era nada de mais

_Dumbledore parece meio pensativo quando diz_ – essa menina realmente precisa de alguém que se preocupe com ela da mesma forma que ela se preocupa com todo mundo... Espero que Harry perceba a jóia que a Gina é

O que você está planejando, seu velho teimoso? – _Minerva fala escondendo um sorriso_

Eu? (_Dumbledore fala e sua face é a personificação da inocência)_ Nada, é claro. O que um velho doente como eu poderia planejar?

_Minerva suspira. Ela sabe muito bem o que esse velho doente é capaz de planejar..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente eis o capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado e espero haver tranquilizado aqueles que estavam preocupados que a Gina estivesse com uma doença grave ou algo parecido

Milhões de desculpas por estar enrolando, eu me sinto muito mal com isso, podem acreditar. Mas infelizmente quanto mais eu quero escrever, menor o meu tempo fica. Parece praga! Podem acreditar que eu não faço isso por chantagem nem nada do tipo. E apenas falta de tempo mesmo

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha. Vocês são o motivo para eu continuar escrevendo cada vez mais

Bjos e até o próximo


	18. Chapter 18

_Na casa de Gina_

_Harry cutuca a ruiva levemente. Embora ele se sinta mal em acordá-la agora que ela dorme a sono solto, já está na hora de tomar os remédios_ – ruiva... (_ele sussura de modo suave)_

Harry... – _ela balbucia ainda de olhos fechados e o moreno percebe que ela não está acordada _

Ei ruiva, acorde... (_ele fala novamente)_ eu estou aqui

_Gina acorda sobressaltada. Por um momento ela não sabe onde está, tudo que ela se lembra é dela e Harry em uma situação, digamos, muito íntima_

Desculpa ter te acordado, mas está na hora do remédio – _Harry fala e só então Gina percebe que ele está a seu lado e se recorda que está doente. No entanto, no seu sonho ela estava perfeitamente bem. __**Bem até demais...**__ Ela pensa ficando imediatamente ruborizada_

Acho que a sua febre não baixou (_ele fala, preocupado)_ seu rosto está vermelho...

_Ele coloca a mão em sua face e constata que seu rosto está quente, mas Gina sabe que tal fato se deve não apenas à febre_

_O moreno lhe trás algumas pílulas e um copo com água que Gina prontamente sorve – _você não deveria estar em casa? (_ela pergunta)_

_Harry sorri_ – tem alguém doente precisando de cuidados por aqui, sabia? E essa pessoa com certeza não iria admitir que um garotinho de quatro anos bancasse o enfermeiro

Eu poderia chamar a senhora Xavier – _a ruiva fala em meio a tosse_

Ora ruiva, não seja teimosa! Eu estou à disposição, pra que acordar a senhora Xavier? (_Harry faz uma pausa)_ E depois, se eu chegasse em casa e deixasse você assim, Alvo iria atazanar até que alguém viesse pra cá cuidar de você. Talvez eu mesmo, ou Minerva, ou Hagrid... Isso se ele não escalasse a Madame Pomfrey ou viesse pessoalmente

_Gina se cala. Ela conhece muito bem aquele velho teimoso e sabe que, se ele realmente quisesse, nada seria capaz de impedir que Alvo Dumbledore, a despeito da convalesça, se deslocasse para ver se tudo estava bem com ela_

Ok, eu desisto! (_ela fala com um suspiro e olha pra Harry)_ Obrigada... Eu tenho que admitir que você tomou conta direitinho da situação (_ela dá uma olhada para a escada)_ o Cody deu trabalho pra ir pra cama?

_Harry sorri_ – Ele praticamente apagou... Ele queria ficar aqui com você, mas eu prometi pra ele que ficaria (_ele pega na sua mão e mais uma vez Gina sabe que o calor que sente não tem muito a ver com a febre)_ é hora de deitar, eu sei que seu sofá é confortável, mas não pra passar a noite inteira

_Gina se ruboriza e agradece por estar doente e tal fato não transparecer. Em sua mente as lembranças da última vez em que ela e Harry estiveram neste sofá _

Vem, eu te ajudo – _Harry fala sem soltar a sua mão e ambos sobem as escadas_

XXXXX

_Harry entra no quarto de Gina. A despeito da situação ele não pode deixar de olhar ao redor e imaginar a ruiva adormecida naquele leito, com os cabelos flamejantes espalhados pelo travesseiro e num devaneio de sua imaginação por um momento ele se vê ao lado dela acariciando aqueles cabelos com um sorriso saciado no rosto_

_Mas ele não pode deixar a realidade de lado, e a realidade neste momento é Gina doente, precisando mais de um enfermeiro do que de um amante. Então ele respira fundo para espantar os pensamentos e fala_ – eu vou arrumar a sua cama enquanto você usa o banheiro. Deixe a porta aberta

_A ruiva apenas assente com a cabeça e vai fazer a sua higiene noturna_

_Harry suspira e começa a procurar as roupas de cama. Ele abre o guarda-roupa e não pode deixar de observar que a maioria das roupas dela se resumem às que ela usava no trabalho, não há quase roupas para festas e eventos sociais. __**Ela vive apenas para o filho...**__ Ele não pode deixar de pensar. O moreno pega os lençóis e travesseiros, ele arruma a cama e para por um momento pensando se deve ou não deixar uma camisola ou pijama separados pra ela. __**Não...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. Não lhe parece apropriado atravessar uma barreira tão intima_

_Neste momento Gina sai do banheiro e olha para a cama impecável com aprovação_ – você, por acaso, serviu o exército? (_ela ri perante a cara espantada que Harry faz)_ Gui, meu irmão mais velho, serviu o exercito e ele dizia que nem nossa mãe teria tanta fixação com camas bem arrumadas quanto o pessoal de lá

_Harry sorri_ – não, eu não servi o exército. Mas nos colégios internos por onde passei o pessoal deve ter servido, uma cama mal feita seria motivo para uma detenção de uma semana (_ele olha para o relógio e vê que já passou da meia noite, ele também está cansado, mas Harry fez uma promessa e pretende cumprir)_ está na hora da moça doente dormir (_ele fala olhando para Gina)_

_A ruiva vai até o guarda roupa e pega um pijama que, para a sorte ou desapontamento de Harry, é apenas um comportado pijama de algodão. __**Melhor assim**__. Ele fala para si mesmo, Harry não sabe se conseguiria se comportar caso Gina se vestisse com uma camisola sensual ou algo do tipo_

Você pode ir se quiser (_a ruiva fala tirando Harry do devaneio)_ eu vou ficar bem

_Harry encosta a mão em sua testa_ – você ainda está com febre e vai precisar tomar o remédio de novo daqui a algumas horas. Eu vou ficar por aqui (_ele sorri)_ enfermeiro Harry Potter, a sua disposição

Não precisa, Harry. É sério (_a ruiva argumenta) _eu estou bem

Sem discussão (_Harry rebate)_ agora você vai se deitar e tentar dormir, se sentir alguma coisa me chama (_ele pega o celular dela e disca o próprio número)_ pronto, é só você apertar o "send" que vai ligar automaticamente pra mim

Eu sei usar um celular, Harry... – _a ruiva fala, mas já está caindo de sono novamente_

_Harry a fita por um momento, Gina respira profundamente num sinal de que está em um sono pesado. Ele não resiste e a beija suavemente nos lábios, o moreno sai do quarto feliz como um colegial que arrumou par para o baile de formatura_

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde_

_Harry muda de canal pela décima ou décima quinta vez, por mais que tente o moreno não consegue dormir. O sofá não é o lugar mais confortável do mundo, mas Harry sabe que não é apenas isso, ele sabe que a idéia de ter Gina adormecida no quarto logo acima já é o suficiente para que perca o sono. Ele olha para o relógio, ainda falta um bom tempo para a ruiva tomar o remédio. Ele olha para o celular e pensa. __**Será que aquela teimosa iria me ligar se estivesse passando mal.**__ Ele desconfia que seria difícil para Gina engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda, que isso só aconteceria se ela realmente estivesse se sentindo muito doente_

_Por um momento sua mente se dirige ao dia em que quase fizeram amor naquele mesmo sofá. Harry tem certeza que se o ex marido dela não tivesse aparecido os dois teriam se entregue à paixão, ele tem que admitir que deseja esta mulher com todas as células do seu corpo. Quem diria... Ele sorri para si mesmo, que a sua relação conturbada com aquela ruiva prepotente iria tomar esse rumo_

_Harry não pode negar que o fato de se sentir bem nesta casa simples com uma ruiva esquentada e um garotinho simpático o assusta e muito. Ele, que sempre foi um homem razoavelmente sofisticado, que sempre se relacionou com mulheres deslumbrantes para quem deixava claro que não seria um relacionamento duradouro, agora se via mais envolvido do que gostaria com uma garota simples, mãe de uma criança_

_Não que Gina não fosse bela. Harry, assim que a viu, a despeito da antipatia inicial, teve que admitir que estava diante de uma dar mulheres mais bonitas que encontrou, mas o fato dela ser diferente de todas com quem ele estava acostumado, de ter uma vida praticamente celibatária o assusta e fascina_

_E ele se vê pensando em coisas que sempre se esforçou para cortar da sua vida, se vê pensando em acordar ao lado daquela ruiva todos os dias, em ensinar truques de basquete para seu filho _

_**Pare com isso, Harry!**__ Ele se recrimina mentalmente e para evitar que a sua imaginação voe mais longe, o moreno se levanta e vai ver como Gina está_

XXXXX

_Ao se deparar com a ruiva, ele agradece aos céus por ter dito essa idéia ao mesmo tempo em que se recrimina por não ter feito isso antes. É evidente que a febre não cedeu e o pior, Harry acha que aumentou. A ruiva está enrolada no cobertor e embora esteja suando em bicas, ele nota que seu corpo treme levemente_

_Harry respira fundo para manter a calma. Ele se lembra quando era criança no seu primeiro ano no internato, um dos garotos que dividiam o quarto com ele teve uma febre assim e chegou até mesmo a convulsionar. Harry nunca esqueceu do garotinho tremendo e da correria dos professores para atende-lo e medicá-lo_

_Mas Harry não é uma criança, ele é um homem feito e deve ter controle da situação, a primeira coisa a ser feita e tentar baixar a temperatura dela. Caso não consiga não haverá outro jeito a não ser levá-la ao médico_

_Harry para por um momento. Ele sabe que talvez um banho ajude a febre a baixar. Embora não seja hora pra isso ele não pode evitar que seu corpo reaja a simples possibilidade de ver a ruiva debaixo do chuveiro_

_Ele respira fundo para espantar a imagem_ – Gina... (_ele fala enquanto a sacode suavemente)_

_A ruiva balbucia palavras sem nexo, Harry espera sinceramente que ela esteja apenas sonhando e não delirando devido à febre_ – Gina... (_ele chama novamente e fica mais apreensivo ao ver que ela está queimando)_

_Harry suspira, se não tem outro jeito... Ele se senta ao lado da mulher e a obriga a sentar – _Gina... (_ele fala tomando cuidado com as palavras)_ a sua febre está muito alta, você está me entendendo?

_A ruiva balança a cabeça, mas Harry não tem certeza que ela realmente está prestando atenção nas suas palavras, não quando ela enlaça seu pescoço com as mãos – _ah ruiva, não faz isso, não torne as coisas mais difíceis_ (ele tira as mãos de Gina do seu pescoço e fala)_ ruiva, me escute. A sua febre está muito alta e eu estou com medo de te dar mais remédio e piorar a situação...

_Neste momento a ruiva lança-se em seus braços e Harry reúne todo seu auto-controle pra continuar_ – ruiva, agora não é hora pra isso. Me escuta, você vai tomar um banho. Vamos tentar fazer a febre baixar, se não der certo vou ter que te levar ao médico...

_Gina ouve algumas palavras ao longe, a voz parece com a de Harry, mas ela não tem certeza. Ela não se sente bem, sua cabeça dói e ela sente um frio insuportável. Ela distingue a palavra banho e imediatamente a fisionomia de sua mãe vem em sua mente. Neste momento a ruiva é apenas uma menininha de cinco anos que balbucia_ – eu sei tomar banho sozinha, mãe

_Harry sorri com as palavras de Gina, mas ao mesmo tempo começa a ficar mais preocupado ainda. É evidente que ela está delirando. Ele reúne todo seu auto-controle para fazer o que tem que ser feito. O moreno a deixa por um momento para analisar o banheiro, para a sua sorte a casa em que Gina mora é uma daquelas casas antigas e possui uma banheira tão antiga quanto. __**Deve servir**__. Ele pensa enquanto liga as torneiras_

_Ele toma cuidado pra não colocar a água numa temperatura muito fria, mas também não quente demais. __**Banho morno.**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo enquanto volta rapidamente para o quarto e encontra Gina enrolada nos cobertores novamente_

Colabora ruiva... (_ele fala enquanto vê que Gina dá mais trabalho do que ele esperava)_ olha pra mim... (_ele fala forçando-a a encará-lo)_ você vai tomar um banho agora, eu vou ajudar...

Banho... (_ela fala e sorri)_ com você...

Não, Gina (_ele fala tentando em vão tirar a imagem dos dois juntos na pequena banheira)_ não comigo, mas você precisa baixar essa febre. Vem, eu vou te ajudar

_Ele respira fundo enquanto começa a desabotoar o pijama da ruiva. __**Concentre-se Harry, pense que você é um médico**_

_Mas a sua concentração vai abaixo quando ele percebe que Gina está tentando fazer exatamente o mesmo com as suas roupas_ – ruiva (_ele consegue balbuciar)_ o que você está fazendo?

Banho... nós dois – _ela fala, meio grogue_

Droga! (_o moreno não contem a imprecação)_ Que diabos havia no remédio que ela tomou? (_definitivamente ele nunca imaginou que pudesse haver esse tipo de efeito colateral. Ele respira fundo rezando para não fraquejar)_ não, Gina. **Você **está doente! **Você** vai tomar banho! Por favor, colabore

_Ele termina de tirar as roupas dela lutando para ter força de vontade e não fixar o olhar nos seios da ruiva, mas logo ele percebe que isso é impossível. Mais ainda, ele percebe que não precisa visualizar os seios dela, apenas olhar as sardas que ela possui no colo já e o suficiente para deixá-lo louco_

_Harry sempre se considerou um homem sensato com um autocontrole razoável. Mas ele sabe que este autocontrole está indo para o espaço. Como se controlar ao perceber que Gina continua tentando tirar a sua camisa ao mesmo tempo em que beija seu pescoço?_

_Ele respira fundo sentindo uma ereção indevida crescer, ele sabe que Gina jamais o perdoaria se ele se aproveitasse dela neste estado. Ele também não se perdoaria_

_Então ele beija os lábios de Gina suavemente e se afasta antes que ela aprofunde o beijo –_ vamos fazer o seguinte. Você vai tomar um banho, depois a gente continua

_A ruiva sorri diante da possibilidade e se deixa despir. Harry a leva com cuidado e a coloca na banheira, ele pega uma esponja e fica por um bom tempo molhando suas têmporas e tentando controlar as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração_

_Depois de quase meia hora, ele a tira da banheira. Harry a envolve em uma grossa toalha e decide medir primeiro a sua temperatura caso a febre não tenha baixado ele a fará trocar de roupa para ir ao hospital _

_Felizmente a febre cedeu. Harry suspira aliviado, ele ainda não havia pensado no que fazer com Cody caso tivesse que levá-la ao médico. Ele poderia chamar a senhora Xavier ou ligar para Minerva, mas Harry tem certeza que nos dois casos o menino ficaria assustado e apreensivo_

_O moreno olha para a porta, ele sabe que o mais sensato seria voltar para o sofá, mas Harry não se atreve a deixar Gina sozinha novamente, principalmente depois deste susto. Ele senta-se na cama o mais longe possível dela, mas não resiste em segurar a sua mão. __**É apenas pra ver caso a temperatura suba novamente.**__ Ele fala para si mesmo enquanto se prepara para passar o restante da noite em vigília. Mas seus planos são modificados quando o sono bate, ele se recosta na cama e fecha os olhos. **É apenas por um momento...** Ele mal tem tempo de pensar enquanto seu corpo sucumbe ao cansaço..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Chega de mansinho, morrendo de vergonha pelo atraso monstro... Tem alguém por aqui? Espero que sim, espero que ninguém tenha ficado chateado com a minha demora a ponto de desistir da fic. Por favor, não façam isso! Eu juro que não é de propósito! O problema é que o final do ano torna as coisas muito complicadas pra mim no trabalho, e pra completar ainda estou postando quatro fics e tenho que dar atenção a todas elas

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Confesso que este foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora. Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, pela paciência que têm em esperar as postagens e mais ainda aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha de incentivo

Bjos e até o próximo


	19. Chapter 19

_Gina acorda, meio confusa. Ela olha ao redor e vê que está no seu quarto. Tudo parece igual, exceto por um detalhe. Harry deitado a seu lado com a mão nos seus cabelos, ressonando tranquilamente_

_Por um momento seu coração vem à boca, ela tenta se lembrar do que aconteceu e logo as memórias do dia anterior vêm a sua mente. O desmaio, a ida ao médico, Harry cuidando dela..._

_A ruiva se ruboriza, ela diz a si mesma que tudo não passou de um sonho. Definitivamente Harry Potter não lhe deu um banho! No entanto seus cabelos úmidos desmentem sua vaga esperança_

_Neste momento, Harry acorda. Ele fica meio constrangido ao notar que pegou no sono ao invés de cuidar de Gina_ – desculpe (_ele balbucia)_ você estava muito agitada. Eu fiquei com medo de te deixar sozinha e acabei dormindo... (_ele coloca a mão na sua testa, felizmente não há sinal de febre)_

_Gina sente o sangue subir com o toque de Harry. Infelizmente ela se lembra de algumas passagens da noite anterior e a lembrança de que praticamente se ofereceu a ele basta para que se ruborize_ – que horas são? Onde está o Cody? (_ela pergunta tentando desviar seus pensamentos)_

É cedo ainda – _Harry responde notando que a ruiva está totalmente desconcertada e, diabos, ele também. Quem diria que Harry Potter iria um dia se sentir intimidado ao acordar ao lado de uma mulher?_

_Para sua sorte, seu celular toca, Harry se afasta um pouco pra atender e dar a Gina um momento para que se recomponha. Aliviado, ele vê que ela se afasta em direção ao banheiro_

_Gina fecha a porta torcendo para que Harry não tenha percebido ou ouvido as batidas do seu coração, seu olhar se fixa na banheira e em sua mente vem uma cena que, embora fosse não fosse essa a sua intenção, não deixa de ser uma cena muito erótica a seu ver. Em sua mente ela se vê nua na banheira com Harry jogando água sobre suas têmporas_

_**Você deve estar louca, Gina... **__A ruiva se repreende mentalmente.__** O Harry tentando fazer a sua febre baixar e você se oferecendo a ele descaradamente!**_

_Ela molha o rosto tentando afastar a imagem da sua mente, Gina sabe que deve se desculpar com Harry ou nunca mais conseguirá encará-lo e é isso que ela pretende fazer assim que tiver coragem de tocar no assunto_

_Gina sai do banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que Harry desliga o telefone_ – era a Minerva (_ele fala)_ pediu desculpas por ligar tão cedo, mas o Dumbledore estava colocando-a louca por notícias suas

_Neste momento o garotinho entra e abre um sorriso ao ver a mãe_ – você já está boa? (_ele pergunta)_

Já estou quase boa – _ela retribui o sorriso_

Isso mesmo, campeão (_Harry fala)_ sua mãe ainda vai precisar descansar e tomar os remédios, mas ela vai ficar bem

Você cuidou dela? – _ele pergunta para Harry_

Cuidei direitinho, como te prometi – _o moreno responde_

Poxa, Harry! Obrigado! – _o menino agradece, entusiasmado_

Agora você vai escovar os dentes e tomar seu banho, mocinho. (_Gina ordena)_ Eu não esqueci que você tem aula

Ah mãe, você está doente... – _o menino fala tentando escapar. Não que ele não goste da escola, mas a perspectiva de passar o dia com a sua mãe e com Harry Potter lhe agrada muito_

Disse bem, EU estou doente, ou melhor, estava (_Gina diz prendendo o riso)_ e não você! Então vai pra aula, sim! (_ela_ _dá um tapinha nas nádegas do filho)_ Sem me enrolar, já para o banho que eu vou preparar o seu café

_Cody suspira e sai conformado, no fundo o garotinho sabe que nada menor que uma guerra nuclear faria com que sua mãe o deixasse perder aula_

_Gina fica durante alguns segundos olhando para a porta que se fechou quando o filho saiu, a ruiva sabe que está fazendo isso porque assim ela evita olhar para Harry, ela sabe que Harry Potter é cavalheiro o suficiente para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. __**Mas, raios! Aconteceu... Eu me portei como uma oferecida, quase implorei para que ele entrasse comigo na banheira.**__ A ruiva pensa, mortificada. Ela sabe que isso se deu por causa da sua febre, mas Gina sabe também que lá no fundo os delírios febris apresentaram apenas os seus desejos mais reprimidos_

_Harry olha para Gina. Ele desconfia que a ruiva se lembra de seu comportamento na noite anterior e está morrendo de vergonha de encará-lo e ele também tem que admitir que está desconcertado, sem saber direito se deve ou não tocar no assunto. Ele sente que Gina precisa ter uma brecha para se desculpar, embora Harry saiba que ela não tem culpa, mas ele tem medo de iniciar uma conversa e deixá-la mais desconfortável ainda_

_Uma das coisas que Harry sempre odiou foi não ter controle sobre seus atos e sua consciência. Ele se lembra perfeitamente do seu primeiro e único porre no seu aniversario de vinte e um anos onde ele se deixou levar por alguns amigos mais entusiasmados que ele e acabou tomando algumas, ou melhor, muitas doses de wisky. Ele se lembra da noite como um borrão mal formado em sua mente e a sua sensação de acordar em uma cama desconhecida com uma mulher mais desconhecida ainda não lhe agradou_

_Harry não é cínico ao ponto de afirmar que faz sexo apenas por amor. Como poderia se nunca se apaixonou? Mas não lhe agrada a sensação de estar fora do controle, de mal saber o que aconteceu, de não aproveitar cada segundo da companhia de uma bela mulher. Talvez por isso ele raramente beba e deteste qualquer coisa que lhe embargue os pensamentos e lhe tire a lucidez_

_Resguardadas as devidas proporções, ele sabe o que Gina está sentindo. Pena que não passe pela sua cabeça o que fazer para que esta situação se torne mais confortável pra ambos_

Depois que o Cody for para a escola, você se importaria em ir para casa do Alvo? (_Ele fala decidindo manter a conversa num território neutro)_ Eu ficaria mais tranquilo se tivesse alguém com você, mesmo que você já esteja melhor

Imagine, eu já estou quase boa (_ela mesma toca a sua testa, não há mais sinal de febre) _você é um ótimo enfermeiro_ (ela tenta fazer piada)_

E é como ótimo enfermeiro que sou, que eu digo que é melhor prevenir. Você fica com Minerva hoje, vai ser ótimo aquele velho teimoso ter a quem paparicar, ou infernizar se preferir (_ele vê que Gina quer argumentar)_ e o médico disse pra você se cuidar, ou se esqueceu da anemia?

_A ruiva suspira. No fundo ela sabe que não vai convencê-lo que está recuperada e ela tem que admitir que, embora esteja se sentindo bem melhor, ainda não está cem por cento e a última coisa que ela quer é ter febre e delirar na presença dele novamente_

_Harry interrompe seus pensamentos_ – vamos fazer o seguinte; você vai pra casa do Dumbledore e eu vou trabalhar, depois eu pego o Cody e vocês jantam lá. Eu tenho certeza que tanto Minerva quanto Dumbledore irão adorar tê-lo por perto por algumas horas (_ele para por um momento)_ desculpe a curiosidade, mas ficar o dia inteiro na escola não é demais para um garotinho como ele? O certo não seria apenas um período?

_Gina suspira_ – eu sei, mas foi o melhor arranjo que pude fazer. Eu preciso trabalhar e a senhora Xavier já é idosa, não poderia pedir para que ela ficasse a tarde inteira com ele. E não, ela não recebe pagamento, eu toquei no assunto uma vez e ela ficou furiosa

Poderia deixá-lo com Minerva – _Harry insiste. Ele sabe o que é passar toda sua vida num internato e não gostou da sensação_

Ficaria muito contramão (_Gina argumenta)_ além disso, não é tão terrível assim! Vários garotos ficam por lá. Eles têm várias atividades monitoradas, tem acompanhamento médico, nutricional e meu filho gosta. Se ele não tivesse se adaptado, eu nunca teria insistido (_ela fala, meio exasperada)_

Calma, ruiva... Desculpe (_Harry diz meio assustado com o rompante)_ eu não queria me meter, eu só fiquei curioso

Tudo bem, eu é que peço desculpas (_Gina fala meio sem graça)_ é que criar um filho sozinha me deixa insegura na maioria do tempo (_ela suspira)_ meus pais insistiram para que eu voltasse pra casa depois do divórcio, eles são ótimos não pense o contrário, mas eu queria ter a minha casa, ser dona da minha vida. Eu sei que muito da criação do Cody, dos valores que passo pra ele eu devo a meus pais, mas eu queria fazer isso e se eu ficasse lá eu iria sentir como se meus pais o tivessem criando e não eu

Entendo (_Harry fala, pensativo)_ me fale um pouco mais sobre a sua família

_Gina sorri_ – bem, meu pai era funcionário público, agora já se aposentou. Minha mãe é dona de casa, ela trabalhava em uma loja quando eles se conheceram. Meus pais se apaixonaram, namoraram e se casaram em menos de seis meses e um ano depois de se conhecerem meu irmão mais velho, Gui, havia nascido

Bem rápidos – _Harry não pode deixar de comentar_

Se foram _(Gina concorda)_ e logo depois do Gui, vieram os outros. Todos com pouco tempo de diferença. A minha mãe optou por ficar em casa, era financeiramente mais viável do que ela continuar trabalhando e ter que contratar uma babá ou empregada. Acho que ela nunca se arrependeu

E seus irmãos? (_Harry pergunta)_ São seis, é isso?

Isso. Seis irmãos mais velhos (_ela sorri)_ as minhas amigas sempre me perguntavam como eu aguentava seis irmãos ciumentos

Pra falar a verdade, eu também me pergunto – _Harry fala, pensativo_

Não era tão difícil assim. Eu sempre tive um gênio muito forte e por mais que eles tentassem me controlar acabava fazendo sempre o que queria. Hoje eu sei que o que eles sempre quiseram foi o meu bem, é só ver o casamento em que me meti e eles sempre me avisaram (_ela suspira resignada)_ mas você me perguntava sobre meus irmãos. O Gui, Guilherme, é o mais velho. Ele trabalha num banco, na área de segurança, morou algum tempo fora do país e se casou com uma francesa, a Fleur (_ela faz uma careta engraçada)_ agora a gente se dá bem, mas foi difícil no início. Eu estava acostumada a ser a garotinha dele

Quando lhe convinha – _Harry não resiste em provocá-la_

É verdade, quando me convinha (_Gina concorda)_ eles têm um casal de filhos. Depois tem o Carlinhos que é biólogo e mora do outro lado do país. Minha mãe vive insistindo para que ele volte, ela gosta de ter todo mundo debaixo da asa. Ele e a esposa, Mel, estudam tubarões para o desespero da minha mãe

_Harry sorri. Ele vê que o semblante de Gina se ilumina ao falar da família, dá pra ver que todos são muito ligados. Tão diferente da sua vida. Ele constata e não pode evitar um sopro de tristeza_

_A ruiva vê que a expressão de Harry muda_ – estou te chateando? (_ela pergunta)_

Imagine! (_Harry diz)_ Eu quero saber mais sobre a sua família, eles têm filhos?

Uma garotinha (_Gina responde sorrindo)_ e Mel está grávida de novo

Depois temos o Percy (_seu semblante fica meio sério)_ se ele não fosse ruivo, eu diria que ele foi adotado. Ele é meio estranho (_ela vê que Harry não está entendendo)_ é difícil explicar, minha família nunca foi rica embora não nos faltasse nada, nossos pais sempre ensinaram que existem coisas mais importantes que dinheiro, a família, os amigos, coisas do tipo, mas parece que o Percy não aprendeu nada. Ele se casou com uma socialite metida à besta, tem um emprego nas empresas do pai dela e age o tempo todo como se tivesse nascido em berço de ouro. No fundo não é um mal sujeito (_ela suspira)_ mas...

Eles têm filhos? - _Harry pergunta _

_A ruiva bufa_ – como se a digníssima cunhada fosse querer estragar seu corpo siliconado! Fico feliz que eles não tenham, a pobre criança seria relegada a babás o tempo todo e iria parar num internato suíço assim que aprendesse a andar (_a ruiva olha para Harry que parece desconcertado e se lembra que de uma forma ou de outra foi o que aconteceu com ele)_ desculpe

Sem nenhum dano (_Harry diz)_ ainda faltam três, se eu não errei nas contas

Fred e George são gêmeos (_ela sorri)_ são dois garotos crescidos e atazanam a minha mãe até hoje. Trabalham no ramo de diversão e organizam qualquer tipo de festa que você puder imaginar, de recepções em palácios a despedidas de solteiro em inferninhos. São solteiros e o número de namoradas que eles já tiveram deixa a minha mãe muito preocupada com a possibilidade de ter algum neto por aí que ela ainda não conheça, ou até mais de um

_Harry escuta embevecido, não apenas pelo fato do semblante de Gina se iluminar a cada palavra, mas pela família perfeita que a ruiva tem_

_Gina continua_ – E finalmente o Rony que você já conhece, ele é um ano mais velho que eu e sempre fomos muito ligados (_ela suspira)_ ele me provocava o tempo todo quando era criança e eu também, admito _(ela sorri)_ coisa de irmãos. Ele é treinador de futebol americano e deve se casar no ano que vem

Ele conhece a Hermione há muito tempo? – _Harry pergunta, curioso_

Desde a escola (_Gina sorri saudosista)_ eles não se suportavam. Eu lembro que fiz amizade com ela para provocá-lo. Ele a chamava de sabe tudo irritante e ela adorava mostrar quando ele errava as questões e vivia dizendo que ele só pensava em futebol

E quando eles se apaixonaram? – _Harry pergunta_

Bem... (_Gina sorri)_ Depois do colégio, Rony conseguiu uma bolsa na faculdade para cursar educação física. Nem preciso dizer que ele conseguiu principalmente por causa do futebol e a Mione também conseguiu uma bolsa pra cursar direito na mesma faculdade. O Rony faz amizade facilmente já a Mione não era muito boa com isso, eu fiz ele prometer que a ajudaria a se adaptar. Eles acabaram ficando amigos e uma coisa levou a outra

Então você foi o cupido – _Harry conclui_

_Gina sorri orgulhosa_ – mais ou menos. Eles nasceram um para o outro, mas demoraram pra se acertar

_Harry fica em silêncio por um momento. Ele luta para não sentir inveja de Gina, mas lá no fundinho, ele gostaria de ter sido criado em uma família como a dela. É latente o amor com que a ruiva fala de seus pais e irmãos, mas seu lado racional logo vem à tona e ele decide que já é hora de perguntar a respeito de sua ligação com Dumbledore_

E como você foi parar na empresa? (_o moreno pergunta e logo vê o semblante de Gina endurecer)_ desculpe, se você não quiser responder...

_Ela respira fundo_ – tudo bem... Não é nenhum segredo de estado mesmo. Quer dizer, não é algo do qual eu goste de recordar. Eu adoro o Alvo, a Minerva e tudo mais, mas a forma como eu os conheci não foi muito agradável

Tudo bem, ruiva. Não precisa falar – _Harry diz meio sem jeito_

Não, você tem o direito de saber (_a ruiva rebate)_ imagino que Minerva e Dumbledore sempre mudavam de assunto quando você questionava

_Harry sente o rubor subir na sua face, ele nunca imaginou que Gina o conhecesse tão bem_

_A ruiva suspira_ – vamos lá. Você sabe que a Hermione é a minha melhor amiga desde sempre e ela começou a trabalhar para o Dumbledore um pouco antes de se formar, eu estava grávida do Cody e eu e o Adam estávamos pra variar tendo uma crise. Eu não aguentava o jeito de menino riquinho e mimado dele, eu estava a ponto de deixá-lo e ele implorou para que eu não o fizesse (_ela sorri tristemente)_ eu resolvi dar uma chance, não queria tirar do meu filho a chance de ter uma família. Então lhe dei um ultimato, que ele começasse a trabalhar. Era isso ou a separação

_Harry permanece em silêncio, Gina continua_ – ele passou um tempo tentando arrumar um emprego, ou pelo menos fingindo que tentava. Então eu conversei com a Hermione e ela falou que havia uma vaga na empresa do Dumbledore. Eu enviei seu currículo e o intimei a comparecer na entrevista. Meu ex-marido se formou em economia, nunca vou entender como (_ela suspira)_

_Harry olha curioso pra ela querendo saber onde essa história vai dar, a ruiva respira fundo, dá pra ver que essa é uma história difícil pra ela_ – ele ficou algumas semanas trabalhando e parecia que finalmente havia tomado juízo. Eu me lembro que faltavam apenas algumas semanas para o parto, eu estava no nosso apartamento arrumando as ultimas peças para o enxoval quando a campainha tocou. Era a polícia

_Harry vê a dor estampada no rosto de Gina. Por um momento, ele se sente culpado de fazê-la se recordar de algo assim_ – você não precisa me contar se não quiser (_ele balbucia)_

Não (_Gina fala)_ é difícil, não vou negar. Mas você tem o direito de saber (_ela respira fundo e continua)_

Eles estavam atrás do Adam (_Gina fala e Harry vê que ela luta para continuar. Por um momento o moreno tem vontade de lhe dizer que não precisa falar nada, mas a curiosidade fala mais alto e ele escuta em silêncio)_ parece que ele havia se envolvido com a filha de um dos fornecedores, uma garota de dezessete anos. Dezessete anos, dá pra acreditar? (_ela suspira e fala de forma irônica)_ Se bem que eu não era muito mais velha. Pois bem, a garota havia fugido de casa e o pai acionou a polícia, eles investigaram algumas amigas e descobriram o caso. O pai da menina queria processá-lo por rapto, o cara devia ser importante porque os policiais queriam entrar na casa pra ver se a menina não estava escondida lá, eles acharam que eu era uma cúmplice

_Harry ouve revoltado. A cada dia que passa ele odeia mais o ex-marido de Gina e cada dia que passa ele admira mais aquela ruiva corajosa_

Eu não sabia o que fazer (_a ruiva continua)_ claro que não havia ninguém lá, mas o Adam poderia muito bem ter algum bilhete, alguma coisa no computador. Eu fiquei desesperada, e se eu fosse incriminada? Por sorte a Hermione estava terminando o curso e a gente sempre conversava (_ela sorri tristemente)_ eu pedi um mandado e eles me pressionaram eu fiquei mais apavorada ainda e entrei em trabalho de parto os policiais acharam que eu estava fingindo

_Harry luta para não deixar transparecer que está horrorizado. Ele imagina como a ruiva deve ter se sentido, ele tenta ficar em silêncio, mas não consegue_ – isso é um absurdo! O que esses policiais tinham na cabeça? Mesmo que você estivesse fingindo, eles tinham obrigação de verificar

_A ruiva sorri, grata pela solidariedade_ – digamos que as informações que eles tinham a respeito do meu ex-marido lhes permitiam achar que eu era da mesma espécie. Por sorte, eu dava aulas particulares para a filha de uma vizinha pra matar o tempo e neste momento a menina chegou com a mãe que era enfermeira. Ela viu que era verdade e chamou uma ambulância. O Cody nasceu algumas horas depois, graças a Deus bem embora algumas semanas antes do previsto. A esta altura tudo havia sido esclarecido, o Adam realmente se envolveu com essa garota, mas ele terminou com ela e a louca resolveu fugir pra chamar a atenção e deu no que deu (_Gina respira fundo)_ acho que hoje eu deveria agradecê-la. Talvez se isso não tivesse acontecido eu não teria reunido coragem pra me separar. Eu descobri que o Adam não valia nada há algum tempo, mas sempre me sentia culpada por pensar em separação, achava que meu filho merecia a chance de ter um pai (_ela sorri ironicamente)_ pai... O Adam nunca foi pai

_Harry olha para Gina. Em sua mente um questionamento, onde Alvo Dumbledore entra nesta história_

O Dumbledore foi me visitar no hospital (_Gina sorri, mas mesmo assim seu semblante aparenta tristeza)_ ele foi ver como o Cody estava e me pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu. Eu pensei que ele fosse doido, o meu marido apronta toda essa confusão e ele me pede desculpas? Ele também disse que sentia muito, mas não poderia manter o Adam nas empresas. Eu disse que ele não precisava se sentir culpado, pois o Adam nunca quis trabalhar mesmo, seus pais sempre lhe deram tudo e que eu iria me separar, então o que acontecia com o Adam não era mais da minha conta, que agora eu iria me dedicar somente ao bebê

_Harry ouve em silêncio, mas ele ainda não entendeu_

Pra finalizar, o Dumbledore pediu pra ver o Cody (_ela esclarece)_ não me pergunte por que, ele se ligou ao meu filho assim que o viu. Ele me pediu pra visitar o menino fora do hospital e eu permiti. Depois de algumas semanas eu lhe disse que teria que voltar para a casa dos meus pais, eu não tinha um emprego e não queria brigar com o Adam por causa de uma pensão, nem mesmo para meu filho. Então o Dumbledore me ofereceu um emprego (_ela sorri)_ eu disse a ele que não sabia fazer nada, mas ele foi irredutível, disse que sabia reconhecer um potencial quando via um. Ele me incentivou a voltar a estudar, me deu todo apoio possível. E depois disso você já sabe o resto

_Harry a fita. Então está explicado a lealdade dela com Alvo Dumbledore. Ele não sabe direito o que pensar, então resolve mudar de assunto_ – seu marido tem obrigação de ajudar nas despesas com o Cody

Eu sei (_Gina o interrompe)_ a Hermione também me disse isso, mas a última coisa que eu queria era ter que enfrentá-lo num tribunal. Seus pais são muito ricos, eles nunca gostaram de mim, mas acabaram oferecendo uma mesada para meu filho. Eu não queria aceitar, mas Hermione me convenceu que era obrigação. Todo mês, religiosamente, eles depositam uma quantia em uma conta. Eu nunca toquei nela, se meu filho quiser esse dinheiro um dia ele usará

_Harry olha admirado para ela. Ele já tinha certeza que Gina era uma mulher de fibra, mas nunca imaginou que a ruiva tivesse passado por tanta coisa. Neste momento ele sente a sua admiração por ela crescer ainda mais, bem como a vontade de tomá-la nos braços, beijá-la e fazer amor com ela até que ambos estejam exaustos demais para se mover, mas ele sabe que não é o momento pois além de Gina ainda estar convalescendo com certeza ela irá ficar constrangida lembrando-se da sua atitude durante o banho. Então ele apenas fala_ – eu vou ligar pra Minerva e avisar que você está indo (_antes que Gina argumente, ele completa)_ se não por você, pense no quanto Dumbledore vai ficar satisfeito

Isso é chantagem – _Gina fala meio amuada_

_Harry sorri_ – eu nunca disse que não era capaz disso (_ele dá um beijo suave em seus lábios e sai do quarto)_

_Gina não consegue evitar tocar seus lábios, como se quisesse guardar o gosto do beijo trocado. A ruiva não pode deixar de ficar confusa, onde está aquele Harry Potter frio que trocava de namorada a cada final de semana que os jornais descreviam? Definitivamente um homem que passa a noite cuidando de uma doente não estaria nas capas de revistas de fofoca_

_A ruiva se troca rapidamente. Embora não esteja ainda cem por cento, ela já se sente bem melhor. É hora de retomar as suas obrigações como mãe de um garotinho que a essa altura do campeonato deve estar faminto_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eis que ela ressurge das cinzas pedindo milhões de desculpas pela demora. O final do ano foi complicado e depois eu viajei para curtir merecidas férias. Eu detesto enrolar vocês assim, não pensem que é chantagem emocional nem nada do tipo. A boa notícia e que estarei de férias até o final do mês e pretendo escrever bastante nesse tempo

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente aqueles que comentam. É muito importante pra quem escreve receber esse tipo de incentivo

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, bjos e até o próximo


	20. Chapter 20

_Pouco depois_

_Gina observa Cody que come avidamente. Ela mesma não tem fome, mas se esforça pra comer algo. A última coisa que a ruiva quer é ter uma recaída e agir como agiu na noite anterior, seus olhos dançam entre o filho e Harry que sorve uma xícara de café _

Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar? – _o menino pergunta olhando para Harry_

Acho que não (_Harry balança a cabeça e logo completa ao ver o semblante decepcionado de Cody)_ vou fazer melhor, vou pegar você na escola e nós vamos para a casa do Dumbledore

Oba! – _o garotinho fala, entusiasmado_

_Neste momento eles ouvem a buzina do ônibus escolar. Cody dá um beijo na mãe e olha para Harry, o garotinho parece vacilar por um momento, então ele o abraça e se dirige para seu transporte seguido pela mãe_

_Pouco depois a ruiva retorna – _Já avisei para o motorista, assim ele não precisa ficar esperando

_Harry olha para Gina, ele não pode negar que o abraço de Cody o desconcertou, mas ele também não pode negar que o gesto o fez se sentir muito bem_

Você espera um minuto enquanto eu troco de roupa? (_a ruiva pergunta)_ Eu também vou ligar para a escola do Cody e avisar que você irá pegá-lo.

_Pouco tempo depois, Gina desce. Ela carrega uma pequena sacola_ – É uma roupa para o Cody (_ela explica)_ só Deus sabe o estado que o uniforme vai estar quando ele voltar da escola

_Harry sorri. Ele passa a mão pela cintura de Gina e a conduz para fora. Ele está feliz, não apenas pelo fato de Gina estar bem. Mesmo tendo dormido muito pouco, Harry tem que admitir que essa foi uma das suas melhores noites_

XXXXX

_Nas empresas Dumbledore_

_Harry acabou de chegar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se atrasou. Ele chega na sua ante-sala e vê que Luna Lovegood o espera. A mulher loira é uma das assessoras de imprensa da empresa, Harry se lembra que quando ele começou os cortes seu nome foi um dos primeiros cotados, mas ele foi veementemente criticado tanto por Gina quanto por Dumbledore. Harry argumentou que a moça era distraída demais e que parecia estar sempre no mundo da lua deixando a desejar no trabalho, mas acabou sendo convencido pelas palavras da ruiva de que Luna tinha potencial e mesmo não concordando Harry sucumbiu_

_Ele acha estranho a presença dela, afinal o trabalho de Luna é cuidar da parte de divulgação e eventos. Ela olha pra ele e se explica –_ ouvi dizer que a Gina estava doente, então resolvi dar uma mão

_Harry olha pra ela, intrigado. Luna sorri_ – ela é minha amiga. É isso que amigos fazem, não é mesmo? (_e antes que Harry responda ela completa)_ há um recado pra você na sua mesa. A pessoa disse que era urgente, mas não adiantou muita coisa

_Harry sorri_ – não se preocupe, Lovegood. Eu sei exatamente do que se trata, obrigado. Eu tenho certeza que a Gina vai agradecer sua solidariedade

_O moreno fala e entra em sua sala com a sensação que finalmente conseguirá descobrir o que está acontecendo na empresa_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde, na casa de Dumbledore_

Eu estou bem, Alvo. Não se preocupe (_Gina fala pela décima vez)_ foi só um vírus. Já estou praticamente recuperada

Agora você sabe como me sinto quando se trata de super proteção (_o ancião sorri de forma travessa)_ se você já está bem, devo pressupor que Harry cuidou de você direito _(Alvo fala como quem não quer nada, mas Gina já o conhece muito bem pra não perceber que há algo nas entrelinhas)_

_A ruiva o encara. Ela não tem a mínima intenção de fazer o joguinho do homem a sua frente, então ela apenas responde_ – cuidou sim, eu tenho que admitir. Embora um simples vírus da gripe não requeira cuidados especializados

_Dumbledore fica calado por um minuto com um sorriso misterioso na face, então ele fala simplesmente_ – realmente, um vírus desse não requer cuidados especializados, mas eu sei que você sente falta de pequenos cuidados se é que me entende

_Gina respira fundo. Ela olha para o ancião que neste exato momento é a personificação da inocência, mas ela já conhece Alvo Dumbledore muito bem para cair em suas armadilhas_ – não, Alvo. Eu não entendo (_ela o encara)_ eu sempre me virei sozinha, você sabe melhor do que ninguém. Eu agradeço ao Harry por estar comigo, mas você deve saber que eu teria conseguido passar por isso. Eu sempre o fiz e sempre farei

Se você diz... (_o ancião fala parecendo despreocupado)_ que horas são? (_ele muda de assunto)_ daqui a pouco o Harry chega com o Cody. Preciso confirmar se Minerva fez tudo que ele gosta

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso nas empresas_

_Harry olha o homem a sua frente, ele sabe que seu amigo só trabalha com os melhores e que ele não costuma se enganar, mesmo assim Harry tem dificuldade em perceber o homem que lhe foi enviado como um dos melhores, como um gênio como lhe foi dito_

_Alheio a isso seu novo funcionário checa dados no computador. Ele só precisa de alguns minutos pra chegar à mesma conclusão que Harry_ – veja aqui (_ele fala)_ estão fazendo vários desfalques

Isso eu já havia notado _(é o que Harry responde)_ eu já fiz de tudo pra colocar a empresa nos eixos e sempre há um entrave

Não (_o homem sacode a cabeça)_ os desfalques que você notou ocorreram um pouco antes de você chegar, depois que você chegou, eles praticamente pararam (_o homem olha pra ele)_ seja lá quem for conhece a sua fama e decidiu ir com calma agora, mas veja os históricos, superfaturamentos, compras que nunca chegaram aqui...

_Harry olha, atônito_ – isso quer dizer...

_O homem a sua frente balança a cabeça_ – Sim, há alguém tentando sabotar as empresas e se não me engano isso está acontecendo há muito tempo

_Harry não sabe o que dizer. Ele está confuso, as empresas Dumbledore sempre foram sólidas. Mesmo sem ter contato direto com Dumbledore, ele sempre procurou acompanhar tudo que acontecia e sempre lhe pareceu que Alvo fosse um bom administrador _

Sinceramente, eu não entendo (_Harry passa a mão pelos cabelos)_ Alvo sempre cuidou bem da empresa, ele sempre foi muito competente

Não estou questionando isso (_o homem fala)_ mas pra mim está claro como água. Há algo errado aqui. Talvez Dumbledore tenha tido algum problema, algo que tirou seu foco e ele não prestou a atenção que devia...

Talvez o infarto – _Harry deduz_

Isso também (_o homem assente com a cabeça)_ mas isso vem acontecendo há muito mais tempo, bem antes dos problemas de saúde. Eu diria que pode estar acontecendo há uma década ou mais

_Harry sente um bolo em seu estômago, não é preciso ser um gênio pra saber que provavelmente isso começou com a morte dos seus pais. Ele se lembra que Dumbledore ficou arrasado, mas infelizmente logo depois eles perderam o contato e Harry não pode saber por tudo que o ancião passou, mas algo lhe diz que Dumbledore nunca se recuperou do acontecido_

Eu não entendo (_Harry senta-se, desanimado)_ as empresas Dumbledore sempre foram sólidas. Como alguém vem desfalcando a mais de uma década e ninguém notou? Se fosse apenas Dumbledore eu não falaria nada, mas existem outras pessoas, sócios, funcionários de confiança...

_O homem suspira_ – pelo que pude perceber, esta é uma empresa que existe há mais de cem anos, vem passando de geração em geração. Infelizmente muitas vezes esse tipo de empresa tem costume de se apegar a tradição e não se atualizar no que se refere a modernidades

Mas não é assim (_Harry argumenta)_ se você reparar bem, tudo está informatizado, fazemos negócios no exterior, as pessoas se atualizam

É verdade (_o homem assente)_ com a cabeça, mas até que ponto as pessoas entendem realmente disso? Nenhum sistema não é cem por cento seguro, uma pessoa com os conhecimentos certos seria capaz de fazer um estrago, digo mais uma pessoa com os conhecimentos certos seria capaz de fazer estragos imperceptíveis por muito tempo

_Harry respira fundo. Ele sempre foi um homem prático e ele sabe que agora não é hora de fazer conjecturas a respeito de como Dumbledore deixou as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, o momento agora é de pegar essa pessoa – _E você tem condições de descobrir esses desfalques? Como eles têm sido feitos?

_O homem sorri e assente com a cabeça_ – não vai ser fácil, eu teria que ter acesso a tudo e provavelmente irei descobrir que isso está acontecendo de fora daqui. Pode demorar um pouco, mas eu descubro (_ele olha para Harry)_ eu só preciso de um trabalho aqui, algo que me permita misturar em todos os escalões sem causar estranheza (_ele sorri)_ apesar que meu tipo me permite misturar bem com outras pessoas e me manter anônimo desde que eu não tenha que me fazer de intelectual, aí ninguém acreditaria...

_Harry fica meio sem jeito, foi exatamente isso que ele pensou ao vê-lo. Que aquele homem nunca poderia ser um gênio em informática como seu amigo falou_

_Alheio a seus pensamentos, o homem pergunta_ – você desconfia de alguém? Por mais absurdo que possa parecer? Talvez seja um começo...

_Harry pensa por um minuto ou dois, então seu semblante se ilumina ao mesmo tempo em que ele se recrimina por ter deixado isso passar_ – na verdade sim. Pode ser até implicância minha, mas existe uma pessoa que eu acho que deve ser investigada...

_Depois de passar os detalhes os homens apertam as mãos. Harry diz_ – você pode passar no departamento pessoal. A partir de agora você é um dos meus assessores

_O homem sorri_ – grato pela confiança, mas eu estava pensando em algo menos glamoroso...

_Harry olha para o homem sem entender e seu sorriso vai crescendo à medida que ele explica. __**De fato ele me mandou **__**o melhor...**__ Este é o seu pensamento _

XXXXX

_Mais tarde, na escola de Cody_

_O garotinho brinca com sua massa de modelar. Ele gosta muito da escola, mas hoje ele mal pode contar os minutos para sair, pois além de ir jantar na casa do vovô Dumbledore onde ele tem certeza que tia Minerva fará tudo que ele gosta, Harry Potter ainda irá buscá-lo na escola_

_**Ele é um cara legal.**__ Cody pensa. __**Me ensinou a acertar a bola na cesta. Todos os meus amigos ficaram com inveja e disseram que iam pedir para os pais deles ensinarem também**_

_Ele olha para o relógio. Cody não sabe ver as horas direito, mas ele sabe que quando o ponteiro grande estiver no doze e o pequeno no cinco eles irão para o pátio e logo depois os pais começam a chegar, logo Harry irá buscá-lo_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Dumbledore_

_Gina ajuda Minerva com os últimos detalhes da sobremesa, pavê de chocolate com amêndoas. É uma das preferidas do seu filho e de nada adiantou a ruiva dizer para Minerva não se dar a esse trabalho. Gina sabe que para a senhora e para Dumbledore a presença do garotinho na casa é como se fosse uma festa particular_

Você nos deu um susto e tanto – _Minerva fala_

Imagine, foi apenas um vírus (_a ruiva retruca)_ se eu não estivesse fraca isso não teria sido nada

Mas você está (_a governanta a encara com uma expressão parecida com a de sua mãe)_ eu sei que você preza muito a sua independência, Gina. Eu compreendo, pois também prezo a minha, mas nós precisamos das pessoas e elas precisam de nós

Você está convivendo demais com o Dumbledore – _a ruiva fala sem encará-la_

Ele é um velho meio maluco _(Minerva diz e Gina vê um ligeiro sorriso em sua face)_ mas ele é acima de tudo um sábio. Ele já passou por coisas demais nessa vida...

_A ruiva espera que Minerva diga algo, mas a governanta permanece calada por alguns instantes e depois muda de assunto_ – ele deu trabalho pra ir descansar?

É claro (_Gina sorri)_ fez aquela chantagem de sempre dizendo que eu quase não apareço e quando eu venho ele é obrigado a dormir como um bebezinho

Típico dele – _Minerva fala com azedume e se a velha governanta não fosse uma dama, Gina poderia jurar que ela rolaria os olhos_ – falta muito para o Cody chegar?

Harry deve estar passando na escola agora_ (a ruiva responde e sorri)_ estou com pena dele, ele não sabe o quanto meu filho pode ser tagarela em uma viagem de carro. Principalmente quando está com alguém que ele gosta

_Minerva se esforça para não sorrir. Ela não é como aquele velho teimoso, mas ela tem que admitir que também está gostando da interação de Harry com a ruiva e o garotinho. __**É isso que eles precisam...**__ Ela pensa com seus botões_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso _

_Harry entra correndo na escola de Cody. Ele está vinte minutos atrasado por culpa de um caminhão de garrafas que virou na estrada e tumultuou o trânsito. Por sorte ele havia saído cedo, o engarrafamento já alcança dois quilômetros, ele soube pelo rádio do carro. Embora não esteja está tão atrasado, mesmo assim ele está apreensivo, Harry não tem muita experiência com crianças, mas ele sabe que um garotinho da idade de Cody pode facilmente se apavorar se não houver ninguém para buscá-lo na hora certa_

_Ele olha para os lados tentando localizar o ruivinho. O pátio está praticamente vazio, por um minuto ele se sente perdido, ele não sabe a quem procurar_

Pois não? – _uma mocinha que provavelmente deve ser uma auxiliar o interpela_

Boa tarde – _Harry responde com um sorriso –_ eu vim pegar o Cody Weasley, a mãe dele ligou avisando

Ah sim, o ruivinho (_a moça sorri, mas o sorriso morre quando ela olha para todos os lados e não vê sinal do garoto)_ ele estava aqui ainda agora (_ela fala tentando parecer calma)_ vamos dar uma olhada lá dentro, pode ser que ele tenha entrado pra pegar alguma coisa

_Nem é preciso dizer que não há sinal do menino. Embora seu lado racional diga que ele não tem culpa, que o engarrafamento foi uma fatalidade. Harry se sente culpado, se ele não tivesse se atrasado isso não estaria acontecendo_

_A garota o leva para uma sala que ele presume ser a sala da diretora e o diz para não se preocupar, que o Cody deve estar brincando em algum lugar, mas Harry mal ouve as suas palavras, a única coisa que ele pensa é em como irá dar essa notícia a Gina_

_Ele sente um bolo crescer em seu estômago. Neste momento, várias pessoas são mobilizadas para procurar o menino. Ele se sente impotente, Harry quer ajudar, mas ele não conhece a escola e algo lhe diz que um jardim de infância deve ter vários lugares onde um garotinho levado pode se esconder, isso pensando positivamente que seja apenas uma travessura do pequeno_

_Para seu alívio, pouco tempo depois alguém chega trazendo o menino pela mão. Harry não pode descrever em palavras o alívio que ele sente ao ver Cody_ – oi campeão! (_ele fala num sorriso)_ desculpe eu ter atrasado. Onde você estava?

_Ele nota que o ruivinho parece apreensivo_ – o que foi? (_Harry pergunta e nota que ele não parece muito à vontade)_ pode falar, eu prometo que não vou brigar com você

Promete mesmo? – _Cody fala esperançoso _

_Harry pensa por um momento. Não é preciso ter filhos pra saber que qualquer criança que diga essas palavras deve ter feito algo errado_

_Ele respira fundo_ – prometo, mas uns conselhos eu tenho que dar se achar que você errou. Isso eu posso, não posso?

_O menino fica calado por um minuto então balança a cabeça afirmativamente_ – eu estava no parquinho esperando você. Quase todo mundo já tinha ido, mas eu não estava com medo (_o ruivinho_ _fala com convicção arrancando um sorriso de Harry)_ eu sabia que você viria. Então chegou um homem, ele me perguntou se eu era o Cody e disse que o motorista do meu ônibus estava doente e que ele havia pedido pra me pegar. Aí eu lembrei que tinha prometido não ir com alguém que não conheço, eu disse que ia pegar minhas coisas e fiquei escondido no banheiro (_ele fala orgulhoso)_

Muito bem, campeão (_Harry fala tentando esconder sua apreensão)_ você fez direitinho agora pegue suas coisas que eu tenho certeza que tem um banquete te esperando na casa do Dumbie

_O garotinho dá a mão para Harry de forma confiante e ambos se dirigem ao carro. Cody tagarela o tempo todo, mas Harry presta pouca atenção, o que aconteceu não sai da sua cabeça. Harry Potter está preocupado, muito preocupado... _

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo postadinho! E desta vez consegui postar um pouquinho antes do que eu havia previsto. Aproveitei minhas férias pra escrever bastante! A má notícia é que tudo que é bom dura pouco e as ferias acabaram

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Será que alguém está curioso pra saber quem foi o homem que o amigo do Harry mandou? Será que alguém arrisca um palpite? Por falar nisso a identidade do amigo será revelada no próximo capítulo (embora eu ache que muita gente já matou a charada...)

Vou fazer o possível e um pouquinho do impossível pra não enrolar muito com o próximo capítulo, mas não prometo muito já que voltando ao trabalho meu tempo diminui consideravelmente. Espero que entendam

Bjos e até o próximo


	21. Chapter 21

_Na mansão Dumbledore_

_Gina olha para o relógio, ela já perdeu as contas das vezes que fez isso nos últimos vinte minutos. Vinte minutos esses em que já era para Harry ter chegado com seu filho. Por um momento, a ruiva se pergunta se foi realmente uma boa idéia ter permitido que Harry buscasse Cody na escola, ela se lembra perfeitamente que uma vez seu ex-marido lhe pediu a mesma coisa e simplesmente esqueceu o filho lá. Ela respira fundo tentando tirar a lembrança da cabeça, mas o rostinho do filho banhado pelas lágrimas aparece instantaneamente. __**Não, Gina, o Harry não é o Adam, ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Pare de ficar imaginando coisas, não é um atraso tão grande assim**_

_Para a sua sorte, antes que sua imaginação para coisas catastróficas alcance maiores proporções, um barulho na porta mostra que Harry e Cody chegaram. O menininho está mais entusiasmado e tagarela que nunca, ele dá um beijo na mãe e cumprimenta os presentes _

Desculpe o atraso (_Harry fala)_ houve um acidente no caminho até a escola e o trânsito ficou complicado

_Gina olha para ele. Lhe parece que Harry está escondendo alguma coisa, mas a ruiva decide perguntar depois. Por melhor que Dumbledore esteja, a ruiva sabe que ele não pode se exaltar, então ela decide fazer isso quando estiverem sozinhos _

Vá tomar um banho, Cody (_ela fala para o filho)_ você parece um porquinho

Eu preciso mesmo? – _Cody examina as próprias roupas e recebe da sua mãe um olhar que ele já conhece muito bem. O menino suspira e acompanha a governanta sendo seguido por Dumbledore que sai ostentando um sorriso irônico em sua face enquanto deixa os dois sozinhos na sala  
_

_Harry olha para Gina. Ele tem certeza que a ruiva notou algo estranho. Ele não sabe se deve contar sobre o que aconteceu, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabe que ela não gostaria que ele escondesse esse tipo de coisa _

_Sua mente se foca no incidente do clube. Como tudo terminou bem eles acabaram deixando de lado, e neste momento ele se arrepende. É realmente muito estranho, primeiro um desconhecido tenta tirar Cody do clube e agora alguém usa a desculpa do ônibus_

_Gina olha para o moreno. A oportunidade surgiu mais rápido do que ela esperava e ela não vai perdê-la_

Muito bem, Harry. O que aconteceu? – _a voz inquisidora de Gina o tira do devaneio_

_Harry respira fundo. Ele não queria contar assim o que aconteceu, no entanto, o olhar que Gina lhe dá mostra que é melhor falar logo_ – O Cody disse que alguém foi buscá-lo na escola. Um homem falou que o motorista do ônibus não podia ir

Mas eu avisei ao motorista... (_Gina começa a falar e se cala, horrorizada)_ oh, meu Deus...

Calma, ruiva... (_Harry a abraça. Ele beija suavemente seus lábios e faz com que ela o encare)_ eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Você confia em mim?

_Gina olha para Harry. Ela sabe que ele não tem obrigação nenhuma e ela sabe também que o homem a sua frente não tem poder pra proteger seu garotinho de tudo, na verdade nem ela tem esse poder, mas ela diz_ – confio... Eu confio em você

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Após o jantar Gina se prepara para ir, a despeito dos protestos de Dumbledore e Minerva – _eu prometo que venho no final de semana (_a ruiva fala)_ agora esse mocinho aqui precisa descansar

Eu não estou cansado _(Cody intervém)_ a gente bem que podia ficar mais um pouquinho

Hoje não, Cody. A gente vem no sábado, eu prometo (_a ruiva fala e se levanta)_ você pode me deixar em casa, Harry?

É claro (_o moreno sorri. Ele olha para Dumbledore e Minerva)_ se você quiser eu fico por lá hoje também

Não precisa (_a ruiva responde rezando para não enrubescer)_ eu estou bem

_Alheio a tudo, Cody dá um pulo que assusta os presentes_ – mãe! (_ele quase grita)_ eu já estava esquecendo! Tem um bilhete na minha agenda

O que você aprontou? – _ela se finge de brava_

Eu hein, mãe! Eu não fiz nada (_o garotinho se defende e abre um sorriso)_ a gente vai para um acampamento. Um acampamento de verdade! (_ele fica sério)_ se você deixar... Você deixa, mãe? Todo mundo vai...

Depois a gente vê isso, Cody (_ela responde segurando a vontade de dizer que em hipótese alguma deixaria seu menino num acampamento, mas ela sabe que isso partiria o coração do ruivinho)_ eu tenho que conversar com a sua professora primeiro

_O menino suspira sabendo que isso é o máximo que conseguirá da mãe neste momento. A ruiva e o garotinho se despedem de Dumbledore e Minerva e Gina não pode evitar ficar cismada ao ouvir Harry dizer que irá chegar mais tarde pois precisa passar em um local depois de deixá-los em casa_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_A ruiva está exausta, mas felizmente não há dor de cabeça nem sinal de febre. Gina enrubesce toda vez que lembra do que aconteceu na noite anterior, ela sabe que deve conversar com Harry e se desculpar pelo seu comportamento. Mas onde está a sua coragem?_

Onde eu coloco? – _Harry a tira do seu devaneio. Ele está com Cody nos braços, o garotinho literalmente apagou devido às atividades do dia_

No quarto (_Gina responde)_ se você quiser eu o carrego, já estou acostumada com as escadas

Imagine! (_Harry fala enquanto pensa no trabalho que deve ser para a ruiva carregar o pequeno pelas escadas. __**É até mesmo perigoso... **__Ele pensa enquanto olha pra ela)_ aliás, como você faz para subir as escadas com esse mocinho no colo ?

Já me acostumei (_Gina sorri)_ além disso, não sou tão fraca assim! Mães têm mais força do que as pessoas podem imaginar

_Ele sobe as escadas lutando para não ofegar. Gina arruma a cama do filho_ – eu devia acordá-lo para escovar os dentes, mas ele está num soninho tão bom... (_ela sorri)_

_Harry também sorri. No entanto, o sorriso é breve, ele se lembra do que aconteceu na escola. Harry não quer preocupar Gina ainda mais, mas alguma coisa nesta história toda está errada. Primeiro o incidente no clube e agora isso _

_Ele respira fundo_ – Gina... Sobre o que aconteceu hoje na escola... Primeiro, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas, eu devia ter saído mais cedo

Você não podia adivinhar que aconteceria um acidente no caminho (_a ruiva fala)_ em momento algum eu o culparia e no final acabou tudo bem

_Harry olha pra ela, escolhendo as melhores palavras –_ acabou tudo bem, mas por quanto tempo? Se você me permitir eu gostaria de falar sobre isso com um amigo meu. Ele entende dessas coisas, já foi policial... Só pra gente ter certeza que ele não corre perigo

_Gina assente com a cabeça e respira fundo quando sente os braços do moreno a enlaçarem, Gina sempre foi uma mulher independente, mas ela tem que admitir que gosta desta sensação de proteção_

_Harry dá um beijo na sua testa. A despeito da vontade de tomá-la nos braços e beijar seus lábios, ele sabe que no momento tudo que a sua ruiva precisa é de uma boa noite de sono_ – eu já vou (_ele fala)_

Então a gente se vê amanhã no escritório (_Gina diz e logo completa)_ eu já estou bem e vou tomar os remédios direitinho

_Harry assente com a cabeça. Ele já conhece a ruiva o suficiente pra não discutir em certas ocasiões_ – mas você vai me prometer que só irá se estiver realmente se sentindo bem e que se acontecer qualquer coisa hoje a noite você me liga

Eu prometo (_a ruiva brinca beijando os dedos em cruz, então ela muda de assunto)_ se esse seu amigo achar que meu filho...

_Harry a interrompe_ – eu vou te contar tudo, eu prometo (_ele beija seus lábios suavemente e sai)_

XXXXX

_Cerca de uma hora depois_

_Harry olha para seu amigo e padrinho, Sirius Black. Ele tem vontade de tirar o sorriso irônico da face do homem a tapas. Mas ele não pode fazer isso, ele não pode fazer isso porque Sirius é seu melhor amigo, o único amigo que ele teve durante anos, o único com quem sempre pôde contar. Desde o dia em que Black praticamente invadiu o internato em que Harry morava para vê-lo, que eles sempre mantiveram contato. Foi Sirius Black quem lhe deu forças para aguentar os anos terríveis que ele passou até a sua maioridade, foi Sirius Black quem o ajudou quando ele tomou seu primeiro porre, foi Sirius Black quem o apresentou a primeira garota com quem ele saiu. Sim, Sirius Black o melhor amigo de seu pai é a figura que mais se aproxima de um pai que ele tem_

_Mas isso não impede que nesse momento Harry Potter se sinta imensamente desconcertado e com vontade de dar um murro na cara do amigo_

Finalmente então você resolveu me falar dessa mulher misteriosa (_ele fala sorrindo abertamente)_ e pelo jeito ela vem com o pacote completo

_Harry respira fundo. Ele já devia estar preparado para o jeito brincalhão de Sirius que com certeza não deixaria isso passar incólume_

_Depois de provocar o afilhado por algum tempo, o homem fica extremamente sério e seu semblante adquire um tom profissional. Sirius Black foi policial por muito tempo, mas seu jeito não muito ortodoxo aliado a um certo desprezo por regras o levaram a sair da polícia e abrir a sua própria firma de investigação particular, e pela experiência que ele tem, Sirius Black pode dizer que coincidências não existem. O menino da garota de Harry provavelmente corre perigo_

_Ele respira fundo_ – vamos lá (_Sirius assume um ar profissional)_ se fosse apenas uma vez, eu até diria que não foi nada. Mas duas é preocupante, eu tenho quase certeza que foram duas tentativas de sequestro. A família é rica?

Não (_Harry nega)_ a mãe dele trabalha na empresa do Dumbledore. Não deve ganhar mal, mas creio que não o suficiente pra motivar um...

_Harry interrompe a frase no meio_ – o que foi? (_Sirius pergunta)_

_Harry parece pensativo quando diz_ – Eu me lembrei que a Gina, a mãe dele, comentou que os pais do ex-marido são ricos (_ele suspira)_ o pai não liga muito pra ele, mas talvez...

Pode ser – _Sirius concorda_

E tem também o Dumbledore (_Harry conclui)_ ele é louco pelo menino e qualquer pessoa sabe que ele tem muito dinheiro

Sim... (_Sirius fala depois de pensar um pouco)_ mas nem todos poderiam fazer a ligação. Pelo que você me disse, a princípio, Gina é apenas uma funcionária, sem nenhum privilégio especial. A nossa prioridade nesse exato momento é garantir a segurança do garoto depois tentaremos descobrir o que está acontecendo

_Harry assente com a cabeça. Embora não consiga entender o que leva alguém a tentar fazer mal a um garotinho como Cody, ele tem que ser racional. Harry não vai deixar que nada aconteça ao menino. Ele prometeu isso a sua ruiva_

_Traçadas as estratégias para assegurar o bem estar do pequeno ruivo, Sirius olha para Harry_ – agora você vai me contar tudo (_ele sorri diante do suspiro do afilhado)_ onde está aquele Harry Potter que não mantinha nenhum relacionamento? Que sempre fugia quando qualquer mulher tentava ultrapassar sua margem de segurança?

Eu não fugia! (_Harry se defende)_ Eu apenas deixava claro que não era isso que eu queria

E agora? O que você quer? – _Sirius o encara com uma interrogação estampada em seu semblante_

Eu não sei (_Harry responde sinceramente)_ no início foi antipatia mútua, cheguei mesmo a odiá-la. Mas agora cada dia que passo eu a admiro ainda mais, ela é uma excelente profissional, uma mãe exemplar, além de ser linda. A Gina poderia ser uma modelo famosa se quisesse, mas é uma pessoa simples capaz de mover céus e terras para ajudar alguém... O que foi? (_ele pergunta quando percebe que Sirius o encara sorrindo)_

_Sirius olha para o afilhado e responde de modo enigmático – _O que foi? Nada... Se você ainda não descobriu, não serei eu quem vai dizer...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Bem, o que posso dizer?

Em primeiro lugar milhões de desculpas pela demora. Podem ter certeza que isso se deu por motivos totalmente alheios a minha vontade. Quem acompanha minhas outras fics devem ter visto na minha última postagem que meu pc não estava lá essas coisas. Pois bem, dois dias depois ele pifou de vez, neste momento o pobre está na uti e acho que ele não vai sobreviver... Por sorte eu havia salvo as minhas fics em andamento e mesmo que não dê pra recuperar meus arquivos eu não as perdi (será que eu ouvi suspiros aliviados?)

A má notícia é. Os capítulos salvos estão longe de estarem prontos, talvez eu tenha que trabalhar um pouquinho mais neles antes de postar. Mas é melhor isso que nada, não é mesmo?

Pra não deixar vocês na mão pequei o que eu uso no trabalho, mas o problema é que ele é muuuuiiito lento! Praticamente uma carroça, sem falar que resolve travar de vez em quando. Eu estou postando e rezando pra ele não me deixar na mão também. (pra quem acha que um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, eu digo, ele cai!)

Espero que compreendam e podem ter certeza que não pretendo sumir ou abandonar a fic. Tudo que peço a vocês é um pouquinho de paciência, essa fase vai passar e se não for pedir muito deixem uma palavrinha pra mim

Bjos e até o próximo que eu espero que não demore tanto


	22. Chapter 22

_No outro dia_

_Gina prepara o café da manhã. Felizmente a febre não voltou e os sintomas da gripe já estão praticamente dominados, mas isso não significa que ela teve uma boa noite de sono. Ela passou muito tempo em claro remoendo pensamentos que vão desde a sua relação estranha com Harry Potter até o que aconteceu com seu filho. Isso sem falar nos flashes de quando praticamente se ofereceu a ele durante seu delírio febril_

_Para sua sorte, Cody chega na cozinha e afasta esses pensamentos. Ele dá um beijo na mãe enquanto esfrega os olhinhos pesados do sono_ – bom dia, mãe

Bom dia, meu lindo. Caiu da cama? – _ela faz troça, visto que seu filho raramente acorda sem que ela o chame_

_Ele balança a cabeça negativamente_ – não, né mãe! Eu só acordei (_ele fica meio sem jeito e estende a sua agenda)_ toma... Ontem você não leu

_A ruiva pega a agenda e vê o recado, um convite para um acampamento no próximo feriado. O aviso fala sobre a quantia a pagar e garante que haverá toda a segurança e estrutura para os pequenos. Gina não encara o filho, mas ela tem certeza que neste momento seus olhinhos estão brilhando e ele expira ansiedade_ – e então, mãe? Eu posso?

_Gina respira fundo. A despeito de algumas vezes seu filho passar a noite na casa da madrinha, de seus pais ou mesmo de Dumbledore, a ruiva não se sente muito segura com essa história dele ir acampar. Não o seu bebê, mas ela também sabe que seu bebê está crescendo, que a escola é bem responsável e que dizer não partiria o coração de seu garotinho. Ela olha para o filho_ – você quer muito ir, não é?

_O menino dá pulinhos enquanto fala repetidamente_ – quero, quero, quero!

_Gina sorri_ – eu vou fazer o seguinte, aqui no bilhete diz que a resposta tem que ser dada até o final do mês. Então eu vou à sua escola conversar com os professores primeiro pra saber como vai ser e depois a gente conversa

Ah, mãe! Por favor... – _o garotinho suplica. Provavelmente a voz dela não soou muito confiante. Cody, de alguma forma, deve ter percebido que ela não parece muito inclinada a permitir_

_Gina respira fundo. Cody não sabe, mas pra ela dizer não dói mais nela própria do que no próprio garoto, no entanto ela precisa ser firme_ – eu tenho que saber primeiro onde vai ser, quem vai estar com vocês, se tem piscina funda, se tem mato com bichos, se eu vou ter como entrar em contato caso aconteça alguma coisa... Não posso simplesmente assinar. Ainda falta um bom tempo para o próximo feriado, filho. Eu tenho certeza que eles mandaram isso agora porque sabem que todas as mães vão fazer essas perguntas e vão querer conversar com os professores

_O menino parece pensativo por um momento, pode ser que a sua mãe tenha razão. Então ele olha para ela e diz_ – você promete que vai conversar com a professora?

Eu prometo (_Gina fala com convicção)_ eu vou resolver umas coisas nestes dias, mas assim que der, eu vou

_Cody suspira. Ele não gosta muito de esperar, mas ele sabe que no momento é o melhor que vai conseguir. Ele ouve o barulho do ônibus e pega a sua mochila_

Tchau, mãe. Eu amo você – _o pequeno dá um beijo na mãe e se prepara para sair, como faz todos os dias _

_Gina olha para o menino e se lembra do que aconteceu, então ela diz num impulso_ – eu vou com você até o ônibus

_Cody olha para a mãe sem entender, geralmente ele caminha sozinho até o ônibus, orgulhoso da sua independência enquanto a mãe apenas o observa da porta. Mas se isso faz a sua mãe feliz, que seja então. A ruiva abraça o filho e eles caminham até o transporte escolar. Gina vê com alívio que é o mesmo motorista e as mesmas auxiliares de sempre. Pelo menos por enquanto ela está tranquila. Gina mal vê a hora de ir para a empresa e saber quais as providências Harry tomou_

_A ruiva em outros tempos jamais deixaria a proteção do seu filho ao encargo de outra pessoa, mas ela é, acima de tudo, alguém racional e ela sabe que se Harry Potter disse que iria conversar com alguém que entende do assunto, ele o fará. E ela sabe também que Harry garantirá que tudo fique bem com seu menino_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Tudo caminha de maneira normal, Harry pediu a Sirius Black para tomar providências no que se refere à segurança de Cody, o que seu padrinho prontamente atendeu. No entanto, o homem não lhe contou detalhes. Essa é a sua maneira de trabalhar. Sirius Black mantém seus funcionários sob o mais absoluto sigilo, só revelando as suas identidades quando estritamente necessário. Confie em mim. Foi o que ele falou e Harry apenas assentiu, ele confiaria a sua própria vida a Sirius Black_

_No entanto, não foi tão fácil assim convencer a ruiva. Gina não se sentiu propriamente segura, ela queria a todo custo saber o que ele iria fazer e não se sentiu confiante por não ter maiores informações. Não que ela não confie em Harry, mas ficar no escuro não a deixa muito tranquila_

_Eles estão na casa de Dumbledore, Gina passa muito tempo lá ultimamente devido às chantagens emocionais do ancião e também ao fato de Harry ficar por lá._

_A ruiva toca no assunto pela milésima vez – _Você tem certeza que não pode me dizer as providências que seu amigo tomou?_ (ela pergunta)_

Eu juro que diria se eu também soubesse (_o moreno responde e a encara vendo no semblante dela que Gina não está muito segura)_ vamos fazer o seguinte, você vem comigo

Como? – _Gina fala sem entender _

Eu vou te apresentar pra ele. Se Sirius não conseguir convencê-la, eu juro que nós dois juntos arrancaremos a verdade nem que seja sob tortura – _Harry diz_

Mas eu não posso sair assim! E o Cody? – _a ruiva argumenta_

Isso não é problema (_Harry rebate)_ Minerva! (_ele chama)_ eu e a Gina vamos sair por algumas horas, tudo bem ficar com o Cody?

Ora, Harry. Nem precisa perguntar (_quem responde é Dumbledore, com evidente satisfação)_ não é problema algum. Não é, Minerva?

Claro! – _a governanta concorda_

E não tenham pressa pra voltar! – _o ancião completa sorrindo ao ver Gina enrubescer e Harry rolar os olhos e bufar_

XXXXX

_Pouco depois_

_Gina olha sem acreditar. A ela não parece que aquele homem de cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos profundos e azuis seja um investigador particular. Ele mais parece um motoqueiro, a ruiva quase pode visualizá-lo em cima de uma Halley-Davison dizendo: e aí, gatinha, quer dar uma volta?_

_Harry olha pra ela como se estivesse adivinhando_ – mantenha a mente aberta. Apesar da aparência pouco convencional, Sirius é um excelente investigador. Eu confiaria minha vida a ele

Sou advogado também (_Sirius Black fala sorrindo abertamente)_ então não se preocupe que não farei nada ilegal (_ele parece pensar por um momento)_ pelo menos nada tão ilegal do tipo que vá me meter na cadeia pelo resto da vida (_ele a olha de cima a baixo fazendo com que Gina enrubesça)_ quer dizer que você é a ruiva do meu afilhado!

Você é padrinho dele? – _Gina não contém a indagação e seu olhar dança entre Sirius e Harry_

Eu fui o melhor amigo do pai dele (_Sirius sorri)_ aprontamos coisas que fariam qualquer um perder o sono, até James se casar. Depois que tudo aconteceu (_seu olhar se entristece)_ eu mantive o contato com o garoto, mesmo com aqueles urubus tentando impedir (_ele balança a cabeça como se isso espantasse os maus pensamentos)_ mas vamos ao que interessa. Eu fico feliz em conhecer você, mas vejo que não se sente segura com relação as providências que eu tomei...

_Gina parece meio sem jeito_ – não é isso... Quer dizer, não é bem isso. O Harry disse que confia em você e pra mim isso basta, mas vou confessar que não me sinto bem em ficar no escuro. É o meu filho sabe...

Eu entendo, Gina (_Sirius Black olha pra ela e sua voz assume um tom sério e profissional)_ mas para evitar que algo fuja a meu controle, eu não posso dar muitos detalhes. O que eu posso dizer é que tenho pessoas da minha confiança na cola do garotinho vinte e quatro horas por dia (_ele vê o olhar incrédulo da ruiva)_ até mesmo quando ele está na segurança da sua casa existe alguém por perto (_o olhar de Sirius dança entre ela e Harry)_ eu nunca deixaria algo acontecer com alguém de quem meu afilhado gosta

_Neste momento é impossível dizer quem ficou mais vermelho, Harry ou Gina. Sirius continua como se não houvesse notado_ – Quanto às pessoas que trabalham pra mim, você poderia encontrar com elas neste minuto e nunca perceberia que são investigadores e eu quero que continue assim. Apenas quando não há outro jeito elas se revelam, mas pode confiar que protegerão seu filho com a própria vida e enquanto isso iremos investigar quem e o que querem com o menino

_Gina não sabe se foi pela forma segura como ele falou ou pelo fato de Harry dizer que confiaria a própria vida a Sirius Black, mas por alguma razão que ela mesma não pode definir a ruiva se viu acreditando em cada palavra que o padrinho de Harry dizia, que seu menino ficaria bem_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na mansão Dumbledore_

_Cody está muito concentrado, montando um quebra cabeças com a ajuda da tia Minerva e do vovô Dumbie. O menino tem vários brinquedos naquela casa, muitos mesmo. Gina não gosta que Dumbledore faça todas as vontades do filho, mas o ancião sempre tem alguma coisa nova pra ele. É para que ele se distraia quando tiver aqui, o ancião sempre fala, marotamente_

_O menino boceja de vez em quando, já está quase na hora dele se recolher e Gina ainda não voltou. Não que isso o preocupe, Cody se sente totalmente seguro e a vontade naquela casa. Ele já dormiu lá várias vezes. E sempre é como uma grande festa, ele e o vovô Dumbie conversam até tarde, tia Minerva faz as coisas que ele gosta, é realmente muito divertido. Ele só estranha que a sua mãe não tenha dado notícias. Ele estranha, mas não se preocupa, se ela está com Harry Potter, ela está bem_

_Neste momento a ruiva chega com Harry. Ela evita encarar Dumbledore. Embora o passeio dos dois tenha sido completamente inocente, Gina sabe muito bem o que deve passar pela cabeça do ancião_

Desculpe a demora (_ela fala e dá um beijo no filho)_ e aí meu lindo, está com sono?

Não – _o menino nega ao mesmo tempo que deixa um bocejo escapar, arrancando um sorriso da mãe_

Você não precisava se preocupar (_Dumbledore diz marotamente)_ eu ia pedir pra Minerva colocá-lo pra dormir em breve. Vocês podiam aproveitar mais a noite

_Harry respira fundo. Ele não pode negar que pensou nesta hipótese, não que ele achasse que Gina aceitaria dormir com ele ou algo parecido. Não assim de cara, mas ele bem que gostaria de levar a ruiva para dar um passeio, jantar, coisa assim. Então ele aproveita a deixa_ – amanhã nós trabalhamos, Alvo. Mas se vocês puderem ficar com o Cody na sexta, eu gostaria de chamar a Gina pra sair (_ele a encara)_ eu sei que você quase não sai (_ele olha para Cody e acrescenta antes que o garoto se sinta preterido)_ se você deixar, Cody. E no sábado, nós podemos ir ao clube e comer uma pizza à noite

_Então Harry olha para a ruiva. Ele sabe que deveria ter falado com ela antes. Mas Harry não seria o homem que é, se não aproveitasse as oportunidades quando elas batem a sua porta_ – e então, Gina. Você aceita? A gente poderia pegar um teatro, ou jantar (_ele sorri)_ você quase nunca sai

_Gina olha pra ele sem saber direito o que dizer. Ela não pode negar que faz séculos que ela não sabe o que é sair sem seu filho e ela também não pode negar que a ideia de sair com Harry Potter lhe agrada muito. Ela olha para os presentes e vê Harry a encarando ansioso, vê Cody pensativo e vê Dumbledore sorrindo como uma criança a quem disseram que a partir de agora haverá natal uma vez por mês_

E então, Gina, você aceita? (_Harry pergunta novamente e olha para o ruivinho)_ E você, Cody, deixa a sua mãe sair comigo? Eu prometo cuidar dela direitinho

_Cody parece analisar. Ele acha Harry um cara legal e ele sabe também que a sua mãe não se diverte muito, não com programas de adulto, como a sua madrinha fala. Ele já ouviu Hermione dizer que a sua mãe precisa sair de vez em quando. A ele não parece que a sua mãe sinta falta, mas se a sua madrinha diz, ele acredita. Ele olha para Harry –_ pode sim, Harry. Mas depois a gente vai comer pizza né?

_Gina não pode deixar de sorrir. A impressão que ela tem é que seu pequeno faria qualquer coisa por uma noite com pizza, inclusive barganhar a sua própria mãe. Ela olha para Harry_ – eu não sei se devo, Harry. Não gosto de abusar das pessoas, Dumbledore já faz muito por nós

Ora, Gina! (_Dumbledore toma a palavra. Ele já conhece muito bem a sua amiga e sabe que ela está buscando mil e uma desculpas para fugir)_ isso não seria trabalho algum! Pelo contrário, um garotinho como Cody dormindo aqui vai trazer muito alento pra esse velho doente (_ele pisca para o Cody)_ talvez assim eu consiga permissão dos generais que tomaram conta desta casa pra dormir um pouco mais tarde

Você também tem hora pra dormir? – _Cody pergunta espantado e meio decepcionado. Ele sempre pensou que os adultos fizessem o que queriam_

Ele está doente, esqueceu? (_Gina responde)_ Tem que dormir no horário certo pra ficar bom logo (_ela olha para Dumbledore)_ tudo bem, eu aceito. Mas só se vocês dois me prometerem que vão seguir direitinho tudo que Minerva disser

_Seu coração está disparado. Ela se sente como uma colegial que vai ter o primeiro encontro. Ela evita encarar Harry, mas se o fizesse veria o sorriso radiante que estampa o rosto do moreno..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente um encontro! Será que estou ouvindo os gritos de aleluia? Eita casal enrolado! Até parecem parentes de uma certa autora que sempre pede desculpas, mas nunca deixa de enrolar com suas fics... (sai assoviando fazendo de conta que a indireta é pra outra pessoa)

Pois é, gente. Mais uma vez desculpas pela demora. Os motivos são aqueles de sempre, não vou ficar aqui repetindo. Só o que tenho a fazer é agradecer pela paciência e compreensão e pedir que não me abandonem. Eu enrolo, mas atualizo, ok.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, quem puder deixar uma palavrinha eu agradeço ok

Bjos


	23. Chapter 23

_No outro dia_

Você aceitou sair com ele? – _Hermione não contém o grito. Normalmente a madrinha de Cody é uma mulher comedida, mas a notícia que a sua cunhada lhe deu literalmente a tirou do chão_

Obrigada, Mione (_Gina fala, meio sem jeito)_ acho que apenas o pessoal que está no estacionamento não ouviu

_Hermione continua sorrindo abertamente. Pra ela não importa que o pessoal do estacionamento tenha ouvido, ou o pessoal da cidade vizinha, ou mesmo os extraterrestres. Ela ainda não consegue acreditar que finalmente a sua melhor amiga vai sair com alguém. A morena já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ela aconselhou Gina a ter um tempo pra ela mesma e não viver apenas em função do filho. Mas pelo jeito parece que ela era a pessoa errada para fazer isso. Ainda bem que a pessoa certa chegou, ainda bem que surgiu Harry Potter_ – está vendo como foi bom você comprar aquele vestido? Parece que eu estava adivinhando

_A ruiva se ruboriza. Ela se lembra muito bem o que quase aconteceu da última vez que aquele vestido foi mencionado, mas ela é obrigada a admitir que é um lindo traje e que mesmo que não fosse na verdade ela não tem tanta roupa assim para ficar escolhendo. Gina nunca foi de esbanjar com roupas e acessórios, afinal não tinha porque fazer isso uma vez que raramente saía_

Você já sabe aonde vão? – _a voz da cunhada a tira do devaneio_

Não (_Gina balança a cabeça negativamente)_ a gente não falou mais sobre isso (_e neste momento seu coração dispara)_ eu deveria ter perguntado... E se o vestido não for apropriado? E se ele me levar num destes restaurantes cheios de frescura? (_ela refreia suas palavras. Seu próximo pensamento foi: e se ele me levar para um lugar mais intimo?)_

Ora, Gina, não seja uma adolescente deslumbrada! (_Hermione solta uma risada diante do desespero da amiga)_ o vestido é apropriado para qualquer ocasião, você sabe disso, mas você pode perguntar pra ele se isso te fizer sentir mais segura. E se ele te levar para um restaurante assim, você sabe muito bem como se portar. Esqueceu que o Adam adorava esse tipo de programa? (_ela vê que a cunhada a fita com um olhar furioso)_ ok, péssima idéia mencionar esse cretino, desculpa. Você acha que consegue uma folga na quinta feira à tarde ou na sexta pela manhã?

Por quê? – _Gina pergunta, curiosa_

_Hermione sorri –_ Como assim, por quê! Você precisa se preparar! Fazer as unhas, se depilar... Descobri um salão que faz uma depilação fenomenal (_ela fala, maliciosa)_

_A ruiva tenta a todo custo não ficar ruborizada_ – ora, Mione! Eu só aceitei um encontro! Não vou me jogar na cama dele!

Não vai mesmo? (_Hermione fala de forma incrédula)_ Pois eu sempre tenho a impressão com vocês dois que a qualquer momento se jogarão na cama um do outro

_Gina fica sem saber o que dizer. Ela sabe que não pode negar tal fato, nem para a amiga nem para si mesma. Ela tem que admitir que há muito tempo não se sente tão atraída por alguém. Não apenas atraída, mas totalmente apaixonada_

E então? (_Hermione a tira do devaneio)_ Vai conseguir uma folga?

Acho que posso ver isso (_a ruiva diz)_ tenho mesmo que ir a escola do Cody (_ela suspira)_ vai haver um acampamento no mês que vem e ele está me deixando louca pra ir. Eu quero conversar com a professora pra saber direito como vai ser antes de decidir se ele vai

_Hermione olha para a amiga. Ela sabe que Gina tende a ser bastante protetora, mas ela conhece seu afilhado e imagina o quanto Cody deve estar entusiasmado com a perspectiva de ir para um acampamento de verdade_ – você está pensando em não deixar? (_ela pergunta)_

Confesso que isso vem me passando pela cabeça o tempo todo _(Gina suspira, desanimada)_ mas o Cody está tão ansioso com isso... Acho que pra ele é quase um rito de passagem. Então vou à escola me certificar que não há perigo

Ótimo! (_Hermione fala, entusiasmada)_ Eu vou com você e depois vamos nos dar de presente uma tarde inteirinha de beleza

G_ina sorri. A amiga parece estar tão ansiosa quanto ela. Vai ser bom tirar um tempo assim_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Harry tenta se concentrar no seu trabalho. Mas neste momento os problemas da empresa não lhe parecem tão importantes assim, não quando ele está pensando no seu encontro com Gina_

_Ele já perdeu as contas das idéias que teve e descartou. __**Jantar? Não... Óbvio demais. Cinema? Não... Muito adolescente. Teatro? Não... Ela pode pensar que eu sou um esnobe...**__ Harry nunca pensou que se veria em tal dilema. Ele sabe que esta é uma oportunidade única e ele quer que tudo seja perfeito_

_Então seu semblante se abre em um sorriso, ele já sabe direitinho como vai fazer..._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Dumbledore_

_Alvo está melhorando a olhos vistos, seu último exame estava excepcionalmente bom para alguém da sua idade que já sofreu mais de um ataque cardíaco. Seu médico, Remo Lupin, sorri_

Isso é realmente ótimo, Alvo. Você está se recuperando melhor do que eu esperava (_ele fala enquanto guarda seus instrumentos)_

Você pensou que seria diferente? (_o ancião sorri)_ Esse velho aqui ainda quer ter bisnetos!

Não me parece que o Harry seja muito propenso a casamento – _o médico fala_

James também não era _(Dumbledore argumenta)_ mas isso foi apenas até encontrar a mulher certa

E você supõe que o Harry encontrou? – _o doutor_ _Lupin pergunta, curioso_

Ah, sim _(Dumbledore sorri)_ ele só precisa perceber isso

XXXXX

_A semana passa rapidamente e finalmente o grande dia chegou. Gina tenta ignorar o friozinho que toma conta de seu estômago cada vez que ela pensa que irá sair com Harry Potter_

Fique calma_ (Hermione fala pela décima vez enquanto ambas se dirigem à escola de Cody)_ não é o seu primeiro encontro

_Gina suspira. Ela não fala para a amiga, mas as borboletas em seu estômago estão milhões de vezes mais fortes do que no seu primeiro encontro_ – da forma como você fala parece que eu saí muito com rapazes ao longo da minha vida (_ela argumenta)_

_Hermione sorri_ – eu sei que você não saiu... E não foi por falta de conselhos. Você não imagina como eu fico feliz por ver que você resolveu dar uma chance ao Harry e mais do que tudo uma chance para si mesma. Você precisava voltar a sentir-se apaixonada por alguém...

Ah, Mione... (_Gina suspira)_ o Harry é uma das pessoas mais complicadas que eu conheço, mais complicada até mesmo que eu, é sério! (_ele fala aborrecida diante da risada da amiga)_ pelo pouco que eu sei dele, me parece que sua vida deu uma virada depois da morte dos pais e não foi pra melhor. E essa mágoa que ele guarda do Dumbledore... Por mais que pareça que tudo está bem, eu sinto como se ele ainda esperasse uma explicação

Você tem idéia do que aconteceu? – _Hermione pergunta _

Algo relacionado à sua guarda quando seus pais morreram. Ele ficou com os tios que só queriam o seu dinheiro e Dumbledore ao que parece não fez nada para impedir. Ele passou a infância em colégios internos...

_A morena olha estupefata para a amiga. Nunca em sua cabeça ela poderia imaginar Dumbledore tendo esse tipo de atitude. Justo ele, que sempre ajuda a todos - _Deve ter acontecido algo, isso não parece do feitio de Dumbledore. Você não tem idéia do que foi?

_Gina balança a cabeça negativamente -_ não, e nunca tive coragem de perguntar. Eu sempre ouvia o Dumbledore falar dele (_ela suspira)_ e seus olhos se iluminarem e sempre via como ele ficava a cada ano que esperava sem ter notícias dele. É evidente que aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave para que o Dumbledore deixasse o Harry com os tios, mas por mais curiosidade que eu tenha, não acho que isso seja da minha conta. Se um dia Dumbledore quiser, ele contará

_Hermione parece pensativa_ – eu não conheço o Harry há muito tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto como se o conhecesse a minha vida inteira e algo me diz que o relacionamento dos dois só irá entrar nos eixos quando Harry souber de tudo, por pior que tudo seja

_Gina balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela também concorda com isso. Então a ruiva toma uma decisão, ela vai lutar com todas as suas forças para reaproximar Harry e Dumbledore_

_A chegada na escola de Cody interrompe o seu devaneio _

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Harry checa os últimos detalhes, ele quer que esta noite seja perfeita. Ele está nervoso, Harry quer criar um clima romântico, mas ao mesmo tempo ele teme que Gina o ache esnobe. Ele sabe que tem que ir com cuidado com essa ruiva _

_A voz de Sirius Black interrompe seu devaneio_ – tudo pronto, garoto. Deixei do jeito que você queria

Obrigado, Sirius. Você nem imagina como me ajudou – _Harry fala sorrindo_

_Sirius também sorri_ – imagino sim, você não tem idéia como eu imagino... Eu fico feliz em ajudar você (_ele olha para Harry)_ ela é especial, acertei?

Sim, ela é especial... – _Harry fala mais para si mesmo do que para o seu padrinho. Ele não percebe, mas Sirius Black está sorrindo. Ele já viu um olhar parecido com o que Harry ostenta antes. Mais precisamente em seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, James Potter. Resta agora apenas esperar que seu afilhado perceba o que sente..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não é miragem! Como eu sempre falo, eu ando meio enrolada, mas não deixo vocês na mão. Pelo menos, não indefinidamente, né (esconde das azarações). Falando sério, gente. Não é de propósito, eu juro. Mas parece feitiço, toda vez que acho que vou ter um tempinho maior pra cuidar das minhas fics, alguma coisa me atrapalha. Essas últimas semanas foram um horror de tanto trabalho que tive. Mas acho que agora terei uns dias de paz e prometo escrever como nunca

Eu sei que muita gente está curiosa pra saber onde esses dois enrolados irão. No próximo capítulo vou aplacar essa curiosidade ok

Bjos e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me fazer muito feliz


	24. Chapter 24

_Na escola de Cody_

_Gina acabou de conversar com a professora do seu filho, que lhe garantiu que o acampamento será perfeitamente seguro. Haverá, além dos professores da turma, vários monitores, sem falar em uma enfermeira para qualquer emergência. A ruiva está mais tranquila, mesmo assim ainda não se sente cem por cento segura para permitir que Cody participe_

Ora, Gina! (_Hermione fala adivinhando o que se passa na mente da amiga)_ É só um final de semana! Ele só vai dormir uma noite fora, não é como se você tivesse mandando o Cody ser sacrificado ao por do sol

Quando você tiver filhos vai entender (_Gina fala, mal humorada)_ ele não tem nem cinco anos! E se ele não gostar? E se ele quiser voltar pra casa? E se ele sentir minha falta?

_Hermione segura uma risada_ – ele dorme fora desde os dois anos! Já dormiu lá em casa várias vezes, isso sem falar na casa dos seus pais e do Dumbledore. O Cody é muito sociável. Além disso, o acampamento não vai ser longe. Se ele quiser voltar o pessoal da escola te liga e você busca (_ela vê que a amiga ainda não parece convencida)_ ora, Gina, o Cody é um garoto e garotos gostam desse tipo de atividade. Você tem certeza que quer tirar isso dele?

_Gina se sente horrível por um momento_ – estou sendo super protetora de novo, não é? (_ela suspira quando Hermione balança a cabeça concordando)_ acho que no fundo eu tenho medo que ele não sinta falta de mim. Ele está crescendo, daqui a pouco vai para a faculdade...

Alto lá _(Hermione fala antes que sua cunhada irrompa em lágrimas)_ o Cody está crescendo sim, mas como você mesmo disse, ele ainda não fez cinco anos. Você ainda tem um bom tempo pela frente antes de pensar em universidades, sua exagerada

Estou exagerando, eu sei (_Gina suspira)_ eu tenho uma tendência a exagerar quando o assunto é o Cody (_ela olha para a amiga)_ quando você tiver...

_Hermione a interrompe_ – quando eu tiver filhos eu vou entender (_ela completa e as duas caem na risada)_ agora vamos nos embonecar um pouquinho

Olha lá o que você vai aprontar (_a ruiva fala, preocupada)_ eu não quero nenhum corte de cabelo novo ou esmalte extravagante, nada desse tipo

Fique sossegada, Gina (_a morena interrompe)_ confie em mim. Eu quero ter a minha participação para que seu encontro seja perfeito

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_**Perfeito!**__ Harry pensa ao checar os últimos detalhes e sorrir. __**A Gina vai ter uma surpresa, essa noite deverá ser perfeita em todos os sentidos**_

_Ele não pode negar que está ansioso, isso significa muito pra ele. Ele quer impressionar Gina. Mais que isso, ele quer que esta mulher o admire assim como ele a admira, não como o Harry Potter, o gênio das finanças, mas como homem. Harry sabe que Gina tem uma personalidade forte e um caráter como poucos e ele sabe que para ela o que importa são as pessoas e não o que elas tem e ele sabe que não importa muito o lugar para onde irá levá-la desde que eles possam conversar e se conhecer um pouco mais, mesmo assim ele quer que seja especial_

_**E será... **__Ele pensa sorrindo.__** Será mais do que especial, Gina Weasley**_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

Você está perfeita! (_Hermione fala sorrindo. Ela parece uma adolescente ajudando a sua amiga a se vestir para o baile de formatura)_ o Harry vai literalmente babar

Não sei não... (_Gina retruca, insegura)_ eu não havia reparado que este vestido possuía um decote tão...

Generoso? (_Hermione completa com um sorriso malicioso. O vestido poderia ser chamado de clássico e discreto se não fosse pelo amplo decote nas costas)_ Ora, Gina! Você é uma mulher linda e está em forma. Pode perfeitamente usar um decote assim, além disso, você está indo para um encontro e não uma reunião de negócios

_A ruiva se olha no espelho e gosta do que vê. Seus cabelos flamejantes foram presos e a sua maquiagem suave realça ainda mais seu belo rosto_ – você tem certeza que eu estou bem? (_ela pergunta, ainda insegura)_

É claro! Agora deixe de besteira (_Hermione olha no relógio)_ que horas o Harry disse que viria?

Às oito (_Gina responde e vê que faltam apenas dez minutos)_ acho que vou aproveitar pra ligar para o Cody

Nada disso! (_a amiga repreende)_ deixa o menino se divertir com o Dumbledore! (_ela sorri e depois olha sério para Gina)_ eu sei que você está procurando algo pra diminuir a sua ansiedade, mas fique tranquila. Você está muito bem e vai dar tudo certo (_antes que Gina fale alguma coisa, ela completa)_ você vai relaxar e esperar por Harry e vai se divertir como há muito tempo você não faz (_ela sorri)_ eu estou muito feliz por você

_Gina a abraça. Hermione não é apenas a sua amiga e sua cunhada, ela é a irmã que ela não teve e significa muito pra Gina tê-la a seu lado neste momento_

Vou deixar você agora _(Hermione sorri)_ o Harry deve estar chegando. Me ligue amanhã e não se esqueça que eu vou querer todos os detalhes (_ela olha maliciosa para a amiga)_ todos

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso _

_Harry se dirige em direção à casa de Gina. Ele não pode negar que está nervoso, nervoso como um colegial que vai levar a garota mais bonita da escola ao baile de formatura. Harry já teve mais encontros com garotas do que ele pode se lembrar, mas ele não se lembra de ter estado tão nervoso antes. Talvez porque as outras fossem apenas garotas, mas Gina é especial_

_**Sim. Ela é especial...**__ Ele pensa sorrindo. Seus olhos se desviam rapidamente do trânsito para olhar para o relógio do carro, faltam poucos minutos para o horário marcado, pelo que ele conhece de Gina dá pra saber que ela é bem pontual. Ele não vai ter problemas quanto ao horário. Tudo sairá perfeito. Harry sorri enquanto estaciona na porta da casa dela_

_Gina sente seu coração acelerar rapidamente ao ouvir a campainha. Ela respira fundo e fecha os olhos por um momento para se acalmar, uma última olhada no espelho e ela está pronta para abrir a porta_

_A ruiva luta para não deixar seu queixo cair. Harry Potter sempre foi um homem muito elegante, mas ela não estava preparada para vê-lo num conjunto de calça e blazer preto, de corte clássico, e uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos. Embora a seu ver Harry Potter seja um homem tão bonito que poderia estar vestindo farrapos, desde que ostentasse o mesmo sorriso maravilhoso que tem no seu rosto agora_

_Harry olha para Gina. __**Então esse é o famoso vestido preto...**__ Ele pensa com seus botões. É um vestido de corte simples, um pouco acima dos joelhos, mas que assenta maravilhosamente na ruiva – _Está pronta?_ (ele pergunta depois de beijar seus lábios suavemente) _você está linda

_Gina sorri, agradecida. Harry continua_ – eu esqueci de pedir pra você pegar um casaco, onde vamos pode fazer frio

_Gina olha cismada. Não lhe parece que a noite será fria, mas acha melhor fazer o que Harry pede_ – espera só um pouquinho (_a ruiva fala enquanto sobe as escadas pra pegar o casaco)_

_Pouco depois ela desce segurando um casaco leve. Ela olha pra ele_ – é sempre bom prevenir, minha mãe já dizia. Mas hoje está uma temperatura agradável, não acho que irei precisar

Acredite, ruiva, aonde iremos pode ser que você precise (_ele diz de modo misterioso e sorri_ _diante da expressão curiosa dela)_ nem adianta perguntar, é surpresa

_Ele a segura pela mão e a conduz até o carro. Tudo está saindo da forma que planejou, ele espera que Gina goste da surpresa_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Hermione_

_A morena abre a porta e dá de cara com Rony Weasley jogando vídeo game. __**Homens!**__ Ela pensa. __**Sempre serão garotos, de uma forma ou de outra.**__ Ela sorri ao ver seu amado pausar o jogo e ir recebê-la com um beijo_

Uau! (_ele exclama)_ isso tudo é pra mim? (_ele sorri ao ver a noiva ruborizar)_ espero que sim (_ele fala enquanto a aperta nos braços)_ você está maravilhosa, eu não sei se mereço tanto

_Hermione passa os braços pelo seu pescoço_ – É claro que você merece (_ela sorri)_ mas eu tenho que confessar que isso foi pra incentivar a Gina a se preparar para seu encontro

_Rony olha para a noiva como se de repente ela tivesse dito que tinha uma gêmea siamesa grudada em algum lugar do seu corpo_ – o que?

_Hermione sorri. Ela mesma não acreditaria se a própria Gina não houvesse contado_ – É isso mesmo que você ouviu, a sua irmã neste exato momento está saindo com Harry Potter

_Rony por um momento não sabe o que dizer. Ele, ao mesmo tempo em que fica feliz por Gina sair com alguém e se divertir um pouco, não pode deixar de se sentir preocupado com a sua irmãzinha caçula. É algo irracional e sempre foi assim desde que ela nasceu, tanto ele quanto os irmãos sempre faziam tudo pra protegê-la. Não que tivesse adiantado alguma coisa_

Está tudo bem? – _Hermione pergunta como se soubesse o que se passa na sua cabeça_

Está, eu acho (_Rony fala embora não pareça muito seguro)_ o Harry é uma boa pessoa e não é saudável que a Gina viva apenas para o Cody...

Mas? – _Hermione fala, antecipando o noivo. Ela já o conhece há muito tempo pra saber quando há algo nas entrelinhas e neste caso há_

Mas ela é minha irmã (_ele suspira)_ e eu não seria um Weasley se não me preocupasse com minha irmã caçula. Espero que ela não saia magoada com essa história

Ora, Rony! Como você mesmo falou o Harry é uma boa pessoa. A Gina precisava encontrar alguém (_ela olha pra ele)_ e se por acaso não der certo, caso ela seja magoada nós estaremos aqui pra apoiá-la

Eu tenho medo que ela sofra (_Rony pondera)_ ela já sofreu demais com aquele cretino

_Hermione sorri, enternecida. Uma das coisas que a fez se apaixonar por aquele ruivo foi o seu instinto de proteção e amor pela sua família. Ela o abraça_ – a Gina é uma mulher forte. Eu sei que isso não a torna imune, mas ela merece uma chance de ser feliz. O Harry é um bom homem. Complicado, eu admito. Mas um ser humano como poucos. Ele é exatamente o que sua irmã precisa

_Rony parece analisar_ – e o Cody gosta dele (_o ruivo finalmente diz)_ e me parece que o Harry gosta do meu sobrinho também (_ele vê Hermione assentir)_ isso é bom, mas ao mesmo tempo...

Ao mesmo tempo, o que? – _Hermione pergunta embora ela já preveja o que o noivo está pensando_

Se não der certo, o Cody também vai sofrer – _Rony diz_

_Hermione respira fundo. Bem se vê que ele e Gina são irmãos_ – é verdade, Rony, se não der certo, ele vai sofrer, assim como a Gina e o próprio Harry também. Relacionamentos são assim mesmo, mas será que isso deve impedir que as pessoas...

Eu sei (_Rony a interrompe e lhe dá um beijo rápido)_ como sempre, você tem razão. Eu gosto do Harry, ele é um cara legal e mesmo que não dê certo eu tenho certeza que não vai ser porque ele sacaneou a Gina como aquele cretino fazia

É assim que se fala (_Hermione sorri)_ agora que tal deixar a vida da sua irmãzinha pra lá e curtir um pouco sua namorada?

Noiva (_Rony corrige) _futura esposa... Futura mãe do meu time de futebol

Time? (_A morena fala sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que é puxada para o colo dele)_ cuidado, você pode ter um time de garotas

Eu ia amar minhas menininhas de cabelos cacheados e gênio forte (_ele fala enquanto a beija)_ não vejo a hora de começar a nossa família

Eu também não vejo a hora _(Hermione sorri)_ mas vamos com calma (_ela fala racional como sempre)_ primeiro você tem que terminar seu contrato, depois se mudar pra cá. Depois a gente marca a data do casamento

Acho que a gente pode pular meu contrato da equação (_Rony dá um sorriso maroto)_ a partir de agora eu estou nesta cidade definitivamente

_Hermione olha para Rony esperando que ele solte uma piadinha, mas parece que seu noivo fala sério –_ como? (_ela pergunta sem entender. O rompimento do contrato na escola onde ele trabalha acarretaria em uma multa que eles não têm condições de pagar)_ você não fez nenhuma loucura

Claro que não, amor (_ele logo se explica)_ o professor que eles contrataram pra me substituir também está se mudando por causa da noiva e ela não está com muita paciência para esperar, há um bebê a caminho. Então ele propôs começar logo e eles me liberaram. Você só vai ter que aguentar um noivo desempregado por dois meses antes que eu comece meu novo emprego

_Hermione abre seu maior sorriso. Isso é mais do que perfeito! Sua vida é perfeita, seu amor é perfeito. Ela só espera que Gina esteja tendo uma noite perfeita também_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Gina olha sem acreditar. Ela tem que admitir que adorou e que mesmo que pensasse por mil anos, ela nunca iria adivinhar. Eles rodaram por cerca de uma hora em direção ao litoral, a ruiva achava que eles iriam a um restaurante especial ou ago assim. Nunca passou por sua cabeça isso_ – esse iate é seu? (_ela consegue balbuciar)_

Não (_Harry sorri)_ é do Sirius. Ele o herdou. Depois que eu saí da escola passei seis meses velejando por aí antes de entrar na universidade. Sirius chamou de meu batismo de liberdade... Pensei em darmos uma volta, ancorarmos em uma praia bonita e jantarmos olhando as estrelas. O que você acha? (_Ele pergunta parecendo ansioso)_

Pra mim parece perfeito (_a ruiva fala sorrindo e com o coração aos pulos. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ela se imaginou com Harry Potter em um barco, ouvindo o barulho das ondas e olhando o céu estrelado)_ perfeito!

_Ele segura sua mão para ajudá-la a entrar. Afrodite, o iate de Sirius, é equipado para que uma pessoa possa viver perfeitamente nele. Harry passou alguns dos melhores momentos de sua vida navegando com o padrinho. Eles percorreram a costa do país logo depois que Harry terminou a escola. Ele havia acabado de completar dezoito anos e legalmente era responsável. Ele se lembra de entrar na casa dos tios com uma mochila e lhes dizer que estava indo embora pra sempre, seu padrinho o esperava do lado de fora. Eles montaram na Halley-davison de Sirius e seguiram até o porto de onde partiram para a aventura_

Você sabe lidar com isso aí? – _Gina pergunta, temerosa, tirando-o do devaneio_

Fique tranquila, ruiva. Sirius me ensinou tudo no tempo que passamos viajando (_ele sorri) _de lavar o convés a ler cartas náuticas. Ele disse que era necessário caso acontecesse algo com ele durante a viagem. O mar hoje está bem calmo e não iremos longe. Você estará segura, eu garanto

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Dumbledore_

_Cody acabou de jantar. Na verdade, o jantar foi pizza, mas não uma pizza pedida na pizzaria, ele comeu uma deliciosa pizza feita por Minerva. Assim que o gosto do menino por essa iguaria se manifestou, a governanta procurou aprender a fazê-la. Pelo menos eu me certifico que os ingredientes sejam saudáveis. Foi o que ela disse e como tudo que ela faz é muito bem feito, a pizza de Minerva McGonagall não perde em nada às das melhores pizzarias_

_Tanto a governanta quando Dumbledore ficam felizes quando o pequeno vai pra lá, o que não estava acontecendo com frequência desde a doença do ancião. Mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore era louco pelo menino e que a recíproca era verdadeira, Gina evitava trazê-lo, receando que a euforia infantil fosse cansá-lo demais e atrapalhar sua recuperação. Felizmente sua convalesça está sendo melhor do que o esperado e Cody já pode passar algum tempo sendo mimado pela tia Minerva e o vovô Dumbie_

_A governanta está feliz com o rumo que as coisas estão tomando. O interesse mútuo entre Gina e Harry foi algo que nem Dumbledore poderia prever, mas foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu. Ela sabe que Harry irá precisar de muito apoio, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela sabe que um dia Dumbledore terá que falar sobre as circunstâncias que o levaram a desistir da sua custodia. Minerva só espera que Harry entenda_

_Mas agora não e hora pra pensar nisso. Agora é hora dela e Dumbledore aproveitarem a noite com o garotinho. Minerva só espera que Gina esteja se divertindo..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim, eu estou demorando muito... Sim, eu disse pra algumas pessoas que postaria na semana passada e não postei... Sim, eu odeio quando faço isso! É sério, gente. Fico super chateada com a minha demora, eu leio pra caramba e odeio quando enrolam demais com as atualizações. Mas infelizmente (ou seria felizmente?) a vida não é apenas o universo virtual, então eu não tenho o tempo que gostaria pra me dedicar às minhas histórias (lembrando sempre que são quatro, então é normal que eu demore um pouco não é mesmo?)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu quebrei a cabeça pra arrumar um lugar bacana para o encontro. No próximo capítulo vamos ver como foi o encontro em si (ou pelo menos mais um pouquinho dele)

Bjos e até o próximo


	25. Chapter 25

_No barco_

_Gina olha ao redor, maravilhada. O barco, embora não muito grande, possui uma atmosfera aconchegante e ela se sente instantaneamente a vontade no local_

E então, o que você está achando? (_Harry pergunta e não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco apreensivo)_ você não costuma enjoar, costuma? (_Ele indaga assustado. Harry se esqueceu desta possibilidade que poderia vir a acabar com a sua noite perfeita)_

Não, eu não enjôo (_a ruiva responde e sorri ao ver a expressão de alívio que Harry faz)_ não que eu tenha andado muito em barcos na minha vida (_ela reprime uma careta lembrando que seu ex uma vez a levou para o iate de um dos amigos. A quantidade de bebida consumida e as atitudes dos amigos de Adam a enjoaram muito mais do que o balanço do iate em si)_

O que foi? (_Harry olha pra ela)_ Você parece ter ficado chateada de repente

Nada (_Gina responde tirando a imagem da cabeça)_ nada que mereça ser lembrado, não quero falar de nada que estrague nosso encontro

_Harry olha curioso para a ruiva, mas decide não perguntar nada. Ele também não quer que nada estrague o encontro, muito menos lembranças desagradáveis de Gina – _eu já sei que você gosta de massas, então você vai provar um nhoque incrível

Você cozinhou? – _ela fala entre incrédula e temerosa. Harry não parece ser do tipo que cozinha e ela não está muito apta a experiências em alto mar_

Você não confia em mim, não é mesmo? – _Harry indaga se fazendo ofendido_

Deixe ver... (_ela diz, pensativa)_ quando o assunto é cozinha... não!

Faz bem (_ele sorri)_ eu realmente não sei cozinhar, mas sei comer e aprecio uma boa comida então a encomendei em um ótimo restaurante. E então, pronta pra partir?

_Gina assente com a cabeça e Harry liga o motor_ – tem uma praia não muito frequentada há poucas milhas (_ele olha pra cima)_ o céu está incrível. Será o lugar perfeito pra gente comer e conversar um pouco (_ele a encara)_ a gente não sabe muita coisa um do outro, tipo cor favorita, seu bichinho de estimação quando criança, seu primeiro beijo, essas coisas sabe. Eu quero saber mais sobre você

Bem (_ela fala, pensativa)_ vamos lá. Eu respondo uma das suas e você também ok. Depois é a minha vez de perguntar e responder

Um jogo? (_ele sorri)_ Eu sou bom nisso, damas primeiro

Tudo bem (_ela diz)_ bicho de estimação

_Harry fica meio sério, tristonho até – _eu tinha um cachorro, um labrador, quando criança. Foi o Sirius que me deu. Depois que meus pais morreram é claro que meus tios não me deixaram ficar com ele

Desculpa – _Gina fala sem jeito por ter despertado lembranças tristes _

Imagina, ruiva (_Harry a acalma)_ você não tinha como saber e apesar de tudo é uma lembrança feliz. O Sirius cuidou dele pra mim e uma vez até o levou aos portões do internato. Eu levei uma detenção daquelas, mas valeu a pena. Ele viveu até dois anos antes da minha maioridade, foi como perder um amigo muito querido e fiel (_ele fica por alguns segundos pensativo, mas logo se recupera)_ e você, teve algum bichinho?

Ah... (_Gina sorri)_ em uma casa com sete crianças, era difícil ter algum bichinho realmente meu. Tudo era da família... O Carlinhos era apaixonado por bichos, tanto que se tornou biólogo. Ele quase matava minha mãe do coração, uma vez levou uma cobra pra dentro de casa e a escondeu no quarto, dá pra acreditar? Se eu fechar os olhos ainda ouço os gritos da minha mãe

_Harry escuta, embevecido. A ele parece que o semblante de Gina literalmente se ilumina ao falar da família, e neste momento Harry vê que quer isso pra ele. Harry quer uma família perfeita, ele quer ver crianças levando bichinhos estranhos pra casa e assustando a mãe, ele quer ver Cody fazendo isso, ele quer Gina na sua vida_

O que aconteceu? (_a ruiva pergunta vendo que Harry parece estar longe)_ estou te chateando?

Claro que não (_Harry sorri)_ você ainda não respondeu, havia algum bichinho seu?

Meu mesmo apenas um coelhinho que ganhei dos gêmeos quando tinha quinze anos. Era lindo e se chamava Arnaldo, mas quando me casei não pude levá-lo, meu ex não gostava do bichinho e eu achei melhor não criar um atrito logo no início do casamento (_ela fala tristonha)_ ele morreu um pouco antes do Cody nascer (_ela afasta o pensamento de como seu ex-marido lhe disse que ela era idiota por chorar por um bichinho estúpido)_

_Harry respira fundo. Ele não quer estragar o momento, mas ele definitivamente tem vontade de perguntar o que Gina viu num cara tão idiota_

O que foi? – _a ruiva o tira do devaneio_

Nada importante (_ele diz)_ é a minha vez agora_ (ele para e pensa por um momento então decide arriscar)_ primeiro beijo?

_Gina faz uma careta e depois sorri_ – Simas Finnegan, um amigo do Rony, em uma brincadeira de verdade ou desafio. Foi nojento!

_Harry olha sem acreditar_ – você desperdiçou seu primeiro beijo numa brincadeira?

Nunca desafie uma Weasley (_ela diz de modo altivo)_ eu lembro que escovei os dentes milhares de vezes e jurei nunca mais beijar um garoto na minha vida. Foi a promessa mais solene que fiz aos meus onze anos de idade (_ela sorri)_ o Simas passou dois anos sem ter coragem de ir lá em casa. Acho que traumatizei o garoto

_Harry sorri e a encara, ele se aproxima e passa a mão em sua face_ – nem que você quisesse, ruiva. Você é doce demais para traumatizar alguém. Esse garoto deve ser um privilegiado

_Gina não contém uma gargalhada_ – você viu as minhas fotos de criança. Definitivamente uma garota magricela, cheia de sardas e acostumada a ficar o tempo todo com meninos seria o bastante pra traumatizar qualquer um

Você era tão terrível assim? – _Ele pergunta ainda sem acreditar_

Um dia você vai conhecer meus pais e eles se encarregarão de contar as minhas histórias de infância e me envergonhar, aí você vai tirar as próprias conclusões. E você? (_ela pergunta)_ com quem foi seu primeiro beijo?

Não agora, ruiva (_ele fala olhando o horizonte)_ chegamos, veja...

_Gina tenta falar alguma coisa, mas neste momento lhe faltam palavras. Ela avista a praia mais bela que já viu. Embora seja noite a luz da lua deixa que ela visualize perfeitamente uma pequena enseada cercada por coqueiros_ – É lindo... (_ela fala, entorpecida)_ como um lugar desses fica tão perto e eu não conhecia?

Quase ninguém conhece, ruiva (_Harry explica)_ o acesso por terra é muito difícil e não há muita estrutura para banhistas, então poucas pessoas vêm até aqui

Que pena (_Gina fala)_ um lugar tão bonito...

Sinceramente eu acho que prefiro assim (_Harry diz)_ acho que se o acesso fosse mais fácil, talvez a beleza deste lugar não estivesse tão preservada

É verdade (_Gina concorda)_ vamos deixar nosso paraíso secreto do jeito que está. Secreto

XXXXXX

_Na mansão Dumbledore_

_Cody acabou de jantar e está assistindo um desenho animado com Dumbledore e Minerva_

_A governanta nota que o menino está mais quieto do que de costume. Cody já dormiu muitas vezes lá e o garoto nunca deu trabalho algum, mas é a primeira vez que ele fica lá para a mãe ir a um encontro. __**Só espero que ele não esteja tendo um precoce ataque machista de ciúmes.**__ Ela pensa. Afinal Gina sempre foi muito dedicada ao filho e embora as pessoas dissessem que ela não devia fazer isso, Cody sempre foi o único homem na vida da ruiva – está_ tudo bem, Cody? (_ela pergunta) _você está com medo de ficar aqui sem sua mãe?

Claro que não, tia! (_o garotinho fala orgulhoso)_ eu não tenho medo, eu gosto de dormir aqui

Então o que você tem? Você está muito calado, e não é por causa do desenho – _Minerva insiste_

Eu só estava pensando – _ele fala_

Pensando? Em que? – _ela pergunta, curiosa_

_Cody fica um minuto em silêncio como se pensasse se deveria dizer ou não. Mas a curiosidade fala mais alto e ele pergunta –_ Minha mãe vai casar com o Harry?

_Minerva engasga com o próprio ar enquanto Dumbledore solta uma gargalhada_ – de onde você tirou isso, Cody? (_a governanta consegue perguntar quando recupera o fôlego)_

_O menino fica pensativo, como se analisasse se deve falar_ – meu amigo Zack me disse que a mãe dele saía com um cara e que depois ela disse que eles iam se casar... Minha mãe vai casar com o Harry? (_ele insiste)_

Você gostaria disso? – _Dumbledore pergunta, ignorando o olhar furioso que sua governanta lança_

_O menino parece pensativo_ – eu gosto dele... (_ele fala finalmente)_

Cody _(Minerva decide intervir antes que Dumbledore comece a planejar o casamento de Gina e Harry)_ por enquanto sua mãe e o Harry estão apenas se conhecendo, isso não quer dizer...

Mas ele beijou minha mãe! (_o ruivinho argumenta)_ quem se beija é porque gosta!

Ele beijou, foi? _– Dumbledore fala e o entusiasmo é latente. Minerva acredita que se o ancião não tivesse convalescendo, ele sairia dançando pela sala e a governanta também tem que admitir que gostou muito da notícia que o menino inocentemente partilhou_

Beijou (_o garotinho confirma)_ na boca, eu vi! (_ele olha para a governanta)_ as pessoas que se beijam na boca se gostam e se casam, eu sei disso!

_Minerva respira fundo. Ela olha para Dumbledore e percebe que o mesmo não tem nenhuma pretensão de esclarecer as coisas para o garotinho. Pelo contrário, o ancião parece propenso a concordar e começar a preparar as bodas do novo casal, mas ela é acima de tudo uma mulher racional e sabe que as coisas nem sempre funcionam assim. Pra falar a verdade, quase nunca funcionam assim_

Cody (_ela olha para o menino buscando as melhores palavras)_ é verdade que as pessoas se beijam porque se gostam, mas isso nem sempre significa que vão se casar... Às vezes é necessário um pouco de tempo pra elas descobrirem que se gostam realmente e às vezes elas descobrem que não se gostam tanto assim, entendeu?

_O ruivinho olha pensativo para a governanta por um instante e então abre um sorriso – _entendi, tia. Minha mãe e o Harry já se beijaram, agora só falta eles descobrirem que se gostam e se casar! (_ele fala entusiasmado com sua descoberta)_

_Minerva suspira ao ouvir a gargalhada de Dumbledore. Pelo jeito a sua explicação não funcionou como ela gostaria. Ela só espera que ninguém saia machucado desta história_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Definitivamente eu detesto sempre começar minhas notas pedindo desculpas pela demora, mas o que eu posso fazer se a cada dia que passa fico mais enrolada e com pouquissimo tempo pra escrever? Então aí vai, milhões de desculpas pela demora...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu sei que está curtinho, mas eu não resisti em deixar a segunda parte do encontro para o próximo (esconde atrás do pc e fala "brincadeirinha pessoal")

Infelizmente não tenho boas notícias pra vocês. Não, eu não estou desistindo da fic, nem pensem nisso! Mas eu vou fazer uma viagem no final do mês e será uma viagem longa e eu não vou ter como chegar perto de um computador e muito menos escrever por volta de um mês. Conclusão, a próxima postagem vai demorar (ainda mais). Espero que compreendam, eu prometo que assim que eu voltar vou trabalhar com afinco nessa e nas outras fics.

Bem, é só. Até a volta e quem puder deixar um comentario (pode ser pequeninho) vai me fazer muito feliz

Bjos


	26. Chapter 26

_Não muito distante dali..._

_Harry e Gina desfrutam sua refeição, um nhoque à bolonhesa acompanhado por um vinho tinto especial. O mar está calmo o que permite que eles comam sem nenhum incidente. Como Harry mesmo falou, ele não sabe cozinhar, mas aprecia uma boa refeição e o nhoque que ele escolheu está realmente muito bom. Mesmo assim ele pergunta para a mulher a sua frente –_ E aí...Gostou?

Está ótimo (_ela fala, satisfeita)_ mas eu sou suspeita, adoro uma boa massa. Ainda bem que não tenho tendência para engordar

Eu gosto disso (_ele fala e completa ao ver a expressão curiosa da ruiva)_ eu gosto quando alguém aprecia algo realmente bom. Confesso que ficaria decepcionado se você desse uma garfadinha, dissesse que está de dieta e perguntasse se eu lembrei de providenciar uma salada

_A ruiva não contém uma gargalhada. Ela o fita, pensando em todas as notícias que leu a respeito de Harry Potter, o famoso empresário, sempre cercado de mulheres extremamente belas e sofisticadas. Gina definitivamente não consegue entender o que ele viu nela_

Você ficou pensativa – _Harry murmura ao ver o vinco que se formou na testa de Gina – _tem alguma coisa errada?

_Gina sorri_ – não. Não tem nada errado, está tudo maravilhoso. E sim eu fiquei pensativa – _ela vê que Harry espera que ela continue_ – é que você aqui comigo... É tão surreal

Não sei por que – _ele fala, mas sabe que isso é uma pequena mentira. Realmente é surreal que ele esteja com aquela ruiva que detestou logo no início _

Primeiro porque você me detestava – _ela diz e logo completa_ – e não venha me dizer que isso foi impressão minha

_Harry sorri_ – é verdade, ruiva. Você foi uma pedra no meu sapato e a recíproca era verdadeira, ou você vai negar?

Longe de mim, senhor Potter (_Gina também sorri)_ eu realmente não posso negar, se eu fosse levar a sério minha primeira impressão, eu nunca estaria aqui com você (_ela faz uma pausa e continua)_ em segundo lugar, porque o que eu sempre vi nos jornais era que o famoso empresário Harry Potter tinha um fraco por mulheres lindas e sofisticadas e eu...

Você é linda, ruiva – _Harry a interrompe – _você é bonita de uma forma que eu nunca vi, você é linda por dentro e por fora. Você é íntegra, solidária, amiga, uma mãe excelente, uma profissional como poucas...

Assim eu fico sem jeito – _Gina fala lutando em vão para não ficar vermelha_

E eu ainda não terminei – _Harry continua_ – você é uma mulher belíssima. Seus cabelos, seus olhos... Eu poderia ficar aqui por muito tempo falando sobre suas qualidades, mas acho que tenho algo melhor pra fazer... – _ele diz enquanto se aproxima_

Como o que? – _Gina fala sentindo o coração disparar_

_Mas Harry não responde. Ao invés disso ele se aproxima fazendo com que seus lábios se toquem. Ele já beijou muitas mulheres em seus vinte cinco anos de vida, mas Gina consegue ser diferente, ela faz com que todas às vezes seja especial. Deste o primeiro beijo roubado, Harry soube, ele soube que aquela ruiva geniosa iria acabar entrando em sua vida como um furacão _

_Gina sente o toque dos lábios de Harry nos seus. Em princípio um toque suave que aos poucos vai se tornando urgente. Como se um furacão a arrebatasse fazendo com que ela perca toda a sua sanidade, e ela o faz de bom grado, neste momento a última coisa que a ruiva quer é ter alguma sanidade. Ela não quer pensar, ela não quer se lembrar de todas as notícias que leu sobre Harry Potter, ela não quer se lembrar que ele está na cidade apenas para salvar a empresa de Dumbledore, ela não quer se lembrar que jurou a si mesma um dia viver apenas para seu filho. Não, ela não quer nada disso. A única coisa que Gina Weasley quer é se perder nos braços de Harry Potter e sentir a doçura de seus beijos_

_Gina sente um arrepio percorrer toda sua pele quando os lábios de Harry deixam a sua boca e começam a percorrer a curva de seu pescoço. Ela se sente capaz de ir aos céus apenas com essa carícia e as mãos hábeis de Harry em sua coxa a fazem perceber que pode ser melhor, muito melhor_

Ruiva – _ele fala, ofegante_ – você me deixa louco – _ele a olha nos olhos –_ eu quero você, ruiva... Eu te quero como nunca quis mulher alguma

_Gina nem tenta responder. Ela sabe que se tentar dizer algo sua voz irá falhar, então ela apenas o encara e seu olhar diz tudo, seu olhar deixa claro que ela também o deseja com a mesma intensidade, ela não pode e nem quer fugir desse sentimento. Então num arroubo de coragem ela se afasta e sem deixar de encará-lo, abre o zíper de seu vestido_

_Harry olha estupefato o traje de Gina cair aos seus pés. Embora ele mesmo quisesse fazê-lo, ele entende que para a ruiva é uma espécie de ritual, como se ela estivesse se despindo de seus medos e receios_

_Gina vê seu traje cair aos seus pés ainda pasma com a sua própria ousadia, mas ela sabe que precisa ser assim, ela sente que precisa tomar essa iniciativa. É como se essa fosse a sua forma de dizer para si mesma que é isso realmente que ela quer é como se ela reconhecesse o seu desejo em toda sua plenitude_

_Harry luta para manter a sua respiração num nível aceitável e não ofegar, o que é praticamente impossível ao ver a sua ruiva vestindo apenas uma calcinha de renda preta. Ele sente a boca ficar seca ao ver os belos seios da mulher a sua frente – _linda_... (as palavras escapam de sua boca) _maravilhosa...

_Ele se aproxima o mais devagar que consegue. É quase uma necessidade física tocá-la. mas ele não quer parecer muito afoito, Harry sabe que esse deve ser um momento especial pra ela, para os dois – _me diga, Gina (_ele sussurra) _me diga o que você quer

Eu quero você – _ela responde e por um momento não reconhece a sua própria voz_ – eu quero que você me ame

Eu vou amá-la, ruiva – _Harry diz entre um beijo e outro_ – eu vou amá-la como você merece

_Gina olha para Harry, ela nota que ele está ofegante. Exatamente como ela, a ruiva não pode deixar de sorrir internamente ao perceber o olhar cheio de desejo do homem a sua frente. Ela se sente bem com isso, é muito bom se sentir desejada, é muito bom ser vista como uma mulher e não apenas como mãe ou profissional. Neste momento ela se dá conta do quanto sentiu falta disso ao longo destes anos_ – você ainda está vestido (_ela fala enquanto se aproxima e toca o peito de Harry)_ eu posso?

Pode, ruiva, hoje você pode tudo de mim – _Harry sussurra_ – hoje e sempre

_Gina o ajuda com sua camisa e vê Harry livrar-se da sua calça. Ela não pode deixar de admirar o corpo perfeito, como um Adônis grego. Não é de se admirar que o homem a sua frente tivesse uma legião de fãs _

_Ela sente as mãos de Harry acariciarem seus seios ao mesmo tempo em que ele toma seus lábios com urgência. Agora não há mais volta e ela não quer voltar, ela não pensa em voltar. Ao contrário, ela morreria se não pertencesse a Harry de corpo e alma neste exato momento_

_Ele a pega no colo e, sem parar de beijá-la, a leva para o pequeno aposento onde a deposita na cama com todo o cuidado. Harry a olha nos olhos e tira uma mecha do cabelo do rosto da ruiva. E neste momento, se é que é possível, ele a acha ainda mais bonita com os lábios inchados pelos seus beijos e a respiração ofegante. Ele vai fazer de tudo para que essa noite seja maravilhosa, ele quer que essa noite seja maravilhosa e ele sabe que será assim_

_Gina tenta controlar a sua respiração. Ela está ansiosa, mas não nervosa. Ela está pronta pra ele, é como se nada no mundo fosse mais certo que isso_

_Ela sente Harry penetrar em sua intimidade. Faz muito tempo que Gina não tem contato íntimo com ninguém, mas neste momento ela não pensa nisso, não há porque pensar. Ela só quer sentir, apenas sentir_

_E ela sente. Gina sente com uma intensidade que ela não imaginou que poderia existir, é como se ela e Harry estivessem se transformado em um único ser _

_Saciada como há muito tempo não acontecia, ela se aconchega nos braços do seu amado_

Isso foi incrível – _Harry exclama e dá um beijo no alto da cabeça ruiva_ – você é incrível

_Gina o encara e recebe um beijo suave. A finalização perfeita para uma noite mais do que especial_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não, ninguém está vendo coisas! Eu realmente estou aqui! Eu voltei e estou escrevendo sempre que posso, espero que ninguém tenha resolvido me abandonar... (carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Desculpem se está pequenininho, mas é que eu estou com dois problemas. O primeiro é aquele que vocês já conhecem, meu trabalho. Estou com mil coisas acumuladas por causa da viagem e tenho que me virar pra colocar tudo em dia. O segundo é que meu note resolveu adquirir vida própria e só funciona quando ele quer e nunca por mais de dez minutos. Imaginem o meu desespero!

Por sorte eu não me desfiz do meu antigo então estou tentando salvar os esboços das minhas fics e passar pra ele. Mas o dito cujo é muito lento então nem sempre tenho paciência pra usá-lo. Mas não se preocupem que estarei atualizando na medida do possível (notinha: se alguém quiser doar um notebook de última geração pra esta autora que vos fala, ela agradece encarecidamente)

Bem, é só. Vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar muito com o próximo e espero conseguir, mas se isso não acontecer já sabem o motivo

Bjos


	27. Chapter 27

_Gina acorda e por um momento ela não sabe direito onde está, então ela se lembra da noite anterior e não pode evitar um sorriso e um ligeiro rubor ao recordar-se de sua ousadia. __**Foi incrível...**__ Ela fala para si mesma e seu sorriso se alarga ainda mais_

_Para sua decepção, Harry não se encontra a seu lado. Ela não pode negar que gostaria que ambos estivessem acordado juntos, ela gostaria de receber um beijo de bom dia e, por que não, talvez uma repetição dos momentos intensos da véspera_

_Neste momento Harry entra com uma bandeja nas mãos_ – ah, você acordou. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa (_ele sorri enquanto coloca a bandeja na cama)_ Trouxe o nosso café... Espero que esteja com fome

Estou faminta – _Gina sorri e senta-se na cama_ – o que temos aqui?

Pães, queijos, presunto, frutas, café, chá, chocolate... Eu não sabia direito o que você gostava, então tive que arriscar – _Harry fala meio inseguro enquanto se senta ao lado da ruiva_

Eu gosto de tudo – _Gina o tranquiliza_ – não que eu vá conseguir comer metade do que está aqui – _ela para de falar quando ouve um barulho vindo do lado de fora_ – o que foi isso?

Uma encomenda minha, só um instante – _Harry responde e se levanta rapidamente_

_Logo depois ele volta com um embrulho_ – isso é pra você

Pra mim? – _a ruiva se espanta_ – o que é?

Abra – _Harry a incentiva_

_Gina abre o pacote e vê um vestido leve, azul e uma sandália sem salto, ela olha para o homem a sua frente sem entender_ – pra mim? Por quê?

_Harry fica meio sem jeito_ – é que já está tarde e a gente prometeu ir ao clube com o Cody, então achei melhor a gente passar direto pra pegá-lo, assim você não precisa passar em casa pra se trocar

Você saiu pra comprar isso? – _ela pergunta_ – nós já chegamos?

_Harry sorri_ – não, eu não saí. Eu pedi pra uma conhecida, uma funcionária do Sirius, e ela fez a gentileza e sim nós já chegamos, eu aproveitei o tempo que você dormiu pra retornar, assim o Cody não fica esperando

_Gina fica enternecida, tanto pelo traje quanto pela preocupação de Harry com seu filho –_ a gente não precisa ir, se você tiver muito cansado. Você quase não dormiu, eu converso com o Cody, ele vai entender...

Imagina, ruiva, você também não dormiu muito e não posso nem reclamar pela falta de sono depois da noite incrível que tivemos - _ele sorri - _ Além disso, vai ser divertido passar o dia com o Cody

_Gina olha pra ele_ – não precisa, Harry, é sério. Você deve estar cansado

Eu sei que eu não preciso – _Harry argumenta_ – mas eu quero fazer isso – _ele a encara lembrando que Gina também deve estar cansada_ – agora, se você não quiser...

Eu quero – _Gina sorri_ – vai ser legal, o final perfeito de um encontro perfeito

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde_

_Cody acabou de tomar café e está pronto pra ir ao clube. O garotinho está ansioso pelo dia no clube seguido de uma noite com pizza conforme Harry Potter prometeu_

_Dumbledore observa o menino com um sorriso nos lábios, ele está contente com o que o pequeno revelou na noite anterior e ele sabe que Minerva também está mesmo que a governanta sisuda não admita. Harry e Gina são perfeitos um para o outro. Mais do que isso eles precisam um do outro e mesmo sendo um velho convalescente Alvo Dumbledore fará de tudo para ajudar esse casal_

_O barulho da porta o tira do devaneio e ele vê Harry entrar com Gina. Cody praticamente salta da cadeira em direção aos dois_ – Oi mãe, oi Harry! Já estou pronto! Vamos para o clube?

Calma, Cody – _sua mãe fala diante da impaciência do pequeno_ – deixa pelo menos a gente cumprimentar o pessoal

Bom dia, Gina _– Dumbledore diz sorrindo_ – como foi o encontro? Passou bem a noite? – _ele pergunta e sorri ainda mais ao ver que a ruiva se ruboriza_

_Harry vem em seu socorro_ – o encontro foi ótimo, Alvo. _ - ele lhe dá um olhar que deixa claro que não haverão detalhes - _Agora vamos, Cody, o clube está esperando

Oba! – _o garotinho saltita_ – e depois a gente vai comer pizza, não é?

Claro, amigão – _Harry diz sorrindo_ – acordo é acordo. Vamos lá, quero ver você nadar

_Gina olha para a interação entre Harry e seu menino. É incrível como eles se entendem. __**Harry será um ótimo pai um dia.**__ Ela pensa e logo tira essa idéia da sua cabeça. A ruiva tenta voltar a ser racional, o que aconteceu entre eles foi maravilhoso e nunca em sua vida ela se arrependerá, mas daí a fantasiar outras coisas é exagero_

Mãe! – _a voz do filho a tira do devaneio_ – vamos logo!

Você está bem? – _Harry pergunta, preocupado_

Claro, por que não estaria? – _Gina responde, meio sem jeito, principalmente devido ao olhar de Dumbledore_ – agora vamos, o clube nos espera

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Harry carrega um Cody literalmente desmaiado de cansaço. O pequeno dormiu logo após a saída da pizzaria. Também pudera, o garotinho gastou toda a sua energia nadando, jogando bola e correndo no clube. Harry tem que admitir que também está exausto. Ele quase não dormiu na noite anterior, não que ele esteja reclamando é claro_

Você deve estar cansado – _Gina fala como se adivinhasse o que se passa na cabeça de Harry _

Imagina, ruiva – _ele fala ao mesmo tempo em que deixa escapar um bocejo, o que arranca uma gargalhada dela_ – ok, eu admito. Estou um pouquinho cansado sim

Eu falei pra gente deixar pra outro dia – _a ruiva fala se sentindo meio culpada_ – eu sei muito bem como esse pequeno pode drenar a energia de um adulto, e como sei!

Eu não estou reclamando, Gina – _Harry retruca_ – eu gostei muito do nosso dia, de verdade. Mas tenho que admitir que não estou acostumado com a energia dele

Crianças são assim mesmo, Harry – _a ruiva sorri enquanto acaricia o cabelo do filho –_ brincam como se o mundo fosse acabar no minuto seguinte, depois simplesmente apagam

_Eles sobem as escadas. Harry observa Gina arrumar a cama do pequeno, depois ela troca sua roupa, praticamente o reboca para o banheiro e o auxilia a escovar os dentes e fazer as necessidades fisiológicas. Em outros tempos Harry ficaria sem jeito em partilhar essa cena doméstica, mas com a sua ruiva parece tão normal, tão certo..._

_**Vou sentir falta disso quando voltar pra casa.**__ Ele fala com seus botões e sente um aperto no coração, como se a sua residência não significasse nada. Ele está em casa agora_

_A ruiva deposita um beijo na testa do pequeno, apaga a luz e liga o abajur. Ambos saem do quarto, com a certeza que o menino só vai acordar amanhã_

Você quer tomar um café ou alguma coisa? – _Gina pergunta_

Acho que não (_Harry sorri)_ na verdade eu quero fazer uma coisa que não faço desde hoje cedo (_ele a puxa pela cintura e a beija com furor)_

_Gina se delicia e perde o fôlego ao mesmo tempo. Ela quase se esquece que seu filho está dormindo a poucos metros de onde eles estão. Quase. No entanto, a ruiva ainda tem um resquício de sanidade quando diz_ – não, aqui não. Vamos ficar lá embaixo. A gente também precisa conversar

_Harry olha para a ruiva. Embora ele queira continuar, ele também sabe que precisam conversar. Então ele diz_ – tudo bem, ruiva. Vamos lá pra baixo conversar, mas eu posso te roubar um beijo de vez em quando, não posso?

_Gina sorri e assente com a cabeça. Só Deus sabe que ele pode beijá-la e muitas coisas mais!_

_Eles sentam-se no sofá. Harry segura as mãos de Gina entre as suas e diz_ – pronto, ruiva, pode falar

_Gina respira fundo. Pra falar a verdade, ela não sabe direito como começar, ela sente que precisa saber o que está acontecendo entre eles, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer parecer uma chata que cobra uma posição logo após o primeiro encontro. No entanto, ela sabe que precisa ter uma posição de Harry, ela precisa saber em que pé estão. Não apenas por ela, mas pelo seu filho também. Gina sabe que Cody gosta muito de Harry Potter e a última coisa que ela quer é que o filho se apegue a alguém e se decepcione. Já basta todas as decepções que Cody tem com o pai_

_Harry vê que Gina está meio sem jeito. Ele até imagina sobre o que ela quer falar, mas sinceramente ele não sabe que resposta dar. Se fosse alguma das mulheres com quem ele se envolveu anteriormente Harry Potter não hesitaria, ele diria que ela era uma mulher incrível que poderiam se encontrar outras vezes, mas que ela não esperasse nenhum envolvimento ou um futuro juntos_

_No entanto ele não pode falar isso para Gina. Não, porque ele sabe que está envolvido, não apenas com ela, mas com o garoto também. O problema é que ao mesmo tempo ele não sabe onde isso irá levá-lo e muito menos se haverá algum tipo de futuro nessa relação _

Em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer pelo encontro – _a ruiva começa, tirando-o do devaneio_ – foi maravilhoso do começo ao fim

_Harry sorri_ – fico contente que tenha gostado. Confesso que passei a semana inteira planejando algo especial

Foi especial – _Gina também sorri_ – eu adorei

_Ela fica séria e baixa os olhos_ – eu não sei direito como começar... Sabe, eu não me relaciono com ninguém bem faz muito tempo não sei direito como agir

Pode não parecer – _Harry diz meio sem jeito_ – mas isso é novo pra mim também. Eu sei que você não é uma mulher para uma noite apenas ou um caso sem consequências e eu realmente gosto (_ele respira fundo)_ gosto de você, gosto de estar com você, mas não sei direito como agir, relacionamentos não são meu forte

_Gina olha pra ele. A ruiva fica feliz em ver que Harry está sendo sincero com ela, embora isso não ajude muito_ – eu devo perguntar como ficamos? (_ela fala meio insegura)_

Você pode perguntar o que quiser, Gina – _Harry sorri, a enlaça e dá um beijo suave em seus lábios_ – mas eu sinceramente não sei direito o que responder, eu tenho uma sugestão – _ele diz ao sentir que Gina ficou meio decepcionada com suas palavras_

_Gina olha pra ele, curiosa. Harry continua_ – vamos nos conhecer melhor, vamos continuar a sair. Às vezes com o Cody, às vezes só nós dois... Vamos dar tempo ao tempo

_A ruiva assente com a cabeça, ela tem que admitir que é o melhor a ser feito por enquanto. Por mais que esteja apaixonada, Gina sabe que nem ela e nem Harry estão prontos pra mergulhar de cabeça em o que quer que seja_

_Neste momento o celular de Gina toca tirando-a do devaneio, ela nem precisa olhar pra saber quem é. Hermione_

_Por um momento ela pensa em não atender, em aproveitar mais um tempo na companhia de Harry Potter, mas ele diz_ – eu vou agora. Nós precisamos descansar, eu vejo você amanhã? A gente pode sair, fazer alguma coisa

_Gina pensa em dizer que sim, mas ela se lembra de outro compromisso_ – eu não posso (_ela diz tristemente)_ eu marquei com Rony e Hermione da gente pintar a casa amanhã (_ela vê que Harry a encara com curiosidade)_ na verdade não é a casa inteira, é só a parte de fora do quintal. Eu fiz um acordo com o senhorio, eu pintaria e ele abateria do aluguel

Você não pode contratar alguém pra fazer isso? – _Harry pergunta, cismado. Ele sabe que Gina não ganha tão mal, não faz sentido esse tipo de economia_

Até poderia, senhor Potter – _a ruiva fala de modo altivo – _mas se eu posso economizar esse dinheiro, por que não fazê-lo? Além disso, para o Cody isso é quase uma festa. Se você quiser apareça à noite, nós vamos comer comida chinesa depois

_Harry assente com a cabeça e lhe dá um beijo suave. Por mais que ele queira ficar, ele sabe que ainda não é hora. Existe um menininho dormindo lá em cima e depois tanto ele quanto Gina estão exaustos demais_ – vejo você amanhã então (_ele diz enquanto se retira)_

_A ruiva dá um suspiro e olha para seu celular que berra insistentemente. Não há o que fazer então ela atende antes que sua amiga resolva bater na sua porta_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo postatinho como manda o figurino! Desculpem a demora, eu estou de férias e tento escrever sempre que posso, mas nem sempre dá. Além disso, tive problemas com o note. Por enquanto já está resolvido, mas não está 100% qualquer hora ele morre de vez

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, espero que estejam gostando. Deixo também um agradecimento especial a todo mundo que perde um tempinho do seu tempo pra deixar uma palavrinha

Bjos e até o próximo


	28. Chapter 28

Oi, Hermione (_ela fala a afasta o celular do ouvido fazendo uma careta. Definitivamente sua amiga ficou chateada por ela não ter ligado)_ eu sei, desculpe... É que o Harry prometeu para o Cody ir para o clube e nós passamos o dia lá... Eu sei... Eu sei, Mione, eu devia ter lembrado, desculpe... Tudo bem, eu sei que eu não vou escapar, eu juro que te conto tudo, mas não agora, eu estou pregada (_a ruiva se ruboriza ao ouvir a risada da amiga_) eu disse agora não, até amanhã!

_Gina desliga o telefone com um sorriso no rosto. De fato ela está exausta, mas está feliz, muito feliz..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes, na casa de Hermione_

_A morena anda de um lado para o outro recebendo de vez em quando um olhar intrigado do seu noivo_ – já anoiteceu e a Gina ainda não ligou, ela me prometeu que ligaria! – _Ela vocifera entre os dentes enquanto olha no relógio pela milésima vez_

Por que você não liga pra Gina logo de uma vez? – _Rony pergunta ao ver a angústia e a curiosidade da sua noiva_ – eu sei que você mal está se aguentando

_Hermione pensa em dar uma resposta mal criada ou em tirar o sorriso irônico dos lábios do ruivo a tapas, mas ela não pode negar que está curiosa. Curiosa e preocupada pelo fato da sua melhor amiga não ter dado notícias ainda e ela sabe que seu amado, embora não demonstre, também está_

_A morena respira fundo. Ela pode escolher entre começar uma discussão com o noivo ou aceitar seu conselho. Logicamente a curiosidade fala mais alto e ela pega o telefone. Hermione disca o número do celular da amiga que chama em vão_

_Ela está prestes a desistir quando finalmente sua amiga atente_ – Gina! Você não ligou! Correu tudo bem? O que aconteceu? Onde você estava? (_Hermione lança uma avalanche de perguntas em um só fôlego)_

_Pouco depois, ela desliga o telefone, frustrada. Sua amiga não revelou muita coisa, aliás, ela não revelou nada. Não que Hermione seja uma pessoa que se mete na vida dos outros, normalmente ela não é, mas a curiosidade a respeito do encontro de sua amiga é maior do que ela pode aguentar e é por isso que ela solta um suspiro de frutração. Gina não falou muito sobre o que aconteceu. __**Mas isso não vai ficar assim. **__A morena pensa.__** Amanhã você vai me contar tudinho, Ginevra, ah vai!**_

XXXXX

_No outro dia_

_Gina acordou mais cedo do que de costume. Além da noite anterior não sair de sua cabeça a ruiva decidiu adiantar o almoço para não ter que parar a pintura. Ela decidiu fazer uma salada de legumes para acompanhar o frango grelhado que já se encontra temperado na geladeira, ela está acabando de lavar os vegetais quando Cody desce as escadas esfregando os olhinhos_

Bom dia, meu lindo – _a ruiva o saúda enquanto tira o leite da geladeira, ela o coloca em uma tigela onde despeja um pouco de cereal_ – escovou os dentes?

_O menino assente com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que se senta e começa a comer – _a gente vai começar a pintar depois do café? – _ele pergunta entusiasmado, para o pequeno ruivo a pintura é quase uma festa_

Assim que seus padrinhos chegarem – _Gina fala e não pode deixar de sorrir diante do entusiasmo do pequeno_

Ah, mãe! – _Cody fala, meio decepcionado –_ por que a gente não começa logo?

Só um pouquinho de paciência, meu lindo – _a ruiva sorri e bagunça os cabelos do filho_ – daqui a pouco eles estão aqui, enquanto isso a gente vai separando o material

Eu posso escolher onde eu vou pintar? – _o menino pergunta com os olhinhos brilhando_

Pode – _Gina responde –_ mas nada de escolher perto do teto ou coisa parecida, ok

Combinado – _ele fala enquanto sorve os últimos goles do seu leite. Neste momento a campainha toca e o pequeno ruivo praticamente voa para atender_ – eles chegaram! Podemos começar, oba!

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde a pintura já começou. Cody trabalha numa seriedade que arranca sorrisos de sua mãe. Gina vê que sua cunhada a encara de vez em quando, é como se ela dissesse com o olhar: você não me escapa vai ter que contar tudo, e Gina sabe que isso é verdade. Hermione não a deixará em paz enquanto não souber como foi seu encontro. Mas isso vai ter que ficar pra mais tarde, não há nenhuma possibilidade que a ruiva e a morena conversem com Rony no mesmo recinto, não se Hermione realmente quiser saber todos os detalhes. Ela está pensando em dar uma pausa na pintura pra terminar o almoço quando o barulho da campainha se faz ouvir_

_Ela vai atender se perguntando quem seria e para sua surpresa Harry Potter está na sua porta trajando um jeans surrado e ostentando um sorriso maravilhoso_ – eu perdi a diversão? (_ele pergunta)_ desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas tive que resolver umas coisas primeiro (_ele mostra um rolo de tinta)_ para o caso de não ter mais nenhum sobrando, Harry Potter se apresentando para o trabalho

_Gina olha para o homem na sua frente lutando para não deixar seu queixo cair. Embora ela esperasse que ele aparecesse mais tarde para jantar, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que Harry Potter iria se voluntariar a ajudar com a pintura, ela não pode deixar de pensar que ele não fica mal em roupas de pintura. __**Nada mal, na verdade**__. Ela pensa sentindo sua garganta secar_

E então, por onde começo? – _a voz do moreno a tira do devaneio_ – ou vai dizer que não sobrou nada pra mim?

Ainda tem muito trabalho – _ela diz_ – mas você não precisa...

Ruiva – _Harry a interrompe_ – eu sei que eu não preciso, mas você não vai me negar um pouco de diversão, ou vai?

Harry! – _a voz entusiasmada do pequeno ruivo interrompe o casal_ – a gente está pintando a casa! Você veio ajudar?

É claro, campeão – _ele diz enquanto bagunça o cabelo do ruivinho_ – a não ser que não tenha sobrado nada pra mim

Ainda tem coisa pra você pintar sim _– Cody fala, pensativo_ – a minha mãe não me deixa pintar perto do teto, então você podia pintar – _ele olha para a parede e para o homem a sua frente_ – mas você vai precisar de uma escada, você não é tão alto assim!

Cody! – _a ruiva o repreende sem conter uma risada_ – isso são modos?

Mas é verdade, mãe! – _o pequeno argumenta_ – ele vai precisar de uma escada se quiser realmente pintar perto do teto

Eu não trouxe uma escada – _Harry diz parecendo preocupado –_ e agora?

A gente tem uma escada! – _o pequeno rebate, entusiasmado –_ você pode pintar o teto

Então vamos lá – _Harry pega o seu rolo e segura a mão que o ruivinho lhe estende –_ vamos trabalhar

XXXXX

_Pouco depois Gina e Hermione estão na cozinha terminando o almoço. A ruiva sabe que a cunhada está lá porque não aguentou a curiosidade, ela sabe que é apenas questão de tempo antes que Hermione pergunte a respeito do seu encontro_

_E na verdade ela está certa. A ruiva não pode deixar de sorrir quando finalmente a cunhada se pronuncia_ – e aí, como foi?

Foi perfeito – _Gina responde sem esconder o sorriso_ – ele é incrivelmente romântico. Nós jantamos, conversamos...

_Nessa hora ela se detém. Gina sabe que está ficando vermelha ao se lembrar de tudo mais que aconteceu, mas não há nenhuma chance que a conversa entre nesse patamar tendo Harry, Cody e seu irmão do lado de fora. Ela se abaixa e tira o frango do forno olhando para a cunhada_ – por favor, chame os outros. O almoço já está pronto

Isso não é justo, sabia? – _Hermione fala inconformada por não ter mais detalhes_ – mas você não vai escapar, você vai me contar tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde – _a morena fala e lhe dá um olhar que Gina conhece muito bem, o olhar de quem sabe que não adianta Gina tentar fugir. Hermione sempre consegue o que quer_

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes no quintal_

_Rony observa Harry, que levanta Cody para que o garoto possa pintar o teto com a maior paciência do mundo. Ele afasta do seu pensamento que o homem e sua irmã saíram na antevéspera e definitivamente, ao contrário da sua noiva, ele não faz a mínima questão de saber detalhes sobre como foi o encontro_

_Ele sabe que Gina é uma mulher feita e que não é saudável que ela não tenha vida própria, mas é quase genético se preocupar com a sua irmã caçula. Principalmente depois dela ter feito a besteira de se casar com aquele sujeito. A única coisa boa que ele pode ver neste relacionamento é seu sobrinho que felizmente não puxou ao pai em nada_

_O ruivo sorri ao ver o menino dizer que precisa ir ao banheiro e sair feito um raio, é o momento perfeito para ter uma conversinha com Harry Potter_

_Não que Rony queira dar uma de irmão super protetor, mas quer saber? No fundo é isso que ele é, um irmão super protetor. Ele sabe que Harry vale muito mais que seu ex-cunhado, mas Rony não seria um Weasley se não se preocupasse e não tivesse uma conversa de homem pra homem sobre as intenções de Harry Potter com a sua irmãzinha_

_Ele está se preparando para abordar o assunto quando Hermione aparece na porta e chama os dois para almoçar, a conversa vai ter que ficar pra depois_

_Pouco depois os dois casais e o pequeno desfrutam do almoço acompanhado de cerveja para os adultos e refrigerante para a criança. A pintura está bastante adiantada o que permite que os presentes enrolem um pouco antes de voltar ao trabalho_

Uau, irmãzinha! – _Rony fala, repetindo pela terceira vez_ – dona Molly ficaria orgulhosa de ver como você está cozinhando bem

Aprendi com a melhor – _Gina sorri, sentindo uma pontinha de saudade dos pais, faz tempo que ela não os visita_

Eu liguei pra eles na semana passada – _Rony diz –_ andaram reclamando que você nunca mais apareceu, eles sentem falta do Cody

_Gina olha para o irmão se sentindo meio culpada. Desde que Dumbledore adoeceu que as visitas a seus pais diminuíram consideravelmente. A ruiva simplesmente não conseguia pensar em se afastar temendo que acontecesse o pior_ – quem sabe eu vou lá no próximo feriado

Mãe – _o ruivinho quase salta da cadeira_ – e o meu acampamento? Vai ser no próximo feriado, você disse que...

_O pequeno não completa a frase e Gina vê que as lágrimas começam a surgir nos olhos dele_

Calma, Cody – _a ruiva fala tentando não se deixar influenciar_ – eu não disse que você não iria, eu havia esquecido do acampamento

E depois – _Rony fala para a irmã –_ a mãe e o pai não estarão em casa no próximo feriado. Eles vão visitar o Carlinhos, o bebê está previsto para uma semana antes e com certeza a dona Molly está contando os dias pra ver o netinho – _ele se volta para o sobrinho_ – que história de acampamento é essa, Cody?

_O semblante do menino se ilumina_ – é um acampamento de verdade, tio! Vai ser no próximo feriado e todos os meus colegas vão... – _neste momento ele dá um olhar suplicante pra Gina_ – e eu também vou se minha mãe deixar

_Gina sente seu coração ficar apertado. Ela não sente muito segura em deixar seu bebê dormir fora principalmente por causa dos incidentes que o envolveram, mas a ruiva não quer de forma alguma partir o coração do filho. Então ela respira fundo_ – eu vou à escola essa semana de novo e dependendo da conversa que eu tiver com o pessoal de lá eu deixo

Oba! –_o menino se lança nos braços de Gina –_ puxa, mãe! Obrigado

_A ruiva emite um suspiro. Seu coração está apertado, mas ela não vai ter coragem de partir o coração do seu bebê. Então ela apenas diz_ – agora vamos voltar ao trabalho temos uma casa pra terminar de pintar

_Mais tarde o trabalho está concluído. Graças ao auxílio de Harry a pintura terminou mais cedo que eles previam. Rony e Hermione foram em casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa e ficaram de retornar mais tarde para o jantar _

_Neste momento, Gina e Harry se encontram sozinhos na casa. Cody foi tomar banho resmungando: eu preciso mesmo mãe? Nem estou tão sujo assim! O que rendeu a ele um olhar da sua mãe que ele já conhece muito bem, o olhar que diz que ele deve engolir qualquer argumento e fazer o que foi mandado_

_Harry nota que Gina está mais calada do que de costume. Ele é acima de tudo um homem perspicaz, Harry notou que ela ficou assim desde o momento que o pequeno citou o acampamento e que praticamente convenceu Gina a permitir. Ele não tem filhos, mas imagina como a ruiva está. Harry se lembra perfeitamente de seu primeiro acampamento na infância, ele se lembra da sua mãe lhe dando tchau com um sorriso nos lábios, mas ele tem certeza que por dentro ela estava mortificada tão mortificada quanto Gina está agora_

_Ele senta-se a seu lado e pega a sua mão_ – não fica assim, ruiva. É só um acampamento... Garotos precisam disso

_Gina olha pra ele sem acreditar que esse homem que a conhece há tão pouco tempo tem o poder de saber exatamente como ela está se sentindo. Ela dá um sorriso que nem de longe expressa a sua mortificação_ – é difícil, Harry. Ele pra mim é só um bebê... Mas se eu disser que não, não vou conseguir encará-lo – _ela enxuga uma lágrima que teima em rolar_ – ele já se decepciona tanto com o pai

_Harry não se contém e a aconchega nos braços_ – ele é um bom garoto, Gina. Eu sei que é difícil pra você. Mas vai ser só uma noite

Eu sei – _ela suspira_ – mas eu fico tão preocupada, principalmente com as coisas que aconteceram. Não sei se seria seguro

Eu converso com o Sirius – _Harry fala tentando amenizar a preocupação da mulher em seus braços_ – se ele garantir que não haverá problema, isso te acalmaria?

_Gina sorri_ – em parte sim – _ela olha para Harry e vê que ele não compreendeu muito bem_ – acalmaria em relação à proteção do Cody, mas meu coração de mãe continuaria apertadinho de saber que meu bebê está crescendo... Estou soando muito ridícula? (_ela pergunta, meio sem jeito)_

Claro que não – _Harry sorri_ – está soando como mãe – _ele dá um beijo suave em seus lábios e diz_ – eu vou em casa tomar um banho. Ainda estou convidado para o jantar?

_Gina sorri_ – é claro que está. Afinal eu tenho que pagar de algum modo o seu trabalho duro

_Harry a enlaça_ – eu sei de várias maneiras melhores para você me pagar – _ele morde o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo que Gina se arrepie_ – até mais tarde – _ele sussurra e sai deixando pra trás uma ruiva com as pernas bambas_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente apareci! E desta vez com um capítulo um pouquinho maior pra tentar me redimir. Milhões de desculpas pela demora, pessoal. Mas como eu sempre digo a vida real está aí e a gente não pode esquecê-la, não é mesmo?

Espero que tenham gostado, eu pessoalmente gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Muito obrigada pela paciência e mais ainda aqueles que perdem um minutinho do seu tempo pra deixar uma palavrinha

Bjos e até mais


	29. Chapter 29

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Hermione_

_A morena termina de se aprontar. Não é um jantar formal, então Hermione veste um vestido estampado bem simples. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir quando Rony beija a curva de seu pescoço e murmura_ – você está linda

Imagina, Rony – _ela diz modestamente_ – essa roupa não tem nada de mais, mesmo assim obrigada

Você é linda vestindo qualquer coisa – _ele diz matreiramente_ – e sem vestir nada também – _ele sorri ao ver a namorada enrubescer_ – vamos?

_Hermione assente com a cabeça, mas antes que saiam, ela diz_ – eu sei que você está se preparando pra ter uma daquelas conversas com o Harry

_O ruivo olha estupefato para a noiva, mas o espanto só dura um momento. Ele sabe que Hermione o conhece, conhece bem demais, ela praticamente adivinha todos os seus pensamentos. Mesmo assim ele se faz de desentendido_ – uma conversa com o Harry? Que tipo de conversa eu teria com ele?

_Hermione sorri. Ela sabe muito bem que seu noivo sabe exatamente do que ela está falando, mas nunca se pode culpar alguém por tentar, não é mesmo? –_ ora, Rony... – _ela fala como quem dá uma lição a uma criança_ – eu sei muito bem que você mal está se aguentando pra pegar o Harry e dizer exatamente o que vai acontecer com ele se ele magoar a Gina

_O ruivo olha pra baixo, meio sem graça. Hermione o conhece bem demais para que ele possa negar_ – ela é a minha irmã caçula, Mione. Eu tenho a obrigação de não deixá-la sofrer. O Harry é um bom homem, mas não custa prevenir, não é mesmo?

Tudo bem – _Hermione suspira, conformada_ – só não vá assustá-lo – _ela para por um momento pensado se deve ou não falar_ – eu acho que não é apenas algo sem consequências da parte de nenhum dos dois, eles estão realmente envolvidos mesmo que ainda não saibam. Se vai dar certo isso eu não sei, mas eles devem tentar

_Rony apenas assente com a cabeça. Ele segura a mão da namorada e eles voltam para a casa de Gina_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Dumbledore _

_O moreno acabou de tomar seu banho. Em breve ele irá para a casa de Gina, mas ele irá se atrasar um pouco. Harry irá se atrasar porque ligou para Sirius no meio do caminho e pediu que o mesmo o encontrasse dentro de meia hora_

_Ele quer ter certeza que não há perigo caso Gina deixe Cody ir ao acampamento. Harry não irá se perdoar se incentivar a ruiva a fazer isso e acontecer alguma coisa com seu filho_

_**Nunca mais aconteceu nada.**__ Ele pensa com seus botões, mas isso não lhe dá nenhuma sensação de calma. Ele sabe que mesmo que quem quer que estivesse planejando fazer algo com o garoto tenha desistido, Gina nunca terá paz se isso não for esclarecido, ela nunca ficará tranquila para deixar o garoto fazer algo exatamente como está acontecendo agora com a história do acampamento. Se bem que Harry tem a impressão que ela ficaria apreensiva mesmo que não houvesse ocorrido os incidentes anteriores_

_Harry sabe que seu padrinho está atendendo seu pedido e que nada acontecerá ao pequeno ruivo, mas não custa nada prevenir_

_É pensando assim que ele sai para uma rápida conversa com Sirius Black_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_Rony e Hermione acabaram de chegar. Eles aguardam por Harry que mandou uma mensagem dizendo que se atrasaria um pouco, o que deixou Gina meio cismada, pelo que ela já conhece de Harry Potter deu pra perceber que aconteceu alguma coisa. __**Será que foi algo com Dumbledore? Não...**__ Ela fala para si mesma. __**Se fosse isso ele teria me avisado.**__ O jeito então é esperar já que Harry garantiu que não demoraria_

_Rony e Cody se divertem jogando vídeo game ao passo que Hermione e a ruiva conversam na cozinha onde podem ter um pouco mais de privacidade_

Amanhã a gente vai almoçar juntas – _Hermione fala, aliás ela informa a amiga. A morena deve ter visto que não vai dar pra conversar direito, então o jeito é segurar a curiosidade _

Tudo bem – _Gina suspira resignada e não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar da noite maravilhosa que teve_

Pare de pensar essas coisas! – _Hermione diz com uma gargalhada_ – eu não vou nem perguntar se finalmente você tirou o atraso, é lógico que você tirou!

Não sei por que você está dizendo isso – _Gina fala amuada_ – eu não te contei nada ainda

Ainda – _Hermione enfatiza_ – e nem precisa, você está ficando vermelha feito um pimentão e antes tinha um sorriso todo bobo na cara. Conclusão óbvia, a noite foi mais do que boa. Mas eu vou me segurar, não vamos falar nisso agora. Você já pediu a comida?

Não – _Gina nega com a cabeça_ – Harry disse que se atrasaria então eu vou pedir daqui a pouco, você está com fome?

Na verdade, não muito _– Hermione suspira_ – já o ogro do seu irmão, eu não sei. Aliás eu não sei como ele não engorda comendo como ele come – _ela fica séria e olha para a ruiva_ – seu irmão está planejando ter uma conversa com o Harry

Uma conversa? Por quê? – _Gina questiona, mas logo suspira. Ela já sabe a resposta_

Gina _– Hermione começa_ – ele não faz por mal, ele só está preocupado com você, você é...

Eu sei, eu sei – _Gina adivinha as palavras da amiga_ – eu sou a irmã caçula – _ela revira os olhos. A ruiva sabe que mesmo que discuta com seu irmão, nada irá impedi-lo de conversar com Harry_

Ele gosta do Harry – _Hermione diz_ – só quer saber, ter certeza que ele também não irá machucá-la

Eu sei – _Gina suspira_ – o Harry nunca me machucaria de propósito – _ela para por um momento_ – em todo caso acho que devo prepará-lo

Isso mesmo _– Hermione sorri_ – não vamos deixar o ruivo ali da sala assustar o rapaz

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Harry e Sirius estão num barzinho não muito distante da casa de Gina. Harry só espera não se atrasar demais, mas ele tem que conversar com seu padrinho pra ter certeza que o pequeno ruivo não corre nenhum perigo caso vá para o acampamento, ele acabou de fazer um relato da situação ao detetive que o encara pensativo_ – e então? –_ Harry finalmente pergunta_ – você acha que há algum perigo se o garoto for para o acampamento? Já possui alguma pista, alguma coisa concreta?

_Sirius suspira desanimado e assume um tom sério_ – não, Harry, não há nada. Meus investigadores continuam na cola do menino vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas não viram nada suspeito. Seja lá quem for desistiu ou resolveu esperar um pouco mais, talvez tenha visto que duas tentativas frustradas eram mais que suficientes por enquanto

E quanto ao acampamento? – _Harry pergunta com a respiração suspensa, a última coisa que ele quer é ter que dizer a Gina que não seria aconselhável e ver a decepção do ruivinho_

_Sirius parece pensar por um momento_ – não é bom que o menino saia da sua rotina. Quer dizer, ele é só um garotinho, a última coisa que precisamos é que ele fique assustado e temeroso. É claro que ele deve ser orientado a não falar com estranhos e coisas desse tipo, mas ele deve fazer tudo que as outras crianças fazem

Isso quer dizer que ele pode ir – _Harry sorri aliviado_

_Sirius assente com a cabeça_ – pode. E nós cuidaremos para que o acampamento seja seguro – _ele vê que Harry vai perguntar_ _e logo se adianta_ – não pergunte, Harry, segredo profissional – _ele olha para o afilhado_ – estou com fome, vamos pedir alguma coisa?

A Gina está me esperando_ – Harry diz e suspira ao ver o sorriso do padrinho_ – mas vamos marcar alguma coisa na semana que vem

Tudo bem, garoto, vá ver a sua ruiva – _Sirius sorri_ – eu ligo assim que tiver alguma novidade. Aliás, quanto aquele outro problema, estamos fazendo progressos

Já sei – _Harry suspira_ – não pergunte

_Ele se despede do padrinho e se dirige à casa de Gina_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Dumbledore_

_Minerva revira os olhos ao ver que Dumbledore reclama pela milésima vez da comida. Ela é obrigada a admitir que a dieta do ancião é bem restritiva, mas se é isso que ele precisa pra se recuperar completamente, ele o fará. Nem que ela precise colocá-lo sobre os joelhos e lhe dar umas palmadas_

_Se tudo correr como esperado, em breve Alvo poderá voltar as suas atividades normais. É claro que ele terá que ser acompanhado pelo resto da sua vida e terá que ir com calma em muitos aspectos tanto emocionais quanto físicos_

_Quanto ao aspecto físico, Minerva até concorda, mas referindo-se ao emocional Minerva acha que nada no mundo poderia abalar Alvo Dumbledore, não depois de tudo que ele já passou_

_A governanta sabe que a volta de Harry Potter contribuiu imensamente para sua melhora, Minerva não quer nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Harry simplesmente ignorasse o pedido de Severo Snape, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu e seu menino estava de volta, não apenas estava de volta como também estava claramente envolvido com Gina Weasley. Minerva sabe que Dumbledore ficou exultante quando percebeu o mútuo interesse e ela não pode negar que também torce muito por este casal_

_Ela sabe que o que tiver que ser será e que só cabe ao destino decidir se o romance que se inicia terá ou não futuro_

Pronto general, comi tudo _– Dumbledore a tira do devaneio. Em alguns momentos o velho parece mais um garoto em idade pré escolar reclamando de ter que comer as verduras_ – o Harry não vai jantar?

Ah não – _Minerva tenta em vão esconder o sorriso_ – ele disse que iria jantar na casa da Gina

Isso é bom _– Dumbledore sorri_ – isso definitivamente é muito bom

_Minerva suspira ao ver a animação do senhor na sua frente. Se a volta de Harry contribuiu em parte para o restabelecimento do ancião, o envolvimento dele com sua assistente fez o restante do trabalho. Ele acompanha o suposto romance como uma mocinha acompanharia uma novela. A governanta só espera que tenha um final feliz_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_A ruiva acabou de pedir o jantar. Ela recebeu ainda há pouco uma mensagem de Harry Potter dizendo que estava a caminho e se desculpando pelo atraso. Ele disse também que tinha novidades o que, é claro, deixou Gina bastante curiosa _

_Neste momento a campainha toca e ela vê Harry Potter sorrindo com um embrulho nas mãos_ – desculpem o atraso – _ele diz_ – tive que resolver umas coisas – _ele entrega o pacote pra Gina_ – trouxe a sobremesa para me redimir

_Tanto Rony quanto Cody olham para o pacote – _oba sobremesa! –_ o ruivinho exclama enquanto vai até a mãe espiar_

O que temos aí? – _Rony completa_

Torta de chocolate – _Harry responde_ – achei que era uma boa maneira de me desculpar pelo atraso. Vocês já comeram?

Não – _Gina diz –_ estávamos esperando você – _neste momento a campainha toca – _deve ser a comida

_A ruiva vai até a porta pegar o jantar. Enquanto os demais se dirigem a mesa. Ela gosta disso, ela gosta de ver que Harry se sente a vontade não apenas com seu filho, mas também com seu irmão e sua cunhada. Gina não sabe se este relacionamento tem ou terá algum futuro, mas ela quer tentar não por Cody ou por Dumbledore, mas por ela_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Sirius Black _

_O detetive dá uma olhada nos últimos relatórios que seus funcionários lhe passaram. No caso do pequeno não há novidade alguma, Sirius colocou seus melhores agentes para vigiar o menino, mas nunca mais aconteceu nada de estranho. Nenhum suspeito a vista, nenhuma abordagem. Sirius até poderia pensar que a pessoa desistiu depois de duas tentativas frustradas, mas ele já conhece demais essa profissão para saber que quem tenta duas vezes mais cedo ou mais tarde tentará uma terceira_

_Se no que se refere ao garotinho não há muitas novidades o mesmo ele não pode dizer sobre as empresas. Ele já tem quase certeza de quem está fazendo isso, só falta um pequeno passo para pegá-lo e para isso ele vai precisar de ajuda, da ajuda de alguém que ele nunca pensou em solicitar. Mas ele é um adulto agora e fará o que for preciso_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_O pequeno grupo terminou de jantar. Rony e Cody repetem a sobremesa enquanto Gina retira a mesa auxiliada por Harry e Hermione_

_Hermione vê Harry e Gina se movimentarem na cozinha perfeitamente a vontade um com o outro. É como se fosse uma cena doméstica. Perspicaz como sempre, ela se retira silenciosamente. Nenhum dos dois nota que ela saiu_

Deixa isso aí – _a ruiva fala quando vê que Harry se prepara para lavar a louça_ – amanhã eu dou um jeito

Ora, Gina, amanhã você vai trabalhar o dia inteiro. Não é justo você chegar e ainda ir lavar essa louça – _Harry diz enquanto abre a torneira_

Eu faço isso sempre – _ela rebate_ – e depois não me parece que você já tenha lavado louça na vida

Pode apostar que eu lavei – _Harry sorri_ – era uma das detenções preferidas no internato onde eu estudei, e depois eu mereço um castigo por ter chegado atrasado para o jantar

Você já se redimiu com a sobremesa – _a ruiva diz enquanto suspira e se prepara para secar a louça que Harry já começou a lavar_ – mas confesso que fiquei preocupada. Pelo que te conheço, você é bem pontual. Fiquei com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa

Eu fui falar com o Sirius – _ele vê o olhar de curiosidade estampar o semblante de Gina_ – fui perguntar pra ele se estava tudo bem o Cody ir ao acampamento

_Gina fica em silêncio, ela tem medo de perguntar. Se Harry disser que Sirius viu problemas, ela sabe que seu bebê ficará inconsolável e isso lhe partirá o coração e se Harry disser que Sirius disse que ele pode ir, seu pequeno ficará exultante, mas seu coração se partirá do mesmo jeito_

_Harry vê que Gina está apreensiva. Então ele sorri, deixa a louça na pia e a abraça_ – ele disse que está tudo bem, ruiva. O Sirius vai cuidar para que nada aconteça ao seu garoto, não precisa se preocupar

_Gina não controla uma lágrima. Vários sentimentos povoam sua mente, junto com a angústia de imaginar seu pequeno em um acampamento está a gratidão pelo fato do homem a sua frente se preocupar tanto com seu filho. Uma preocupação que o próprio pai de Cody nunca teve_ – tem certeza? –_ ela sorri ao ver Harry assentir com a cabeça_ – obrigada

_Harry captura seus lábios em um beijo suave que é interrompido quando ouvem alguém pigarrear. Ele se volta e vê Rony observar a cena meio sem jeito_

A gente já vai – _o ruivo fala evitando encará-los_ – tudo bem?

Claro – _Gina fala totalmente desconcertada sentindo-se uma adolescente pega pelo pai em uma atitude comprometedora_

_Rony e Hermione saem. Gina vê que Cody está quase dormindo_ – vamos pra cama – _ela fala para o filho_

Ah, mãe... deixa eu ficar só mais um pouquinho – _ele diz enquanto boceja_

Nada disso, mocinho. Amanhã você tem aula – _ela diz enquanto ajuda o cambaleante garotinho a levantar_

Eu também estou indo, Cody – _Harry fala para incentivá-lo_ – amanhã todo mundo tem compromisso

Você volta amanhã? – _o ruivinho pergunta_

É claro, campeão – _Harry sorri_

_Gina sobe com o menino enquanto Harry a espera, minutos depois a ruiva desce_

Enfim sós – _ele brinca enquanto a toma nos braços_ – eu estava louco pra fazer isso – _Harry então a toma nos braços e lhe dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego _

_Mas ele vê que Gina está meio aérea_ – o que foi ruiva, eu desaprendi a beijar?

Você tiraria um dez nessa matéria – _ela sorri_ – só estou pensando na cara que o Rony fez quando pegou a gente na cozinha

Tudo bem com isso? – _ele pergunta, preocupado. Harry já notou que a família é muito importante para ela _

Tudo, eu acho, mas eu preferia ter falado antes dele pegar a gente – _ela diz meio sem jeito – _aliás, a Hermione me disse que o Rony está planejando ter uma conversa com você

Uma conversa? – _Harry pergunta embora no fundo já saiba do que se trata_

É... – _Gina sorri_ – daquele tipo. Quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã

_Harry também sorri_ – quanto à conversa tudo bem, mas acho melhor não dizer pra ele o que eu penso em fazer com você

_Gina fica vermelha, mas acaba sorrindo_ – acho bom que ele não pergunte mesmo, não quero correr o risco de me sentir culpada caso aconteça algo com você

Fica fria, ruiva, eu sei me defender – _Harry sorri e lhe rouba um beijo_ – eu vou agora, passo aqui amanhã pra te pegar

Não precisa, Harry – _Gina suspira, desde que seu carro deu problema e o mecânico o desenganou que a ruiva está dependendo de carona ou transporte público_

Eu sei que não preciso, Gina – _ele diz -_ mas eu quero fazer isso. Aliás você está procurando um novo carro?

Estou – _Gina faz uma careta_ – mas é difícil. Quando acho um que me interessa o preço não cabe no meu orçamento – e_la vê que Harry vai falar algo_ – e nem se atreva a sugerir que eu peça um empréstimo para o Dumbledore

_Harry fica calado. Na verdade ele ia sugerir ele mesmo emprestar o dinheiro, mas já deu pra perceber que Gina não aceitará. __**Diabo de ruiva orgulhosa**__. Ele pensa_ – eu passo aqui amanhã – _ele diz e lhe dá um selinho_ – e nem adianta dizer que não

_A ruiva rola os olhos e Harry sorri. Ele lhe beija mais uma vez e vai para casa com o coração mais leve que nunca_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim! Eu estou de volta! Será que ouvi coros de aleluia? Ou será que vocês desistiram de mim? Por favor não desistam. Eu sei que estou postando com menos frequências que antes, mas como já falei são quatro fics ao mesmo tempo e isso acaba me atrapalhando nas postagens.

Eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não desisti. Eu nunca desisto das minhas fics! Mesmo que eu demore eu sempre termino o que começo.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Muito obrigada pela paciência e não se preocupem que mesmo demorando um pouquinho vocês terão sua atualização ok

Bjos e até o próximo


	30. Chapter 30

_Os dias passam e a relação do novo casal progride como deve ser. Como Harry disse, eles estão dando tempo ao tempo, às vezes o casal sai sozinho, às vezes com o garotinho e às vezes com Rony e Hermione _

_Nenhum dos dois nota, mas agir como um casal de namorados acabou sendo algo que ambos fazem de maneira natural. As pequenas coisas tornaram se corriqueiras, coisas como andar de mãos dadas, carinhos leves em público. Então embora ninguém tenha assumido um namoro, todos já perceberam que eles estão juntos _

_Faltam poucos dias para o acampamento de Cody. Gina e Hermione saíram para comprar algumas coisas para o menino no shopping, devidamente acompanhadas de Harry e Rony, mas como o ruivo disse que preferia uma morte rápida e fulminante a acompanhar duas mulheres fazendo compras, ele e Harry as esperam na praça de alimentação_

Ainda bem que você está aqui, cara – _Rony diz e Harry sorri diante da expressão do amigo_ – senão eu seria obrigado a acompanhar aquelas duas, e eu digo a você, mulheres fazendo compras podem ser aterrorizantes. E nós não passamos de lacaios carregadores, sabe como é

_Harry sorri, solidário. Mas na verdade ele não sabe como é, ele nunca teve um relacionamento com uma mulher a ponto de tal intimidade. Sexo era uma coisa, compras no shopping era outra bem diferente_ – a gente não devia ter resgatado o Cody, então? – _ele questiona_

Ah não! Neste caso, não – _Rony diz com uma expressão mortificada_ – coitado do meu afilhado, mas ele tem que estar junto. Afinal metade das coisas que elas vão comprar são pra ele, então o pobre garoto tem que fazer o sacrifício

Não me parece que sua irmã ou a sua noiva sejam aquele tipo de mulher obcecada com compras – _Harry argumenta_

_Rony sorri_ – realmente não são, mas elas são garotas não é mesmo? Então é melhor não arriscar – _o ruivo fala baixinho como se fosse contar um segredo de estado_ – eu já vi algumas que ficam como se fossem tomadas por um espírito. É assustador!

_Harry não contém uma gargalhada. Seu amigo é hilário_ – então somos rapazes de sorte, não é mesmo?

É verdade – _o ruivo sorri, mas seu semblante se torna sério logo após_ – eu preciso falar com você

_Harry respira fundo. Ele já havia sido avisado, Harry acha até que demorou muito para que ele e seu amigo conversem. Então ele assente com a cabeça_ – diga

É sobre a Gina – _o ruivo fala, meio desconcertado_ – eu sei que vocês estão juntos. Você é meu amigo, eu não te conheço há muito tempo, mas acho que posso falar isso – _ele sorri ao ver que Harry assente com a cabeça e então continua_ – eu não quero me meter na vida de vocês dois, Deus me livre de ver a minha irmã furiosa com isso, mas eu preciso saber... Bem...

_Ele faz uma pausa como se procurasse as melhores palavras_

Já sei – _Harry o ajuda_ – você quer saber quais são as minhas intenções com a sua irmã

Não fale dessa forma! – _o ruivo retruca meio sem jeito_ – faz parecer que eu sou um irmão ciumento

E você não é? – _Harry o encara_

_Rony suspira_ – ponto pra você. Eu sou, admito, mas não é bem ciúme, é preocupação. Ela é a minha irmã caçula e é teimosa feito uma mula. E eu não posso dizer que escolher o cara certo tenha sido uma das suas qualidades

Ela era muito nova – _Harry não pode deixar de defendê-la_ – e pelo que a gente sempre conversa, posso dizer que ela amadureceu bastante principalmente sobre o que ela deve procurar em alguém

Eu sei disso – _Rony concorda_ – e eu gosto realmente de você, mas eu também sei que sua fama com as mulheres não é das melhores – _ele completa antes que Harry se defenda_ – não estou dizendo que você é um cretino com elas ou nada desse tipo, mas você sempre saía nos jornais e raramente com a mesma garota. Nâo é difícil concluir que você não é o tipo de cara que se envolve e a minha irmã nunca foi o tipo de mulher que se relaciona com alguém sem estar envolvida de alguma forma

_Harry suspira. Antes ele não ligava para o que os jornais publicavam a seu respeito, mas nesse momento ele se sente extremamente chateado com isso_

_Então ele respira fundo_ – olha Rony, eu não vou negar nada do que você viu. Eu sempre procurei não me envolver, sempre estive voltado apenas para meu trabalho e eu vou ser sincero, não sei aonde o meu relacionamento com a Gina irá nos levar. Eu gosto dela não vou negar, e gosto do Cody também, mas neste momento só o que posso afirmar é que a gente está se conhecendo melhor e não posso garantir que irá passar disso, a única coisa que eu posso garantir é que farei o impossível para não magoá-la

_Rony olha para seu amigo e vê a sinceridade no olhar de Harry Potter. Ele sabe que pode até não dar certo, mas o homem a sua frente respeitará e cuidará de sua irmã de forma correta durante o tempo que o relacionamento durar_

_A conversa morre quando eles vêem Gina e Hermione voltar com algumas sacolas e Cody saltita até os dois homens _

Pronto para acampar? – _Harry pergunta e recebe um sorriso do garotinho_

Tudo pronto! Eu ganhei um saco de dormir – _o menino fala, exultante_ – a gente vai dormir em uma barraca, uma barraca de verdade!

É isso aí, campeão. Você vai gostar – _Harry diz sorrindo, lembrando-se vagamente da sua primeira experiência acampando. Experiência essa que não se repetiu depois que seus pais morreram. Então ele fala em um impulso_ – se você gostar e a sua mãe quiser a gente pode fazer isso de novo. Eu, você e ela

_Cody olha para Harry como se ele tivesse antecipado o natal e olha depois suplicante para Gina_ – nós podemos mãe?

Depois a gente vê isso, Cody – _Gina fala encarando Harry Potter_ – você nem sabe se vai gostar do acampamento

É claro que eu vou gostar, mãe – _o garotinho fala e olha para o padrinho_ – tio Rony, você pode ir comigo no banheiro?

Eu posso ir com você, Cody – _Gina diz_

Ora, mãe. Você é uma garota – _o menino argumenta_ – garotas não entram no banheiro dos meninos. Todo mundo sabe disso!

_Rony deixa escapar uma gargalhada enquanto diz ao sobrinho_ – eu te levo, campeão. Vamos lá

Eu vou aproveitar pra ir também – _Hermione diz e olha para o afilhado_ – não se preocupe, Cody, eu vou no banheiro das meninas

_Eles saem e Gina olha para Harry_ – acampamento? Eu, você e o Cody? – _ela diz_

Ah ruiva, não seja estraga prazeres – _Harry sorri_ – ia ser legal e depois a gente pode pegar um acampamento com estrutura, ou alugar um trailler se você preferir. Eu não vou me embrenhar com você e o Cody no meio do mato, eu ainda tenho juízo

Depois a gente vê isso, Harry – _Gina fala com um suspiro._ _Ela não irá admitir, mas a ruiva sabe que é capaz de ir com ele pra qualquer lugar_ – vocês já comeram?

A gente beliscou alguma coisa – _ele diz_ – seu irmão disse que estava com fome, mas estávamos esperando vocês pra pedir algo de verdade

_Neste momento Cody volta acompanhado dos padrinhos, eles pedem algo pra comer e Harry se vê pensando em como nunca fez algo deste tipo antes em sua vida. Definitivamente lanchar num shopping com a namorada, seu filho e um casal de amigos não seria a sua idéia de diversão no passado. Mas, quer saber? Ele está se divertindo muito _

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Finalmente chegou o grande dia para o pequeno ruivo. Harry acordou cedo, ele quer estar com Gina na hora que ela levar o menino para a escola. Harry sabe que a sua ruiva vai precisar de apoio e pra falar a verdade Harry quer ver a expressão extasiada do garotinho na hora que ele partir_

_Ele senta-se a mesa com Dumbledore, Harry se sente culpado por não estar dando tanta atenção ao ancião quanto ele gostaria, ele passa muito tempo lidando com os problemas da empresa e outra parte muito maior com a sua ruiva. Harry não pode dizer que se sente propriamente culpado por isso, mas ele sabe que precisa se organizar para passar mais tempo com Dumbledore. Afinal um dos motivos pelo qual ele voltou foi para tentar resolver as coisas entre os dois_

A comida não vai fugir, Harry – _Dumbledore o tira do devaneio _

_Harry sorri meio sem jeito. Ele não havia reparado que praticamente estava engolindo a comida_ – desculpe – _ele murmura enquanto mastiga_ – eu vou passar na casa da Gina e não quero me atrasar. O Cody vai para um acampamento hoje e nós vamos levá-lo à escola

Imagino que ela está com o coração na mão – _Dumbledore sorri_ – essa menina é super protetora e não adianta a gente falar pra ela se desligar um pouco disso

Eu sei – _Harry concorda com a cabeça_ – mas eu entendo seu lado e vou estar com ela pra evitar que ela se agarre ao menino dizendo aos prantos pra ele não ir

Isso mesmo, vá apoiá-la – _Dumbledore fala sorrindo abertamente. Ele vê Harry se dirigindo pra porta com um suspiro_ – ah, Harry, e aproveite o fim de semana que o Cody vai estar fora pra levar a Gina pra fazer alguma coisa divertida, se é que me entende... – _ele solta uma risada ao ver que Harry se vira escandalizado_ – o que foi? Eu estou velho, mas não estou morto. Eu ainda sei muito bem do que uma mulher gosta mesmo que não tenha praticado muito nos últimos tempos

_Harry olha para o ancião, mas decide não prolongar a conversa. Apesar de tudo Dumbledore lhe deu uma ótima idéia_ – até mais tarde – _ele se despede e se retira_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_A ruiva não pode dizer que dormiu muito, na verdade ela mal pregou o olho durante toda a noite _

_**É só uma noite.**__ Ela repete para si mesma enquanto confere pela décima vez as coisas do filho e neste momento um Cody mais exultante que nunca desce saltitante pela escada_ – é hoje, mãe! É hoje! Eu vou acampar

_Gina não pode deixar de sorrir diante da empolgação do filho_ – é isso mesmo, meu lindo. Você vai acampar com seus amigos – _ela vê que o menino parece hesitar_ – o que foi, Cody? Você não quer mais ir?

Eu quero – _ele diz meio ressabiado_ – mas você vai ficar sozinha... Eu não gosto quando você fica sozinha

_Antes que Gina possa responder, a campainha toca. Cody se levanta em um pulo e vai atender_ – Harry! – _o garotinho o abraça_ – você veio!

É claro que eu vim, campeão! – _Harry sorri ao ver o entusiasmo do menino_ – e aí, pronto para o acampamento? O que aconteceu? – _ele vê que Cody ficou meio receoso_

É que minha mãe vai ficar sozinha e eu não gosto quando ela fica sozinha – _ele responde olhando para o chão_

Cody, eu fico sozinha quando você dorme na sua madrinha ou no Dumbie – _ela fala. Gina sabe que por mais que queira que seu menino fique, não irá se perdoar se o filho perder essa experiência por sua causa_

Ah, eu sei – _o pequeno rebate_ – mas você sempre pode ligar pra mim se ficar com medo

Quantos anos você tem, Cody? – _Gina fala, boquiaberta_ – trinta?

Eu vou fazer cinco, você sabe disso – _o pequeno responde de maneira inocente e ele volta ao assunto_ – e se você ficar com medo?

Ela pode ligar pra mim – _Harry fala tentando ajudar o menino_ – eu venho e fico com ela, eu prometo – _ele olha para Gina_ – você me liga, promete?

Eu prometo – _a ruiva diz e olha para o filho_ – e então, resolvido?

Resolvido, mãe – _o ruivinho diz com um sorriso radiante_ – eu vou acampar!

XXXXX

_Pouco depois Gina e Harry estão na porta da escola. Nenhum dos dois pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a profusão de crianças todas com uma expressão muito parecida com a de Cody, literalmente extasiados. Harry também nota que a expressão das mães na maioria delas é semelhante à de Gina, a expressão de quem está mandando o filho para o matadouro_

_Harry segura a mão dela para lhe dar alento e recebe um sorriso de agradecimento. Então ele se vira para o menino_ – divirta-se campeão, você vai gostar

Bem, crianças, hora de ir – _uma mulher que Harry supõe ser uma das professoras tira-os do devaneio –_ mamães, alguma pergunta antes de partirmos?

_Gina e outras mães começam a falar ao mesmo tempo_ – calma pessoal – _a mulher sorri - _uma de cada_ vez._ Senhorita Weasley – _ela olha e vê a apreensão no semblante da ruiva –_ gostaria de começar?

Bem... – _Gina começa e fica meio ruborizada_ – é que... Não me levem a mal, mas eu estou vendo muita gente que não conheço...

Ah, sim – _a mulher concorda com a cabeça_ – são nossos auxiliares. A gente achou por bem ter um reforço pra ajudar com essa turminha, mesmo que seja só um final de semana

E eles são qualificados? – _uma voz ao fundo se faz ouvir. Gina respira aliviada, ela mesma queria fazer essa pergunta, mas ficou com medo de criar uma situação constrangedora_

Ah, claro – _uma das professoras responde_ – mais até do que nós, em se tratando de acampamentos, eu ouso dizer – _ela olha para os auxiliares_ – venham aqui pessoal, vou apresentar vocês pra deixar estas mamães que estão com o coração na mão um pouco mais calmas

_O grupo se aproxima são seis jovens e o de aparência mais velha não deve ter mais que vinte e poucos anos três homens e três mulheres_

_A mulher continua as apresentações_ – estes são Hermann, Stevie, Louis, Jane, Claire e Dora, eles serão nossos auxiliares e ficarão com as crianças o tempo todo. Eu sei que eles parecem muito jovens, mas podem ter certeza que todos são maiores e tem experiências em lidar com crianças

_Gina observa o grupo. Seu olhar para em uma mocinha que tem um cabelo extravagante pintado de rosa choque, a ela não parece uma pessoa que ela deixaria ser responsável por seu filho_

Mantenha a mente aberta – _Harry diz adivinhando seu pensamento_ – se a escola diz que eles são capazes, confie

Bem, acho que estamos entendidos – _a voz de uma das professoras se faz ouvir_ – crianças, despeçam se de seus pais e vamos acampar!

_A gritaria é geral. Os pequenos abraçam as suas mães. Gina luta para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Harry sorri ao ver que várias mães estão na mesma situação. Ele vê o menino o encarar e se abaixa para ficar no seu nível_ – e então, está pronto?

Estou pronto, Harry – _o menino diz com um sorriso radiante_ – estou pronto mesmo! Vai ser muito legal!

Eu tenho certeza que vai – _Harry diz sorrindo_ – e não se preocupe que eu tomo conta da sua mãe direitinho. Até domingo

Você vem me buscar? – _o pequeno diz, ansioso_

É claro, campeão – _Harry o tranquiliza_ – a gente pode comer uma pizza enquanto você conta como foi o acampamento

Oba – _o menino exclama satisfeito. Ele beija a sua mãe novamente e entra no ônibus_

_O casal fica esperando até que os vários ônibus saem. Harry abraça Gina e diz_ – pode chorar agora, eu sei que você está se segurando

Eu sou uma boba – _ela diz fungando enquanto seca uma lágrima_

Não, Gina, você não é boba – _ele beija ternamente seus lábios_ – você é mãe. Vamos pra casa

_Eles se afastam em direção ao carro e Harry fica pensando no que disse. Mas, quer saber? A casa de Gina é o local onde ele mais sente em casa neste momento..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente estou aqui! Eu sei que tem gente que acaba ficando chateada com a minha demora. Mas poxa vida! Entendam meu lado. Eu escrevo sempre que posso, mas eu trabalho, tenho família, amigos, enfim tudo o que todo mundo tem. Além disso, são quatro fics e eu garanto a vocês que procuro dar o máximo de atenção a todas elas, mas não posso simplesmente esquecer o mundo lá fora, isso não seria saudável. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, há algum tempo atrás, meu número de horas na frente do pc era bem maior o que é claro me permitia escrever muito mais, mas teve como consequência vários quilos a mais o que acabou afetando minha saúde. Então decidi que iria "sacrificar" uma parte deste tempo para fazer alguma atividade física. Prejudicou o andamento das fics? Admito que sim, mas melhorou a minha qualidade de vida o que está sendo muito importante pra mim

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Vou tentar não enrolar tanto, mas caso isso aconteça. Podem ter certeza que não é descaso ou nada do tipo ok. Lembrem-se de deixar uma palavrinha pra fazer uma autora feliz

Bjos e até o próximo


	31. Chapter 31

_Na casa de Gina_

_Gina abre a porta de casa sem conter um suspiro desanimado. A ruiva sabe que se Harry Potter não estivesse com ela neste momento, a sua reação seria se deixar largar no sofá e dar vazão às lágrimas. Ela sabe que está sendo uma boba, Gina tem consciência que seu filho está crescendo e esse acampamento provavelmente será apenas o primeiro de muitos. Seu lado racional diz que é saudável que Cody tenha este tipo de atividade. Mas, quer saber? Ela não é uma pessoa racional, ela é uma mãe e neste momento seu coração está a mil só em pensar nas inúmeras tragédias que podem acontecer em um acampamento de crianças_

Relaxe, ruiva – _Harry sorri ao ver o desanimo dela_ – é só um acampamento de crianças. Não é como se o Jason fosse aparecer e começar um massacre

Obrigada – _ela faz uma careta_ – acho que apenas isso ainda não havia passado pela minha cabeça. Aliás, de onde você desenterrou isso?

Vai dizer que você nunca assistiu filmes de terror dos anos 80? – _Harry sorri ao ver que a ruiva parece estar mais tranquila_

Com seis irmãos em casa? – _ela suspira_ – é claro que assisti. Mas preferia o Fred ao Jason. Lembro que uma vez meu irmão Fred me disse que era a identidade secreta do Fred Krueger, eu dei risada, mas confesso que passei uns dias com medo de sonhar com ele

_Harry não contém uma gargalhada_ – você é hilária, ruiva – _ele diz e a beija_ – deve ter sido incrível ter tantos irmãos assim

_Gina sorri_ – foi, eu admito. Mesmo que às vezes eles me enlouquecessem

Eu gostaria de conhecer a sua família – _as palavras escapem da boca de Harry sem que ele tenha controle. Ele se assusta com o que acabou de dizer, nunca na sua vida ele sugeriu conhecer a família de nenhuma das inúmeras mulheres com quem saiu_

Oportunidades não faltarão – _Gina fala sem perceber a reação dele_ – a gente não passa muito tempo sem se ver. Nem o Carlinhos que mora mais longe, sempre que dá ele aparece. No ano passado levei Dumbledore e Minerva para passar o natal com meus pais e eles se deram muito bem. O velho é maluco, mas é gente boa, foi o que meu irmão Jorge disse

Excelente definição – _Harry assente com a cabeça_ – já gostei dele – _ele se dirige a cozinha_ – eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer e não venha me dizer que conseguiu tomar café

_Gina olha pra ele e suspira, não adianta mentir Harry já a conhece bem demais para saber que ela deve ter perdido completamente a fome por causa da ansiedade. E mesmo que a fome não tenha retornado completamente, ela sabe que precisa se alimentar, então ela diz_ – não precisa fazer nada muito elaborado, eu não estou com muito apetite

_Harry se movimenta na cozinha perfeitamente à vontade. É como se o seu subconsciente soubesse onde está tudo que precisa_ – desta vez vou te obedecer, ruiva _– ele diz enquanto coloca um pacote de biscoitos e um copo de leite na sua frente –_ mas só porque eu quero te levar pra almoçar em um lugar muito especial e se você não se importar podemos passar no Dumbledore depois, eu tenho certeza que ele vai adorar a visita e mais tarde a gente pode fazer alguma coisa...

Não precisa se preocupar – _Gina o interrompe_ – eu sei que você prometeu ao Cody cuidar de mim, mas você não levou as preocupações do meu filho a sério, levou?

Eu fiz uma promessa – _Harry sorri_ – e eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. E depois já que ele está fora e você vai ficar em casa curtindo uma depressão, eu posso muito bem aproveitar a oportunidade para me divertir com minha garota...

O que você disse? – _a ruiva olha espantada para ele_

Que eu posso aproveitar a oportunidade pra me divertir – _Harry repete sem entender_

Não... – _Gina nega com a cabeça_ – depois disso. Você me chamou de minha garota?

_O moreno passa a mão pelo cabelo meio sem jeito_ – é... Foi meio adolescente né. Mas acho que é assim que eu me sinto com você, como um adolescente querendo aproveitar todos os momentos com a sua garota... E aí, aceita?

_Gina para por um momento. Ela tem duas opções, ela pode ficar em casa chorando de saudades do filho e remoendo o que Cody está fazendo com mil e uma tragédias passando por sua cabeça ou ela pode aproveitar o final de semana para sair com Harry Potter, saber um pouco mais sobre ele, enfim se divertir. Então ela sorri e diz_ – eu aceito, sou totalmente sua neste fim de semana desde que você esteja disposto a aguentar minhas neuras de mãe de vez em quando

Sempre que você precisar, ruiva – _Harry fala e a beija_ – sempre que você precisar

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso _

_Sirius Black relê o relatório de seu homem de confiança nas empresas Dumbledore. Ele pode dizer que tem quase cem por cento de certeza sobre quem está dando os desfalques há tanto tempo. Falta pouco, muito pouco. Ele só não fez isso ainda porque não quer deixar nenhuma aresta sem aparar, não quer dar ao homem a mínima chance de se safar. Ele deve isso a Harry e a Dumbledore também_

_Sirius se lembra de quando era apenas um rapaz que não se dava com a sua família. Ele nunca se esqueceu de como a família de James o acolheu, o detetive nunca se esqueceu da vergonha que teve quando finamente revelou os motivos pelos quais não se dava com os Blacks, ele imaginou que os pais de seu amigo iriam proibi-lo de andar com ele, seria isso que a sua família teria feito se achasse que um amigo seu não era adequado. Mas não, durante todo tempo Dumbledore e a esposa o apoiaram, Sirius chegou até mesmo a morar na mansão durante um tempo até se estabilizar_

_Ele sabe que está em falta com Dumbledore. Sirius simplesmente desapareceu após a morte do amigo e da esposa, era simplesmente doloroso demais entrar naquela casa. Sirius não conseguiu, sim ele fugiu e de certa forma ele se arrepende_

_Foram alguns anos para se recuperar da morte de James e Lilly. Sirius fez muitas besteiras que quase lhe custaram a vida. Ele só se recuperou quando finalmente se deu conta que havia Harry e quando ele percebeu a forma como seu afilhado vinha sendo tratado, Sirius se deu conta que deveria se estabelecer para dar algum alento ao garoto_

_A primeira coisa que ele fez foi procurar um advogado que lhe disse que seria praticamente impossível conseguir a custódia do menino. Além do fato de seus tutores terem uma ligação de sangue ainda havia a sua vida desregrada dos últimos anos. Nenhum juiz em sã consciência daria a custódia de uma criança a um motoqueiro que vivia se metendo em encrenca_

_Sim, nenhum juiz daria, mas isso não iria impedi-lo de ver Harry. Ele se lembra com um sorriso que conseguiu um emprego como jardineiro no internato de Harry apenas para ficar em contato com o garoto. Ele quase foi preso depois, mas o ar de felicidade do garoto quando o viu compensou tudo _

_E ele vê orgulhoso que o seu garoto se transformou em um homem de bem, um homem que ainda não percebeu, mas se encontra totalmente apaixonado por uma ruiva. __**Tal pai, tal filho**__. Ele pensa sorrindo_

_Sirius pega seu capacete. Ele vai se encontrar com alguém que sinceramente ele preferia não ver. Mas ele agora é um adulto e ele o fará, por Harry e por Dumbledore_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Dumbledore_

_Gina passeia pelos jardins com o ancião, ela o conhece muito bem e sabe que ele está se segurando pra perguntar como está seu relacionamento com Harry Potter. A ruiva agradece mentalmente quando ele não o faz. Primeiro porque ela não se sente bem em partilhar este tipo de informação, segundo porque ela não sabe definir muito bem a quantas andam_

_Ela não pode evitar o sorriso ao se lembrar que ele a chamou de sua garota, ela se sente como uma adolescente apaixonada, é como se estivesse vivendo seu conto de fadas particular_

_Gina sabe que Harry é um homem complicado com um passado de mais sofrimentos que muitas pessoas, ela sabe que relacionamentos não são o forte de Harry Potter, mas ela sente que ele está se esforçando_

Sonhando acordada, meu bem? – _Dumbledore segura sua mão e sorri ao ver o pulo que a ruiva dá –_ parece que você vem fazendo muito isso ultimamente. A propósito, onde está o Harry?

Foi checar alguns e-mails – _Gina diz lutando para não enrubescer. Às vezes ela sente como se os olhinhos por trás dos óculos de meia lua pudessem escrutinar a alma das pessoas – _ele disse que iria aproveitar que você iria me monopolizar para dar uma olhada se estava tudo bem com seus negócios

Eu não tenho culpa se você quase não aparece – _Dumbledore fala de maneira inocente – _então eu tenho que aproveitar esses momentos já que eu continuo prisioneiro. É uma prisão confortável, eu admito, mesmo assim uma prisão

Ora, não seja um velho chorão – _Gina sorri_ – você sabe que agora vai ser por pouco tempo. Antes que você imagine, estará nas empresas deixando a gente louca

Espero que sim – _Dumbledore sorri, mas logo em seguida assume um olhar sério_ – eu sei que não tenho tanto tempo quanto gostaria – _ele vê que Gina quer falar algo mas a impede –_ vamos ser realistas, menina, eu não sou eterno e já vivi mais tempo que a maioria das pessoas. Um dia eu irei partir, eu sei disso, você sabe disso

_A ruiva olha para ele sem saber o que dizer. Ela sabe que o ancião está certo, mas pensar num mundo sem Dumbledore parte seu coração_

Eu sinto que já dei a minha contribuição para esse mundo – _Dumbledore continua – _mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que ainda falta muita coisa. Eu não quero partir sem me entender com o Harry, ele precisa saber muita coisa e eu, bem, eu preciso saber que ele vai ficar bem. Eu devo isso a minha esposa, eu devo isso aos pais dele...

Eu sei que ele também quer saber de muita coisa – _Gina se arrisca a dizer_ – talvez se vocês conversassem...

Isso vai acontecer, minha filha – _o ancião fala sem encará-la_ – mas não agora, no momento certo eu estou disposto a falar tudo e a ouvir tudo que ele tem a dizer

_Ele vê que Gina está pensativa e decide mudar de assunto_ – e então aonde vão hoje à noite? Eu sei que sou um velho curioso, mas você tem que relevar, não tenho muito o que fazer por aqui

_Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Como se fosse ser diferente mesmo se Alvo não estivesse convalescendo_ – na verdade eu não sei, talvez a gente fique em casa mesmo assistindo um filme ou algo assim

Então devo avisar Minerva para não esperá-lo tão cedo – _o ancião fala, pensativo – _melhor ainda, vou logo dizer que ele não vai dormir em casa

_A ruiva não consegue evitar o rubor que aumenta ao ouvir a gargalhada do ancião. Parece que Alvo tem prazer em vê-la sem jeito_ – ora Gina, você é uma mulher adulta e eu não sou cego – _ele segura a sua mão_ – você é como uma filha pra mim, ou melhor dizendo uma neta e eu estou muito feliz com o que está acontecendo entre vocês

_Gina fica sem saber direito o que dizer, afinal nem ela nem Harry sabem dizer ao certo o que está acontecendo entre eles_

_Felizmente Harry Potter chega. O homem a enlaça pela cintura_ – já terminei, vamos?

_A ruiva assente com a cabeça. Ela dá um beijo na face de Dumbledore e olha para Harry – _eu vou me despedir da Minerva e já volto

_Harry e Dumbledore olham Gina se afastar. O rapaz dá um suspiro e olha para o ancião – _pode falar, eu sei que você não está se contendo pra fazer algum comentário – _ele suspira e reza para não gaguejar_ – bem... Sobre eu e a Gina

Ora, garoto! _– Dumbledore sorri_ – o que eu poderia falar? Eu sou apenas um velho que esteve com o pé na cova, mas se eu posso expressar a minha humilde opinião eu me atrevo a dizer que esta menina é uma garota de ouro que já sofreu muito na vida e nem por isso desistiu de lutar

_Harry assente com a cabeça. Ele preza muito a opinião de Dumbledore mesmo que não tenha demonstrado isso ultimamente_

_O ancião continua_ – eu sei que está tudo muito recente, mas qualquer pessoa percebe que vocês estão muito envolvidos. Eu só te peço uma coisa...

Já sei – _Harry o interrompe_ _com um suspiro_ – vai me dizer pra não magoá-la

Não Harry, não é isso _– Dumbledore o fita_ – eu te conheço demais para saber que você não a magoaria de propósito. O que eu tenho a lhe pedir é que dê uma chance para si mesmo, não se afaste por medo

_O rapaz olha para o ancião sem saber direito o que dizer, mas felizmente Gina chega então ele apenas assente com a cabeça e o casal se retira_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais uma vez venho pedir desculpas pela demora e agradecer pela paciência. As justificativas continuam as mesmas tempo de menos e fics de mais. Eu já prometi pra mim mesma que quando terminar essas vão ser no máximo duas fics por vez, no momento só posso pedir que continuem tendo paciência comigo.

Eu recebi uma review anônima perguntando quais são as outras fics que eu estou postando. Bem, estão no meu profile, mas não custa responder não é mesmo? Além dessa eu tenho "Muito além das Horcruxes" que é H/G e eu comecei a escrever antes do sétimo livro. Tenho também duas D/Hr, "Uma brincadeira do destinho" e "a vida é feita de escolhas parte 5". Quem quiser dar um pulinho nelas fique a vontade eheheh

Ah! Caso alguém não saiba quem é o Fred ou o Jason. São personagens dos filmes "A hora do pesadelo" e "Sexta-feira 13" respectivamente. São filmes de terror que fizeram muito sucesso nos anos 80.

Bem, é só mais uma vez obrigada e até o próximo capítulo

Bjos


	32. Chapter 32

_Mais tarde, na casa de Gina_

_O casal acaba de chegar. Mais cedo, Harry levou a ruiva para almoçar em uma cantina italiana muito aconchegante. Gina no início achou meio estranho, pois apesar do lugar ser agradável e a comida muito boa a ela não parecia ser a espécie de lugar que Harry Potter frequentasse, até que ele explicou que foi naquela cantina que seu pai pediu a sua mãe em casamento e que eles iam lá todos os anos para comemorar a data, o que é lógico deixou a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos pelo fato de Harry ter compartilhado uma memória tão pessoal com ela_

_Como já passaram o dia todo fora, o casal decidiu assistir um filme ou ficar conversando na casa de Gina mesmo. Eles estão na cozinha conversando amenidades enquanto a ruiva faz um café, o que leva Gina a admitir que embora ela esteja sentindo falta do filho, as coisas estão sendo menos difíceis que ela poderia imaginar_

Pensando no Cody? – _Harry pergunta, meio preocupado_ – Não se preocupe, está tudo bem com ele

Eu sei – _Gina sorri_ – mas é difícil pra mim não pensar

Eu entendo, ruiva, mas já que você não pode evitar, que tal pensar no quanto ele deve estar se divertindo – _Harry argumenta. Ele olha para o relógio –_ eu tenho certeza que a esta hora eles devem estar contando histórias de fantasmas ou fazendo guerra de travesseiros para o desespero dos monitores que estão querendo que a turminha toda durma

_Gina não contém uma risada_ – vendo por este lado, acho que deveria estar sentindo pena dos monitores ao invés de ficar preocupada com o Cody. Eles são heróis! Cinqüenta crianças por um final de semana, não sei se teria esta coragem – _ela diz enquanto serve o café_ – você quer ir pra sala?

_Harry assente com a cabeça_ – a gente pode ver se acha alguma reprise na tv, quem sabe algo com o Fred ou o Jason?

Não, obrigada – _Gina faz uma careta enquanto se senta no sofá_ – não preciso ter uma cena de terror com meu filho em um acampamento e muito menos ficar com medo de sonhar

Quanto ao medo de sonhar, não se preocupe – _Harry diz sentando-se a seu lado_ – eu vou assegurar para que a única pessoa que povoe seus sonhos nesta noite seja eu

_Os lábios se tocam e o café fica esquecido em cima da mesa, quem precisa de estimulante quando se tem os lábios de Harry Potter colado aos seus? Só o que ela quer é aproveitar estes momentos e é isso que ela vai fazer _

_Ou seria se a campainha não houvesse tocado neste exato momento_

Quem será a essa hora? – _ela murmura enquanto olha para Harry que emite um suspiro frustrado e logo seus pensamentos para tragédias começam_ – será que foi alguma coisa com o Cody?

Calma, ruiva – _Harry diz_ – se fosse algo assim era mais provável que ligassem, não é mesmo?

Acho que sim – _ela se levanta e vai até a porta. Gina não consegue conter o desagrado quando a porta se abre_ – o que você quer aqui?

_Harry ouve a voz exasperada de Gina e se levanta imediatamente. Qual não é a sua surpresa ao dar de cara com o ex-marido da ruiva na porta!_

O que eu quero? – _Adam fala de forma irônica_ – ver meu filho, é claro. Eu quero pegar o Cody pra passar o feriado comigo – _só então ele se dá conta da presença de Harry_ – e eu posso saber quem é o sujeito?

_Gina respira fundo. Só a muito custo ela se segura pra não voar no pescoço do ex-marido e pelo semblante de Harry ela poderia dizer que ele também se sente assim_ – quem ele é não é da sua conta, Adam, ou você me apresenta as pessoas com quem sai? Ah, deixe-me adivinhar, você nunca fica com elas tempo suficiente pra lembrar os nomes e quanto ao Cody ele não está, ele foi acampar com a escola

Como assim, acampar com a escola? – _o ex-marido de Gina fala como se Harry não estivesse presente_ – e como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? Eu sou o pai dele, eu teria que ter autorizado!

Ora, cale a boca! – _Gina fala, ou melhor, ela praticamente grita_ – você não passa de um cínico, Adam! Me responda, quantas vezes você o visitou esse mês? Quantas vezes você ligou pra ele? Quantas reuniões da escola você foi? E agora você chega aqui querendo pegar meu filho para passar o final de semana? Pra que? Para deixá-lo na minha porta se aparecer algo melhor pra fazer?

Eu tenho meus direitos – _Adam fala, meio assustado com rompante_

Direitos? Sim, você tem direitos – _a ruiva fala lutando para não deixar as lágrimas saírem, não pelo ex-marido, mas por todas as decepções que seu filho já passou_ – mas você também tem deveres, Adam, e não estou falando de deveres financeiros. O Cody é uma criança, ele é seu filho, ele não é um companheiro de farra pra quem você liga se não tem nenhuma mulher pra passar a noite. Ele foi ao acampamento sim, eu autorizei e ele estava exultante quando saiu. Eu nunca te impedi e nunca vou impedir que tenha contato com o Cody, mas ele tem uma vida. Então, por favor, quando você quiser vê-lo, por favor, me avise antes. Eu não vou permitir que ele deixe de fazer nada por sua causa

_Ela vê o ex-marido respirar fundo antes de perguntar_ – quando ele chega?

Amanhã no final da tarde – _Gina diz_ – nós vamos pegá-lo na escola, se você quiser vê-lo, por favor, ligue antes. Eu não vou fazer meu filho ficar em casa esperando a sua boa vontade. Agora, por favor, eu estou ocupada...

Imagino Gininha – _o olhar de Adam dança entre ela e Harry Potter_ – você realmente deve estar muito ocupada

Ora, seu... – _Harry não se contém e segura o ex-marido de Gina pela camisa_ – veja como fala com ela!

Deixa, Harry – _Gina coloca a mão no seu ombro_ – ele não vale a pena, nunca valeu – _ela olha para Adam_ – por favor, vá embora e se quiser ver seu filho, ligue ou entre em contato com o juiz. Eu vou ter prazer em contar seu comportamento nas últimas visitas

_Adam encara a ruiva e sai sem dizer uma palavra. Gina conhece muito bem seu ex-marido e sabe que provavelmente ele andou bebendo, isso na melhor das hipóteses. Não é incomum que ele tome umas doses a mais e tenha uma crise de consciência que o leva a procurar o filho_

_A ruiva fecha a porta e larga-se no sofá. Harry sabe que ela está mais do que chateada e que provavelmente não terá ânimo pra mais nada. Mas não desta vez, Harry não vai deixar que aquele homem estrague a sua noite mais uma vez_

_Então ele se senta ao lado dela e passa a mão por seu ombro, ele sorve seu perfume e dá um beijo em sua face_ – não fica assim ruiva, por favor, não fica assim – _ele a abraça –_ eu não vou deixar que esse idiota acabe com a nossa noite. Pense no Cody, em como ele está se divertindo. Ele nadou, pescou, brincou até cansar e agora deve estar dormindo e sonhando com tudo o que vai fazer amanhã. Seu filho é um garotinho incrível, você o criou muito bem. Quem se importa se o pai dele e um idiota?

_Gina não pode deixar de emitir um sorriso triste. Só mesmo Harry para não deixar que Adam acabe com a sua noite_ – um grande idiota – _ela diz, se vira e o beija_ – mas você tem razão, ele não merece um minuto sequer do meu pensamento

Isso ruiva – _Harry sorri_ – nós temos a noite toda pela frente, não que eu queira dormir muito se é que me entende

Nem eu, senhor Potter, nem eu – _ela diz_ – embora eu o aconselhe a dormir um pouco, a maratona com o Cody vai ser intensa quando ele chegar

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Sirius Black está em uma mesa afastada em uma pequena lanchonete não muito longe das empresas Dumbledore. Ele ajeita a gola de sua jaqueta de couro, Sirius está se sentindo desconfortável e ele sabe muito bem o motivo, o motivo acaba de entrar pela porta_

Black – _Severo Snape murmura e não é difícil distinguir o desagrado em sua voz_ – eu deveria ser educado e dizer que é um prazer revê-lo, mas você é inteligente o bastante para perceber uma mentira deslavada. Confesso que pensei em recusar seu amável convite, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto

Acredite, não é nenhum prazer pra mim também – _Sirius retruca no mesmo tom_ – então eu vou aplacar a sua curiosidade para que possamos terminar este encontro nada agradável o mais rápido possível

Ótimo, seja direto _– Snape fala com um tom de voz entediado_ – por que me chamou aqui?

_Sirius respira fundo_ – desde que o Harry entrou na empresa, ele tem notado que existe uma pessoa que está dando desfalques milionários. Quer dizer, na verdade são desfalques pequenos, mas que estão ocorrendo há muitos anos o que faz com que o montante seja milionário

É claro que você e o Harry logo pensaram que pudesse ser eu _– Severo Snape fala com um tom de voz indecifrável_ – afinal o filho da empregada que sempre trabalhou na empresa e de repente se tornou sócio sempre seria o suspeito número um

Confesso que me passou pela cabeça no início – _Sirius fala com sinceridade, ele encara Severo Snape_ – eu nunca gostei de você e sei que a recíproca é verdadeira, mas eu sou um homem justo, Snape. Ao contrário do que você possa pensar, uma das coisas que eu sempre abominei na minha família foi o costume de fazer julgamentos baseados em diferenças financeiras e coisas assim. Você foi investigado, admito, mas todas as pessoas que pudessem ter meios ou motivos para fazer isso também foram e algumas das que não pareciam ter meios ou motivos também

E devo presumir que fui considerado inocente e que a origem do meu dinheiro extra foi esclarecida – _Severo diz lutando para manter a compostura_

Pois é, ossos do ofício – _Sirius fala se deliciando com a ira do seu desafeto_ – mas vamos ao que interessa, eu já tenho quase certeza de quem está fazendo os desfalques

Então pegue o cara – _Snape diz, exasperado_ – com certeza você tem provas o suficiente

Sim, eu tenho, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim – _Sirius suspira_ – eu conheço o Dumbledore e você também. Ele vai querer respostas, pra ele não vai bastar pegar o culpado. Dumbledore vai querer saber o que levou alguém em quem ele confiava a fazer isso

_Severo Snape fica em silêncio. Sim ele conhece Dumbledore e sabe muito bem que apenas pegar o culpado não bastará. Ele nunca gostou de Sirius Black, mas por Dumbledore ele está disposto a engolir seu desafeto por alguns dias. Então ele o encara e diz_ – o que eu tenho que fazer?

_Sirius sorri. Ele sabia que por mais que Severo Snape o odiasse, o homem é de uma fidelidade quase canina a Alvo Dumbledore_ – eu vou explicar o que devemos fazer...

XXXXX

_No acampamento_

_Cody está acordado, ao contrário dos seus amiguinhos ele não consegue dormir. Não, ele não está com medo e nem preocupado com a sua mãe, se Harry diz que vai tomar conta dela ele acredita, então ele sabe que a sua mãe está bem_

_O motivo que faz com que Cody não consiga dormir é menos nobre e mais fisiológico, na verdade o garotinho está apertado para ir ao banheiro. Se fosse em sua casa o problema seria fácil de resolver, sua mãe sempre deixa o abajur acesso e ele tem uma lanterna para qualquer eventualidade. Mas não ali, sim ele trouxe a sua lanterna nas suas coisas e sua barraca não está totalmente escura, mas os sanitários ficam do lado de fora e ele não sabe o que vai encontrar em um lugar totalmente desconhecido_

_O menino se contorce em seu saco de dormir, Cody sabe que vai acabar acordando um dos seus coleguinhas, ou pior, vai passar uma vergonha tremenda fazendo algo que não fazia desde os seus três anos de idade o que para um garotinho de quase cinco anos é um tempo enorme_

_Então ele respira fundo e se levanta, o menino abre o zíper da barraca com cuidado e decide se arriscar lá fora_

_Para sua sorte ele vê que tem gente acordada, dois monitores estão em uma fogueira não muito longe o garotinho vai apressado até um deles_

Oi mocinho – _uma garota de cabelos rosa choque fala_ – o que aconteceu? Saudades de casa?

Não _– Cody fala meio sem jeito_ – eu quero ir ao banheiro

Tudo bem, eu te levo – _a mulher de cabelos rosa choque diz e vê que o menino fica meio sem jeito_ – não se preocupe eu espero do lado de fora, ok

_Cody sorri amarelo e balança a cabeça afirmativamente_

_Pouco depois, aliviado, o menino lava as mãos e se dirige à saída. Ele vê que a mocinha ficou esperando_ – seu cabelo é legal – _ele diz olhando admirado_

Obrigada – _a mocinha sorri_ – pena que a minha mãe não ache o mesmo

_Cody balança a cabeça em solidariedade a ele parece que a sua mãe também não iria gostar se ele fizesse algo assim _

E então, está gostando do acampamento? – _ela pergunta e recebe de volta um sorriso exultante do menino_ – é muito legal mesmo, não é? A propósito, eu não consegui decorar o nome de todo mundo ainda você é o...

Cody – _ele diz_ – Cody Weasley

Prazer, Cody – _a mulher estende a mão para o ruivinho_ – eu sou a Dora, agora você tem que voltar pra barraca e dormir. O dia amanhã vai ser longo

_O menino dá a mão a ela e eles se dirigem para a barraca_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido _

_Ele já perdeu as contas do quanto bebeu. Seus planos foram frustrados mais de uma vez. Ele deveria se sentir culpado por estar planejando algo como isso, mas ele sabe que não se sente, há muito em jogo, a sua vida está em jogo _

_O homem olha a sua feição no espelho e vê alguém que ele não reconhece, se ele pudesse adivinhar que isso aconteceria talvez tivesse tomado outras decisões no passado, mas agora não há volta ele vai fazer o que precisa ser feito._ _**Apenas mais uma vez.**__ Ele pensa. __**Se não der certo eu penso em outra solução**_

_Então ele sorri. Desta vez vai dar certo ele tem um trunfo que não teve das outras vezes. __**Vai ser rápido e ninguém vai sair machucado. **__Ele pensa sem muita convicção.__** Eu vou conseguir e todos os meus problemas irão acabar**_

_Ele olha para a seringa em cima da mesa, ele já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes disse que era a última vez nem ele mesmo acredita nisso, mas isso não o impede de pegá-la e dizer pra si mesmo.__** Só mais uma vez, a última...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo postadinho como manda o figurino. Para aqueles a quem eu falei que postaria há alguns dias, mil desculpas. É que o ano letivo está entrando em sua reta final e isso significa mais trabalho pra quem trabalha em escola. A parte boa é que logo depois vêm as férias

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Vou tentar não enrolar muito com o próximo e já adianto que emoções fortes estão chegando...

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, principalmente aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha de incentivo.

Bjos e até o próximo


	33. Chapter 33

_No outro dia_

_Gina acorda com um sorriso no rosto. Ela se vira e vê Harry dormindo tranquilamente a seu lado, Gina nunca poderia imaginar que a sua relação com Harry Potter evoluiria desta forma. E pensar que ela chegou a odiá-lo quando via a expressão de tristeza que sondava o olhar de Dumbledore toda vez que falava nele, mas nada melhor que a boa e velha convivência para se conhecer verdadeiramente uma pessoa _

_Seu devaneio é interrompido quando ela vê Harry acordar. Ele bagunça ainda mais o cabelo e coloca os óculos antes tomar seus lábios com um beijo_ – bom dia, ruiva... Dormiu bem?

Maravilhosamente bem – _Gina responde com um sorriso_ – mesmo não tendo dormido tanto assim

Se você quiser a gente pode ficar na cama o dia todo – _Harry sorri enquanto fala_ – não que eu vá deixar você dormir tanto assim, se é que me entende...

Proposta tentadora, senhor Potter – _Gina responde enquanto se estica na cama_ – mas vou ser obrigada a recusar, eu quero fazer o bolo favorito do Cody

Se você falar que é de chocolate vou ser o seu escravo o resto da vida – _ele fala e a ruiva sorri ao ver os olhos dele brilharem como o de uma criança_

Receita da Minerva, chocolate com recheio de baunilha e cobertura de chocolate – _Gina diz enquanto se levanta, mas Harry a puxa fazendo que ela caia sobre ele_ – o que você está fazendo? – _ela pergunta enquanto sente as caricias do seu amado_

Aproveitando mais um pouquinho – _Harry diz sem parar de acariciá-la_ – afinal fazer um bolo de chocolate não demora tanto assim

Realmente não demora tanto assim – _a ruiva diz com um suspiro_ – e depois quem precisa fazer um bolo? A gente pode muito bem ligar pra Minerva e pedir um, ela vai fazer com o maior prazer

Brilhante idéia, ruiva, a gente pode ligar – _Harry_ _diz enquanto se coloca sobre ela e a beija com intensa paixão. Não há melhor maneira de começar o dia..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, no acampamento_

_Já faz algum tempo que Cody acordou. Pra ele este está sendo um dos melhores dias da sua vida, ele tomou um delicioso café da manhã, jogaram bola e Cody surpreendeu os amigos por conseguir acertar várias vezes a cesta de basquete. E agora estão se preparando para entrar na piscina, eles vão brincar até a hora de ir embora. Sim, o dia está sendo muito legal_

_Cody sabe que ao cair da tarde, ele irá voltar pra casa e irão comer pizza. Harry Potter prometeu e Cody sabe que Harry cumpre as suas promessas. Ele se lembra que Harry disse que se a sua mãe quisesse poderiam ir acampar outro dia e o pequeno se pega pensando em como fazer pra convencê-la a isso, não que ele ache que a sua mãe tem medo ou coisa parecida, a sua mãe é muito corajosa, bem corajosa pra uma garota. Ele não sabe se ela vai querer ir acampar, mas que seria legal, seria. Ele se pega pensando_

Está pronto, mocinho?

_Ele ouve uma voz do lado de fora do vestiário. O menino pega as suas coisas e vê uma monitora lhe esperando, a mulher dos cabelos legais. Ele sorri e diz_ – estou pronto

Então vamos nadar – _ela bagunça os cabelos do menino e ambos saem em direção à piscina_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Gina terminou seu banho, ou melhor, ela e Harry terminaram um banho, um banho muito longo por sinal _

_Ela está se arrumando. Em breve o casal sairá para buscar o pequeno. Gina sorri imaginando que o filho estará mais tagarela que nunca, Cody deve ter muita coisa pra contar. __**Ele vai estar elétrico, vai dar trabalho pra dormir.**__ Ela fala consigo mesma e não percebe que Harry entra no quarto ele a abraça por trás_

Pronta? – _ele pergunta e Gina assente com a cabeça_ – ansiosa para ver o Cody?

Você nem imagina o quanto_ - a ruiva sorri_ – estou morrendo de saudades do pestinha, mas tenho que admitir que você cuidou muito bem de mim

Eu prometi ao Cody e eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas – _Harry sorri_ – e depois não foi sacrifício algum, pode dizer ao Cody que eu cuido da mãe dele sempre que precisar – _ele a beija de leve e o casal sai de mãos dadas _

XXXXX

_Mais tarde, na escola de Cody_

_Gina contém a custo a ansiedade e Harry observa sorrindo que ela não é a única por ali naquele estado, não é difícil ver que várias mães presentes também estão com o coração na mão por ter passado dois longos dias longe de seus bebês_

_O ônibus deve estar quase chegando, pela previsão de Harry deve faltar uns dez ou quinze minutos. Harry também está sentindo falta do ruivinho, ele já se acostumou a tê-lo por perto o tempo todo. É claro que a ausência de Cody faz com que ele tenha certas... Digamos... Liberdades pela casa de Gina. Ele não consegue imaginar a sua ruiva fazendo amor na sala de estar com o menino presente. __**Aliás, a gente podia deixar o Cody com a Hermione qualquer final de semana desses para experimentar.**__ Ele não pode deixar de sorrir com o pensamento_

Eles já deviam ter chegado – _Gina o tira do devaneio. Da pra ver em sua voz que a ruiva está preocupada - _Será que essa demora é normal? E se aconteceu alguma coisa?

Calma, ruiva – _Harry a tranquiliza_ – não deve ser assim tão rápido reunir cinquenta crianças que certamente estão eufóricas e provavelmente estão querendo prolongar o passeio um pouquinho mais, daqui a pouco eles chegam – _ele olha para o céu e vê que ele está se fechando. __**Ainda bem que isso aconteceu só agora. **__Ele pensa.__** Assim o Cody não fica decepcionado, não ia ser legal pra ele se chovesse bem no meio do acampamento**_

_Neste momento a diretora convida os pais para aguardarem em um lugar coberto e nem bem ela faz o convite a chuva despenca_

Espero que o motorista seja prudente – _Gina deixa escapar o que ocasiona um sorriso de Harry_

Claro que é – _Harry diz imaginando tudo que passa pela cabeça da ruiva_ – tenho certeza que a escola contratou motoristas experientes, e depois as pessoas estão acostumadas a dirigir com chuva, sabe

É, eu sei – _Gina suspira_ - foi só um momento neurótico – _ela diz enquanto caminha. A chuva aumentou_

_Faz dez minutos que eles estão com outros pais em uma sala de aula, quando a diretora avisa que os meninos chegaram. Ela pede que os pais aguardem no local coberto enquanto os monitores levam as crianças protegidos por alguns guarda chuvas_

_Eles vêem as crianças entrando aos poucos, não poderia ser diferente já que a chuva foi inesperada e ninguém estava preparado pra isso_

Calma, ruiva – _Harry diz_ – daqui a pouco ele entra por esta porta

_Mas as crianças continuam entrando e nada do garoto aparecer_

Eu vou ver o que aconteceu – _Harry diz e sai. Ele sabe que Gina está muito prestes a perder a calma e ele também está achando estranho a demora, então Harry decide saber do paradeiro do menino_

_Ele encontra um rapaz que logo identifica como um dos monitores – _eu estou procurando o Cody Weasley – _ele diz_ – o ruivinho

Ah, sei! – _o monitor sorri e logo fica sério_ – ele ainda não entrou? – _o monitor vê Harry balançar a cabeça negativamente- _ele estava no outro ônibus. Vamos, eu o acompanho. Talvez ele tenha perdido alguma coisa ou esteja no banheiro

_Mas Cody não é encontrado em lugar algum..._

XXXXX

_Pouco depois _

_Tanto Harry quanto Gina e também os funcionários da escola procuram Cody sem sucesso_

Não entendo como isso pode ter acontecido – _a diretora da escola fala meio sem jeito –_ eu mesmo o vi há pouco tempo, ele foi um dos primeiros a descer

Você tem certeza? – _Harry pergunta tentando conter o bolo em seu estômago. Não é hora para se desesperar, principalmente quando ele vê que Gina luta para não romper em prantos_

Claro que tenho – _a diretora continua_ – esta é uma escola pequena. O Cody é conhecido por todo mundo, ele é o único ruivo que foi ao passeio – _ela tenta tranquilizá-lo_ – vamos continuar procurando, vou pedir ajuda dos monitores

_Neste momento ela nota que nem todos os monitores estão lá..._

Algum de vocês viu a Dora? – _ela pergunta para os demais monitores_

Eu vi faz tempo – _um rapaz de cabelo comprido diz_ – ela estava conversando com o Cody Weasley. aliás ela ficava muito tempo com ele...

_O monitor diz e para a frase no meio e neste momento Harry tem certeza que deve contatar Sirius Black..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Deixem-me adivinhar...

Metade de vocês estão querendo me matar pelo capítulo curto...

A outra metade está querendo me matar por causa da demora...

E a grande maioria está querendo me matar por para justamente onde parei

Acertei em alguma coisa? (Corre para as colinas)

Falando sério agora, peço desculpas pela demora e pelo capítulo curto, mas sinceramente não posso pedir desculpas por parar onde parei, simplesmente não resisti (se esconde em uma caverna escura enquanto implora por clemência)

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, vou passar uns dias viajando mas logo que voltar prometo me dedicar com todo afinco às minhas fics. Bjos a todos e um feliz natal e um ano novo cheio de realizações pra todos nós


	34. Chapter 34

_Enquanto isso_

_Cody sente dificuldade de respirar. Está tudo escuro e ele está com medo. A última coisa que ele se lembra é de estar de mãos dadas com a moça de cabelo legal, quando alguém chegou perguntando se ele era o Cody Weasley, ele se lembra de apertar a mão da moça e não falar com o homem, Cody se lembrou que prometera a Harry não falar com estranhos e ele estava disposto a cumprir a sua promessa. Então alguém o agarrou e tudo ficou escuro_

_Por um momento, ele pensa que está amarrado, mas não ele não está. Ele tenta se levantar e não consegue, então ele percebe que não está sozinho..._

XXXXX

_Ao mesmo tempo_

_Sirius Black se prepara para sair. Ele tem um encontro com uma velha amiga, alguém que ele não vê há muito tempo, alguém do seu passado e que sinceramente ele se encontra feliz por voltar a ver. Demorou muito para que ele tivesse essa coragem, depois dos anos turbulentos que viveu após a morte de James e Lilly não foram muitas as pessoas que se mantiveram em sua teia de relações, alguns se afastaram ao ver no que ele se transformara, outras, bem outras ele mesmo afastou_

_Ele sabe que a sua vida ficou em suspenso por muito tempo. Só agora que ele viu que seu afilhado está seguindo seu rumo, Sirius resolveu que já havia ficado muito tempo parado. É hora de prosseguir. Ele pensa no exato momento em que seu telefone toca e o que ele ouve lhe tira o chão_

_Seu encontro vai ter que ficar pra depois, ele pensa enquanto diz_ – estou indo pra aí, mantenha a calma

_Ele mal tem tempo de digitar uma mensagem rápida antes de pegar sua moto e partir em velocidade_

XXXXX

_Na escola_

_Harry não consegue encarar Gina que luta para conter as lágrimas. __**Minha culpa.**__ Ele pensa. __**Fui eu quem a convenceu a deixar Cody ir para o acampamento e agora o pegaram. Ela nunca vai me perdoar, eu também não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer a ele**_

_Neste momento a diretora de escola chega acompanhada de um policial _

Vocês são os pais? – _o homem fardado pergunta_

Eu... Eu sou a mãe dele – _Gina fala contendo um soluço_

Eu gostaria de uma foto do garoto – _o policial fala_ – nós colocaremos uma viatura para fazer a varredura na área, se esta mulher o sequestrou em breve saberemos

Não entendo como isso pode acontecer – _a diretora diz, sem jeito_ – todos os monitores tinham referências, não somos irresponsáveis

Não estou dizendo que são, senhora – _o policial apazigua_ – mas forjar referências nem sempre é algo difícil, talvez eles já tivessem planejando algo assim, esta é uma escola particular

É uma escola particular – _a diretora interrompe_ – mas não é uma escola absurdamente cara, a maioria das crianças que estudam aqui é proveniente da classe média, filhas de trabalhadores. Não são crianças que seriam visadas para um sequestro

_Neste momento Harry se pronuncia_ – senhor policial – _ele diz meio sem jeito_ – há algum tempo ocorreram alguns incidentes estranhos com o Cody, incidentes que nos preocuparam

_O policial e a diretora olham curiosos para Harry Potter, mas neste momento Sirius Black chega e logo toma frente da situação se apresentando para o policial_

Harry – _Sirius se volta para o afilhado_ – fique com a Gina. Nós vamos trazer o Cody de volta, ele vai ficar bem, eu prometo – e_le vê que o afilhado está a um passo do desespero_ – ninguém ficaria tanto tempo tentando pegá-lo para nada, deve ter algo por trás

_Harry assente com a cabeça e senta-se ao lado de Gina, mas ele fica em silêncio, Harry não sabe o que dizer, na verdade ele tem medo até de chegar perto da sua ruiva, Harry não sabe se aguentará o olhar de recriminação que ela com certeza lhe lançará_

_Pouco depois Sirius caminha até eles_ – é melhor vocês irem pra casa. Se isso for um sequestro como eu tenho quase certeza que é, alguém vai entrar em contato – _o olhar do investigador dança entre Harry e Gina, não é preciso ser muito perspicaz para notar que o clima entre os dois está estranho_ – vocês precisam apoiar um ao outro – _ele diz para o casal e foca seu olhar na ruiva_ – seu menino vai ficar bem

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_O casal chega à casa da ruiva. O caminho até lá foi estranho, nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma palavra sequer. Harry vê que Gina luta para não chorar e quanto a ele, bem, a culpa o consome. Harry se sente como se ele mesmo houvesse feito algo com o pequeno_

_Ele confia em Sirius com a própria vida, mas isso não o impede de sentir uma angústia em seu coração. Harry sabe que o detetive trará seu menino de volta, mas mesmo assim ele não consegue sequer encarar Gina, ele simplesmente não tem coragem de ver a acusação que certamente encontrará em seus olhos_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Cody está em um quarto escuro, ele se esforça para não chorar. Seu corpinho dói em virtude da má posição em que estava anteriormente, ele abraça a garota dos cabelos legais. O menino não sabe dizer ao certo o que aconteceu, ele viu os homens chegando e logo após sentiu algo prender em seu pulso, depois ele perdeu os sentidos_

_Agora ele vê que ele e a monitora estão algemados um ao outro, o menino não sabe dizer ao certo como isso aconteceu. Mas de uma coisa ele sabe, ele está com medo, muito medo_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, do lado de fora_

Seus idiotas! – _uma voz rouca vocifera_ – não sabem cumprir uma simples ordem? Era pra vocês pegarem o menino! Apenas o menino! Será que isso é tão difícil de entender?

Mas chefe – _outra voz temerosa tenta se explicar_ – eles estão algemados um no outro, a gente já tentou duas vezes, não dava pra deixar ele escapar...

_O homem da voz rouca suspira. Não era bem isso que ele planejava, ele sabe que no fundo não conseguiria outra oportunidade. O garotinho é uma mina de ouro, mais do que isso ele é a sua salvação, mas a garota era algo que não estava no planejamento, era pra ser tudo simples, pegariam o menino, conseguiriam uma soma razoável e ninguém sairia ferido. Mas agora infelizmente ele vai ter que repensar seu plano, a última coisa que ele queria era derramamento de sangue, mas se não houver outro jeito..._

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_A ruiva luta para não se deixar levar pelo desespero, só a muito custo ela não irrompe em lágrimas cada vez que pensa em seu filho, Gina ainda não acredita que ele foi sequestrado_

_**Calma, Gina, calma...**__ Ela fala para si mesma. __**Se eles tentaram tantas vezes pegá-lo deve ser por um motivo, você não vai ajudar em nada se ficar desesperada.**__ Ela respira fundo e olha para Harry, a ruiva já percebeu que ele mal consegue encará-la. Pelo que ela já conhece de Harry Potter, Gina sabe que ele está se consumindo em culpa. Mas ela nunca a culparia, ao contrário, Gina não sabe se conseguiria segurar a barra sem o moreno a seu lado_

_Ela quer falar com ele, quer dizer que ele não tem culpa, mas Gina sabe que se tentar agora não conseguirá impedir que as lágrimas venham em profusão e a ruiva não quer chorar, ela sabe que isso não irá trazer seu menino de volta. __**Foco, Gina**__. Ela repete mentalmente para si mesma. __**Se ele foi sequestrado o telefone em breve irá tocar. Vamos esperar o Sirius voltar, ele sabe o que fazer**_

XXXXX

_Ao mesmo tempo_

_Sirius desliga o telefone, frustrado. Ele está tentando entrar em contato com a pessoa que ficou responsável pela proteção do menino no acampamento, ele sabe que seu pessoal é de extrema confiança e que por nada neste mundo deixariam o garotinho desamparado. A falta de contato só o leva a crer que alguma coisa grave tenha acontecido ou que talvez ela esteja impossibilitada de atender a seu contato sem colocá-los em risco_

_Por sorte seus equipamentos são mais sofisticados do que um simples celular. Ele olha para o policial e pede que ele o acompanhe até seu escritório o que o homem assente prontamente com um olhar de curiosidade em seu semblante_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Cody olha para a mulher dos cabelos legais, eles estão ligados por alguma coisa. Ele não sabe direito como aconteceu, mas isso lhe dá algum alento. Ele está com medo, mas a moça faz de tudo para que ele fique mais tranquilo. Ela não se cansa de repetir que tudo vai ficar bem _

Você tem que ser corajoso – _a moçinha repete_ – a gente vai sair daqui, eu prometo – _ela diz enquanto acaricia os cabelos do ruivinho_

Eu quero a minha mãe – _ele diz lutando contra as lágrimas_

Eu sei, querido – _a mulher o abraça_ – eu sei, você vai encontrar com ela logo – _ela faz com que o ruivinho a encare_ – mas você vai ter que ser muito corajoso e fazer exatamente o que eu disser, ok

_O menino assente com a cabeça, ele confia na sua amiga e sim ele vai ser corajoso, ele vai fazer o que for preciso pra voltar pra casa_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Gina_

_O tempo passa e nada de notícias de Cody. Gina olha para o telefone, a um passo do desespero e Harry está cada vez mais nervoso e culpado. Neste momento a campainha toca_ – eu atendo – _Harry praticamente pula do sofá satisfeito em ter algo que o tire do foco por um momento_

_Ele vê Sirius Black na porta – _alguma notícia? –_ o detetive pergunta assim que entra –_ alguém buscou contato?

Não – _Harry nega com a cabeça, desanimado_ – ninguém... Será que é mesmo um sequestro?

Eu só posso pensar que é – _Sirius diz. Ele olha para Gina._ _Sua experiência lhe diz que a ruiva do seu afilhado está a um passo de desabar. Ele se senta ao lado dela – _Gina_ – ele diz_ – eu não sei como isso foi acontecer, eu tinha um dos meus melhores agentes com ele no acampamento, eu estou tentando entrar em contato...

_Sua voz morre neste momento, ele não sabe como dizer que não conseguiu falar com sua pessoa de confiança sem que isso gere um pânico ainda maior_

Essa garota – _Harry pergunta_ –essa monitora que desapareceu...

Não – _Sirius o interrompe_ – não posso falar nada por enquanto – _ele olha para o afilhado_ – eu disse que vou manter o Cody bem e vou cumprir a minha promessa – _ele entrega um celular a Harry_ – se precisar entrar em contato comigo use esse telefone, não sabemos o quão profissionais eles são

_Falando em telefone neste momento o telefone da residência toca. Nem é preciso dizer que todos se levantam num pulo, Gina praticamente voa em direção ao aparelho, mas Sirius a impede de atender_ – escute, Gina – _ele diz, sério_ – você precisa manter a calma. Se forem eles, pergunte pelo Cody, peça para falar com ele, pergunte o que querem, mas não faça nada que deixe a pessoa do outro lado da linha com raiva. Lembre-se que eles não tentariam tantas vezes por nada, então seu garoto está vivo e bem

_A ruiva fecha os olhos e respira fundo antes de pegar o telefone_

Alô – _ela diz tentando não deixar que sua voz falhe_

_Ela ouve do outro lado uma voz estranha como se alguém estivesse tentando disfarçar –_ muito bem, boneca, o menino está comigo. É bom que você faça exatamente o que eu mandar para ter seu filho de volta

Eu faço – _ela diz, ofegante_ – o que você quer? Meu filho está bem? Eu quero falar com ele

Eu dou as cartas aqui, mocinha. Em primeiro lugar nada de policiais, estamos entendidos ?

Sim – _Gina balbucia_ – mas eu quero falar com meu filho, eu preciso saber se ele está bem

O pirralho está bem, eu garanto – _a voz desconhecida responde_ – e pra ele continuar assim vai depender de você

Tudo que vocês quiserem – _Gina fala sem segurar as lágrima_s – eu só quero meu filho de volta

Boa menina – _o homem do outro lado da linha fala_ – pois bem, eu quero um milhão de libras, é isso ou o garoto morre

_Antes que Gina possa falar alguma coisa, ele desliga o telefone. A ruiva larga-se no sofá. Harry, sem pensar, senta-se a seu lado ao ver que ela esta pálida_ – eles querem um milhão de libras – _ela fala sem se importar com as lágrimas que agora descem livremente_ – eu não tenho esse dinheiro, o que eu vou fazer?

_Harry a abraça_ – nós vamos dar um jeito, ruiva, eu prometo. Seu menino vai ficar bem – _ele diz já pensando em conseguir este dinheiro de qualquer forma. Harry daria até o último centavo para ver sua ruiva sorrindo novamente e o seu garotinho bem_

Gina – _Sirius fala meio constrangido por interferir na cena_ – eles tentaram por três vezes, isso não é comum. Alguém com certeza sabe que você tem como conseguir essa quantia, quem está por trás disso é alguém que conhece você e seu filho mais do que você imagina

Eu não entendo – _Gina diz_ –minha família vive razoavelmente bem, mas não somos ricos. Nem em outra vida teremos como arrumar um milhão de libras

Mas o Dumbledore tem, Gina – _Harry diz num impulso_ – eu sei que você nunca recebeu dele nada mais do que seu salário, mas talvez as pessoas não pensem assim

É verdade, Gina – _Sirius completa_ – eu conheço o Dumbledore desde a minha adolescência e sei que ele não hesitaria em pagar este resgate e você também sabe disso

_Gina olha para ele, ela sabe que Sirius e Harry têm razão, que Dumbledore faria o impossível para que seu menino ficasse bem, mas apesar de tudo Gina não teria coragem de pedir isso a ele, nem a ele nem a ninguém_

_Sirius interrompe seu devaneio de forma prática_ – Gina, se você me permitir, eu gostaria de colocar um localizador em seu telefone – _antes que ela diga algo ele completa_ – eu sei que disseram pra não colocar a polícia na história, mas é a melhor forma de conseguir alguma pista – _ele olha nos seus olhos de forma séria –_ sequestradores são imprevisíveis e por mais que eu ache que eles realmente vão devolver o Cody não podemos nos arriscar, temos que ter uma idéia de onde eles estão

_Gina olha para o padrinho de Harry. Apesar do seu filho ter sido sequestrado mesmo com toda proteção, ela ainda confia em Sirius Black, então ela assente com a cabeça. Sirius sorri e sai para tomar suas providências_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente estou aqui! Eu sei que a minha última postagem foi no ano passado, desculpem por isso, eu estou escrevendo sempre que posso e até tive um tempinho maior nestes últimos dias, o problema é que outras fics estavam mais atrasadas e tive que dar preferência a elas (quatro fics ao mesmo tempo, nunca mais, eu prometo)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada a todo mundo que lê e principalmente aos que comentam. Lembrem-se: mesmo quando eu demoro eu estou escrevendo e não costumo desistir das minhas fics.

Bjos e até o próximo


	35. Chapter 35

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Dora olha para o garotinho. Como filha de policial ela tinha um par de algemas consigo, uma espécie de amuleto, uma lembrança de seu pai morto em serviço há alguns anos, ela estava mostrando ao pequeno ruivo quando sentiu algo. Ela não sabe direito o que foi, talvez os anos convivendo com as histórias de marginais contadas por seu pai fizeram com que ela adquirisse uma intuição aguçada, talvez seja uma explicação, ela não sabe dizer. O fato é que ao ver que dois homens se aproximavam, ela mais do que rapidamente prendeu a algema ao pulso de menino e ao seu, e agora ela se encontra nesta situação, sequestrada por uma gente que evidentemente não sabe direito o que está fazendo. _

_**Eles não são profissionais, não estão acostumados a fazer isso.**__ Ela pensa com seus botões_

_A sua mente trabalha de forma rápida. Sempre foi assim, a garota alegre e um tanto desastrada tinha um QI como poucos e ela pretende usar toda a sua inteligência para conseguir fazer algo e é por este motivo que ela diz_

Cody – _o garotinho olha pra ela_ – você prometeu fazer tudo que eu disser, lembra?

_Cody assente com a cabeça, ele vai ser corajoso, ele quer voltar para a sua casa_ – eu faço, faço o que você quiser

Então escute – _ela fala de modo sério_ – eu tenho como entrar em contato com alguém que pode nos tirar daqui, mas não vou me arriscar fazendo isso aqui, pode ser que alguém entre. Então você tem que falar que precisa ir ao banheiro. Como estamos algemados, eu vou ter que ir junto, entendeu?

_O menino assente com a cabeça. Pra falar a verdade ele está realmente com vontade de ir ao banheiro, não vai ser difícil fingir isso_

_Então a monitora chega até a porta e começa a bater enquanto diz_ – ei, tem alguém aí? Por favor, o garoto precisa ir ao banheiro

_Alguns minutos se passam e um homem usando uma máscara de super herói abre a porta_ – o que foi? – _ele diz rispidamente_

O menino precisa ir ao banheiro – e_la encara o mascarado_ – eu o estava levando na hora que vocês nos pegaram

E essa agora – _o homem vocifera_ – tudo bem garoto, eu te levo

Só tem um pequeno detalhe – _Dora diz encarado o homem mascarado_ – nós estamos algemados um ao outro, sabia?

A culpa é sua – _o homem diz – _você prendeu isso aí

E vocês nos pegaram antes que eu pudesse soltar – _ela rebate desafiadora_ – a chave caiu na escola quando vocês nos levaram. E aí, vai me deixar levar o garoto ao banheiro ou não? Ele é só uma criança, pelo amor de Deus!

_O homem respira fundo e parece pensar um pouco_ – tudo bem, vocês vêm comigo. Mas já aviso qualquer gracinha e vão se arrepender pelo resto de suas vidas

_Dora olha para o homem morrendo de vontade de dar uma resposta a altura, mas o momento é de ser sensata, então ela assente com a cabeça e o homem a pega pelo braço de maneira ríspida e a leva ate um cubículo dizendo_ – se apressem, vocês não vão querer estar aí dentro quando o chefe voltar

_Assim que a porta se fecha, a mocinha respira fundo. Ela olha para o pequeno, não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que o menino está morrendo de medo e que provavelmente ele também está realmente com vontade de ir ao banheiro então ela diz – _eu vou fechar os olhos e você faz o que tem que fazer bem rápido – _ela vê que o menino a olha espantado_ – nós não temos muito tempo, eu prometo não olhar e se você não fizer nada depois eles não vão deixar você vir de novo, tudo bem?

_Cody assente com a cabeça, envergonhado, como todo menino de quatro anos ele não se sente muito a vontade em fazer necessidades fisiológicas perto de garotas, mas ele sabe que sua amiga tem razão_

_Então ele vê que ela tira algo de dentro da calça, é a chave da algema. Dora faz sinal para que ele não fale nada_ – depois a gente coloca de novo ok

_Já aliviado. Ele cutuca a mocinha que abre os olhos_ – eu vou levantar você e você vai olhar por aquela janelinha e vai me dizer exatamente o que está vendo

_O garoto encara a sua companheira de cativeiro. Ele é apenas uma criança, mas neste momento parece ter uma maturidade maior do que seus quatro anos, então ele assente com a cabeça enquanto Dora o levanta_ – o que você está vendo? – _ela pergunta_

_O garotinho olha decepcionado, parece não haver nada lá fora, ele nota que estão no alto, um prédio talvez_ – a gente está no alto, não dá pra ver muita coisa lá em baixo – _ele diz_ – estou vendo uma daquelas latas grandes de lixo, parece que é uma rua sem saída

Uma lata de lixo comum? – _Dora pergunta_

Não, não é uma dessas que a gente tem em casa – _o menino explica_ – é uma lata grande, muito grande, dessas que cabem muito lixo. Eu esqueci como se chama

Um contêiner?- _Dora fala_

Isso, é esse o nome – _Cody concorda _

O que mais você vê? – _Dora pergunta sem deixar seu desânimo transparecer. Até agora ela não tem uma pista muito grande de onde estão_ – olhe direito e se ouvir algum som me diga também

_Cody continua a olhar, agora tentando também ouvir os sons_ – tem barulho de carros, muitos carros – _então seus sentidos continuam trabalhado, mas agora não é a visão e nem a audição e sim o olfato que funciona_ – e eu estou sentindo cheiro de pizza

Pizza? – _Dora pergunta, achando estranho_ – você tem certeza?

Tenho! – _o menino fala com convicção, se tem uma coisa que o pequeno conhece muito bem é o cheiro de pizza. Ele sente o estômago se contorcer lembrando que está há algum tempo sem comer_

_Então uma batida na porta interrompe a conversa_ – vocês trancaram a porta! – _uma voz vocifera do lado de fora_ – e estão demorando demais!

_Dora desce o menino e o algema rapidamente enquanto puxa a descarga. Então ela abre a porta_ – -é força do hábito – _ela diz_ – eu sempre tranco a porta

E eu demorei – _Cody olha para o mascarado, parecendo desconcertado_ – porque não é fácil fazer xixi com uma garota me olhando

_O mascarado não segura uma gargalhada sonora_ – bem que me disseram que você era uma figura, pirralho, agora vamos voltar para o quarto

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Gina Weasley_

_A ruiva ainda não acredita no que está acontecendo, por um momento lhe parece que tudo isso é um pesadelo, que logo ela vai acordar com seu filho nos braços, mas seu lado racional sabe que não é, que realmente Cody foi sequestrado_

Pronto – _Sirius diz tirando-a do devaneio_ – instalei o localizador, da próxima vez que eles ligarem, poderemos ter uma idéia de onde veio a ligação e isso vai ajudar a descobrir o paradeiro do Cody

Você acha que vai demorar? Para eles ligarem? – _Harry pergunta para o padrinho_

_Sirius olha para seu afilhado, não é preciso ser um gênio pra notar que ele está tão abalado quanto a mãe do garotinho_ – não dá pra dizer ao certo, Harry. Se eles fossem profissionais, eu diria que eles iriam aguardar um dia ou dois pra que a Gina tenha tempo de conseguir o dinheiro, mas como não são...

E por que você tem tanta certeza que eles não são profissionais? – _Harry pergunta curioso_

Meus anos de experiência, Harry – _o detetive responde_ – tem muita coisa que não se encaixa, sequestradores profissionais nunca pegariam alguém acompanhado, a não ser que essa pessoa pudesse dar algum tipo de lucro

Mas essa garota – _Harry rebate_ – ela pode estar envolvida_ – ele olha curioso para o padrinho_ – a não ser que...

Não – _Sirius interrompe_ – não pergunte, quanto menos você souber por enquanto, melhor – _ele se vira para a ruiva_ – eu preciso que na próxima ligação você fique o máximo possível com eles na linha pra dar tempo da gente localizar algo, você pode tentar fazer isso?

E se eles perguntarem se eu já tenho o dinheiro, o que eu faço? – _Gina questiona_

Diga que conseguiu uma parte – _Sirius diz_ – que está tentando conseguir o resto, peça mais tempo, qualquer pessoa sabe que não é tão fácil assim conseguir uma quantia como essa de uma hora pra outra

_Neste momento Harry se manifesta_ – Gina – _ele se aproxima e segura a mão da ruiva_ – eu vou precisar sair por uma hora ou duas, mas não quero te deixar sozinha. Você pode chamar a Hermione ou o Rony pra ficar com você? – _ele vê que ela olha pra ele decepcionada, como se não acreditasse que ele iria deixá-la numa hora dessas_ – escute, só me escute, eu vou usar meus contatos pra tentar conseguir a quantia que eles pedem – _ele olha para o padrinho_ – eu confio em você, mas seria bom ter esse dinheiro em mãos só pra garantir, não se ofenda

Não estou ofendido, Harry – _Sirius sorri_ – eu entendo perfeitamente e acho louvável, pode ser que isso nos ajude também, se for necessário pagar antes de pegar esses desgraçados, será melhor termos essa quantia em mãos

_Harry dá um sorriso fraco e olha para Gina, está na cara que ela não se sente muito a vontade pelo fato dele estar disposto a usar seu dinheiro. Ele se aproxima e a abraça dando um beijo suave em seus lábios_ – ruiva, olha pra mim. Por favor, não fique assim, é só dinheiro. Eu sei que você não se sente bem com isso, mas eu daria a roupa do meu corpo pra ter o Cody aqui com a gente. Por favor, não é hora de ser orgulhosa

_Gina olha pra ele, se fosse possível amar ainda mais o homem a sua frente, ela o faria naquele momento. Então ela dá um beijo em seus lábios e diz_ – eu vou ligar pra Hermione, você espera ela chegar?

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Ele olha para a garrafa de wisky pela décima vez quem sabe. Ele já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes quase sucumbiu à tentação de tomar um gole ou quem sabe tentar algo ainda mais forte, mas não, hoje não. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria utilizar nada que lhe entorpecesse, ele sabe que o pessoal com quem está metido pode ser tremendamente violento por menor que seja a provocação, ele tem que se manter lúcido para evitar que tudo saia do controle, ele prometeu a si mesmo que ninguém se machucaria. __**Sem feridos...**__ Ele repete mentalmente. __**Faremos o que tem pra ser feito sem machucar ninguém.**__ Acima de qualquer coisa ele não é nem nunca foi um assassino _

_Ele se pega pensando onde as coisas saíram do controle para que tivesse que tomar uma medida tão desesperada. Sim, apenas o desespero fez com que tomasse tal atitude, o desespero e uma grande quantidade de cocaína. Depois que ele caiu na besteira de dizer o que estava pensando aos seus ditos amigos, já não havia como voltar atrás. Se ele não estivesse junto aquele pessoal barra pesada o faria e provavelmente as consequências seriam bem piores_

_**Agora já está feito.**__ Ele pensa, as cartas estão lançadas, não há como voltar atrás. Ele só espera que as coisas saiam tão bem quanto planejou _

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capítulo, nem vou pedir desculpas pela demora, sei que é imperdoável. A meu favor posso dizer que sempre que posso estou escrevendo e que de forma alguma enrolo pra fazer chantagem ou algo do tipo. Espero que tenham gostado, muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e até o próximo

Bjos


End file.
